Discord's Family Reunion
by The Inscrutable Anon
Summary: Celestia's plan to reform Discord had worked. But as he and his new pony bride began to settle into a quiet, peaceful life, a letter from a family member arrives. In 3 days the 1 being in all of Equestria that Discord fears will be coming for a visit. Discord is now forced to 'pony up' to his new friends, and share with them his origins, before his past finally catches up with him.
1. Part 1

Discord's Family Reunion

Prologue

It had been a time of extended peace throughout the lands of Equestria. Celestia's plan to reform Discord had succeeded beyond her expectations. His friendship with the pony Fluttershy had, over time, developed into something more, and despite several hardships and adventures, the two had eventually become married. All seemed well for the reformed Lord of Chaos. But his thousands of years of strife were not so easily forgotten by some. His past was about to catch up with him...

Part 1

The Letter

It was a beautiful spring day. The weather was warm but not overly so. A few clouds passed occasionally through the sky. And in a certain garden, of a certain palace, owned by a certain reformed Lord of Chaos, and his pony bride, a group of friends was enjoying a picnic. What they had no way of knowing was, that before the last beverage was served, and the last sandwich was eaten, a series of events would begin to unfold that would change their lives forever...

"More tea Rarity?"

"Why Discord, I'd be delighted."

"A wedge of lemon perhaps?"

"Yes, please, you know my tastes so well."

"Think nothing of it. And you Pinky Pie, would you care for more chocolate milk, perhaps some cookies?"

"Mmm Hmm" {snap}.

"There we are. Are the trampolines to your liking?" (Pinky flies by sideways snatching a glass of chocolate milk as she passes, then flies back the other direction replacing the empty glass as she snatches up a cookie.

"Yaaah hoo, these are great! You say they are per- per..."

"Pinky Pie's Perpetual Perpendicular Playthings."

"Well, whatever you call them, I LOVE it!"

"And the rest of you ladies, plenty of snacks? I can always make more. Rainbow Dash, are you ready for another cider?"

"Discord," Rainbow Dash replies, "I'm ALWAYS ready for cider!' {snap}, a ball cap with the wonder bolts symbol and two cider mugs on either side appears on Rainbow Dash's head, with two straws leading to her mouth. "Awesome, twice the cider, and I can fly while drinking it! Discord, you're the best!" Rainbow says as she flies off.

"At your service my dear. Princesses, may I freshen your glasses? I do hope you like the appetizers, I got the recipe from Dobbie Flay himself while on a grocery run to Manehatten." Luna, Twilight, and Celestia share a quick glance, then all three hold their glasses up expectantly with warm smiles.

"Yes please," they chorus.

"I must say Discord" Celestia speaks pleasantly, "this is a truly wonderful picnic. It was quiet a pleasant surprise to see both the invitation and the portal to your castle this morning."

"Well" replies Discord, "Fluttershy was just saying the other day that it seems like forever since all of us were together again in one place. And now that all of that unpleasantness from a few years ago is behind us, I suggested how wonderful it would be to spend this fine day together. Shining Armor and Cadence should be arriving shortly. And Applejack insisted on the use of my kitchen to bake us some of her delicious apple pies for dessert. I believe Spike is giving her a hand. (Discord winks at Twilight Sparkle in a conspiratorial fashion).

Twilight giggles, "I'll bet he is. It's good to see that he finally noticed how Applejack was feeling. Thanks for the help Luna" Luna smiles knowingly.

"Love is like a beautiful dream, and I should know!" They all laugh together.

"Speaking of dreams" Discord intones, "Here comes mine now". All eyes look toward the flower archway leading into the garden as Fluttershy enters, fussing with a bow tie that Angel Bunny is reluctantly wearing.

"Oh dear" she says in an exasperated voice, "Angel, it'll never stay straight if you keep tugging at it. Discord dear, could you lend a claw?"

"Anything for you my dear" {snap} Angel Bunny's tie is now perfectly straight and is now magically resistant to being unraveled. A voice comes from over Discord's shoulder.

"Although it has been many a year, those words I thought I would never hear."

"Indeed Zecora. Who would've ever thought that I Discord, Lord of Chaos, would ever be, dare I say it aloud? Happy? And to have a home, a bride, and so very many friends... (tears well up in Discords eyes as he looks around at everyone), I must say, that as of right now, this moment, I am happier than I've ever been in my entire Li-"

"Mail Call!" A voice from over the hedges shouts.

"Mail?" Discord says querulously, "For Me? Why, this day just gets better and better. I can't recall anyone ever sending mail to ME before." {Snap} the envelope appears in his claws. "Thank you my good pony. He's something for your trouble." {Snap} a pouch of gold coins appears in Derpy's hooves.

"Whoo hoo!" She exclaims, as she gallops off. All the various ponies stop what they are doing and gather around Discord.

"Darling, whomever is it from?" Rarity inquires.

"It doesn't say. Just my name and address. Discord, Lord of Chaos, Palace of the Two Sisters, Equestria... You know we really must get around to changing the name of the place at some point my dear." Discord says glancing at Fluttershy."Perhaps Fluttershy Manor? Fluttershy's Retreat? Fluttershy's Home for wayward animals? The Flutter-tress of Solitude?".

"Dear" Fluttershy responds playfully. You're about to get THE STARE."

"Well then," Discord pretends to be taken aback, "In that case I suppose I'd better be opening MYYYY Letter."

Discord opens the top of the envelope, and pulls out a single sheet of folded paper. {Snap} A pair of gaudy reading glasses appears on his face. "Let's see here. Dear Discord blah, blah, blah, word has recently reached me about your wedding, yadda, yadda, coming to visit you and your new bride, expect me on the day of yadda, yadda, yours truly, your Si-Si- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Discord breaks off his reading and screams in terror, then promptly passes out.

"Si-Si-AHHHHHHHHHH! "Pinkie says as she bounces by, "Name doesn't ring a bell" she says passing by in the other direction. The ponies gather closer.

"What under the sun, or darkest night, could cause the Chaos Lord such a fright?"

"I don't know Zecora." Twilight replies. "Even the elements of harmony never frightened Discord. Let me have a look at that letter." Twilight picks up the letter, and begins to read aloud.

"Dear Discord,

My travels have taken me far across the lands of Equestria, however word has recently reached me about your wedding. I was completely thunderstruck. YOU, the Lord of Chaos, Ragnarok Incarnate, Bringer of Strife, and the pony who drove our beloved father into self exile," (Father?! Several ponies say). You of all beings have found a bride?! A willing bride? Someone who loves you? And that YOU love in return? This I must behold with my own two eyes. I am coming to visit you and your new bride. Expect me on the day of the spring equinox. Yours truly, Your Sister Harmony...

P.S. Don't even think about running away, you KNOW I can always find out where YOU are."

Voices all begin to speak at the same time, "Sister?!" "Harmony?! As in Tree of Harmony? Elements of Harmony?"

Suddenly a voice booms from the doorway, "Who wants pie?" Applejack surveys the scene, Every pony talking excitedly, Rainbow Dash, numb from shock, unconsciously backing into the path of Pinkie Pie, the resulting collision causing both of them to fly off in different directions. Pinkie sprawling into Cadence as she and Shining Armor emerge from a portal, Discord lying unconscious on the cobblestones, a frantic Fluttershy patting his paw, trying to wake him up. Angel Bunny throwing a glass of water in his face, glass and all...

"I'll take it that's a 'no' on the pie then?" she says.

Several minutes pass, and then Discord slowly opens his eyes. "Oh the dreams I keep having. Marriage, tea parties, my sis- wait a minute..." Discord looks around, Fluttershy and all the other ponies are looking at him expectantly. "Ah, NOT a dream then." He says in a calm dignified voice. "Well in that case... TIME TO PANIC!" He screeches. Discord begins to shudder, and frantically talk to himself, "She's coming, she's coming, she's coming! Need to hide, need to hide," "you can't hide idiot! She can always find you," he argues to himself. "Think, think, think... maybe she's gotten over it (shudder), no not likely," finally Discord let's his head slump between his shoulders, and falls to his knees on the ground, then throwing his head back and in a voice remarkably like that of Rarity he wails "What am I gonna do-hoo-hoo!"

Rainbow Dash steps forward, "Don't worry everyone, I've seen Rarity like this, I know just what to do... " And with that Rainbow Dash rears her front hoof back, and slaps Discord a resounding CRACK across the face...

"You just slapped... " Celestia begins,

"The Lord of Chaos..." Luna continues,

"In the face..." Twilight finishes.

Zecora sums up the reactions of the rest of the ponies present, "Daaaaaaang!" All eyes look at her curiously "What?" she replies.

A now much calmer Discord rises from the ground. "Tank ooo ainbow Dash... I tink... that's... quite an arm you've got there..."

"No problem," she replies. "Rarity gets like that every time there is a fashion show deadline, so I've had LOTS of practice."

"Ah yes," Rarity titters, "Well there may have been one or two rare occasions where I may have possibly gotten somewhat... emotional. Tee, hee hee?"

"Discord," Fluttershy asks, "Twilight read us your letter while you were, um, resting. I never knew you had a sister. And she says she's coming here... to visit US. Is she, your sister that is... is she, well, like you... used to be?"

"Oh heavens no, my dear," Discord responds, sighs of relief escape from those gathered. "She's much MUCH more terrifying than I ever was!"

"Eeep!" gasps Fluttershy.

"Discord sighs, "I suppose my darling, that you have a right to know about her. Especially since she will be here in three days, and there is nowhere in all of Equestria I could hide from her." He adds in a disgruntled tone.

"She's that powerful?" asks Twilight.

"More than you can imagine. That tree you received your elements from? That's hers. And although she invested it with more than half of her powers, what remains is more than enough to track me to the ends of the world.

Look, lets all go inside, {snap} they all appear in a large sitting room, have some refreshments, {snap} various favorite foods of each pony appear before them. And I'll tell you all about it... No, better yet, I'll let you see it for yourselves {snap}. A three-dimensional movie of sorts begins to play in the center of the sitting area.

"Just to make this more bearable I'm having it narrated by Morgan Faroe-mane, (Um, you know, that's quite the obscure pony pun... really only for those that know pony breeds. Should I go with Morgan Free-mane instead?). "

Cracking sounds occur. "Oh Dear, I do believe I've put a teensy crack in the fourth wall."

"What's the four-" Twilight begins, as Discord snaps his fingers and time stops for every pony in the room.

"Oh my, this will never, never do... Hello Quix! Do you have any duct tape? There's a small crack-," more cracking sounds occur, "well, would you look at that... it's gotten bigger... Hey Qu-,"

"SHUT UP!" A voice booms from on high.

"Well," Discord responds in a huff, "SOME pony certainly is cranky today. {Sigh}, you know what I think that YOUR problem is? YOU need a new girlfriend."

More cracking noises, "SHUT UP!", a voice peals like thunder.

"I mean it's been over a year since she cheated on you and broke your-,"

"BE QUIET!"

"Look, I'm just saying... over a year? Time to move ON sir..."

The skies darken and thunder shakes the room.

"DISSSSSSCOOOOOOORRRRRD!"

Discord finally realizes the situation he's in, "I do?", he responds querulously, more cracking sounds occur. "I mean, look as all these silly little cracks, let me just take care of that." {Snap}, a spray bottle of inter-dimensional Windex appears in his claws, and he begins to studiously wipe away the cracks he foolishly made in the fourth wall. He then rewinds time to the moment before it occurred and prepared to resume where he had left off. "Dear viewers, please disregard the previous paragraph as if it never happened, and return to where we were before you read them." A loud shattering sound occurs.

"ARRRGHHHH! YOU'VE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL ENTIRELY!"

"Sorry! Sorry, fixing it right now! oopsie!" {Snap}.

"Just to make this bearable I'm having it narrated by Morgan Free-mane. I considered Christopher Walking-horse, but ugh, all those pauses. Anyway, you might as well all get comfortable, this goes back quite a bit..." And with that Discord settles in next to Fluttershy. "Please try to remember my dear," he says softly, "the creature you see before you is no longer the monster I used to be. If I didn't know that Harmony's visit was unavoidable, I'd spare you what you are about to witness."

"Don't worry dear, after all we've gone through, the love we have between us is strong enough to overcome the past."

Discord gazes into Fluttershy's eyes, as his own glisten with tears, "I can only hope," he whispers, "that when this is over, that you still feel the same." And with that, the lights slowly go out, and all those that are present learn the truth about Discord, and their very world...


	2. Part 2

Part 2

In the Beginning

"In the beginning," the narrative voice of Morgan Free-mane intoned, "there was darkness. And from the void of space there came forth Zacherle, The Great Mare. And Zacherle raised up her hoof and drew forth matter from the void and fashioned it, and so the world of Equestria was created. And she saw that it was good. Then did she bid her companion Muenchinger, The Stallion in the Sky to fashion all manner of creatures to fill the world, and this he did. Birds and beasts and fishes of the sea, all these he brought forth, but the greatest and most special of all of his creations, were the ponies.

Earth ponies he did fashion first, and set them upon the land, then the Pegasus, to roam the clouds, next came the unicorns, wielders of magic, followed by the Flutter ponies, delicate avatars of nature, and then the Sea ponies to fill the vast oceans. No pony knows the origin of Zacherle and Muenchinger, or why they came to create our world. Some say they were from another dimension, a plane of chaos and strife, and that they came here to make a sanctuary, where love and joy could blossom and grow. What is known however, is that they knew there must be a balance to all things. Light is defined by shadow, just as shadow is cast by the light.

Knowing this, Zacherle and Muenchinger did cause there to be a vast island in the center of the ocean, surrounded by a dense fog, and a calm sea. In complete isolation, the creatures of chaos were made, and for every thing of goodness, and order, it's counterpoint would be created here. And so it was. And the works of Muenchinger being complete, he then retired to the sky. And Zacherle then descended and did abide in the lands of ponies for a time...

"Whoa, whoa whoa!", Pinkie Pie interjects, as Discord frantically fumbles his magical remote control to pause the narrative. "The Great Mare? Stallion in the Sky? Flutter ponies, Sea ponies, I never heard of any of this!"

"Neither have I" Celestia responds, "In all my thousands of years, I've never heard mention of Zacherle or Muenchinger."

"This was long, long before your time Celestia. This world is older and grander than you can imagine."

"And this land of darkness" Luna intones," I've never passed through the dreams of any creatures from there."

" Ah," replies Discord, "There's a reason for that... Um... me."

"You?" the ponies chorus.

"Yes, I kind of... sort of... destroyed it... but you'll see all that a little further in the story. Shall we resume?"

"Just one more thing," Applejack asks, "So the first ponies in all of Equestria were Earth ponies?"

"Indeed" responds Discord, "In fact, the very term 'Earth' is rumored to be the name of the lands from which Zacherle and Muenchinger originally came from. Yours is a proud and noble race."

"Well I'll be dipped in applesauce, just wait till Granny Smith hears about this!"

"All right, back to the show then-"

"One more moment I implore, there is yet an answer I must explore." Discord heaves a huge sigh, knowing what is coming.

"Yes Zecora?"

"You spoke of ponies from the sea, but when did Zebras come to be?"

"I knew this was coming" Discord sighs again, "The short answer is, I don't know. Some say Muenchinger created your race at the same time as the earth ponies, and set your tribes in the deep jungle. Some say you were created later. No pony knows for sure.

"I am not saddened by what you say, the world is great and vast, but you've given me much to ponder today, and perhaps, a new found task."

"It must have come as a shock to you... that was a two-stanza couplet." Rainbow Dash remarks over her shoulder. Zecora adopts an expression of mock irritation.

"If around me more you were, you'd find I sometimes feature, a more verbose style of speech, in Iambic tetrameter."

" Iam... iambic... whatever, let's just get back to the movie." Rainbow Dash flounces back down in a mild huff as Discord resumes the narrative being viewed.

"And lo the ponies did frolic, and went about free from want. For at the beginning of all things the world was fair and free of strife. Fruits grew in abundance, and the beasts of the land were tame and tranquil. Rain fell only at night, and the climate was forever mild. But as time passed the ponies did grow lethargic. Their culture began to stagnate, as they grew used to their paradise. No great works of pony kind arose. No great artists, or thinkers. For what need to strive, when all that one could desire was within easy reach. And Zacherle, and Muenchinger saw this, and were not pleased.

And so it came to pass that the gods lessened their abundance, and did let the weather rage and calm freely as it might. The beasts of the land were no longer tame, and many were the dangers to be found in the world. And the ponies cried out in fear and want, desirous of their former paradise. But the gods heeded not their pleas, despite the pain it caused them, for they knew that only through overcoming hardship and adversity would they be made strong. They retreated from their creations, but still remained their shepherds, although the ponies knew it not.

And it came to pass that the ponies did thrive. And made great works. Great thinkers came forth to lessen the hardships that plagued them. And all did come together in their times of need, to offer each other aid in overcoming their difficulties. And thus 'Friendship' came to be. And the gods saw that it was good. And the ponies did travel in groups, like with like, and spread forth across Equestria. And these groups became tribes, which wandered and settled in fertile lands. And in time boats and ships they did build, to explore and settle across the great seas. And so the seeds of ponidom were scattered across the whole of the world. And the gods saw this, and deemed it was good.

And the tribes found their gifts, each in their turn. The ponies of the earth grew in strength, and their knowledge was that of nature, and the growing of things, and the secrets of metals and their forging. The pegasi learned the gifts of the clouds, and of weather making, and great flying cloud cities they did make. Flutterponies who feared for their delicate wings, which could be harmed by the unrestrained rains and winds did develop their strength to unheard of degrees. Their seemingly delicate wings could summon great gales and gusts, which they used to blow threatening storms apart. The ponies of the sea spread out across the vast oceans, and lived in, and learned the secrets of the depths. And the unicorns, they learned the most wondrous, and elusive gift of all. Magic.

And the tribes of the world thrived. Each with their own ways. And they didst mingle with one another, and many thought of how they might bring their gifts together, and by doing so what wonders they might achieve. And the gods, upon seeing what they had sought begin to come to pass, returned to live among pony kind once more. Zacherle created her abode in Equinity, among the ponies of the land. And Muenchinger chose a dale in the clouds in which to abide. A dale which in time, grew to be one of the largest and most prominent of all the cloud cities.

And the ponies came forth, and ask the gods of many things. And of the understanding of the world, the gods gave their knowledge gladly. But when entreated for direction upon which to base their lives, the gods fell silent.

"This world we gave to you," they would say, "so that you may find your own way. For by doing so, one day you may stand by our side as equals. "Never shall we again directly intervene in the lives of ponies. For to do so invites lethargy and sloth. Advice we shall give gladly, if sought. But no more shall we live thy lives for thee." And the ponies took heed of their gods, and strove to find their own way in all things. And thus the tribes elected leaders from amongst themselves, who would guide each tribe toward the goals they sought to achieve. And many and vast were the things that were learned. And each tribe did develop their own cultures, and ways to live. And diversity was great in Equestria. And the gods did look upon the world, and saw that there was no stagnation, and there was no idleness, and they saw that it was good.

And the knowledge of the tribes were shared with each other thru the bounds of friendship, for war and jealousy were things yet unknown. But although the tribes did thrive, each in their own way, yet they yearned for more...


	3. Part 3

Part 3

The First to Rule

And it came to pass after several hundred years that the ponies of the world gathered to elect a leader for them all. One whose wisdom would help guide the various races, and help them achieve great works together. For although Zacherle resided amongst them, she refused all enteritis to lead them, saying that they must choose their own destiny. All of the pony tribes across Equestria sent their wisest and their best to the largest city in the known lands, the city where Zacherle herself resided, Equinity. The ponies all gathered before Zacherle, and asked her who in all of ponidom should be chosen to lead them. Zacherle looked into the hearts and minds of all those around her, the wisest and the brave. Then she broadened her vision to the city, then the countryside, then to the entirety of Equestria. "The one you seek," she intoned, is not amongst you here. She is on an island far to the south. Seek her in the apple orchards of Brumby. Her name is Charity." And so it was that the swiftest of the pegasi were sent to the island of Brumby. After several days of inquiry they were directed to a small apple farm being tended by earth ponies. And there amongst the fields bucking apples from the trees they found her. Charity was quite surprised to see the pegasi, for few had ever visited her village, and even further surprised to learn why they had come.

"There must be some mistake," she said demurely. "Surely I cannot be the one to lead us all?" But the pegasi told her that hers was the name given by Zacherle herself, and that at the very least she should return with them to be sure. So saying goodbye to her parents and sisters, she left the apple tribe, and returned with her escorts to Equinity.

Fluttershy hits the pause button on Discord's remote. " Um, excuse me, but am I the only one who thinks that Charity looks a lot like... Applejack?"

"Well it's no surprise my dear," Discord responds, "Applejack is descended from the tribe that eventually left the island and wandered across Equestria."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I am descended from the family of the first queen of all of Equestria?" Applejack inquires, her voice trembling in shock.

"Oh don't be so shocked, at this point you are like two million, three hundred, and forty-seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty-fifth in line to the throne. This was a long, long time ago, and Grandma ma had quite the large family."

"Grandma ma... WHAT?!"

"(Sigh), listen if your all going to keep being shocked every five minutes, this is going to be a long, long, movie. We can all have a nice Q &amp; A when it's all over, ok? (Reluctant nods around the room). Is that ok with you... cousin?" Discord inquires smirking at Applejack.

Applejack begins shaking her head. "Oh this ain't right... this just ain't right... Me? Related to a Draconicus?" Then she looks over at Spike, "well, I guess that wouldn't be SO bad... All right...(shudders ... cousin... lets get back to it."

"That's the spirit cuz!" Discord says excitedly, "just think! You're about to learn about so many of your relatives! I'll make you a copy to take to your granny. Won't SHE be surprised?"

"Yeah... surprised... that's one word for it. Uh, Spike darlin, why are you looking at me all funny like?" Spike gazes upwards at Applejack, his eyes wide.

"Um, doesn't this technically make you... a princess?"

"Oh no, no way, just hold it right there! I draw the line at sparkly crowns, fancy gowns, and big drafty castles... No offense to ya'll of course."

"None taken" replies Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor, all at the same time. They glance at each other and giggle.

"Spike" Applejack says, putting a hoof on his shoulder. "All I am, is what I am. A farmer, and an earth pony... and I'm proud to be both. That's plenty enough for me." They all share a smile.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, lets get on with it!" Rainbow Dash says moodily.

"Fair enough" and with that Discord resumes the story.

The pegasi wasted no time in returning with Charity to the manor where Zacherle resided. Word had spread at their approach and as they landed several dozens of ponies came hurrying up. Upon seeing Charity, they all began speaking amongst themselves, none of them believing that this young earth pony could possibly be the one Zacherle spoke of. The pegasi approached Zacherle."Oh Great Mare" the senior of the two spoke, "We have searched the southern isle of Brumby, and this is the only pony who bore the name of Charity, that we could find. Please tell us, is she the one we seek?"

"You have done well Bright Armor" Zacherle warmly replies, her voice falling lightly upon the ears of her creations like a melody, " This is indeed the one I spoke of, she who is best suited to lead the ponies of Equestria."

The magistrate of Equinity then strode forth, "But how can this be Great Zacherle? She is little more than a filly, an apple farmer, can she truly possess the wisdom to lead us all? " Zacherle laughs, the sound like tinkling bells.

"Well, if you doubt MY judgment, then please judge for yourselves. Let all the wise amongst you gather together, and make a list of any ten questions you would put to her regarding how she would lead. If any of the answers fail to satisfy you all, then I will bow to YOUR wisdom, and we shall find another." Zacherle settles back into her chair. A look of amusement on her face as the wise and the learned all begin talking at once amongst themselves. Charity gazes up at her, with an awestruck, and yet somehow pleading expression.

"Fear not my little pony, this test will not be to show THEM that you are qualified to lead, this is merely so that you can see for yourself. Look at them all, see how funny they can be as they argue? And yet each of them alone is quite wise, each in their own way. You see my dear, a wise pony can make his own way in the world, but a herd cannot see past the pony in front of them. Only the one in front, the leader of the herd, can see their way clearly to guide them. Ah, the turmoil is dying down already, let's see what the . . . wise . . . have to teach us. Are you ready with your questions already gentle colts and mares ?"

"Yes, Great Zacherle. After a somewhat... spirited... discourse, we believe we have devised a list that should determine the merits of a good leader. We shall put before her situations that might occur in a ruler's reign, and we shall judge whether her decisions' in regards to them are sound."

"Very well. May I see this list of questions?"

"Of course Great One." Zacherle studies over the list of questions and smile approvingly.

"Yes indeed, you all have proven yourself among the wise. Each of these will indeed show the character of a ruler."

"Thank you Great One," the spoke's pony responds.

"Charity? I charge you with this task. Answer all of their questions truthfully. And we shall see if my faith in you is misplaced or not."

Charity trembles slightly, "Y-yes Great Zacherle, I will of c-course be truthful." Zacherle hands her the list. Charity studies the questions upon it intently. The crowd which has by now grown quite large, all wait silently. Several minutes pass, and Charity doesn't speak. She reads and rereads the questions put before her. Suddenly she bursts into tears."Oh Great Zacherle," she wails, "I have failed you. I cannot answer ANY of these questions!". The crowd begins to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Several ponies who had helped to make the list, were beginning to say things like 'you see, there was no way that SHE, could be our leader.' Zacherle lightly stomps down with one hoof. The sound rings through the crowd with the force of a dozen steeple bells.

" A moment of silence, if you please. You've all put forth your questions, now I wish to add one of my own. Charity, please answer this one last thing truthfully, and so all can hear."

"Y-yes Ma'am," Charity responds barely able to speak at all.

"Now tell us Charity, in full detail, WHY couldn't you answer their questions?"

Discord pauses the remote. Rainbow Dash cries out "Hey what'd you do that for?"

"Oh I just wanted to build a bit of suspense. This is my FAVORITE part.{snap} a tub of heavily buttered popcorn and a large soda appear in Discord's lap. "Now you princesses pay close attention here. Grandma ma, is about to give you a lesson in leadership. Anyone need to go? Now's the time... Everyone good?"

"Get on with it!" all the ladies shout.

"Sheesh, tough crowd, tough crowd." He says with a heavy lidded grumpy expression, as he clicks the remote.

"M-My lady" Charity stammers, "I am but a humble apple farmer, there are words here that make no sense to me."

"I see," Zacherle responds in a grave tone, "What words do you speak of my child."

"Well," Charity begins, "five of these questions have to do with owning land. For example the first one asks, if a farmer has an apple tree whose branches hang over the land his neighbor owns, may the neighbor claim the apples that fall upon it. Great Zacherle, how does one 'own' land? Where I come from, the land is the land and is used by all. Do you grant ponies land of there very own? As a reward for service?"

"No my child." At this she raises her voice to be heard by all, "I have never given any single pony any of the world I have made. I have made this world for ALL ponies to share. Magistrate! What say you to these questions concerning 'ownership' of land?"

"Well Great one", he responds hesitantly, "I cannot find any fault in your words, these questions shall be stricken from the list for being unanswerable. But if I may ask, what of the rest?"

"Yes, Charity, speak on, what of the rest?"

"Well, four of the other five all deal with something called 'tax'. For example, number seven asks how do you determine what a fair amount of tax should be leveled on a prosperous village, a poor village, and so on. Great Zacherle as far as I know, the word 'tax' means to strain, or place a burden upon. Why would anyone choose to burden a village?"

"No young one," the magistrate interjects, "In this case a 'tax' is an amount of money that the villagers are made to pay to the ones who are in charge."

"Really?" Charity responds, "Are the people in charge poor? Can they not feed themselves? You would think that the people they are in charge of would offer to help them?"

"Ahem . . . Well" the flustered magistrate struggles to respond, "It's not that they are poor, it's just that . . . well the tax monies are used by the people in charge to help the people of the village. With things like making new roads, or building new schools."

"But if the villagers needed a new road, wouldn't they want to donate money for it? If they needed a new school, wouldn't they want to help to contribute to be apart of it? In my village, we all work together to build roads and schools, not just by giving money, we all pitch in to do the job. Those that cannot work make food, and take it to the laborers, and when we are all done, every time we see it, we can all say we were a part of it." At this Zacherle looks very intently at the magistrate.

"Very well," he says, not quite able to meet her gaze, "These questions shall be stricken from the record as well. But, what of the last?"

"Well, Charity responds, there is only one word in the question that I don't understand. I have never heard this word before, if you will explain it to me, I will try to answer your question. The question asked was, "How best to remove the weeds from a society, so that the flowers in it are free to bloom." Magistrate I know what a flower is. I love to run through the meadow and lay amongst them when I have finished my chores for the day. But what is a 'weed'?"

"What?" the magistrate responds indignantly, "you live on a farm, you run through the fields, and yet you don't know what a weed is? Great Zacherle, how can we possibly allow this girl to lead us if she doesn't even know what a weed is?"

"Indeed" she intones in a mighty voice, let me make the answer clear to you."

And with that she stamps her hoof a resounding blow upon the flagstones. And as the sound rings across the square from the point upon which she struck, a wave of plants spring forth, spreading outward to cover then entire square. Dandelions, burdocks, corncokles, white clover, Stinging Horse nettle, and many others spring up full grown and in bloom. Charity stares in wide eyed wonder, her face glowing with delight.

Zacherle's voice rings out again, "Listen to me well, yea wise and learned ponies, look upon the field I have placed before you, you know its contents well do you not? Now see it again, through HER eyes!" A dazzling light emits from Zacherle, causing everyone to close their eyes from the glare. Such is the power of Zacherle, that all the ponies in Discord's sitting room are affected as well, as is Discord himself. As the light fades away, the assembled ponies open their eyes. All are shocked into silence. Many fell to their knees, lightly running their hooves among the blossoms. The field beneath their hooves hasn't been changed at all by the light, but they now beheld it as Charity saw it.

The magistrate was the first to speak. He turned to Zacherle and humble Charity before her, and with tears streaming down his cheeks, he lowered himself to his knees before them, and spoke these words, "I-I understand now... The weeds... are also roses."

Zacherle smiled down upon him, and turned Charity to face her. "Do you understand now why it is you, and you alone that must lead them?"

"Yes, oh Great One, I do! To be surrounded by flowers and not be able to see them is a terrible, terrible thing. These poor, poor ponies! I promise you, I will do my best to help them for as long as I am needed."

"Thank you my child. And for being so willing to deny your own happiness, so that you may help so many others, for being so generous and kind and pure, I shall give thee this gift." Zacherle bends down to the young pony and kisses her lightly on the forehead. Instantly Charity is enveloped in a dazzling rainbow light. As the light fades all can now see that she has been transformed. A beautiful spiral horn springs from her brow, and wings all the colors of the rainbow grow from her shoulders. And on her flank on either side she now bears a mark. An outstretched hoof offering help. The first such mark ever bared by a pony.

"Discord pauses the remote. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just... need a moment." {Snap} a handkerchief appears in his claws, and he dabs at his eyes. Around the room several other ponies are also shedding tears unashamedly. Twilight Sparkle is the first to break the silence.

Lightly putting a hoof on Discord's shoulder she says quietly, "Even the weeds, are roses." Discord looks into her eyes and gives her a rare genuine smile. "Yes Twilight," He replies softly, "Yes they are."

"If only more ponies understood that, think what a wonderful world we would live in. I had forgotten, for so very long. Thank you Grandma ma.", He says, lifting a clawed hand toward her stilled image.

"Sooooo" Pinkie Pie inquires, sticking her head between Twilight and Discord's, "What happened next?"

"Yeah," chimes in Rainbow Dash, "what DID happen next?"

Discord finishes dabbing his eyes, sniffs once, and then replies nonchalantly, "Oh the usual thing, they made Grandma ma queen. Built her a beautiful castle. She got married, had a son."

"Married? To whom?" Cadence inquires,"

"I would like to know as well," Zecora interjects, "why gloss over this part of the tale you tell?"

"Well, if you MUST know, Grandpa pa has always been something of a family mystery. The tale he told grandma is that he was a physician who came to witness who would be made the new queen. He said he fell in love with her at first sight, and when Zacherle shared her vision with his, he knew he had found his soul mate. He courted the timid queen for months, She seemed to be reluctant, at first. But chapters in her diary told a different tale. Apparently she was just as smitten with him as he was with her. Their love knew no bounds, and he was always her dedicated servant. As the years passed, many ponies remarked how he never seemed to age. She passed from this world suddenly, shortly after their son was born. The physician reigned in her place as regent until their son, my father, reached his maturity. And when he did, he announced that he was abdicating the throne, and that his son, Justice, would now be made king.

Shortly after the coronation, he told my father that he was going away, on a long journey. And that he may never return. They spent some time together, and then Grandpa pa gathered up a small saddlebag, and went to a small blue tool shed behind the garden, that he had always kept locked, and no one had ever remembered seeing him use. He withdrew a key from around his neck, opened the door, walked in and closed it. Then before Justice's disbelieving eyes, the shed vanished, along with Grandpa."

"Whoa... "intones Spike, "was he a wizard?"

"To this day no one knows, he was never propertied to have preformed any feats of magic at court. And whenever anyone would ask Zacherle, she would just smile and say "He was, what he is. And always will be."

"So your father was named Justice?" Twilight inquires,

"Oh yes," Discord responded, "And he lived up to the name too. The first male Alicorn in all of Equestria."

"And your mother?", Fluttershy asks.

At this Discord's face loses much of his normal jovial indifference, "My mother" He begins, then pauses, then starts again, "My mother is... complicated." He sighs resignedly, "Best to let you see for yourself." And with that Discord changes the channel on his remote, as the ponies gathered get their first glimpse of Discord's mother to be, and later on bear horrified witness to the tragedy that befell her.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

How He Met My Mother

"The coastal village of Sorraia," The narrator intones, "Was unique in all of Equestria. Its large port and mild climate made it ideal for importing and exporting food and trade goods throughout all the lands of Equestria. In the shipyards earth ponies constructed great trading ships, as well as sailboats and pleasure craft. Their craft's ponies were among the finest in all the lands. Along the port the sea ponies had established a great marketplace to trade goods with the surface dwellers. And in the clouds above gathered many pegasi and Flutter ponies, because one of the most unique features of Sorraia, were the Great winds known as 'The Bellows'. The high concave mountain range that surrounded the landward side of Sorraia combined with the natural sea winds in a unique way, to form a powerful air current that flowed into and out from Sorraia with the changing of the tide. Pegasi and Flutter ponies loved to dip themselves into this air stream, and be propelled along at speeds far faster than any pony could ever fly on their own."

Rainbow Dash slaps her hoof down on the remote, She grasps Discord's cheeks with both hooves and stares directly into his eyes, with as serious an expression as she has ever worn. "Sorraia... Where... is... it. ?"

Discord, seeing her intensity abandons his normal arrogance. "I can tell you exactly where it is, or even take you there myself. But 'The Bellows' no longer blow in Sorraia. The mountains that ringed the coastal valley collapsed during the cataclysm."

"Nooo," Rainbow Dash wails dejectedly. Now I'll never get to see just how fast I could've flown."

"What cataclysm?" Twilight asks.

"Soon enough, soon enough" Discord replies despondently. As he starts fiddling with the remote... "Okay search," he mutters to himself. As he begins pressing buttons, the view of Sorraia begins to change, as the scene moves over the docks, Discord stops and hits another button, "Zoom" he says, and a beautiful merchant trading ship grows large in the ponies field of vision. Discord then hits the 'play' button again...

The Maiden's Fancy was one of the most successful trading ships of Sorraia, and not only because it was the largest. For unlike many of the other merchant traders who were content to sail their yearly voyages between ports already know and charted, The Captain of the Maiden's Fancy chose to make her fortune in trade from new and undiscovered lands.

The name of the ship was a private joke between her and her first mate and lifelong friend 'Boots' Brightwing. Nicknamed 'Boots' because she was one of the very few pegasi to go in for footwear, she was as calm and cool as the captain was fiery and foul tempered. And to look upon her one would never suspect so, because Captain Summergale was one of the loveliest Flutter ponies in all of Sorraia . . . That is, until she opened her mouth. Few were the sailor ponies that would dare risk a tongue lashing from their fair skinned captain, because her temper ran hot as her fiery red hair. The reason the name 'Maiden's Fancy' was their private joke was due to the fact that THAT particular maiden, didn't fancy ANYONE.

But that fact was soon to change.

Discord pauses the remote, muttering to himself, "Okay, pause, search, zoom, aaaand play."

It had been little over a year since Justice had been crowned King of Equestria. And only slightly less than that when his father disappeared right before his eyes. The newly appointed king had been moody and melancholy, although spring had already come into full bloom and the sky's above his castle were high and fair. Yet he never spread his wings and took flight, and the beautiful flower garden dedicated to his mother failed to move him. It was his childhood friend Icarus, who had finally persuaded him to get out of the castle. "See hear now," Icarus said in one of his rare serious tones, "You've got to get out of this funk. You're the bloody king now! You represent the people! You can't spend all your days locked in your castle as if your under siege! The people need to see you. They need to have confidence that the kingdom is in good hands... I know what you need. A good long holiday!"

"Holiday?" Justice responded without much enthusiasm, "And how will me going on a holiday, bring hope to the people exactly?"

"Well, obviously we aren't going to CALL it a holiday. What we do is fly down to the coast, hire us a nice fine ship, and tour all the coastal provinces in the kingdom. Say that we are renewing ties, and such. The people will get to see you, and YOU will get to see something besides these four walls."

"And I suppose" Justice replies with no discernible change in his enthusiasm, "that you won't let this go until I do?"

"Nope, I'll hound you day and night, and you KNOW how good I am at hounding, in fact you should promote me to grand master hounder of the kingdom... with a suitably large salary of course."

The king heaves a sigh of resignation, "very well Icarus, we will take your little tour, my wings have gotten a bit stiff lately, a flight to the coast will do them good. Now go be useful and find the grand vizier, we'll need to do this thing properly. The council will have to run the place, we'll need guards and retainers and such like."

At this Icarus stopped short. "Surely you don't mean... 'him'?"

"Well of course" the king replied, warming to the subject, "After all we can't very well take a trip across the wild lands of Equestria without my personal bodyguard. You know, perhaps this trip is just the thing, it will give you two so much time together, you know, to patch things up. He's bound to forgive you for the chicken feathers sooner or later."

"You forgot the tar, and the stink-weed, and the fact that they were meant for you."

"Oh Icarus, it's your own fault. He is trained to detect dangers that might occur to me, of course he was going to jump in front of me when your silly little booby trap went off."

"Well, it's not as if you were in any actual danger," Icarus said in self defense. "And it's not my fault that he has absolutely no sense of humor."

"You should have figured that out by the fact his name is 'Stonewall'. Now let's go find him and give him the good news that his king will be exposing himself to mortal danger for months on end. I'm giving you all the credit for this idea of course."

"Of course." Icarus replies sullenly. "The king is as generous as he is modest... "

"Naturally" the king responds, affecting a jaunty step in his canter.

Behind him Icarus smiles, "That's a bit more like it," he says to himself.

And so, less than three weeks later, The coastal town of Sorraia was graced with the presence of King Justice, Icarus, Stonewall, and a host of retainers and dignitaries. Many of which would have just as soon stayed home. They declined politely when Justice and Icarus decided to ride the Bellows, and again when they, with Stonewall in tow, toured the shops along the wharf, buying trinkets and souvenirs, with generous tips to the stall keepers. But unfortunately they could not decline when the king was finally ready to hire a ship for their grand tour. After all, they were going to be stuck on the bloody thing for months and months, and they definitely wanted a say in what they were getting stuck with. So it was with no small reluctance that the entire retinue followed king Justice down the docks.

"So, Icarus, what about this one?"

"Absolutely not! Your highness" Stonewall interjects.

"And what is wrong with THIS one?" Icarus asks. Stonewall cuts him an icy glare, and Icarus takes an involuntary step backward.

"Well if you MUST know," he says in a course grating tone, "THIS one is covered with barnacles below the water line. You can tell when it rises up on a swell. A captain that can't be bothered to keep barnacles off his ship when it's in port, can't be trusted to keep the rest of his vessel sea worthy."

"Give it up Icarus," the king says tiredly, "There's no way Stonewall will ever let us on a vessel he doesn't approve of."

"Perhaps sire," one of the dignitaries says in a panting voice over his shoulder, "perhaps we should call the tour off... just until such time as a suitable vessel can be commissioned in the royal shipyards of course."

"Nonsense," responds the king, as they continue down the docks his voice rising in frustration with every berth they pass, "THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS PORT CITIES IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! SURELY THERE IS AT LEAST ONE SHIP FIT TO SAIL IN ALL OF THIS DOCKAGE!"

Suddenly a shrill yet commanding voice descends to them from above. "BELAY ALL THAT JIBBER JABBER YEA BARNACLE HEADED FISH WIVES! IF I HEAR BUT ONE MORE WORD, I'LL KEELHAUL THE LOT OF YE ! Oooh my head. BOOTS! FETCH ME, ME TONIC! Me brain feels fit to burst. AND WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS WAS IN THAT LAST BOTTLE?"

The king was shocked into silence. The red faced dignitaries all erupted at once. "How dare they? How dare they address their KING in such a manner? Stonewall, get up there at once and teach them their place." Stonewall glares the dignitary into silence and peers above him. 'Up there' is the largest ship they have yet to come across. Stonewall's gaze travels across every inch of the vessel that he can see, ignoring the near apoplectic members of the king's retinue. Finally he goes up to a bowline, and without pausing, bites it. He holds it in his mouth for a minute while the now silent staff gaze at him curiously. Finally he speaks.

"Yup, this one'll do. Come on." And with that he begins to trot up the gangplank. A puzzled yet curious king of Equestria follows, and with him, comes the rest.

Captain Summergale was in a bad mood. Although this was a normal state of being for her, this morning she was in a particularly bad mood. She and her first mate stayed up all the night before sampling various bottles of pressed apple juices they had brought back with them on their latest voyage. Her crew had been granted shore leave the day before, and she didn't expect any of them to be heard from for at least a week. That is unless the constable showed up. So she and Boots, having some time to relax had proceeded to do just that. And now they were paying for it.

She had no way of knowing it at the time, but she had successfully managed to acquire the worst hangover to be had to date in all the lands of Equestria. This can be attributed to the mistaken consumption of their final bottle, a little green bottle of hoof polish that had been mistakenly added to their collection of other bottles that lay empty about the floor of her cabin. And to that, her mood was further worsened by the fact that some loud mouthed pony was out there on the docks, bad mouthing the ships in HER HOME PORT. Well, there was only one ladylike way to respond to such uncouth behavior . . .

"BELAY ALL THAT JIBBER JABBER YEA BARNACLE HEADED FISH WIVES! IF I HEAR BUT ONE MORE WORD, I'LL KEELHAUL THE LOT OF YE! Oooh my head. BOOTS! FETCH ME, ME TONIC! Me brain feels fit to burst. AND WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS WAS IN THAT LAST BOTTLE?"

"I have no idea," Boots responds groggily, "It was green... and tasted like... hoof polish?"

"GAHH. I mean gahh," she says lowering her voice to keep from making it any worse. "Tha's what I get for swillin stuff from foreign parts without seeing how it affects someone else first." She breaks off the rest of her tirade as she hears hoof beats coming up the gang plank.

"WHO IN-," she begins, then clutches her head, takes a deep breath, and starts again, "Who in blazes is coming aboard ship at this hour?" She peers blearily out the porthole beside her bed. " It must be near two in the afternoon... By the beard of the Sky Stallion! It must be... pirates!"

"Pirates?" Boots asks unsteadily.

"Aye, and clever blighters they are too. Attacking under cover of daylight! No one would suspect it! Me crews all gone, tryin to catch us unawares, they be out ta steals me ship!" Suddenly some pony begins knocking on the cabin door. A voice the sound of gravel pierces the sudden silence.

"We can hear you in there. Come out, we have come for your vessel."

Both Boots and the captain look at each other. "By my brass buckled boots! You were right captain! It is pirates!"

"Aye, and clever too like I tole ye. How many other pirates have ye heard of that knock first before they be stealin ye ship? But they'll not be takin MY vessel without a fight! Ye with me Boots ?"

"Aye captain, to the last. And if it be out fate to die, they be no finer place to do it, and no one I'd rather be with." "Well said, Boots! Now let's show these lubbers what we're made of!"

"Aye, aye captain ! Do we have a plan?"

"Aye Boots, yer captain always has a plan." And with that Captain Summergale goes over to the far wall next to her bed.

"Heh, and them shipwrights called ME, crazy for having all me secret escape hatches hidden throughout the ship!" It was true, the shipwrights of Sorraia, almost to a pony, had all agreed that Captain Summergale had to be crazy to want nearly a dozen secret escape hatches hidden throughout the ship, four of which were below the water line. But between her gold, her mouth, and her cutlass she got her way... as usual.

"Now Boot's, here be me brilliant plan I just now thought up, I'll go out the main door and be distractin em, while you fly out me secret escape hatch, fly around port side and flank em, in their flanks."

"Um captain, I'm still feelin a bit off from more than a few of these bottles, I ain't for sure I can manage to fly at the moment."

"Nonsense Boots, a good blast of fresh salty air, and you'll be right as rain! Now stand by to leap out that door as soon as ye see me start to open mine."

"Um, aye, aye captain... I hope... "

"Right then, on the count o three. One, two, three... "

And with that Captain Summergale flung open the door intending to wreak havoc on the first pony she saw. Unfortunately as soon as she opened the door a mighty hoof came down on her head, knocking her out cold. She hit the deck at the same time that an unfortunate Boots suffering from a terrible case of gravity poisoning, leaped out the hatch, completely failed to fly, and splashed down into the harbor. Both of them, had they been able to, would have appreciated the exchange on deck mere moments before. It went like this...

"I'm sure I heard the voice coming from the captain's cabin," Icarus interjected helpfully between the grumblings of various dignitaries. Let me just knock on the door." Icarus knocks on the cabin door, "We can hear you in there." He says, in a fair imitation of Stonewall's voice. "Come out, we have come for your vessel." Suddenly there is silence within, followed by what sounds like low mutterings.

"You knock like a filly," Stonewall proclaims. "THIS is how you get some pony's attention!" And with that he rears back a muscular hoof, and swings it forward, intent on landing a mighty blow on the solid oak door. Instead, the door swung quickly open and he instead lands a mighty blow upon Captain Summergale's head, knocking her out cold. A faint splash can be heard nearby.

Discord pauses the remote, as various ponies in the room wince in sympathy. "And on such events," he proclaims, "the wheel of history turns. Had Captain Summergale NOT been knocked out just then, the first impression King Justice would have had would have been a foul tempered, foul mouthed, mad pony, trying to run him through with a cutlass. Instead what happened was this... " And Discord hits the play button.

Justice, Icarus, and Stonewall look down at the unconscious form of Captain Summergale. "Stonewall, what have you done?" Justice demands.

"It was an accident your highness, she threw open the door, as I was about to knock."

"Oh this poor, poor, pony." Justice says in sympathy.

"Oh this poor, poor, incredibly beautiful pony." Icarus notes with a wry tone.

"Oh this poor, captain of the vessel we had hoped to hire, judging by her long coat." Stonewall says, a grim resignation in his voice. "I can't help but feel this will negatively impact on our negotiations."

"Much like the negative impact on her head?" Icarus can't help but interject, dodging a hoof.

"Silence both of you." Justice snaps. Icarus, go fetch me some clean water, Stonewall, help me carry her into her cabin, the rest of you lot, see if you can find any of her crew. Search the taverns around the port." At this the dignitaries all look aghast, but a stern unforgiving glare from their King convinces them that this is not the time to argue, and they reluctantly go to do as he requested. Stonewall, and Justice carry the captain back into her cabin and lay her on the bed. Icarus comes in with a bucket of water. Justice leans over her, looking at her intently for any sign that she may awaken.

"Try patting her hoof" Stonewall says in a rare quiet tone, "it always works in the stories" an inquiring gaze pass between the three, " I- I mean, that's what I heard the stories say to do," he replies flustered.

Justice, who had little time to do so earlier, had been making a study of the captain, and his conclusions were that beyond a doubt, she was the loveliest creature Justice had ever looked upon. From her beautiful gossamer wings, to her fiery red curly hair. Justice had scoffed at the idea of love at first sight in times past, but he knew, that right then, had she awakened, he would have ransomed the kingdom just to see her smile.

Fortunately for the kingdom that proved to be unnecessary, because it was about that time that Captain Summergale awoke. The first sight she beheld was an incredibly handsome pony looking down at her. "Ah," she thought, "Now THIS is a nice dream. Much better than that last one with Boots, and pirates, and someone hitting me upside the head with a cannon."

"Here" Justice says smiling down at her, "drink this."

"Oh this dream gets better and better," Summergale thought," as she held the proffered cup to her lips and took a long drink...

"ARRRGHH !" Summergale yells, " I'VE BEEN POISONED!" she bellows. The three ponies look at each other.

"It was water, I swear!" shouts Icarus.

"WATER? WATER! BY THE BEARD OF THE SKY STALLION, IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! YE BARNACLE HEADED NINNY HAMMER! NEVER DARE GIVE THE CAPTAIN OF THE MAIDIEN'S FANCY WATER! Icarus and Stonewall take an involuntary step back from the force of the captain's voice. Justice on the other hand still hasn't moved. Still gazing at the captain with a face that could only be described as love struck. Seemingly immune to the sheer force of Summergale's verbal assault, he speaks to her in his most courteous fashion.

"A thousand apologies my good captain. I'm sure Icarus meant no insult. But if I may make any reparation in his stead, please allow me to do so." And with that the King bows deeply. At this point Summergale isn't the only pony in the room that is shocked speechless by his actions.

Discord pauses the remote once again. "And that my dear ponies, is how Pappa met Momma. They always said I take after Mom's side of the family. What do you think Fluttershy?"

"Well', she says hesitantly, "It does explain where you got your um... flair, from."

"You think so?" he responds querulously, "I never noticed."

"Speaking of flair" Rarity interjects, " Your... mother... that just sounds so odd to say, well her wings are simply divine! Her fashion sense could use a little polish of course, but I must say, she really is quite ravishing!"

"Why thank you my dear. People used to say my sister inherited her looks, while I got her personality. I always thought I took more after my Dad to be honest."

At that Twilight assumes a cynical expression. "Um, I don't quite see the resemblance."

"Yes yes, pony, Draconicus, I see where you are going. We'll get to that later. Let me just fast forward a bit..." And with that Discord speeds up the rate of images as they appear. The ponies witness the clearing up of the misunderstanding that had brought Justice and Summergale together, as well as the timely rescue of Boots by Icarus as he flew off the deck, into the cold ocean to help get her to shore. Boots was instantly smitten with her brave and handsome rescuer, and over the course of the voyage to come, pursued him mightily. The ponies see Discord's future parents as they come to know each other over King Justice's tour. Icarus was the first to fall victim to cupids' arrow, and the charms of the first mate. Stonewall's glares of disapproval served only to goad him on, yet every time Icarus turned away, he failed to see a smile of satisfaction on Stonewall's face.

Justice and Summergale's courtship was slower. Despite what was obvious to every other pony present, Justice treated Summergale like a delicate flower, and showed her all of the courtesy due to a queen. Summergale, who had never had any pony treat her so well, could not bring herself to treat Justice as she did every other pony that crossed her path. The fact that he was the most handsome pony she had ever seen didn't hurt matters either. The longer the voyage went on, the more excuses the both of them found to be alone together. They spent their time telling each other stories of their pasts. Summergale couldn't hide her amusement at the way the ponies at court behaved. And Justice would laugh uproariously at the bawdy tales of trouble that Summergale and Boots got up to.

Justice took to visiting the captain during her shifts manning the helm. He would sit beside her under a sky filled with stars, sometimes neither pony would even speak, and just gaze at the panorama before them. "Look yonder, yer kingship," she said one cloudless night, the moon full before them. "See where the sea meets the sky?"

"I-I can't actually tell." Justice responds. "The reflections of the stars on the sea, match the sky."

"Aye, that's what I mean. On nights like this it's like we be sailin thru the sky itself. Like meself and me ship have somehow left the sea and be sailin thru the heavens. Yarr, this is what it's all about yer highness, this right here."

"Between the realm of earth and sky,

before the light of morning comes,

the soothing night, with stars alight,

a waking dream that's just begun,

The moon a watchman in the sky,

he casts his light upon us all,

the land, the sea, and mountains heights,

wherever shrouded darkness falls,

Days bright chaos burns the eye,

and forces sweat upon our brows,

but cool darkness, gives surcease,

and that for me's enough for now,

Come sail with me into the night,

the moon so full, the stars so bright,

no sorrow here, no cause fro fright,

The endless sky, tis pure delight..."

Justice looked at the captain as if seeing her for the first time. Wordlessly he moves to stand before her at the wheel. He gently turns her face to his, and kisses her. Summergale, pulls away after a moment. And locks the wheel in place with lanyards. Then she pulls Justice close to her, and kisses him in return... A somewhat uncomfortable Discord, increases the playing speed.

The rest of the voyage passed as if it were a dream to Justice. To both he and Icarus the ports of call passed by like a blur, the only moments lingering were the ones they spent with Summergale and Boots. But all too soon the voyage was over. Much to the relief of the dignitaries. Many of whom vowed to never leave their rooms at the castle again except for meals. Discord resumes normal playing speed.

"You know your highness, there are other provinces that we haven't visited" Icarus begins hesitantly, "I'm sure they would appreciate a visit from their King."

"Other coastal provinces you mean?" the king responds. "No Icarus, we both know I have to go back. I, more than anyone else, cannot abandon my duties... no matter how I am tempted to do so."

"What will you tell her?" Icarus asks.

"What will YOU tell Boots?" the king responds. "You could stay here you know... Sign on with the ship. Sign on with her."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," Icarus says in a dejected tone, "I'd sign on with her in a hoof beat, but really Justice, what would you do without me? No don't answer that, I'll tell you. You'd sit in your room in the palace, look out at the garden, sigh wistfully, and... LET THE WHOLE BLOODY KINGDOM FALL APART!" he explodes.

Justice let's out a snort of laughter. "Icarus, you know me too well. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you both. Thank you."

"Oh Gods, you've been around her far too much. You both have gotten all soft and mushy. I'm starting to think going back is for the best."

"Really?" says Justice,

"NO!" Icarus replies. At this point captain Summergale joins them on the deck.

"Icarus. Boots asked me ta tell ye she be wantin to speak with ye in her cabin before ye go."

"Of course captain, thank you." He replies as he trots off somewhat dejectedly.

"I'd be for havin a few words with ye as well. In me own cabin o' course."

"Of course," Justice replies as they trot off together to her cabin.

No more than two hours later, the last of the baggage had been taken off the ship, all of the various members of King Justice's staff had already disembarked long before. That left on Icarus, Stonewall, and King Justice himself. Justice and Icarus stood on the gangplank, facing Boots and Captain Summergale. None of the four spoke, none of them wanting to be the first to say goodbye. The looks that passed between them were one's of dejected resignation. After several minutes' Stonewall spoke.

"Shore leave." He said in leaden tones.

"What?" Justice responds, having been lost in his own thoughts.

"Shore leave." Stonewall repeats. " We've been over half a year at sea. Surely the crew of the Maiden's Fancy are due for shore leave?" at this he looks fixedly at Captain Summergale. "And I would THINK, that after giving such excellent service to the crown, that the KING," at this he stares pointedly at Justice," would be obliged to offer the captain and her crew accommodations in Equinity as part of their bonus, to enjoy the aforementioned shore leave. Wouldn't you agree your Highness?" Silence passes amongst them for a moment, then they all begin talking at once.

"Of course!",

"Aye, a nice long EXTENDED shore leave!"

Icarus looks incredulously at Stonewall. "I don't know which surprises me more. The fact that you are about to set this unruly crew of almost pirates free to roam the streets of Equinity, or the fact that you just spoke more than one sentence at a time."

"In the first place," Stonewall responds, "I think they will liven the place up a bit. In the second place... " and with that Stonewall not too gently smacks Icarus up the backside of his head.

"Sooo," Luna inquires slyly, as Discord prepares his remote for the next scene. "What exactly did Justice and Captain Summergale "discuss' in their cabin? I'll bet it was the same thing Icarus and Boots were 'talking' about in hers." At this several other ponies in the room perk their ears up.

"Ladies PLEASE! That's my PARENTS we are talking about!" Discord responds, a note of strangled hysteria in his voice. "I'm sure they were just saying goodbye. Moving on... " He says struggling to regain his composure.

"For nearly two hours ?" Twilight interjects. "Must've been one looooong goodbye!" At that several ponies begin to giggle.

"MOVING ON!" Discord's voice rises again, as he frantically begins stabbing at the remote.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Times of Joy

The people of Equinity, had been looking forward to the return of their king, ever since word reached them that the Maiden's Fancy had been seen returning to port. The magistrate of the city had planned a small parade in his honor, and a brief speech honoring his return. King Justice was known for not hosting elaborate parties, or celebrations, so the townsponies were prepared to make due with this small gesture to show him how they felt.

Which is why it came as a complete surprise to them when the entire honor guard, and every palace dignitary was summoned to the town square on the eve of his return. Justice had sent his pages ahead of him to make huge purchases from nearly all the taverns and food vendors in town. And instructions that a vast feast be prepared on the day of his arrival in the city square. A separate page was sent to the magistrate, informing him that the Captain and crew of the Maiden's Fancy would be returning with him as honored guests and to make arrangements for the finest lodgings in town to be made available to them. It also informed him however that no provision need be made for the Captain and first mate, that they would be lodging in the palace. This bit of news stunned the magistrate, and was soon the gossip of the whole city. Citizens redoubled their efforts, now determined that the King's arrival would be the grandest spectacle the city had ever seen.

All too soon the day arrived. Justice had taken his time to make sure that everything had been prepared before they were in sight of the city. Only Icarus and Stonewall knew what Justice had done. And the fact that he had done all of this to impress the Captain.

Justice had timed it perfectly. As dawn crested the hill they were descending and shone its light on the city of Equinity, Main street was already lined with trumpeters and buglers. The moment Justice placed his first hoof down in the city proper, the fanfare began to sound. Cheers began to erupt from all sides, as every pony in the city lined either side of the lane to see their King returned.

Summergale and Boots were thunderstruck as they walked into the city beside Justice and Icarus."Cor. blimey captain," Boots said in a shaky voice. "Look at them all! There must be thousands and thousands of them!"

"S-steady on Boots," the Captain replied, completely out of sorts. "These folk just be happy ta see their king is all... That bein said, this sure ta be a big city, for bein landlocked an all..." Summergale's voice trails off as she begins to notice more than a few young mares in the crowd, many of whom were throwing flowers, and scarves at Justice as he walks by. She notices their disappointment as he passes without stopping to pick any up. "Justice ye great mean pony!" she says in irritation, "why do ye be hurtin the feelings of all those fillies by ignorin their gifts ta ye?"

Justice looks at her in surprise. "Um Captain, if I were to bend down and pick up a scarf, or say, a flower, it would mean that I accepted that particular pony's offer of courtship." He stops speaking, noticing the look of surprise on the Captain's face. "Of course," he begins again, "that one particular scarf does look like it matches my doublet, I suppose- "

"Now hold on their yer kingship!" Summergale interrupts, " I may not look it, but I know a thing or three about fashion. And I can safely say that no scarf, no ring, or no flower I have seen so far, would be close ta matchin what ye be wearin. Matter o' fact, seein as how ye'll be busy with all this crowd pleasin and such, you just let me be watchin all the gewgaws bein tossed yer way. If I be seein anything that'll look good on ye, I'll let ye know!"

"Why thank you Captain," Justice replies hiding a smile, "The captain is most kind."

"Yar, think nothin of it boyo, ye can trust me ta keep a weather eye out for ya," Summergale says grandly.

"Oh no doubt about that!" Boots interjects, earning a hoof in the ribs.

After what seemed like an eternity of slowly passing a sea of smiling faces, the king's procession finally arrived at the town square. And after a brief introduction, the King himself began to address the crowd. This went on for quite some time, as was expected of a royal speech. Summergale leaned in close to Icarus and Boots beside him. "I can't recall Justice ever bein so flowery an long winded afore. Must be what city life does ta ye!"

"Not at all!" Icarus responded. "This is just what a king does to show his thanks to all the people that have turned out to see him. Believe me, behind closed palace doors NO ONE ever talks like that. You should be thankful that this will go on for several more minutes captain. Because then, it will be your turn."

"MY TURN!" the captain erupts, completely aghast. "What de ye mean, MY turn!" Icarus is nonplussed. He had been expecting this reaction for some time now, and had been looking forward to it. Boots had noticed Icarus grinning to himself earlier, and had 'persuaded' him to let her in on why.

"Captain, you do realize that King Justice has invited you and your crew into his city as his special guests. You are ponies of renowned importance. It's only to be expected that you would say a few words in regards to King Justice, and the city itself."

Summergale looks back and forth between Boots and Icarus. Both ponies stare calmly back at her. "I see how it is then," she says irritably. "Shanghaied by me own first mate, and her love-struck doxy!" At this Boots begins to giggle at Icarus, who assumes an expression of mock indignity.

"So ye think ye got me eh? Well, I'll have ye know me fine bucko's that the captain of the Maiden's Fancy be knowin a thing or two about oratory! Just wait till the wind finally lets outta his sails. I'll be givin a speech the likes of which'll be remembered till the end o' time!"

"And on this Summergale proved to be almost prophetically accurate." Discord says, pausing the remote yet again. Does any Pony here NOT know of "The Sailors Speech?" At this, several pony's faces turn red. Rarity begins to fan herself furiously. Cadence is the first to speak.

"You mean it was real? All of it?! And your MOTHER said it? In front of the King, and the whole city!?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Discord replies smugly. " Would any pony care to see the very first telling of 'The Sailors Speech'?" Every pony is now sitting upright staring intently at the stilled image before them. All that is, except Rarity.

"Ah, perhaps if you will just excuse me for a few moments, I think I'll just step out to powder my nose, please do continue without me. I've uh, had occasion to hear it before." A protracted silence occurs... "Oh would anyone care to join me? Fluttershy perhaps?"

"Oh. Sorry Rarity, but this is just too juicy to miss. And we get to hear the original, unchanged, uncensored, and spontaneous! I can't wait!"

Rarity's face turns down. "Oh that's perfectly fine dear. You go right ahead, I'll... I'll be back shortly."

And with that Rarity hurries from the room. "Why, whatever was that all about?" Discord inquires.

"Indeed there seems to be some unusual disparity, in our otherwise somewhat saucy Rarity," Zecora interjects. Several ponies look at each other to see if anyone might have a clue.

Finally, an unusually reserved Pink Pie speaks up."She doesn't like to talk about it."

"What do you mean?" asks Twilight.

"Well" Pinky begins, "I found out one day when I was over for a dress fitting. I had to stand still for HOURS, and, you might not know this about me, but I get bored really easy." Several ponies roll their eyes."Anyway I started reciting some of the Sailors Speech, just the racy bits, you know, just to pass the time. And Rarity got so startled she jabbed a pin right in my... cutie mark!" (Gasps around the room).

"Well naturally I had to know why. So she finally told me. Apparently when she was just a filly in boarding school, all the other girls used to make fun of her accent. You know, because she speaks so properly and politely. So the other girls, would start mocking her with the Sailor's Speech, every time she spoke. She doesn't really like to hear it anymore."

"Why that's terrible! Discord says. "I had no idea."

"It's okay dear," Fluttershy says, patting his paw. "None of us did."

"Hmm. Well! That may be true my dear. But I made a promise to myself, you, and everyone else here, on our wedding day, that I would never harm another pony again. And I'm not about to start now. Excuse me for just a moment. I'll be right back." {Snap} and Discord vanishes from the room. Moments later his voice could be heard in the other room speaking with Rarity. At one point they could hear her voiced raised and crying. All the while Discord kept talking and despite the ponies not being able to hear what was being said, Rarity seemed to be calming down. Then suddenly, they could all hear quite clearly, Rarity begin to laugh. And then,

"OH Darling! This I have GOT to see!" And with that Rarity comes racing back into the room, and settles back into her usual seat. " Well, I hope I made it back in time! It doesn't look like I've missed it yet!". Rarity seemed genuinely excited, despite the fact that it was obvious from her red-rimmed eyes, that she had been crying only moments before.

Fluttershy yanks Discord down to eye level by his beard. "What... did... you... do?!" She demands in a harsh whisper.

"Bear with me, pony of my heart, and you'll see. All I've done so far is make her a promise. If it works out, then I'll erase some of her pain... almost like magic."

"All right husband of mine, I trust you. BUT if she ends up crying again, The Stare is going to be the least of your problems!"

(Eeep!) "Yes dear. Not to worry. Everything will be fine... (I hope). Which reminds me... Twilight, Applejack, I trust your judgment either way, but is it okay for Spike to hear this?".

"No" Twilight says, at the same time Applejack says "Yes." They stare at each other. "Applejack, Spike isn't ready for something like this. He's not going to understand."

"I'm sorry sugar, but I disagree. He's plenty grown up enough for... other things. He can handle it."

"AHEM!" a voice comes from below. "I'm right here you know. And for your information I've heard the Sailors Speech dozens of times. I am a boy you know. And that's nothing compared to what Twilight had me write in her journal about-"

"SPIKE!" Twilight yells. Then looks around sheepishly. " Um, that's not really meant for anyone else to see, heh heh heh... "

"Well then. That's all settled. Everyone ready?" Expectant nods around the room. Fasten your seat belts then. Here we go." And the play button is pushed.

King Justice had finally begun to conclude his welcome home speech. The ponies of the city, had hung on his every word. Many were happily surprised that their king had returned home in such boisterous spirits, after his somewhat reserved departure almost a year before. Justice gestures to Summergale to join him on the podium.

"And now mares and gentle colts, I would like to introduce Captain Summergale of the Maiden's Fancy. For more than half a year she has served as our guide from port to port. All across the coasts of our great land. I extend to her and her crew the hospitality of our city, and the thanks of a grateful king. I would like to invite Captain Summergale to say a few words to help the people of our city come to know her as I have, if she will."

Captain Summergale moves slowly to take the place of Justice at the center of the podium. Those that can see marvel at her beautiful up spread wings, and her charming beauty. And then, she begins to speak.

"Please excuse me if you will. I was not expecting to be speaking to you all today, so I have nothing prepared, but if I have your indulgence, I'll do my humble best to expound on what a great honor that has been bestowed upon both myself and my crew." Justice, Icarus, Stonewall, and the rest of the ponies that had traveled with her for nearly a year up until now are shocked speechless, by the calm, reserved, and dignified manner at which the captain has addressed the crowd. She turns down toward their stunned faces and gives a large broad wink. Then addresses the crowd once more.

"I CAN'T BE THANKIN YE ENOUGH FOR THIS AMAZIN WELCOME WE HAVE RECEIVED THIS DAY." She blasts out in the fullness of her voice. " ME MA WOULD BE PROUD TO SEE HER LIL FILLY BESTRIDING THE STREETS O' SO FINE A CITY, AND NOT BE CHASED BY THE LOCAL CONSTABLE." Stonewall bursts into laughter, followed quickly by Icarus, Boots, and even Justice. His shell of dignity shattered by the combination of civility, and brute force. But the Captain had only just begun.

"AYE, WE OF THE SEA HAD ALWAYS CONSIDERED YE CITY PONIES TO BE A WEE BIT ON THE STUFFY SIDE, BUT AS WE ARRIVED, I COULD TELL WE'D ALL BEEN MISLED. YE RAISED A HUE AND CRY AS LOUD AS ANY CREW O' SALTY DOGS AS EVER HAD GOTTEN SHORE LEAVE AFTER A LONG STRETCH AT SEA. YAR, IT BE TRUE WHAT THEY SAY, YE CAN'T BE JUDGIN A BOOK BY 'ER COVER. THAT REMINDS ME OF THE TIME... " and with that the captain began a long, long, incredibly long, series of tales of her encounters with ponies and other creatures from foreign lands. Each tale became bawdier and racier than the last. Many mothers in the crowd had put their hooves over their children's ears and had begun to lead them away. But few were the places that were free from the range of Summergale's voice.

After twenty minutes the Captain had shown no signs of slowing down. She seemed intent on sharing every aspect of the last decade of her travels in great detail. The dignitaries that had traveled with Justice had by now become accustomed to the captain, and had sent pages out for snacks and drinks. Justice absently took a mug of cider from a passing page and spoke to Icarus.

"Well, I expect more than a few visits to the castle in the next few days."

Stonewall sticks his head between them. "Days?" he interjects, tears of laughter still streaming down his face. "We'll have to close the castle to the public for months. And you'll still have to deal with the nobles on the INSIDE." Stonewall breaks off speaking as another fit of laughter takes hold of him, due in no small fact to the apoplectic expression on the faces of the aforementioned nobles as Captain Summergale goes into great detail about the bartering system on an island of female only ponies who would trade goods for 'services' to help maintain their population.

During this entire time the general population had been undergoing a series of emotional changes. First was shock when Summergale began the first verbal assault upon their ears. Second was embarrassment due to the rather graphical nature of most of the content of her 'speech'. Followed by more shock, as the captain decided (somewhat prematurely), that the crowd was with her, and decided that she no longer needed to water down the content for the faint of heart. Followed by a mass egress of the ponies who had lived a life more or less sheltered from much if not all, of the activities the captain had been describing. By the end of the first hour, roughly a fifth of the crowd had left. The rest by this point had all stopped speaking, and simply stood there, numb from shock. By now their ears were desensitized to the volume and content of the captains words. They had hung on this long, and they wanted to see how far this oratorical voyage would take them.

Half an hour later their shock had turned to awe. This was something they would remember for the rest of their lives. Something they would tell their children about. She just... kept... going... in the back of their minds some part of them were hearing and remembering her words. Storing them to tell future generations. But by this point, what was being said no longer mattered. They were all thinking the same thing, she just... kept... going...

Toward the end of the second hour the captain finally began to show signs of slowing down. She'd pause to take a sip of cider, and toss out the occasional aside. But by now the crowd had become spell bound. Each time she'd pause for breath, the crowd would fill the few scant moments of silence with thunderous applause. This served only to revitalize the captain, and she'd launch into some fresh tale of seafaring madness.

But as they approached the end of the third hour, even Captain Summergale had had enough. She was tired, hungry, and worst of all stone cold sober. And she had been up there speechifying while even Justice had stopped to heap a plate with food. And then he stood there right in front of her and ate it. The nerve. What she didn't realize at the time, was that Boots had sidled up to Justice minutes before and said that if he ever wanted the captain to stop, that he needed to be prepared to appeal to her more 'basic' instincts.

"AND IN CONCLUSION, I'D JUST LIKE TO BE SAYIN THAT OUT O' ALL THE PLACES WE'VE BEEN, ACROSS THIS GREAT LAND, NO CITY HAS EVER BEEN AS GRAND AS THE ONE I'VE SEEN TODAY. NOR ANY FINER A GROUP OF PONIES HAVE I EVER MET. I HOPE THAT ME AND ME CREW WILL FIND A WELCOME BERTH AMONG YE!"

And with that the captain stopped speaking. The silence was deafening. She had enough time to dismount the platform, fill a plate, grab a mug, and raise it to her lips before the applause began. And much like the captain's speech it seemed to go on forever. "That was very well done." A melodic voice intones over the captains shoulder.

She turns and begins to speak, "AH WELL, I WOULD'A DONE BETTER IF I HAD HAD TIME TO PREPARE, BUT ALL IN ALL I... " And she falls silent and drops both her mug and her plate, which magically hover in the air before her as she falls to her knees. "My apologies Great Zacherle, I didn't realize that you would be in attendance." Summergale keeps her head bowed in shame.

Zacherle looks down upon her and lays a hoof upon her shoulder. "Rise your head dear one. That was one of the most wonderful things I ever heard. Why would you ever be ashamed?"

"Beggin yer pardon O' Great One, but me manner o' speaking could, by some, be considered a bit course."

"Course? I heard nothing course. I heard a pony being true to herself. I heard a pony not being afraid of what others may or may not think, and telling them about her life unashamedly. And I also heard, and am still hearing, exactly how your audience feels." And with that Summergale raises her head and notices for the first time that the applause her speech has generated still hasn't stopped. She looks around in wonder at all the ponies shouting her name. And at her friends Boots, Icarus, Justice and even Stonewall as they smile at her in return.

"I" she begins, and then stops. Then begins again in a voice filled with wonder, " I don't know what to say... " and the scene dissolves to the sound of Zacherle's laughter.

The ponies in Discord's living room are silent. Their minds trying to process what they have just beheld. Fluttershy glances over at Rarity and is shocked to see tears still streaming down her face. She reaches up and grabs Discord's beard and yanks him down to eye level. "SHE'S... STILL... CRYING!" she furiously whispers into her husband's face. This motion is not lost on Rarity.

"Oh please darling, don't' hurt him!" she says dabbing tears from her eyes. "I'm not at all sad. I'm afraid I have just been laughing a bit too hard is all." She comes over to stand in front of Discord, and takes both his paws/claws into her hooves and looks him in the eyes. " I can never thank you enough. You are a true, true friend." And with that she plants a kiss upon his cheek. Fluttershy looks agape. "Oh darling, please don't be jealous, it was only a 'friendly' kiss. Rarity teases. Discord joins in.

"Oh say it isn't so Fluttershy my dearest. Surely you know that YOU are the only one for me." Discord says with a pleading look upon his draconic visage.

Fluttershy crosses her arms, "very funny", she says. "Would either of you care to enlighten the rest of the room as to what exactly has been going on?"

Expectant faces all look toward Rarity and Discord. " Well, darling, I suppose it's all right for you to show them. I don't mind." Rarity hands Discord his remote.

Discord rewinds the narrative to the beginning of the speech, changes the view to be facing from over Summergale's head, outward toward the crowd.

He zooms toward the front row. And pauses the screen. There in the front row are four ponies who seem to be looking around in bewilderment. Rarity starts laughing all over again. Pinky Pie is the first to figure it out.

"Are those... the ponies from Rarity's boarding school?" She asks.

"Oh yes," Discord replies. I magically sent them back in time and rooted them to the spot. It could now be said that they are the definitive authorities on the "Sailors Speech." No worries every pony. I sent them back as they woke up this morning, and returned them only a moment later. They will all just assume that they had a really vivid dream. No harm done." The Chaos Lord says as he sits back and puts his arm around Fluttershy.

Celestia looks curiously at the Chaos Lord. "You've developed subtlety, since you've returned from your honeymoon."

"What can I say" Discord responds, "It's amazing what the love of a good pony can do." He says planting a kiss on the cheek of Fluttershy.

"I think you missed," she says chidingly, "Rarity is over there."

Discord rolls his eyes. "Never letting that one go are we?"

"Nope," Fluttershy responds with a smile.

"Discord," Luna says, "I was about to suggest we resume this in the morning. But I notice that the sun hasn't moved in the sky, even though by my reckoning, twilight should be approaching by now."

"Approaching?" Discord points with his clawed thumb over his shoulder, "She's right there."

"Never heard that one before," Twilight Sparkle says rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Luna says in exasperation.

"Well, the short answer is, that I took us outside of time when we started this little travel log. I didn't want to have to relive what we are about to see more than once. The Sailors Speech alone was three hours long. And we still have much to cover. By the way this also explains why none of you have felt the need to go to the bathroom."

"That's true Twilight responds," but why have we all still been hungry? I've been snacking the whole time."

" That my dear, is merely habit. Who doesn't like to snack while watching a movie? Although when I start time again when this is over, you may want me to add a few more bathrooms to the place for a bit... just saying... " Unhappy looks of understanding cross the room as the ponies mentally tabulate the amount of food and beverages they have consumed up until this point. Discord settles back in and prepares to resume the narrative...

Almost a month had passed since the return of king Justice and his guests. The uproar at their arrival had finally begun to die down, and life had returned to what passed for normal in the city. In the palace however, things were anything but normal. On the surface Justice conducted business as usual. Dotting every I and crossing every T. But as soon as the affairs of state were concluded each day, he immediately left the throne room to track down Summergale. His behavior scarcely went unnoticed at court. Rumors were quick to fly, and more than once the topic of a new queen arose. Stonewall and his guards had their hands full keeping a lid on the simmering powder keg of intrigues that had sprung up. Finally one afternoon as Justice and Summergale were relaxing in the palace garden, Stonewall came to see them.

"We need to talk." He said evenly.

"I'll just be heading back ta me room then," Summergale says beginning to rise.

"No Summergale, this concerns you as well."

"Stonewall, is this really-" the king begins,

" Yes your highness, this really IS necessary." Stonewall overrides. "Personally, I have no problem with your arrangements with Summergale, but Justice, you need to get your head out of the clouds long enough to address this situation. The nobility are starting to drift into factions. Some will always support you, no matter what decisions you make. But some of them. Some of them don't care for the attention you have been showing the good captain. You could probably guess which ones I mean. The ones with eligible daughters. You need to make a statement to quash this now. Before someone decides to behave foolishly. Because if that happens, then I happen to them. Do any of us want that?" Justice takes a long look at Stonewall. His face is calm and serious as always.

"And what exactly," Justice says slowly, "am I supposed to say to them." Summergale, who up until now had been silently thinking about what Stonewall has said suddenly interrupts.

"Well now, as I see it, ye really only have one choice. Ye need to tell 'em all that we're getting hitched." And Summergale calmly sits back down, nonchalantly munching an apple.

"What!" Justice explodes, while Stonewall merely covers a smile.

"Well think about it" she says placidly, "If we get hitched, then all the talkin' an plottin' ends. I don't think any of these pasty faced nobility have the oats ta commit treason against their Lady. On the other hand, the alternative is fer me ta leave an never see ya again. I ain't even going ta ask if ye can live with that decision. The reason bein is that, I have no intention on given ye up. I've gotten used ta ye over the last few months boyo, and I've decided ta keep ye. And what Captain Summergale wants, Captain Summergale gets! Now gentle ponies, are we all in agreement?" Justice looks wide eyed at Stonewall for support. Stonewall merely shrugs.

"It's up to you, you are the king." He says, still smirking.

Justice absentmindedly sits down on the bench beside Summergale. Looking down at the grass, he says after a minute, "Well. I- I guess I'm getting married."

"WELL DON'T SOUND ALL EXCITED ABOUT IT!" Summergale explodes. Justice looks up from the ground into Summergale's face, tears of joy forming at the corners of his eyes,

"I'm going to get married!" He says again, his voice filled with excitement. Summergale crushes him in her arms.

"Now THAT'S more like it!"

Softly, so that neither of them could hear, Stonewall intones "Indeed."

Much giggling could be heard over Discord's shoulder's as he fast forwards through the announcement, and engagement. He studiously ignores the rather pointed speculations involving his soon to be parents. That is, up until speculations about their upcoming honeymoon entered into the discussion. "ENOUGH!" Discord yells, slamming down the remote. "I'm going outside for some air. Let me know when you all get this out of your system. And with that he disappears. Seconds later his clawed hand opens the back door from the outside, just far enough to slam it. The ladies all begin to chuckle amongst themselves.

"It seems for all of Discord's bluster, in THIS situation, he is easy to fluster!" Zecora says with a laugh. And she, Luna, and Celestia begin to discuss things among the three of them. Shining Armor, and Spike look at each other, and walk to the back door unnoticed. They quietly open it and go out. Fluttershy flaps her wings and hovers before the group.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?" She intones shrilly. "You saw before how this really bothers him."

"Aww c'mon" Rainbow Dash says good naturedly, we're only messing around with him."

"Oh really? So if I go out there and ask him to show us some home movies of all of YOUR parent's honeymoon's, there wouldn't be a problem?" She asks pointedly. Looks of shock pass on the faces of everyone present. "That's what I thought. Now when we get back, I EXPECT some sort of apology. And it BETTER sound sincere!" And with that Fluttershy leaves the room.

"Did you see that?" Rainbow Dash says, surprise still evident on her face. "Fluttershy just put us in our place! Wow!"

"Indeed" Cadence responds. "First Discord develops tact, and now Fluttershy grows a pai-, I mean, has become more confident. It seems they are balancing each other out." She says thoughtfully.

"Still" Twilight says from the couch, "Much as I hate to admit it, I think we were in the wrong. I mean, I know we aren't used to considering Discords feelings, but he is our friend now. And we are sitting in his home. Not to mention being allowed to see his family's history. I think we really should apologize when they return." Looking around the room, Twilight sees that every pony is nodding in agreement.

"Yo Discord wait up!" Shining Armor, says as he and Spike walk out into the garden. "Dude," he says catching up, "That was harsh."

Discord turns and sighs, "Sorry. I'm just more than a little stressed right now with Harmony only days away."

"No Dude. I meant THEM. That's no way for guests to behave. And she's like your MOM. Totally uncool."

"Shining is right," Spike says as he pulls himself up onto a bench. "They always get like that whenever something romantic happens. I mean Twilight is so serious, like all the time, but put a romance novel in her hooves and suddenly it's like she's MY age."

"Yeah bro, Cadence is the same way. And don't get me started when the two of them get together. Dude it's like all they ever do is gossip."

"Tell me about it," Spike says, warming to the topic, "and it's not just those two. All six of them are like that. You should see them in the same room together. Give them five minutes, and everything that has happened to every pony in Equestria will be known between them."

Discord snaps his fingers, and three mugs of cider appear before them. "Gentle beings, you two need to come over more often! And I thought that I was the only one who noticed. I wasn't sure if it was natural, or the effects of some stray enchantment."

"No bro" Shining Armor responds, "Only the magic of being a chick. They just can't help it. Too bad they can't be like us. You won't catch us sitting around gossiping and complaining about every little thing that THEY do." Nods of agreement among the three.

"Yeah, Twilight is always like do your chores, don't stay too late at Applejack's, finish your vegetables. I'm a dragon for Sky Stallion's sake. I eat gemstones! What on Equestria do I need with vegetables?"

"I hear ya bro, Cadence is always like 'all you ever do is train, and polish your armor, we never spend any time together'. I'm like, you could help me polish my armor, then we'd be doing both, and then she gets all mad for some reason."

"Honestly. You two have it easy. I have phenomenal cosmic power. My wife expects me to DO things. All the time! 'Discord, time to feed the animals' {snap}. 'Discord, can you find a place for my new snuggle wuggums' {snap}, 'Discord Angel Bunny did that trick with the grape juice on the carpet again' {snap}. 'Discord, remember that one absolutely perfect apple fritter I had two weeks ago? Be a dear, and risk destroying all of time and space to bring it here so I can eat it again' {snap}. And we can't even walk into town and back without a new addition to our critter family. I had to make a pocket dimension just to have a place for all of them to live. I tell you fellas. On the outside Fluttershy may have the face and voice of an angel, but on the inside-"

(Discord recognizes the strained expressions on the faces of his two friends. Being the Lord of Chaos, he is quicker on the uptake than most.) "On the inside, she is the sweetest, kindest, most generous pony I have ever met. And not a day goes by that I don't fall to my knees and thank the Sky Stallion for being allowed to be a part of her life."

Fluttershy pokes her nose over his shoulder. "Nice save buster." She says. "The ladies have settled down, come back whenever you are ready." Fluttershy smiles at Discord, and gently whacks him on the back of his head, before trotting back inside swaying gently from side to side.

"Um dude" Shining Armor begins,

"Yeah, I know. But she's totally worth it." Discord says as he and Shining Armor share a hoof bump.

"Did I miss something?" Spike asks in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Discord replies. By the way how are things going with you and Applejack?"

Spike blushes furiously. "Things are fine. Really fine." A dreamy expression fills his face, "Wonderful actually. She's my Apple Pie."

"So," Discord inquires, "No lingering attachment to Rarity?"

"What? Oh that was just a school pony crush. This is the REAL THING." Discord and Shining Armor roll their eyes.

"Dude we are totally stoked that you two found each other. We kinda knew Applejack had feelings for you, but when did YOU figure it out?"

"Y'know, it was the strangest thing. One night a few months ago, I had this dream. And in it, Applejack had made a picnic just for the two of us. She set next to me, and we watched the sunset together. And right at the edge of twilight, she kissed me. It was amazing!" I woke up the next day, and went to Rarity's to help her clean out one of her storerooms. But I couldn't get that dream out of my head. The next night I had another dream about her. We had gone swimming together, had fun, and once again at the end of the dream she kissed me. It was as awesome as the first time. These dreams kept happening for the next three days. Finally I told Twilight about it, and she said that I should tell Applejack about them. Well, I went to see Applejack and told her about my dreams. You'll never believe what she told me!"

"Let me take a guess," Discord replies sardonically. "She said that SHE had been having the same dreams, and she was able to describe them to you in detail."

"That's right" Spike says in awe.

"And I bet she was all like 'dude it must be fate or something!" Shining Armor interjects.

"That's right! How did you know?" Spike says looking back and forth between them.

Discord and Shining Armor look at each other and at the same time, say the same thing. "LUNA!"

"What?" says Spike.

"Spike my young friend, I believe the arrows of cupid are dipped in ebony and starlight." Discord says bemusedly.

"He's trying to say you've been set up bro." Understanding begins to dawn on Spike.

"I think," he says in a determined tone, that before we resume your story, that I need to have a few words with my Apple Pie and her 'friend'." And with that Spike marches back inside.

"Dude. I totally wish we could hang around for THAT conversation!"

"No worries...'bro' I can 'totally' rewind time for us on the viewer later."

"Groovy." Shining Armor replies as they re-enter the sitting room, passing Luna, Applejack and Spike on their way outside.

"Discord, we all wanted to apologize for before." Twilight says rising from her seat. "I guess we didn't realize just how much it bothered you. We should have been more understanding."

"It's okay Twilight, apology accepted," Discord replies in a weary tone. It isn't that I am angry with any of you. It's just very painful for me to see her again like this, knowing what is soon to happen. I've spent hundreds of years, doing nothing but viewing the past, trying to understand why things happened the way they did, and when I finally found out... (Discord heaves a sigh,) but I am getting ahead of myself. As soon as Spike and the others return, we can resume."

All too soon the ponies can hear the sounds of raised voices, as Applejack, Spike and Luna, approach the doorway from the garden.

"Spike, I don't think that using my powers in such a way, is at all appropriate."

"You owe me one Luna. Technically you owe me five. And I want it EXACTLY as I described it to you."

"As you wish Spike, but in return I want to know exactly which book you read those things in. For... research purposes."

The three enter the sitting room. Spike shares a wink with Discord and Shining Armor. Luna is looking thoughtful. And Applejack is blushing furiously. They resume their seats. "Is everything all right Applejack?" Twilight asks. Unable to look Twilight in the eyes, staring intently at the floor, Applejack finally replies,

"Everything's fine Twilight. I was just... caught off guard, from the direction of our conversation. Not in a bad way you understand! Just a little shocked is all."

"What DID you talk about? Spike seemed pretty miffed when he asked you two outside." Applejack's blush deepens even further as Luna interjects.

"It was about some... personal concerns that Spike was having. After an... in depth... discussion, (even Luna blushes at this point), I believe we have resolved the issue."

"Everything's fine now Twi," Applejack says as she recovers herself, "let's just get back to the story."

Discord shares a look with Shining Armor. Shining Armor silently mouths "Later?" To which Discord responds "Definitely!"

"All right every pony." Discord says, getting everyone's attention. "Technically we could skip this part, but it's obvious that many of you have an interest in it. So let's all attend a wedding." And Discord presses the 'play' button.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

The Wedding

It was dawn, on a beautiful spring day. And the castle was already frantic with activity. The servants had mustered out before daylight and had finished cleaning the castle from top to bottom. A task they had begun days before. Inside the kitchens the cooks and bakers were laboring nonstop, creating fabulous dishes rarely served. In the ballroom musicians had begun to drift in after finishing a hasty breakfast. Despite being five hours away from the official beginning, many of them had decided to spend the intervening time tuning and practicing.

Down in the city below, the pace was the same. Shopkeepers were out cleaning their storefronts. Street sweepers were working furiously, the cobblestones practically gleaming. In the houses and cottages, ponies were getting out their best clothes, cleaning them and polishing their hooves. In a few short hours, they would all be lining the streets awaiting the royal procession.

Back in the royal apartments a good-natured argument was taking place. "This is all your fault you know. I am totally blaming you for this." A somewhat flustered Icarus declaims.

"My fault?" the king says with umbrage, "and how exactly is it MY fault?"

"Oh don't think I don't know" Icarus says gesticulating wildly, much to the dismay of the fitters hovering around the both of them. "Planting ideas in Summergale's head, which she then, of course, puts into BB's head. Next thing you know I'm forced to take the 'long walk' with you.

"Forced?" Justice inquires.

"Well, 'forced' might be a little too strong of a word, but I'll still stand by 'coerced', 'shanghaied', 'cajoled', and 'I'd better, if I know what's good for me'. BB can be quite... stubborn at times."

"Well it IS good for you. And besides, if you really want to point hooves, I believe the blame squarely lies on the pony that said 'Oh let's go on a holiday!' some time back. Do you remember the one I am talking about? Young guy? Full of himself?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Icarus replies as an injudicious pin finds his flank. "By the Sky Stallion! I'll be bled dry before the ceremony even begins. Meanwhile, I'll bet the ladies are having the time of their lives. Mares love this kind of thing."

"OH GREAT ZACHERLE! NOT AGAIN! BOOTS! HAND ME ME CUTLASS, I'LL SOON BE FIXING THIS VILE CONTRAPTION FOR GOOD AN ALL!"

"Sorry captain," Boot's responds morosely, 'they've got me pinned down! It's every mare for herself,"

"Ladies please!" The head seamstress, an intimidating Clydesdale of small patience responds. "Those are not 'contraptions' those are bustles. My team has been working on these outfits' day and night to get them ready in time for the wedding. And if you so much as think of putting a cutlass, rapier, or butter knife to them, you'd better be prepared to have the aforementioned item broken over my knee and used as underpinning. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they respond in unison.

"Good, now let's get started on that unruly rats nest that you laughing call 'hair'. Attendants, bring in the hot irons!" she says grinning wickedly.

"BY THE SKY STALLION! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ME WEDDIN DAY! AIN'T IT SUPPOSED TA BE ALL DREAMLIKE AN HAPPY?" Summergale wails. The head seamstress breaks off her preparations to laugh heartily.

"Oh you silly, silly, fillies. HONEYMOONS are all dreamlike and happy. WEDDINGS are stress filled gauntlets, filled with potential pitfalls and disasters at every turn. A rip in a dress, the cake getting burnt, the minister getting the hiccups, losing the rings, fires, floods, all manner of things can go wrong. And the bigger the wedding the more chances there are of disaster. Oh, and did I forget to mention that THIS is the largest wedding that Equinity has ever seen? It's battle! It's war! It's Order vs. Chaos! And I'm a veteran of dozens of these things. Mark my word's ladies, if I have anything to say about it, this wedding will be perfect! And that includes the actions of two young brides to be! Do we understand each other?"

Again the response in unison, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now you two remain perfectly still while I go and see what's taking them so long with those hot irons!"

After she has left the room Summergale says in a near whisper, "Boot's, remind me when this is all over, ta hire her as a bodyguard on me ship. She'd have been a Gods send on that island with all them giant lizards."

"Aye captain," Boots whispers in return.

At the residence of Zacherle, Stonewall in full ceremonial regalia raises his hoof to knock on the door. The door silently opens before he can bring it forward. A musical voice echos from within. "I'll be with you in a moment Stonewall," she says. No pony had ever been inside Zacherle's private residence, and a curious Stonewall, cannot help glancing inside. He looks down a marble hallway of purest white, and can barely make out Zacherle in the far room conversing with someone. Suddenly, the other figure disappears, and Zacherle makes her way to the door to join Stonewall.

"Apologies for the delay good sir. I had a few last minute details to wrap up." She says. "You certainly are looking handsome today," she comments, cause the normally stoic Stonewall to blush.

"Well, since both Icarus and king Justice wanted me to be their best man, I felt compelled to make an effort."

"You must be very proud of them today. And the ladies to of course. An interesting idea for them to be each others maid of honor." She remarks.

"They decided on that idea themselves. A bit unorthodox, but no more so than your decision to preside over the ceremony yourself. We are all very honored."

"I wanted to do this, while I still can." She replies enigmatically. "Stonewall, you keep your secrets well. If you will permit me, may I rely upon you in the next few months to assist me?"

"O-of course Great One! I am ever at your disposal!" Stonewall stammers.

"I thank you good sir. The road of 'what must be' can be a hard and lonely one to traverse. It heartens me to have someone to walk with me for a short time."

"I don't understand Great One." Stonewall says in confusion.

"It matters not this day good sir. Let us partake in full of this joyous occasion, and leave aside worries of the future."

"As you say Great One." And they begin their journey to the palace together.

In what seems like no time at all, all the final preparations had been completed. Clothes have had their final alterations, Manes and tails have been styled and hooves had been polished. The throne room was packed to capacity. Hundreds of ponies from all across the lands had come for the royal wedding. Friends and family of Justice and Icarus had places of honor in the front of one side of the aisle, while the crew of the Maiden's Fancy lined the front few rows of the other. All too soon the opening music began, and Justice and Icarus made their entrance as cheers erupted from both sides of the aisle. Summergale and Boots nervously waited outside the door for their cue.

"Um Boots, I've had a sudden thought I has." Summergale says wide eyed with trepidation.

"Would your idea be involvin a quick dash for the nearest door or window captain? If so, I might be findin myself in agreement." A heavy hoof descends upon each bride to be's shoulder.

"You'll both be fine. If it helps, don't think about yourselves. Remember you are doing this for THEM. Can you imagine the trouble they would be in without you two to look after them?" Stonewall says in a wry tone.

"He's right captain. Those two moon calves need us. We can handle this. It's only a short walk."

'Aye Boots," the captain replies sardonically, "that's what they be sayin about the plank as well. But ye be right. It be a horrendous sacrifice we be about ta make. But it's for their own good." She says taking a deep breath. Moments later the music had changed signaling the time for the brides to enter. Summergale and Boots made their entrance gracefully, escorted by Stonewall. The applause was deafening. They approached the dais and stood beside their respective partners. Zacherle stepped to the podium and began speaking.

"Surely there can be no greater joy than to find that one special some pony to walk beside you down life's great journey. Today we are doubly blessed to bring these two couples together, to share the voyages of their lives. Who gives these filly's to be wed?"

"I do, O' Great One," Stonewall intones.

"And who represents these colts?"

"I do, O' Great One," Stonewall says yet again. Stonewall, do you accept the burdens of all four of these ponies happiness?"

"Gladly O' Great one! To help Shepard them to this union has been one of my life's great joys."

"Very Well. Justice and Summergale have written their own vows, if you will all bear witness ?" Shouts of "aye" from Summergale's and Boots side, and genteel nods from Justice and Icarus's side. "Then let them begin."

Justice raises his head and speaks for all to hear.

"No flower fair, nor sparkling gem, nor rainbow in the sky,

could ever hope to dare approach, your beauty, in my eyes,

A steadfast heart, a will of iron, beneath a mane of fire,

a tender smile, a warm embrace, a love that knows no ire,

To know you is a pleasure, to hold you is pure bliss,

to know you love me truly, no joy can equal this,

I pledge my life, my heart and soul, my everlasting self,

to your every joy and happiness, to you and no one else."

Summergale looks into Justice's eyes, and without turning away begins to speak,

"BEFORE YE CAME INTO MY LIFE, I WAS ADRIFT AT SEA,

NEVER CARING WHERE I ENDED UP, OR WHERE I'D WANT TA BE,

I SCOFFED AT LOVE STRUCK SAILORS, WHO LEFT ME CREW AND SHIP, TA MOOR THEMSELVES TO ONE PONY, TA SPEND A LIFETIME WITH,

I NEVER KNEW THE HOW'S OR WHYS, O' TOUCHIN A PONY'S HEART, I KEPT MESELF WELL WALLED AWAY, FROM THE VERY START,

BUT THEN ME BOYO THERE YE WERE, TWAS LIKE I WAS ENTRANCED, YE BREACHED ALL ME DEFENSES, I NEVER STOOD A CHANCE,

WHY YE LOVE THE LIKES O' ME, I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, SO QUICK BEFORE YE CHANGE YER MIND, SLIP ON THEM WEDDIN BANDS!"

The crew of the Maiden's Fancy all cheered uproariously, as did several ponies on the other side of the aisle.

Zacherle looked expectantly at Boot's and Icarus, who looked at each other, and said at the same time, "What they said. Ditto." More cheers from the crowd. Zacherle smiles sardonically for a moment, then begins.

"Very well. Do you Justice, son of Charity, take Summergale of Sorraia, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish, as long as you live, until death do you part?"

"I do." he replies looking warmly into Summergale's eyes.

"And do you Summergale of Sorraia take Justice son of Charity, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish, as long as you live, until death do you part?"

"Aye" she said.

Zacherle shifts her gaze. Do you Icarus, son of Stonewall, (small gasps of surprise from many members of Summergale's crew), take Beatrice (small gasps of surprise form the other side of the aisle), Brightwing to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish, as long as you live, until death do you part?"

"I do." Icarus replies without hesitation.

"And do you Beatrice Brightwing, take Icarus to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish, as long as you live, until death do you part?"

"Aye" she says, tears forming at the corners of her eyes."

"The rings if you please." And Stonewall holds between them a beautiful satin pillow upon which resides two sets of matching rings. The four ponies each pick up a ring from the pillow. "If you'll repeat after me please. With this ring, I thee wed."

And the four, in unison reply, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Zacherle beams down at them in unabashed joy. "Gentle ponies, you may kiss your brides!"

The four ponies turned and bowed in acknowledgment to the crowd, and then began trotting down the aisle amid a shower of tokens. They passed through room after room of well wishers until they finally emerged into the courtyard. The roar from the crowd outside was deafening. They mounted a special chariot designed just for the occasion, and the four sped out over the drawbridge, and were carried along at a furious pace down to the city itself, where they proceeded along a prearranged route. The city's cathedral bells rang loud and long heralding their approach. And the ponies of the city began to cheer even before the happy couples came into sight. The ponies pulling the chariot ran tirelessly as they ran the circuit of the city for nearly an hour before returning to the castle proper.

Upon their return the cheers rang out again, as the four made their way into the grand dining hall. A feast of monumental proportions was laid before them, and afterwords they adjourned to the main ballroom. The music and dancing went on until well after dusk. But before the lateness of the evening, the two couples said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways amidst much good nature'd advice from friends.

Justice paused outside the main door to his chambers and swooped Summergale off of her hooves, and opening the door, he carried her across the threshold. "Aren't ye supposed ta be doin that at the FRONT door of ye home?" she asks with a wry smile.

"Dear, we live in a castle. The front door is two floors, two sets of stairs, a hallway, and a courtyard away, can't we call this a fair compromise?" he asks in mock exasperation.

"I expect we can haggle something out." She says embracing him as he sets her down. "What an adventure today was eh?" she says kissing him lightly.

Justice looks deeply into her eyes. "No my dear, today was just a party. Now begins our real adventure..."

And so it was...

Discord pause the remote before things go any farther. And is pleasantly surprised to not hear any groans of disappointment from behind him. "Well my friends. And you are ALL my friends. We are now about to come to a turning point in my tale. Some of the things you will soon see, I was never actually aware of at the time. I spent hundreds of years after the fact searching the past. Looking for many things. Answers, ways to prevent outcomes and still avoid paradoxes. Many reasons. I shall do my best to show you all that I have uncovered, in the order upon which they have occurred. I ask again, that if you are able, to find it in your hearts to forgive me for many of the things you are about to see. Even though my father could not. Still before all of those things occurred, there was this..." and Discord forwards the remote to a specific time and place and all therein bear witness to a NEW beginning...


	7. Part 7

Part 7

The Birth of Chaos and Order

The midwife leaves the royal chambers And approaches A frantic Justice. His friends Stonewall, and Icarus both rise beside him. "H-How is she, um, them?"

"Be at ease my king," the midwife replies. "Everyone is fine and healthy. Although her labors were long, she is very strong, and her friend Beatrice was there beside her."

"It seemed to take so long," the king says, we were growing concerned."

"Well, there was a reason for that," the midwife says with a mischievous smile. "You are blessed with a rare miracle for ponies my King. Twins!"

"Twins!" the three say in unison.

Stonewall steps up, "Congratulations, my king. But if I may say, I think we can all discuss this, AFTER you go greet your wife and children."

A questioning glace at the midwife, and at her nod, Justice enters his chambers where a tired but happy Summergale is propped up on the bed, cradling two small bundles. Boots passes him with a smile and a hoof on his shoulder on her way out, leaving them alone.

Justice approaches and sits on the stool beside the bed that Boots had just vacated. He smiles down at his wife, who is gently embracing their two offspring. A filly of pure white coat and mane, her tiny alicorn horn and wings clearly visible. And a colt of gray coat and a deep brown mane and tail. His alicorn horn a darker gray than his coat, and his wings a darker brown than his mane."Twins," he whispers, "now you're just showing off," he says chidingly.

"Heh, now ye know I never be doin things by halves. Why be ye so surprised?" she responds. "So, since there be two of em, how about we each pick a name?"

The king smiles warmly."Very well," he says, and looks thoughtfully at his little filly. "I shall call her Harmony." He says with quiet pride.

"Heh. Harmony eh? Oh I'm sure a daughter O' mine will live up ta THAT name just fine!"

Justice just smiles. "And what will you name our little colt then? Rambunctious? Unruly? Spite? Discord?"

"Don't be daft," she says in mock irritation, "What kind O' life would he have bein stuck with a name like Discord? This is my son we be talkin about! His name... is Cordial.

The ponies in Discord's sitting room are silent as they gaze upon the newborns.

Pinkie Pie is naturally the first to break the silence. "Aww, they're so cute!" But when do we get to see YOU as a baby?"

"Pinkie," Discord responds in frustration, "that IS me as a baby." He says pointing at the viewing crystal.

"Ha, ha, haa. Don't be silly, that's clearly a filly alicorn... Hello, they named her Harmony!" Pinky says with disdain.

"Oh for the love of the Sky Stallion!" Discord explodes, "The OTHER one Pinkie. I'm the OTHER one."

"Oh," she replies. "Well that makes more sense. Except, he doesn't look like you, he isn't a draconicus, he has a different name..."

"Look just trust me Pinkie, that IS me. You'll understand the rest shortly."

Twilight and Fluttershy seemed mesmerized by the sight of the newborn twins. They look at each other, faces alight with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Twilight exclaims. "I so want a cutesy whootsie little baby!"

"I know! Me too!" Fluttershy replies.

"Now hold on just a second!" Discord replies alarmed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Sure they look cute and adorable now, but let's not forget how at least one of them turned out. Do you really want a little undisciplined version of ME running around?"

Twilight pauses for only a fraction of a second. "Um, never mind. I'm good."

Fluttershy on the other hand hasn't been put off at all. "Oh I think that would be adorable. A little bitty prince of chaos! Aww..."

Discord begins to refute her statement, then pauses in thought. "That's... something I never considered before. What exactly would my child inherit from me?

"Well, there's only one way to find out dear," Fluttershy responds with a grin.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Discord responds, a blush spreading across his face, "Not in front of the guests!"

Giggles erupt around the room as she demurely responds, "yes, dear."

"Shall we resume the story now?" he asks, with more than a trace of petulance in his voice.

"Of course," she replies in a normal tone, then adds in an exaggerated stage whisper that everyone can hear, "We'll discuss this more later!" More giggles erupt, as Discord hits the forward button on his remote.

Life at the castle became more lively in the next few years, the twins grew like summer grass, and seemed to have their mothers nose for adventure. Always poking into everything and everywhere. This was only made worse by their awakening alicorn magics. Cordial had a positive gift for teleporting both himself and his sister, anywhere that he was able to see, even if it was only through a spyglass. And once he had been to a location, he could return there at will. Harmony's gift for moving things with the power of her horn was unrivaled by anyone in the city. At age three she effortlessly was flying the royal chariot around the courtyard. Much to the shock and dismay of her babysitters. And then their was Keil...

Less than a year after the birth of Cordial, and Harmony. Icarus and Boot's had given birth to their own little 'angel'. A young male Pegasus with coat of gray, mane and tail of blonde, and a penchant for getting into trouble only matched by his father.

Keil, Harmony, and Cordial were friends from the very start, and treated the castle, and later the countryside, as their own personal playgrounds. Justice and Icarus were hard put to keep up with them, but a stern look from Summergale, or Grandpa Stonewall, was usually enough to rein them in.

But while life at the castle seemed to be a happy, if lively, affair, down in the city, in the home of Zacherle, things were different. After the birth of the twins, Zacherle had begun to withdraw from the public. Rarely leaving her dwelling. Stonewall could regularly be seen coming and going from her residence. The only pony that had ever been allowed inside. The few times Zacherle did make a public appearance, she seemed to be preoccupied. And definitely not her usual cheerful self. Ponies that had lived in Equinity for years couldn't help but notice the change. They began to become worried and concerned. What, they wondered, could possibly trouble a God? And if something troubled a God, what could THEY possibly hope to do about it.

Before too long word had made it back to the castle that there was a growing sense of unease in the city. A sense that everyone was waiting for something. As if the city were holding it's collective breath. Naturally when word reached the king, he immediately summoned Stonewall to his chambers. "Stonewall. There is some concern in the town about Zacherle's recent behavior. I know she has been summoning you to her abode for quite some time now. For the peace of mind of my subjects, I need to understand the situation."

"Your highness." Stonewall begins. "Please forgive me. But there is nothing I can tell you. Zacherle has asked me to... help her, with an... unpleasant task. She has requested, on my honor, not to speak of it's details to anyone. Not even my king." Stonewall appears increasingly uncomfortable as he finishes his explanation.

"Stonewall, I understand your oath. I would never dare to challenge the will of the Great One. But I cannot understand what a God could need 'help' with, nor can I understand what could possibly upset her. At her whim the sun rises and sets. A blink of her eye could raise mountains or drain the seas. You have to understand that the ponies of Equinity are becoming worried and frightened. Please, is there anything that you are allowed to tell us."

Stonewall thinks deeply before speaking again. "I do not feel in my heart that it will violate my oath to tell you this much. But I ask you, not as my king, but as my friend, to please promise me that you will speak of this to no pony other than Zacherle and myself. Will you do that for me Justice?"

"Of course my friend. I trust your judgment completely. I give you my word that anything you say will remain between us. Unless you or Zacherle deem it otherwise."

"Very well your highness. Zacherle doesn't need my help in matters of the world. She needs my help in matters of comfort." Justice seems completely at a loss. "She has... something that is a burden on her heart. And I have been taken into her confidence concerning it. All I can do to help her, is to be there for her, in any way I can, to offer my understanding and sympathy. You should know as well, that her only other friend, The Sky Stallion, Muenchinger, also comes to see her. And one other... which I will not speak of."

"You... you have seen Muenchinger? The Sky Stallion himself?" Justice asks in awe.

"Yes, your highness. And I ask you to think long about what that means. As far as I know, I am the only pony to have ever spoken with Muenchinger face to face. His eyes are as vast and deep as all the sky and sea combined. The knowledge and wisdom and power he posses are rivaled only by Zacherle herself. And yet, in this regard, they are both at the mercy of situations beyond their control." Suddenly a peal of thunder shakes the castle, and a bolt of lightning flashes outside, despite the cloudless sky. "Forgive me your highness. I have said too much. Please don't ask me anymore."

Justice is shaken by the blast of power that he has just been displayed to him. He turns from gazing out the window to face Stonewall once again. "Forgive me Stonewall, for putting you in such a position. I will have word sent to the city that the cause of Zacherle's unrest is a... 'personal' matter. And in no way reflects upon the city or it's inhabitants. Would that statement be considered... acceptable, to them?"

After a moments thought, Stonewall replies. "Ye-es, my king. I would say it is an accurate statement that this matter is unrelated directly to the inhabitants of the... city," a low rumble of thunder can be heard from outside.

"Well then," Justice replies. "That will just have to be good enough. I'm sorry to have troubled you Stonewall. But please remember, that YOU are MY friend. And if ever you need someone to talk to, or stand beside you, I will always be there." Stonewall turns away and walks to the door.

Without looking back he replies, "thank you Justice. I have always considered you my friend. And I always will... no matter what happens."

And with that Stonewall hurries from the room. Leaving a somewhat puzzled Justice behind to contemplate all that has been said. Stonewall left the palace grounds through the back stairs, and out through the kitchens, where the cooks were too busy to notice that the king's personal bodyguard had tear stained cheeks. As quickly as he was able, he makes his way back to the earthly home of Zacherle, which admitted him without a knock.

Twilight leans in close to Discord and asks "What was THAT all about?"

"That" Discord responds tersely, "was one of the many nuggets of information I gleaned from hundreds of years spent sifting through the past. "There will be more. None of them good."

Twilight and Fluttershy look back and forth between each other and Discord. The edge in the Chaos Lord's voice had not been overlooked by either of them. There was a hint of the 'old' Discord there. There was a hint of something else... something worse...

Discord allowed the ponies to view snippets of his childhood, skipping from scene to scene in what appeared to be a random fashion. After a few minutes Fluttershy began to notice that almost none of what was shown included Discord's mother anymore. Then he suddenly skipped ahead again and there she was.

"You'll not be talkin me out o' this Justice." Summergale said, cold iron in her voice.

"We've had this discussion before," Justice replied exasperated. "You are the Queen, you can't just up and go off on one of your little jaunts anymore. You have responsibilities."

"JAUNTS? JAUNTS?! Summergale replies her voice raising in pitch and force. "A JAUNT IS GOING DOWN TA THE KITCHENS IN THIS GIANT DRAFTY PILE OF STONE, AND BACK. YE THINK WHAT I DID BEFORE WE GOT HITCHED WAS JUST TA GIVE PAPERED PONIES A JOYRIDE UP AND DOWN THE COAST? I'VE BEEN SAILIN THE SEAS OF EQUESTRIA SINCE I WAS A FILLY, I'VE SEEN THINGS THAT WOULD TURN YER MANE WHITE AS SNOW. STORMS THAT WOULD BLOW YER FANCY STONE HUT RIGHT OVER! WEE TINY BUGS THAT WOULD KILL A FULL GROWN PONY. SHARKS, TIGERS, A WHOLE ISLAND FULL O' GREAT GIANT LIZARDS!"

"And why do you think that telling me any of that would make me feel at ease about you wanting to go back?" Justice says, his voice hardening.

"Look darlin", she says her voice softening. I'm not plannin on 'going back' for good an all. A friend o' mine just needs me for one voyage. The tribe o' the Hannabis only ever dealt with me. An me old shipmate wants ta keep the lines o' trade open with them. I'm just goin along ta put in a good word for him, then I'm coming right back. It's just there, an back No more than a month at worst."

"But were right on the edge of the season of storms, can't you just postpone it?" Go later, what's a few months."

"Look husband o' mine. Ye just don't understand trade. If we go now, he can bring back a nice cargo o' them fancy blue pomegranates, that only grow on Hannibis. He can sell them in port and make enough bits ta last him until next summer. If he waits, they'll be out of season, and he'll have ta spend the winter takin his ship an crew out in dangerous seas ta provide enough ta for em all until spring. An it's not like the storms are early this year, we should have plenty o' time ta get there and back before anything major happens. An it's not like I can't fly ye know."

"Not in a typhoon. Not in a hurricane. Not even in a heavy downpour!" Justice argues. "Your not a pegasi, my dear. And as tough as the rest of you is, your wings are too delicate to fly in any kind of storm! I'm telling you, I don't want you to go. What if something happened. What would I tell Harmony? And Cordial? You know the sun rises and sets for you in his eyes."

"Aye, I know. He's a bit clingy for a colt. But I love him. An his sister too. An you, come ta that. An if there was a risk, I'd be settlin in here until it was safe. But I'm tellin ye, there is no risk. Boots is letting Keil come with me. She'd come herself if she weren't near her time ta have her new youngin. Ye know she'd never risk her own son, or her captain! Justice, we know what we're doin. We'll be fine. Now please, let me do this with yer blessin. Ye knows by now if I can't sweet talk ye with the 'carrot', that the 'stick' is soon ta come."

Justice is silent for a moment considering. "Well", he begins. "You two know the sea. I trust your judgment there. And Boots wouldn't let Keil go if there was any hint of danger... But, if I let you do this, there is one condition. And I won't budge on it."

"Oh," and what be that?" Summergale asks curiously.

"The kids stay here. And that's final. You know they will both want to go. But all assurances of safety aside, there is no way that either Stonewall or myself would let both the heirs of the kingdom go off on a sea voyage, without a full complement from the castle along to keep them safe."

Summergale smiles. "Ah but just me goin, and it's fine ta leave the escort at home eh?"

Justice snorts. "As if you aren't as strong a half a battalion on your own. Stonewall told me just how good you were with that sword. I think he's keeping your bodyguards at a distance in the hopes that someone DOES try to attack you. He'd probably just watch."

"I always knew there be sumtin about him that I took a likin to. But look dearest. You'll have ta be the one's ta tell the kids they can't go along. And you'll need ta be 'royal' about it, or they'll just try ta sneak aboard anyway."

"And we both know which side of the family they get THAT from," Justice adds.

"YOUR SIDE", they both say in unison.

Discord begins mashing buttons without preamble, and the scene shifts to the palace courtyard.

"I don't know why you insist on wasting my time brother," Harmony says as she deftly darts back and forth with both ease and grace. "There is no way you can possibly defeat me."

"You are always so arrogant, sister dear. One day that will prove to be your undoing." Cordial responds as he lifts ball after ball into the air with the magic of his horn, and sends them flying as fast as he is able toward the gloating Harmony.

"Perhaps Cordial," she says dodging another ball, "but not today!" and with that she executes a beautiful mid air somersault, deftly avoiding the last of Cordial's attacks. "Well brother dear, it seems that you are out of ammunition. But you are getting better. If you had launched a few simultaneous volleys, I might have had some SMALL difficulty." She says disdainfully.

"That's striking below the belt sister dear. Not all of us have your freakishly powerful ability to control multiple objects."

"Dear brother", Harmony replies, with honeyed words, "Did you just call me a freak?" And with that all twenty five balls lift from the ground and begin to rotate in complex orbits around the form of Harmony. "Prepare dear brother, to MEET THY DOOM!" And with that the speed of the balls orbits increase until they become one seamless blur.

"Oh crap," Cordial mutters to himself. His eyes dart over his side of the mutually agreed upon dodge ball area. He tenses himself, mentally calculating vectors, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly a single ball breaks loose from its orbit, hurtling on a direct course for Cordials head. At the last possible moment Cordial teleports away. Right into the path of the next incoming sphere. For the next few moments Cordial executes over a dozen high speed teleports, encompassing the space marked off as his side of the dodge ball zone. Many of the balls rebound from the wall behind him causing him to dodge or teleport again, and the force of their impacts cause many of them to return to Harmony's side of the field, giving her additional ammunition.

"You can't count on being lucky forever Cordial." Harmony says, the barest hint of strain in her voice.

"Be... tween... luck... and... skill," Cordial enunciates as he teleports, "I'd... rather... have... BOTH!" He says as he stops teleporting in the center of his side of the field. Standing with his front hooves crossed in front of him he waits. Harmony seeing her chance, launches the remaining thirteen balls that have crossed back over onto her side of the field. However before the leather spheres can reach their target they are all teleported, and are now heading at Harmony form thirteen different attack vectors, effectively sealing off all avenues of escape. Cordial winces in sympathy as they all strike home.

"Ow, ow ow, ow ow! That HURT Cordial!" Harmony complains, her once perfect mane now completely disheveled, and several small bruise marks beginning to form.

"Well then, I suppose you shouldn't have thrown them so hard, dear sister." Cordial replies unsympathetically. "I believe that was MY win." He adds.

"What" Harmony replies indignantly. "You cheated! Therefore the victory is obviously mine!"

"Cheated? Cheated? I did no such thing, don't be such a sore loser. Just admit that for once I beat you." Cordial replies in an air of mock indignity.

"You used your powers on my side of the line. Therefore you cheated, therefore I win!" Harmony responds matter-of-factually.

"I did no such thing!" Cordial responds, his voice raising. "When? When exactly did I use my powers on YOUR side?!"

"When you teleported those balls." You teleported them to MY side of the field." Harmony says primly.

"Ridiculous" Cordial snuffs, "I teleported them from MY side. Just because they came out on YOUR side doesn't matter. I used my powers over here.

"The portals came out on MY side. YOU cheated, I win. End of story." Harmony says, inches from Cordial's face. As she jabs a hoof into Cordial's chest.

"No sister dear," Cordial responds, putting his forehead up against hers, their horns crossing. "This was MY win. You... just... wont... admit it." He says poking her in her chest in return, to enforce his words.

"BY THE BEARD OF THE SKY STALLION... ENOUGH!" A voice booms from on high. "YE CAN'T EVEN PLAY A SIMPLE GAME O' DODGE BALL WITHOUT ME HAVIN TA PULL YE APART?!" Summergale bellows as she drifts down to the courtyard.

Both of the young ponies have the sense to look contrite before the formidable gaze of their mother. Summergale lands before the both of them. As they both open their mouths to speak Summergale cuts them off. "I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T CARE! SO DON'T EVEN ASK ME. NOW GET YOURSELVES CLEANED UP AN GO SEE YOUR FATHER, HE'S WANTIN TA TALK TO YE BOTH ABOUT SUMTIN."

The two young ponies turn and begin to fly off together when a voice calls over their shoulders. "OH, AND ONE MORE THING!" Cordial and Harmony begin to turn their heads, just in time for both of them to get a face full of leather ball. "I WIN!" Summergale shouts from the field below. As the twins reel back on course, her laughter follows them back into the castle.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Departures

As expected, neither Cordial, nor Harmony were at all happy with being left behind while their mother and Keil got to go off on an 'Adventure'. "Adventure ye call it?" Summergale scoffed. "Months of nothing to see but empty ocean. Eating dried fruit every day laced with the smell o' sour fish. The tropical heat, the bugs, the unendin boredom. Not ta mention the fact that Keil probably wont be getting his sea legs till were halfway back. Adventure? More like torture!" she groused to her offspring.

"Mom, that would sound a whole lot more convincing if you were able to say it without smiling the whole time!" Harmony retorted.

"Faugh" Summergale says, throwing up her hooves before turning and trotting off, muttering to herself.

"This is so UNFAIR!" Harmony complains. "I could probably levitate that whole boat and fly it to that stupid island!"

"It's called a ship sis," Cordial replies. "And I know what you mean. If I went along I could teleport us back, ship and all, as soon as they got finished. This is totally NOT pony!"

"Not pony?" Twilight inquires.

"Oh, that was young pony slang at the time. You'd say, um... not cool" Discord replies.

"Not pony..." Rainbow Dash says, trying out the expression. "I like it!" She says enthusiastically."So if something is cool, you'd say it was pony?"

"Exactly," Discord responds. "And if something was very cool you'd say it was 'Total Pony', or 'Totally Pony', if you were from the western coasts. Attractive ponies were either 'Total Mare's', or 'Total Stallion's'.

"Out of curiosity," Twilight interjects, "is there an expression for a situation getting totally out of hand beyond any chance to fix?"

"Ye-es"... Discord replies hesitantly, "but you wouldn't want to use it in polite company..." Looking around at the expectant faces he mutters to himself, "I should have known." "Sigh...The expression you are looking for is 'Clopped up'. As in, 'some of the topics you ponies are interested in, are totally clopped up'." Discord replies exasperatedly, as he fiddles with the remote yet again.

"Now I'll expect ye ta be on yer best behavior whilst yer on-board." A quite enlarged Boots said from the comfort of her daybed. Mcginnus is an old friend o' mine. He was second mate on the ship ta Queen and I used ta sail. Not only that but I heard a lot of our old shipmates signed on with him, when he decided ta front a ship of his own. All that bein said, I want no son o' mine leavin a bad impression on em! Ya get me?"

"Yes mom." Keil said, with a look of exasperation on his face. "I won't embarrass the family."

"EMBARASS THE FAMILY?" a voice booms from the doorway, "HAH. YOU'LL HAVE TA GO A LONG WAY TA EMBARASS THIS FAMILY ME BOYO!" Summergale says as she enters the room. "Cor Boots, ye look like a manatee. What's Icarus been feedin ye?"

"Nothin I can say in front o' the colt." Boots says with a wry grin. "Keil, if this loudmouth is here it must be getting close ta time ta go. Ye best be finishing packing and sayin yer goodbyes.

"Okay mom, see you soon Auntie Summergale!" Keil says darting out the doorway.

"Auntie." Summergale says with a shudder, "like I'm getting old or sumtin. So how goes the bakin? Bun about ready ta come out o' the oven?"

"It better be!" Boots replies in consternation. I'm thoroughly sick o waddlin about the place, me back is killin me, and it's beginning ta interfere with me..." Boots pauses for a second, "it's keepin me from getting about like I want to." she finishes.

"Aye Boots, I understand. But isn't all that 'getting about' what landed ye in this mess in ta first place?" Summergale responds with a wry grin.

"Ah stow it yer 'highness'." Boots replies, rising to the bait. "Like YOU are any better. Ye just wait, ye'll be as bloated as I am, in a few more months. Or did ye not already say yer goodbye's ta Justice?" Boots adds in a saucy tone.

Summergale assumes an expression of mock indignity, which crumbles as they both begin to laugh.

"Oh Boots, how'm I supposed ta go ta sea without ye?" Summergale asks stroking her friends mane. "We've seen it all done it all, and are still in the prime of our lives."

"Speak for yerself captain." Boots says patting her expansive girth.

"Well, that little issue aside. What I'm getting at is this. I love Justice more'n life itself. And bein Queen an all is a hoot. All that bowin an stuff gets old quick, but I got nice digs, an even got ta speak ta Zacherle herself. The Goddess Boots, we actually met an spoke ta the Goddess herself! Sure around here that's no big deal 'cause she lives here. But these ponies are spoiled. And ye never see anyone goin ta visit her! They all just avoid the place. Well except Stonewall. He's been goin over quite a bit lately. Ye don't suppose..." Summergale lets the thought trail off, waiting to see what her friends reaction will be.

After a moment Boots catches her captains meaning. "Ya cannot mean ta say it!" Boots blurts out incredulously, "Captain, shes a Goddess, surely ye can't be serious?"

"Aye Boots, she is a Goddess, and the Goddess is a she, an don't be callin me Shirley." Summergale responds smugly. After I get back from this trip, I think I'll make some time ta go visit. These townsponies may be all skittish, but the way I see it, the answers ta all our questions is sittin right there in town. And no one seems ta have the stones ta ask her. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? She says no?"

"Nay, the worst that can happen is she blinks her eyes and turns ye in ta a codfish." Boots responds. "Captain only you, who has everything a mare could want for the askin, only you would go askin for more. Ye just plan on goin up to her door, knockin and say your here for a neighborly visit?"

"Why not?" Her captain replies. "She be my neighbor after all. We can chat, do sum small talk, then when the mood is right ask her a few o' the bigger questions. 'Why are we here', 'Is there an afterlife', 'Where the bloody 'ell is the wreck of the 'Pony's Pride', ye know I've been after the treasure in that thing all me life!" Summergale exclaims.

"Aye captain," Boots says with exasperation, shaking her head. "I figured it'd be somethin like that. So ye plan ta dazzle a Goddess with small talk?"

"Well, ye know, just causal stuff," Summergale founders, "like any pony talks about... you know, like the weather fer example."

"She makes the weather," Boots responds deadpan.

"Or local gossip," Summergale continues,

"She can read everyone's minds," Boots replies.

"Love life?" Summergale tries weakly,

"She invented love life," Boots says in rebuttal.

"Fine." The captain says, "But if she know what I'm thinkin, then she'll know why I've come ta visit her, so it wont make no nevermind anyway." Proud of her logic, she returns to the topic that brought her here.

"Boots, ye know that yer more ta me than me first mate? You've always been like a sister ta me. Yer like me family."

"A-Aye captain. I've always thought o' you the same. But why are you saying this now."

"Well, I may have fudged the truth a wee bit ta Justice about the storm situation. Now don't be breakin yer water over it. It's not like I'm expectin any real trouble this early. But there might be a few rough patches ta get through. Nothing we haven't been through a hundred times before. And nothing Mcginnis and I are plannin ta try ta sail through. Worse case scenario, we may have to be at sea a bit longer ta avoid the worst of it. Thing is Boots, I don't want ta be puttin yer colt at risk. He's a good flyer, but he's a city pony as sure as all."

Boot's snorts in derision. "Aye, he is. But do ye remember two young city fillies that snuck aboard a certain merchant ship on a dare? Do ye remember how it cast off, and were out ta sea before they could sneak back on deck and fly home? Ye remember the storms, an waves that threw the ship in the air? The terror of them feeling they were all goin ta die? The terror of the captain when he found out they were aboard? The terror of them thinking they were goin ta be put off on that deserted island hundreds o' miles from nowhere?"

"Aye Boots," the her friend replies smiling at the memories.

"Well now, how could I deny me son a small taste o' that eh?" Boots says with a laugh, lightly swatting her friends shoulder with a hoof.

Summergale pauses a moment in thought. "Aye Boots," she says with a warm smile, "it'd be criminal not ta give him a taste o' the sea. And whatever else can be said about us, we've certainly not EVER been accused o being criminals!" And when that, they both break into laughter.

Discord shifts the scene, and another series of goodbyes take place.

"This is completely unacceptable." Harmony intones imperiously. Her serious tone somewhat ruined by her following it with. "I can't believe I don't get to go with you on that stupid boat just because I'm a princess! Just keep Cordial here, one heir to the throne should be enough." She groused.

"Ship sister dear. And if either of us should go it should be me. I could teleport us all back as soon as they finished with their business." Cordial responds moodily.

"You two think you have it so bad." Keil snorts. "Oh look at us, we're royalty, we get whatever we want for the asking, but we are mad 'cause we can't go out to sea. Um, hello. I'll be the ONLY teenager on the whole ship. I'M the one who has to spend months at a time, trapped on a boat, with only OLD people around."

The twins spend a few moments digesting that piece of news, and do not find the taste to their liking.

"Okay dude. You win. Trapped on a ship with old people."Cordial shudders, "That is TOTALLY not pony!"

"Bwaahaha!" Rainbow Dash bursts out laughing. "Discord... as a teenager... using slang..." she trails off laughing to herself.

"NOT PONY," Pinky declaims in Gothic tones of teenage angst.

"Totally!" Shining Armor chimes in.

"Hey!" Discord interjects. I'll have you know I was quite 'cool' back in the day." (Several other pony's begin snickering). "It's true! I was quite the stud." (Even Celestia and Luna join in the laughter at this point). "Why I'll have you know I was the most eligible bachelor in all of Equinity. Hundreds of fillies were after me on a daily basis. (By now the room is filled with laughter, except for one pony who doesn't seem at all amused.)

"Hundreds of fillies?!" Fluttershy inquires in tones of steel.

Discord, noticing his wife's expression, back pedals quickly. "Well, hundreds may have been a slight exaggeration sweetheart. It was really no more than a dozen or so."

"A DOZEN OR SO?!" She says, her voice rising. "Well. I had no idea that the husband I married was such a-a … PLAYPONY!" she blurts out, crossing her front hooves and turning away from Discord.

"Sweetheart." Discord begins. "Darling?" he tries again. "Listen. Those fillies meant nothing to me. They didn't care about who I really was. All that mattered to them was that I was the prince. Darling. Out of all the beings in Equestria, you were the only one who liked me for who I was inside. (Stern glares from all his other pony friends in the room). At first, I meant at first. You were the first pony to ever look past what I appeared to be, and see the real me inside. A me I didn't even know was still there. Honestly, in all of Equestria, you are the only one I see with my heart. The only one for me."

"You- you really mean that?" Fluttershy asks tentatively.

Discord looks deeply into Fluttershy's eyes. "Oh, dearest do you even have to ask? Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." And with that the two embrace.

"Awww" several ponies say simultaneously.

"Aw stifle it!" Discord says as he forwards the remote.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Arrivals

The reunion of Summergale and her former second mate Mcginnis, was a cause of much celebration and backslapping. They met aboard Captain Mcginnis new ship the 'Rising Dawn'. A further surprise revealed that nearly all of the ponies aboard were members of her former crew. Mcginnis gathered the few newcomers, and introduced him to his former captain.

"Lads, this is the one I tole ye about. Fiercest, strongest, bravest, Flutterpony in all the seas. Saved me life on three separate occasions." And with a mock aside he says, "And put it at risk on seven!" The crew laughs heartily.

The next few hours are spent swapping stories, and wild tales. Keil very much out of his element, perched himself on a barrel, and listened quietly.

"By the sky stallion," he thought to himself. If half these stories are true, I've just boarded ship with some of the most dangerously insane ponies on the face of Equestria!"

In this he was mistaken though... ALL of their stories had been true...

All too soon the former shipmates had caught themselves up on gossip. They then proceeded to while away the remaining hours until dusk passing Keil around... literally.

A none too gentle push, and Keil was propelled into the hooves of Captain Mcginnis. "This?" He says incredulously. "This is the son of Boots Brightwing?! But he's so soft, and... citified!" The captain laughs, pushing Keil into the embrace of the first mate.

"Oh, I don't know," she croons, flashing him a wicked smile, one that is missing more than one tooth. "I think he could GROW on me." She cackles, pushing him down the chain of Boot's former shipmates. Each of them adding a comment, none of them complimentary, until Keil finally reaches the end of the line, to find himself shoved into the arms of Summergale.

"Oh Keil." She says her eyes downcast. "Ta think ye'd bring down the standin o' the best first mate in all o' Equestria. The shame yer ma would feel! Well, there's nothing for it then. There's only one way I can see ta restore yer family name, an prove the blood o' Boots Brightwing runs in yer veins. Are we in agreement captain?" Summergale yells over her shoulder.  
"Aye". He says. "Will you do the honors?"

"Delighted." Summergale says with an ominous grin. "Keil Brightwing, I hereby formerly shanghai you into the crew of the Rising Dawn. Welcome aboard Cabin colt Keil!"

Keil quickly found that the title 'cabin colt' was NOT an honorary one. The captain wasted no time in setting Keil a list of duties, none of which were remotely pleasant. The first of which was the often cliched, swabbing the deck. Which Keil quickly found to be a misnomer. One did not actually 'swab' a deck. No, instead one got down on their knees and scrubbed. And scrubbed, and scrubbed some more. Then he was allowed to inch backward a few precious steps, and repeat the process, until the entire deck was cleaned. Normally this task was handled by several ponies, but it seemed that they were all assigned other tasks when it was Keil's turn. He quickly found this to be a trend in what ever tasks he was assigned for the day.

After a particularly fun afternoon of cleaning out the honey pots, he calmly broached the subject with Summergale.

"What in the name of the sky stallion is going on here!" He roared, safely behind the closed door of Summergale's cabin. "I didn't come on this trip with you to be placed in indentured servitude!"

"Oh?" Summergale responds calmly. "And what exactly DID ye expect?"

"I don't know. Sea, sky, sea shanties, rum, an exotic port or two." What I didn't expect is slave labor!" he yells collapsing in a chair. "I have callouses on my callouses! My knees are scraped raw. I'm near starved to death. And I stink of brine and dead fish!"

"Aye, all that is true. For the last seven days ye have worked a ship like a real cabin colt. Just like I did. An yer mom, an Captain Mcginnis, and every other member o' this crew." Summergale says coming up beside him. "We all started our lives aboard ship exactly where you are now. Now some ponies can take it. And thems the ones that stay on after they come back to their home ports. An some ponies can't. An there's no shame in that. Every pony has their own special place in this world. Yer ma an me decided ta see whether or not ye had the makings of a sailor pony. So for the rest of the voyage, expect no better than what ye got so far." At the bleak look Keil gave Summergale, her expression softened. "Ah Keil, don't take it so hard. Like I said. Yer ma an me both survived it. An there are a few benefits as well."

"Such as?" Keil replied moodily.

Summergale turns her full length mirror to face where Keil is sitting.

"Stand up a minute and come here." Keil moves to join her in front of the mirror. "Now tell me what ye see. An before yer yap spouts something along the lines o' 'one very sorry pony', remember I can always give ya some REAL work tomorrow."

Keil snaps his jaw shut and looks at his reflection. And is surprised at the pony staring back at him. He was looking good. Real good. Starvation rations had melted off his remaining 'baby fat' and seven days of nonstop manual labor from dawn till dusk had toned his muscles, and even added to them a little bit.

Summergale noticed his reaction. "Aye," she says, "I suppose by the time we return ta port I'll have ta be giving Harmony a curfew." At the blush that crept across Keil's face she adds, "a very EARLY curfew." Which only causes him to blush more.

Keil's spirits improved after that. His workload didn't lessen, but as his attitude improved, the crew started giving him bits of advice on how to do things more efficiently, or when it was okay to shave corners. Unfortunately, as he warmed to the crew, and they to him, it wasn't too long before the crew decided that he was a good enough sport to be brought into the war.

"The what now?" Keil asked as they were sitting down at mess.

"Oh Keil," the second mate said leaning in close. "There's been a war going on ever since we set sail. A war behind the scenes. Every pony for themselves, no quarter. And I'll bet ye weren't even aware of it."

"N-no. No I wasn't. What is this war all about? Who started it? Who's fighting it?" He asks, darting glances all around.

"Who started it? Who started it? Yer MOM started it boyo!"

"What?!" Keil replied incredulously.

"Aye," the second mate replied. Twas near twenty years ago. A Friday if I remember. We'd just taken aboard a cargo of banananas."

"Um, I think you went one nana too far there." Keil interjects.

"Aye, that happens. I can start ta say the word just fine, I just have a wee bit o' trouble knowin where ta stop. So anyways, we just got the banananananas stowed in the hold. An Boots was doin the count. When all of a sudden one o' them big ole black tarantulas comes scuttling out of the pile. Well Boots, she ain't a feared o' no spider, she puts her heel down on its head and kills it on the spot. But then she has herself an idea. So she takes the critter, all quiet like, an sneaks into the captains cabin where Summergale is sleepin off a cider binge from the night before. She pulls back the covers an snuggles the hairy little critter right onto Summergale's chest, hauls back up the covers, an sneaks out of the room.

Keils eyes widen with shocked understanding. "But, um, Auntie Summergale has a... thing about spiders."

"Aye lad! An now ye know where she got it from! Not half an hour later a scream that literally knocked planks off the cabin walls erupts, and that poor spider, as well as the cabin door were blasted clean across the deck. From the wreckage of the doorway the captain hauls herself upright. Eyes glaring bloody murder. An there rollin on the deck, tears streaming down her cheeks is Boots. Now normally crossing the captain is considered ta be a fancy, round about way ta commit suicide. But since it was her best friend. The captain was quite reserved about it. She just picked Boots off the deck, slammed her into the main mast, stares into her eyes, an says, 'ALRIGHT BOOTS BLOODY BRIGHTWING! THIS IS WAR!' And from that day since, it's been on.

"Been on?" Keil says, not quite getting it.

"Aye ye codfish. Been on! The crew started gravitating ta either Boot's side or Summergale's and the prank wars start up every time we leave port. We eventually decided on a scoring system based on originality, an style. But we also award points if ye can figure out a prank before it happens, an turn the tables. Things can get pretty elaborate after a few years on board. Some crew mates spend half there pay on shore leave gathering supplies before they set sail again."

"You ponies are all insane." Keil says unthinkingly.

"Oh aye lad, of course we are! Ye just NOW figured that out? An I should take the time ta mention that you, being the SON of Boots Brightwing, are o' course automatically on her team. That would be the team that is on the OPPOSITE side of Summergale's.

"Oh God's no!" Keil says, finally getting it.

"Oh God's yes!" The first mate cackles. "An one thing more. Now that ye know about it, yer state of grace has ended. Welcome to the war Keil!" And with that she trots away laughing.

Pinky Pie has now edged her way to the front of the group. Sitting on the floor in front of the viewer. Discord, who was about to forward through the next few weeks of mayhem, decides to resume play for all the highlights. For the next few minutes Pinky's eyes are filled with images of bugs of every type inserted into soups, stews and drinks, sometimes noticed, sometimes not. Eels in boots, both live, dead and electric. Buckets of various liquids perched above doors, squid ink in the rum, which supposedly increased it's flavor. And one actual, honest to goodness, pie in the face. Which sent Pinky into fits of laughter. But the last one Discord showed, was for Keil, the last straw.

Keil came storming out onto the deck. "Really? REALLY?! ALL of you decided to put a live squid into my bed ON THE SAME NIGHT?!"

The crew mates began to look at each other in surprise. Then they all burst out laughing. Keil red faced is now throwing squid one after another out onto the deck, muttering to himself. "Barking mad, every last one of them... sucker marks in places Harmony will never understand...oh I'll get them...I'll get them all, just you wait."

From the wheel Captain Mcginnis, and Summergale watch in amusement.

"I think your side may win this time." The captain says with a smile.

'Perhaps," Summergale replies, "but the boy is young, an there's still the trip back, he may turn it around, ye never know." She says smiling in return. "But those clouds on the horizon are no joke. Looks ta me like two separate storms heading for each other."

"Aye." the captain replies. They seem to be almost stalled though. What do ye think, would we have enough time ta make it through em?"

Summergale flies up to the crows nest and takes out her spyglass. She studies the storm fronts for a few moments and flies back down.

"Aye." she says. "If we fly full sail day an night, and stay a tight course, we should be on the other side of em before things get too rough."

"My thoughts as well. I'll have em batten things down and stow gear below deck ta be on the safe side. But as long as we keep a weather eye, we should be fine."

For the rest of the day a mutually agreed upon cease fire ensued. Partially due to storm preparations, and partially due to Keil still stomping about in a rage. He still went about his duties, and to his credit performed them with diligence, but inside his thoughts were only of revenge. "What can I do?" He kept thinking to himself. "It has to be big, has to get them all at the same time, but what? What can you do on a ship that they won't see coming?" It was then, as Keil was scrubbing the deck beneath the wheel that he rose up at the wrong moment and whacked his head on the wheel pegs themselves. He looked up expecting to see the wheel master laughing at him, but he was nowhere to be seen and the wheel was held on course by lanyards. Minutes later the wheel master came into view. "You don't hold the ship on course yourself?" Keil asks.

"Oh aye lad. If there be weather, or a tricky bit o' navigatin. But on a calm sea, for a steady course, I just rig up a bit o' lanyard, so I can get a bit o' other work done.

An idea begins to form in Keil's mind. "And do you expect a steady course for awhile?" He asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Aye, for the next few days at least. The captain wants a steady course to avoid those wee squalls near the horizon. Nothing to get excited about," the wheel master says, not wanting to alarm the young pony. "Just not wantin ta get wet if we don't have to."

"Well," Keil replies. "I can understand that." he says, going back to his scrubbing. "Indeed" he thinks to himself, "it'd be terrible to wake up to sudden downpour. Maybe the storm is even big enough for a crack of lightning or two, even though it doesn't look like much from here. At the very least there should be enough rain to keep Auntie Summergale stuck inside for the duration. Flutterponies HATE getting their wings wet."

That evening, as soon as the wheel master lashes the wheel and heads off to his bunk, Keil sneaks on deck, unlashes the wheel, and stands there thinking. "I have no idea how far I need to turn this thing." He thinks to himself. He experimentally turns the wheel two pegs to the right. He watches the horizon and sees the last fading light slowly veer to the left."Hmm" he thinks to himself as he eases the wheel back two pegs to the left. "So I want to turn the wheel until the ship is pointed where I want it to go, then straighten the wheel back out so it will go straight. Seems simple enough, but I need to do it now while there is still light to see." And with that Keil maneuvers the ship in the last dying light, to head toward the center of the storm on the right side of the ship. He then lashes the wheel back the way it was, and returns to this bunk. "This, he thinks to himself, "is going to be good."

"THIS IS VERY, VERY BAD!" the voice of Summergale roars, waking Keil from his sleep.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GODS DID WE GET THIS FAR OFF COURSE WHEEL MASTER?" Summergale shouts over the roar of the wind.

"I-I" the wheel master stammers, "I can't explain it. We were on a steady course, last evening. I lashed the wheel tight, the wind was at our backs. We should have ran straight and true right between the storms. Could one of the storms made a sudden turn?

"WE HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWIN. I CAN'T SEE A BLOODY THING THROUGH THIS RAIN. THERE'S NO TELLIN HOW DEEP WE ARE IN IT, OR WHERE WE ARE. HOWS THE CAPTAIN?"

"Still recovering. He took a nasty hit to the noggin when that first wave hit." For all intents and purposes, you are the captain!" the wheel master yells back.

Keil had been listening to the exchange from the other side of his cabin door. He instantly realized that his prank had gone disastrously wrong. "I have to do something." He thinks to himself, "maybe if I can remember how many pegs I turned the wheel?" He starts to open the cabin door, but it's ripped out of his hoof by the force of the wind. Staggering on deck, he tries to make his way to Summergale, and the wheel master. Summergale, her wings tucked beneath the folds of an oiled leather poncho is shouting orders at various ponies, trying to draw in the sails before they are shredded by the winds. The wheel master is fighting in vain to try to hold the wheel steady, Keil can see the remains of four snapped lanyards dangling from the wheel. Summergale notices Keil, just as the yardarm breaks free and begins to swing across the deck.

"KEIL!" she screams as the yardarm catches the surprised pony full in the chest flinging him off the ship and out into the sea.

All the ponies present in Discord's sitting room are now on the edge of their seats. No one has said a word as the terrifying tableau plays out before them. Had any pony happened to glance toward Discord, they would have noticed an air of almost calm indifference. Those that did would infer (correctly), that he had viewed these events before, enough times so that the sight of them no longer roused his excitement. But no pony looked his way, so they couldn't see the sad resignation on his face.

Summergale acted without thinking as soon as she saw Keil go overboard. She ran to the rail, threw off he poncho and flew from the deck. The wind and the waves had already carried the ship away from where Keil had splashed down. Summergale frantically searched the waves for any sign of the young Pegasus, and was almost about to give up when she caught sight of him bobbing on a wave. She flew over him and saw that he was still conscious.

"It's all my fault!" Keil sobbed, "All my fault."

"Don't be daft ye ninny-hammer. Ye had no way o' knowing that yard was swingin around."

'N-not that..." Keil began before a wave cut him off."

"Stow it!" Summergale yelled. "Now raise yer hooves so I can get hold." Keil raised his front hooves and Summergale caught hold of them as Keil rose on a swell, then as the swell went down she flew upwards pulling him from the sea. She turned toward the retreating ship, as her heart sank.

"Keil me lad. I got bad news, and good news. The bad news is, the ship is too far away, an moving too fast under sail for us to catch up with her."

Keil, barely conscious from the battering of the waves asks weakly, "What's the good news?"

"Ah well, the good news is sorta the bad news as well." Summergale says casting a calculating eye at the ship. "I got a way ta get ya back to the ship. Ye wont like it. I won't like it. And we'll only have one shot at it, in a heavy storm, with churning waves." Keil nods weakly. Alright. When I say now, I want ye ta spread yer wings wide as you can, so they can catch as much air as possible. And lock em in place. And I mean TIGHT. This WILL hurt. Oh and one more thing. Tell Justice...well, tell him that I'm sorry."  
"What?" Keil said alarm clearing his head.

But at that point Summergale threw him into the air and shouted "NOW!"

Keil spread his wings out as far as he could and locked them as tightly as he was able. He was facing the ship, so he was unable to see what happened next.

The ponies in Discords sitting room stared at the projection in shock.

What... What are we seeing?" Celestial finally asks.

"Flutterpony magic," Discord replies a mixture of sadness and awe in his voice. That is my mom's 'Utter Flutter'. On the screen the ponies look on in amazement as the delicate wings of Summergale create an immensely powerful gale force wind that propels the frightened Keil like a rocket into the billowing sails of the far distant ship.

"What is she doing now?" Twilight asks.

"She knows the ship is too far away to reach, and her wings aren't like a Pegasus, she doesn't have much time until they will be too soaked for even her to fly. Fortunately her 'Utter Flutter' dried them sufficiently for her to try to fly straight up in the hopes of getting above the storm.

Summergale draws deep and ragged breaths as she forces her wings to keep flapping. The weight of the water on them has begun to increase as she ascends into the rain filled clouds. Finally after what seems like an eternity she breaks through the cloud barrier into a calm star filled sky. She shakes herself vigorously, dislodging as much water as she can. As she ponders her situation.

"Why doesn't she just rest on a cloud bank" Rainbow Dash asks.

"She's not a Pegasus, Rainbow," Discord explains. "Different species."

"Well, I can at least tell which direction I'm going. A shame I have no idea where I'm comin at it from. Doesn't help that all there is, is storm as far as the eye can see." She thinks to herself. "Well, all I can do is all I can do. The Hannibis islands were westward o' where we were supposed ta be before we tried to avoid the storm. All I can do is hope I'm not too far off course." And with that she heads westward.

Hours pass and Summergale is struggling to remain aloft. The storm below her is still raging on, and there is still no end of it in sight. Fatigue from the constant unrelenting flight has been a constant pull against her wings, and her strength begins to fade.

"That's it." She thought to herself, "I just can't fly any longer." And with that she began to spiral downwards from above the clouds. Her wings were spread wide to slow her descent, but she had no real hope of surviving a fall from this height. "Even if I struck water, at this speed it would be like hitting bricks," she thought, as she began passing through the clouds. "Ah well, any regrets? Well, not knocking Keil upside the head, that's one. Hmm, nowhere near enough 'private time' with Justice, and I never did find out what was in that green bott-" Summergale's musings were interrupted as her fall was suddenly slowed, it was as if she was suddenly falling through thick mud, but nothing was there! Then, just as suddenly, she was through whatever it was, and her speed began to increase again. By now she was through the clouds and could see of all things, land beneath her. "By the sky stallion," she thought, "if it had only been water, I might have slowed down enough to survive! I can only hope whatever I land on is really, really soft!"

"This is not good." The goat like being thought to himself as he ran panicky through the forest. "Oh Sorrow, Sorrow, Sorrow, over a thousand years you managed to survive, and now you meet your end at the fangs of a dumb beast. I could just weep." Threshing sounds can be heard fast approaching through the underbrush. "Right then, time enough for weeping later... if there is a later. This forest is NOT my friend, I need to make it to-" and suddenly the entire landscape shifted and he found himself out on a beach fast approaching the ocean. "Thank the sky stallion, for once a shift worked in MY favor. Now if I can get airborne before..." But at that moment a thick silken cord snared one of his hind legs, dragging him painfully to the ground. Sorrow managed to roll onto his back in time to see a huge, hairy, giant spider begin to slowly pull him towards itself. Its fangs dripping venom.

'Well this is it." he thought to himself. 'Any regrets? GODS YES! MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He mentally screamed at himself. As the spider pulled him within striking distance. Sorrow closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end that was quickly approaching. Which is a shame, because had he seen what happened next, he might have decided it was worth living up until now, just to see the look of horror across the spider know as Desire's face.

Just as the spider, had begun to ready his fangs to strike, he detected a thrumming through the web attached to his preys leg. A high pitched keening sound could just barley be perceived, which was causing the webbing to vibrate. Looking around he could detect no source. That is, until he looked up. This gave his primitive mind just enough time to register something akin to "WHAT THE..." Before being splattered by a Flutterpony impacting at speed.

Cries of "EWWWWW", echoed throughout Discord's sitting room.

Sorrow finally open his eyes when he heard a loud splattering sound. Then he closed them, blinked a few times, and rubbed them for good measure. His mind rapidly began processing the facts that A. He wasn't dead, B. The spider known as Desire most definitely WAS dead, and C. Apparently, against all odds and belief, some new creature had flew down at great speed and saved him, killing the spider in the process. And what a creature it was! It seemed to be mostly material. And so little Chaos. How could it even move? And that thing it had hanging from its waist. It was full of Order! Even the belt it was attached to was lousy with it. Ugh. So distasteful, and yet the creature didn't seemed bothered by it at all! What was going on here?

"Well, if it wanted me dead, it would've just let Desire do it." Sorrow mused. "And it doesn't seem interested in eating me, or him for that matter. I wonder..." "Um, excuse me. He said aloud, "Are you going to eat that?" Sorrow asked the stranger.

Summergale's first thought upon landing, was surprise that she was able to have thoughts after landing. "By the Sky Stallion", she thought to herself. "I'm still alive!" Hah, wait till I tell the boys THIS story. Fallin from miles above the clouds, and still livin ta tell the tale!" It was then that she became aware of what had broken her fall. "Blarg! What is, I mean was, this thing? Gahh! Was this a spider? By the Gods, it WAS some great huge spider! Ye mean ta tell me my life was saved because I landed on the grandaddy of all spiders?! EWW!" She thought, as she extricated herself. Suddenly a voice comes from over her shoulder. "Um, excuse me. Are you going to eat that?"

"Eat that? Does he mean the-" Summergale thinks as she fights down her gag reflex. As she turns however, all thoughts of the spider are gone. Before her, being held aloft by small bat-like wings, is the scruffiest, most bedraggled goat she has ever seen. "S'cuse me, I've just been through quite a fall. Did you just by any chance ask me..."

"If you were going to eat that? Yes I did. Are you?" The goat asks, mistaking Summergale's silence for contemplation. "Tell you what. If you let me have it, not only will I NOT try to eat you, but I'll do my best to help you in whatever endeavor brought you to this God's Forsaken place. That's a fair deal eh? C'mon, please..." the creature begs.

"Did I land on my head?" Summergale thinks. And did this scrawny little thing just magnanimously offer NOT to eat me? Really? Heh! On the other hand, I could use some help getting me bearings, and Goddess knows I don't want the spider." "Okay little goat...bat... critter. I'll accept your offer. One spider, for helping me out... Oh, and not eating me." Summergale adds with a smile.

DEAL!" The creature yells, and without preamble begins to vigorously devour the remains of the giant spider, even as Summergale steps quickly out of them.

Many of the pony's in Discord's sitting room, have begun to make various gagging sounds.

Except for Twilight, who begins to pepper Discord with questions. "What were those crunchy bits he just ate?"

"Spinnerets" Discord replies in a dull monotone, as ponies retch around them.

"And that?" Twilight asks,

"Venom sac." Discord replies. More retching sounds.

"And what is that?" Twilight inquires.

"It was a male spider," Discord replies deadpan, snapping his clawed hand without looking up, causing two empty buckets to appear in front of Shining Armor, and Spike. Buckets that didn't remain empty for very long.

"And that?" Twilight begins, before Fluttershy grabs the remote and shouts,

"Enough!" as she speeds through the remaining 30 minutes of gastric horror. 'Husband Dear" she says as she finally hits the pause button. "You just made me watch a scruffy goat with bat wings, devour a giant hairy spider."

"Hairy MALE spider," Twilight interjects, but quickly becomes subdued from the glare Fluttershy shoots her.

"Yes," Discord responds. "But it was an important part of the story, an-"

"Make it gone from my head!" she interrupts.

"Sweetheart," Discord begins.

"MAKE... IT... GONE... FROM... MY... HEAD!" Fluttershy repeats, staring him in the eye.

"Yes dear," Discord says with a sigh, and raises his claw to snap.

"Um, I'll take some of that!" Shining Armor says, still bent over his bucket.

"Me... too," Spike adds weakly.

"Fine, fine," Discord says somewhat moodily. "Anyone else?" he says, cocking an eyebrow toward Twilight.

She glances up at him for a moment. "I'm fine," she replies. Then goes back to scribbling notes on a napkin.

Rainbow Dash slowly raises a hoof, as several ponies look her way. "And can you make it so they don't remember I asked?" she inquires.

"Fine," Discord responds snapping his claws.

A moment passes before Fluttershy asks, "Wasn't there a spider there a moment ago?"

"it's gone dear," Discord responds in a soft voice.

Fluttershy pauses a moment. "One of THOSE things?" she asks.

"Yes. Don't worry, all gone."

"I see. Thank you dear." Fluttershy replies, and promptly forgets all about it.

"This sort of thing happen often?" Twilight inquires.

"Every now and then. Sometimes she sees things, that she'd rather not have to remember. She helps a LOT of animals during the course of a week. Discord says, pride evident in his voice. "More than once, she's had to watch me do it to myself." He says as he un-pauses the remote.

Summergale had waited patiently for the strange goat thing to finish his meal. She used the time to get her bearings as best she could, and take stock of her surroundings. As far as she could see there seemed to be one continuous beach going from horizon to horizon, with nothing on it except her, and this goat thing. The sea was as calm as glass. No birds were in the sky, nor did even the smallest hint of ocean breeze reach her senses.

The goat creature in question had finally finished the last scrap of spider, and came over to Summergale. "Terribly sorry. That was very crass of me, but I haven't eaten in over a hundred years, and was practically starving! Still that's no excuse for being rude. Allow me to introduce myself.

Sorrow, Elemental of Chaos... at your service!"


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Chaos Rising

Gasps of shock radiate around Discords sitting room. "What did he just say?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight", Discord responds somewhat subdued, "This next section I'd rather get though as quickly as I can, everything will become clear shortly. We can talk then."

"O-okay" Twilight replies, "sorry."

"No Twilight, it's just me, this isn't something I ever wanted to see again, but you need to know, so let's just get through it." Discord resumes play, and Fluttershy reaches out to hold his paw.

"An what exactly is an elemental o' chaos?"

"Well in the first place, the elementals of chaos are the only creatures left on this island. Depressing really. An entire island inhabited by only seven... well six living beings, since poor Desire met his demise. All the rest have been... eaten, I guess is the best way to say it." Sorrow responds.

"All the rest o' the critters here got eaten? An entire islands worth?" Summergale says incredulous.

"Let me start from the beginning," the goat-like being known as Sorrow responds. In the beginning when Zacherle and Muenchinger created the world, they made this island, and filled it with all of what they considered 'excess' chaos. They sealed it inside an immense barrier, and let it just do it's thing. Well, gradually the chaos seeped into every bit of the island, and before long life emerged. See, when they made an island they had to use order. The sand, the rocks, the dirt, all full of order. And for thinking life to exist, you have to have both. So over time big chunks of chaos, laced with little bits of order started to coalesce into thinking beings."

"Is that even possible?" Celestia interrupts.

Discord pauses the remote with an irritated sigh. "All right. All right... I can tell that for any of the next part to make sense to you all, I'll have to explain to you some fundamentals about chaos and order." He says moodily.{Snap} A professors robe appears on Discord and a large blackboard appears between him and the projection.

"Aww great! School. See what you went and did!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"Settle down Rainbow, there may be a pop quiz later." Discord says, a trace of his former levity in his voice.

"All right," Discord begins, can anyone tell me... what IS chaos?"

Surprisingly Rainbow Dash raises a hoof. 'It's what follows wherever Pinky Pie goes." she answers smugly, flashing a smile at Pinky, which she returns.

"Well... not where I was going exactly, but true nonetheless. Anyone else?"

"The formless matter supposed to have preceded the existence of the ordered universe?" Twilight responds.

"And Twilight gets a gold star!"{snap} A tiny gold star appears on the tip of her horn. Discord looks at her expectantly. "And for the followup... When the ordered universe came into being with all its fancy laws and constants, what form did chaos then take?"

Twilight furrows her brow, deep in thought.

"I'll give you a hint. Two things in the universe...one can become the other...matter and..." Discord waits expectantly.

"Energy!" Twilight proclaims.

"Correct!"{Snap} A second star appears on Twilight's horn.

Twilight beams at Discord and then Celestia, her former teacher. Celestia, smiles and nods back. "Showoff", she mutters under her breath, but still loud enough for Luna to hear.

"Now don't be jealous, sister. You know science was never your best subject." Luna whispers admonishingly.

"If I may continue?" Discord says, directing his gaze at the two princesses, who both look suitably chastised. "Actually I'm glad the two of you drew my notice. You'll both make perfect examples of what I'm about to discuss. Alright Twilight, since you are two for two. Here we have a very close approximation to the situation my sister and I find ourselves in. To wit, for all intents and purposes, one of these two is a princess of 'Order', the other is a princess of 'Chaos', now which is which?"

Before Twilight can respond, Rainbow Dash speaks up, "Well it's obvious! Luna is the Princess of the Night, and was already Nightmare Moon. Of course she is the princess of 'Chaos'!'

"Wrong," Discord replies,{snap}, A dunce cap is now affixed to Rainbows head, and try as she might, she can't remove it. "Sorry Rainbow, but Celestia is the Chaos princess, and Luna is the princess of Order."

"WHAT!" Celestia explodes. "I have always, ALWAYS, put the best interests of the ponies in my kingdom, before my own. I've been good, I've been just, I HAVE NOT been at any point EVIL!"

"Evil?" Discord replies sardonically. "Evil? Why Celestia, who ever said anything about evil? Could you possibly be implying that chaos is somehow inherently evil?" Discord says, his gaze focusing on Celestia.

"Weeell," Rainbow pipes in once again, "The way you acted in the past, could pro-"

"Wrong!" Discord interrupts, {snap} A dunce sign is now plastered across Rainbows mouth, this she is also unable to remove. "You ponies seem to be laboring under a misconception. Chaos &amp; Order, Good &amp; Evil, they don't have anything to do with each other. If you WERE to decide to fit one to the other I would think you would have it backwards. Here, let me show you. Discord snaps his claw and a rock and a lit candle appear before him. "Alright," he says picking up the rock. Now let's use this as an example of order. This rock, if nothing were to act upon it ever and ever, would stay the same. That gives you an idea of pure Order. Unchanging sameness. Now if I were to add a little chaos to it, in the form of heat energy in this case." The rock in Discords claw begins to melt into lava. "And if I remove the chaos." The lava instantly hardens. "Moving on." Discord says picking up the candle. "Note the candle flame. It's pure energy, 'chaos' if you will. But not 'living' chaos, this is rather the process of creating chaos. You see the flame turns the matter of the candle into energy. Matter, and energy are the same thing. When you turn matter into energy you create chaos, when you turn energy into matter you create order. When I use my powers, I manipulate raw chaos itself into order. When all you ponies use your magic, you do the same thing with order.

"So," Twilight speaks up finally, "When you said that Celestia was the Princess of Chaos, you meant because she was the princess of the sun, and the sun is pure energy?"

"Right again." {snap} Yet another star appears on Twilight's horn. Rainbow crosses her hooves across her chest, with a pouting expression on her face.

"And Luna is Princess of Order because she represents the night, and darkness represents order? I don't get that part."

"Well, in this case I was thinking the darkness of the void. Empty, absolute, unchanging. Perfect order. my analogy wasn't perfect, but you get the idea. Anyway, back to the original question. Yours, that is, Twilight. To answer it, I'll need to answer a few others quickly. What is thought? Thought is electricity produced from your brain, which is made out of matter, or order. What is electricity? Energy or Chaos. Ah, but except for Pinky Pie, most ponies thoughts, especially Twilight's are very orderly. So basically, thinking requires chaos that is bound in order. This is true of all life. Chaos is energy, change, growth, and variety. Order is the laws that define the shape of things, and how they work. Living things are chaos bound in order to keep them rational." A quick glance around the room, "for the most part" he adds. "The world is order laced with chaos, to keep it moving and growing. When Zacherle and Muenchinger decided to make this world they decided to alter the order/chaos balance. They wanted this world to be more orderly and peaceful than the one they came from. But they didn't have the means to remove it entirely from this world, so they siphoned off all the extra they didn't want, and put it on that island. Chaos in all it's randomness can evolve quickly, and all it needed was a pinch of order to evolve into thinking creatures. In no time at all the island was swarming with a multitudes of creatures of every shape and size."

"But that goat creature...Sorrow. He said there were only six beings left on the island." Twilight says, as she carefully removes her gold stars and sticks them under her wing.

"True," Discord replies, "and you'll understand why in just a few moments. You're all about to meet a true master of Chaos."

He then snaps his claw and the sitting room reverts to the way it was, and Rainbow Dash is freed form her accoutrements. Discord then prepares to resume the narrative. "Alright, pan... zoom, and play."

The scene before the ponies is now another part of the island. High atop a jagged peak, the view focuses on a dark cave, the view then moves into the interior to focus on a large cavernous room. In the center of the room perched atop a rough hewn throne of stone perches the figure of a dragon. The ponies are immediately struck by the creatures apparent age. The long red serpentine figure still remains imposing, despite its faded scales, some missing in places. It's haggard visage radiates an intelligent malevolence as it gazes into a large viewing globe situated before it. As the ponies view becomes closer, they can hear the creature muttering to itself.

"Hmm. Desire has been slain? How... unexpected. And completely counter to my plans." The creature says, anger evident in its voice. He looks over at a macabre chessboard where six pieces are situated upon various squares. "All the pieces moving on the board, nice, and dare I say it? Orderly. And suddenly we have a random element to upset all of my years of work!" And with that the dragon upsets the board scattering the remaining pieces across the floor. With a wave of his claw, they all burst into flame and quickly burn to ash.

The beast calms himself and returns his gaze to the viewing globe. "Now what have we here, hmm?" He says as he focuses on the image of Summergale. "Hmm, what indeed. Order, order order, with a small portion of chaos. And that metal rod on her belt, its been almost entirely ordered. Impossible to do here. It MUST be from the outside world! That thing crossed the barrier. And it crossed over even though it had chaos inside of it! My, my, my. This changes everything. Hmm, but there isn't much time. Sorrow will surely try to deceive the creature and devour it. As will the rest of them. Time I think, to take a calculated risk."

Before the ponies can interject their thoughts, Discord shifts the scene to another secluded residence. "I would greatly appreciate," Discord says somewhat coldly, "If everyone would quietly pay attention to this part. It took me a long time to unearth this." And Discord presses the play button.

Three figures stand around another viewing globe. This one is showing the red dragon, and its musings regarding Summergale. "It begins," Zacherle says sorrowfully.

"Events proceed as they must," responds Muenchinger.

"I beg you both, stop this now." An emotional Stonewall interjects. "It is easily within your power. Right now, before this goes any further."

"They can't!" A fourth figure says, as he emerges from the shadows. His back is to the ponies in the sitting room, and his features are hidden by a long hooded cloak. "They meddled with the balance. Acted like Gods. Now they must face the responsibilities of their actions."

"And what of yourself?" Stonewall's accusation rings across the vaulted chamber.

"I," the hooded pony says calmly, "am only doing what I always do. What I've always done. I'm here to fix things."

"Fix things?!" Stonewall says incredulously. "They told me what is about to happen. They told me what will happen in years to come. How will ANY of this fix things!" he rages at the figure.

"Stonewall," Zacherle says quietly. "Please stop. He knows what he is doing. Better than we did... As we are to you, he is to us. We will all abide by his judgment." She says looking intently at him.

Stonewall bows his head. "As you will it, Great one. If you will allow it, I would return to the castle and gather my things, and visit my friends, before I am called to my 'performance'," he says, pronouncing the last word with a grimace.

After Stonewall makes his departure, both Muenchinger, and Zacherle look toward the hooded figure. "Are you... sure?" Muenchinger asks hesitantly.

"Yes... It will take a great deal of time." The figure responds. "But time is the one thing we have in abundance."

Discord pauses the remote on his own this time. As he turns to face the assembled ponies in the room, it is evident that he holding his emotions in check, but barely.

"You all saw?" he asks.

"Ye-es," Twilight responds hesitantly. "It seemed like they all knew what was going to happen."

"Exactly!" Discord replies, his voice rising with barely concealed anger. "They knew. They ALL knew. Stonewall as well. They knew what was going to happen. They could have stopped it. But no. They were expecting it, they were counting on it! They were our Gods, and they were USING US!" Discord shouts with rage.

"But they implied they had a reason." Celestia argues. "And who was that hooded figure?"

"A reason!", Discord says, flames dancing in his eyes. "Who was he? WHO was he?" Discord says, as he manipulates the view of the room with his remote, "You tell me!" As the view rotates, the ponies notice that no matter what angle they are seeing the room from, the cloaked and hooded figure always has his back to them. "You can't see him, you can NEVER see him! I've tried a hundred times, five hundred. I've even tried going back in time myself. But I CAN'T. Almost all the past, any part that I could affect, is blocked from me! They did this. They KNEW I would try to change things. They used us all, and then they left." Discord collapses beside Fluttershy, his fury spent.

"Left?" Twilight asks.

"You'll see soon enough Twilight."Let's get on with the 'farce'." And he switches the view back to the aged red dragon.

"I was so very close." The dragon says, snapping his claw, as a map of the island comes into existence. Five red dots at various locations on the map appear, with one blue dot next to one of the red. "They had almost wiped each other out. Only five left to go. Five, out of millions. So long, so very long. But I must admit," the dragon says as he crumbles off one edge of the map. "It was becoming rather... boring. Where is the pleasure in a game, I cannot lose?" he asks himself, as outside far to the east the shore suddenly erodes into a vast chasm. "This promises to be much more...fun? Oh yes. But first, I had best reign in our little Sorrow." The map zooms in o the figures of Sorrow and Summergale, as Sorrow is just finishing his welcome.

"SORROW!" A voice shouts in his head. The goat like being cringes, as he falls to his knees clutching his head.

"Are you alright?" Summergale asks.

"F-fine." Sorrow responds. "S-someone is speaking to me in my mind. J-just give me a moment." he says waving a cloven hoof at the pony. "What do YOU want?"

Sorrow sends back, with his own, albeit weaker voice."

"What I want, is what YOU should want. And that is a way off this island. Wrap your feeble intellect around this one thing. That creature is from the OUTSIDE world. It was able to pass through the barrier. With CHAOS inside of it. Bring it to me AT ONCE. Alive, and unharmed. We have a chance. A chance to escape this cursed place. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Sorrow's eyes come alight with understanding, as he takes in the dragon's mental words. "Escape! Could it really be possible?" He thinks to himself. "But that would mean trusting...HIM. And that is Impossible."

"Oh really?" the dragon projects into his mind. "Well, I suppose you are more intelligent than I gave you credit for Sorrow." The mental voice seems to almost sneer. "Well, what if I told you I was inviting the rest of our little island dwellers along as well, hmm? What if I were to say that I intended for ALL of us to escape together? Surely you don't think I am capable of overpowering all FIVE of you at once?"

The goat known as Sorrow pauses in thought. Finally he sends, "It's true. You couldn't match all five of us, not if we were all together. But why would you want to help any of us?"

"Lets call it, security." the dragon says carefully. "If I were to leave, or shall we say, the both of us. That would leave whoever remained behind in control of the island. And even without any of us here it still remains a large source of chaos. Long ago when we discovered that we could absorb the chaos of each other when we devoured them, several of us became very powerful very quickly. Suppose one of the ones left behind discovered a way to draw chaos out of the very island itself? Do you really think I would take the chance of letting any of the rest of you have such advantage?"

"Drawing the chaos out of the island itself? That seems...unlikely." Sorrow replies.

"True, at this time." The dragon responds. "But who is to say it couldn't happen. It is chaos after all. I would rather have the five of you spread out across the vastness of the world, safely on the OUTside of the barrier, than leaving any of you alone INside with it."

Sorrow considers the dragons words. Outside of the barrier. Spread across the vastness of the world. Places to hide, places to plan. "I can see the merits of your plan." Sorrow sends back. "I think, at least in this one thing, that we can all come to an...understanding."

"Excellent!" the dragon replies. "I have been sending the same messages to the others, and after a certain initial...reluctance, they have agreed as well. Please bring the order 'thing' to my abode as quickly as you can."

"Of course." Sorrow replies. "If you would be so kind as to arrange a shift?"

"Indeed," the dragon responds. Suddenly the landscape of the island wavers and changes. Instead of a beach, a pleasant arboreal forest now surrounds them, with a clear unmistakable track leading to the base of a jagged mountain in the distance.

Sorrow finally turns to regard the creature before it.

"An what exactly was THAT all about?!" Summergale says, drawing her cutlass. "Ye fall to yer knees clutchin yer head, and then all of a sudden the whole island changes. What in the name of the sky stallion is going on here?"

"Please calm yourself." Sorrow says placatingly. "I was receiving a message from one of the other six. The oldest of us all in fact. He is aware of your arrival, and has generously offered us his help. He is very powerful. It was he that changed the landscape to something more pleasant, and gave us this path to his home."

Summergale studies Sorrow's earnest seeming expression, and then her surroundings. "Aye. Any creature able to landscape an entire island has some mighty strong magic. An I suppose he'd be powerful enough ta help me get back to me ship... if its still out there..." she trails off.

"Easily powerful enough." Sorrow says smoothly. He is, by far, more powerful than any of us left... separately that is. It has been said that he was the first of us. Although no one knows for sure anymore. Long before my time..." Sorrow begins to chatter on as they walk up the path toward the mountain.

Twilight looks over toward Discord. "You said earlier that Chaos wasn't inherently evil?" she says questioningly.

"It's not Twilight." Discord replies. But don't mistake me. Those creatures, left on that island? They most definitely are...


	11. Part 11

Part 11

The End of the Beginning

As Sorrow and Summergale begin their trek toward the dragon's lair, Discord shifts the viewer back to Zacherle's study in Equinity.

"It's almost time to summon them." Muenchinger says quietly. "You don't have to do this. I can speak to them."

"No dear friend. This is something I must do myself. Although I have never lied to any of them, this borders on deception. And there is always a chance that he won't ask me for my help. Events remain uncertain."

"Would that I could believe that." Muenchinger says with a shake of his head, "But with HIM here, I fear all conclusions are forgone." he says pointing toward the hooded figure that stands silently to himself.

As if awoken by the sky stallion's comment, the cloaked figure moves forward. "Please calm yourselves." he says soothingly. "My comments earlier, although technically correct, were spoken in that manner for Stonewalls sake alone. I have taken steps..." as the hooded figure speaks, a small metal wand slips out from inside one of his sleeves, as he grips it, an eerie light emits from the tip, and all his further words are muted.

Discord speaks to the ponies in the room. "No, there is nothing wrong with my viewer. Something that hooded figure did is making it so that we can't hear what he is saying. Believe me, I've tried every trick I know. We just have to wait until he is done speaking.

On the viewer the ponies in Discords sitting room can see that whatever the hooded pony is saying is having a profound effect on the two Gods of Equestria. Before they seemed filled with a sad acceptance. But now there eyes are alight with what seems to be hope. Suddenly the sound returns.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Muenchinger demands. "It has been said that you lie."

"Ask yourself this," the figure counters, "given what you know about me, and what I have 'invested' in this world, would it not be in MY best interests as well, for things to be as I have said?"

Both Zacherle and Muenchinger nod soberly.

"Then, in that case, I would advise you to tell Stonewall to summon the royal family. Events are almost to their critical juncture."

Discord shifts the viewer to Stonewalls bedroom. The royal bodyguard is sitting quietly at a small desk beside his bed, finishing a letter. As Discord rotates the view over the pony's shoulders, the ponies in Discords sitting room are able to read the letter's contents...

"My dearest grandson.

I have no doubts that you will find this letter waiting for you when you reach port. The Goddess herself has assured me of your safe return.

I am writing you this to inform you of several things. As much as I am able to at this time. By the time you have returned to the castle, I will have left. For reasons I cannot explain at this time, I will be moving into the residence of Zacherle. Once I have sequestered myself inside, you will not be able to reach me. Nor will you, or anyone else hear from Zacherle for the foreseeable future. However, there will come a time in the future when the doors will open. Both you and Harmony will be summoned, as well as Icarus and Boots. You must all come to me as quickly as you can, it will be very important. In regards to your childhood friend Harmony, please do your best to help her in the times ahead. Her burdens will be great, and her joys few. Please become someone she can count on.

I regret that I cannot say anything else pertaining to these mysterious circumstances. All I can offer is that it is the will of the Gods. I have been chosen to this task, and although I harbor doubts, I cannot do otherwise than I have been asked. Know that I love you, and your father, more than words can say. I'm sure that he will do a fine job as my replacement in the times ahead. Just as I am sure that you will have grown into a worthy pony yourself by the next time I am able to see you."

All of my love,

Grandpa Stonewall

"Well, THAT isn't at all mysterious." A voice from over Stonewalls shoulder intones, cause him to jump.

As Stonewall's head whips around, he notices that Icarus has been standing behind him.

"You're getting soft old timer. Letting me sneak up on you like that." Icarus admonishes.

"Not soft. Just... distracted." Stonewall replies irritably. "How much did you read? If I may ask."

"Oh not much, not much... All of it." Icarus finally blurts. Care to explain anything?"

"No." Stonewall replies.

"Fine then." Icarus says sitting on his father's bed. "Then I'll do the talking.

It's obvious that the Goddess has been including you in something. Something important, something she doesn't want any pony to know about. Except for some reason... you. Now I'm not stupid enough to question the will of the Goddess. Whatever is going on between the two of you is your business. But there are a few questions I have to ask, just for my own personal benefit. The first and most obvious is... should I expect to see a little brother or sister in my future?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Stonewall responds appalled. "Why would you... we never... it's NOT like that!" Stonewall explodes.

"Well, you have to see how it looks, you go visit her all the time, alone, at all hours of the day and night. It's only natural that ponies would think that-"

"NO!" Stonewall replies scandalized. "We are just... friends. I'm helping her with something... important. That is all!"

"All right, all right, calm down. I had to ask." Icarus says, a slight smile on his lips. "Haven't seen you that worked up about something in years. Moving on then, what's this about shutting yourself up inside her house? For how long?"

"I can't say. Really. I literally cannot say. I agreed to allowing her to enchant me to be unable to discuss anything that will affect the outcome of her plans." Stonewall confesses uncomfortably.

"Ooookay. Yeah, that does sound like something you would do. Alright, but what about that last thing. I'm supposed to be your replacement? Are you insane?" Icarus says waving his hooves in the air.

"You'll be fine." Stonewall says calmly.

"Fine? Of course I'll be fine. I'm not doing it!" Icarus declares crossing his hooves across his chest. "You have plenty of well trained guards. Pick one of them to be the royal bodyguard. I have no training, no experience, I'm lazy, undisciplined, heck I'm barely civilized."

"What you are, is... family. Stonewall replies warmly. "That is what Keil and Harmony will need. The time for 'bodyguards' is past. Your job, after I am gone, isn't to keep the ROYAL family safe. It's to keep YOUR family safe. And that my son, you are imminently qualified to handle. Look at me boy." Icarus looks up into his father's eyes. "I have always... always, been proud of you. You've been a good son, a good friend, and a good father. If I ever had ANY regrets, it was that your mother wasn't here to see what a fine pony you have grown to be. I love you so much son." And with that Stonewall crushes his son to his chest in a tight hug.

"Dad...air... killing... son...with... love..." Icarus pretends to choke.

"Oh knock it off," Stonewall says, smacking his son lightly upside the head.

"Ah, THAT'S the Pop I remember!" Icarus retorts, dodging another hoof.

Suddenly a vision appears before them both. "Stonewall. It's time." The voice of Zacherle reaches them.

"Yes great one. I will summon them at once." Stonewall replies.

"A moment Goddess." Icarus states boldly.

"Yes my child?" Zacherle says, a trace of warmth retuning to her voice.

"I don't understand any of what is going on. And that's fine. The affairs of the Gods are beyond my understanding. But I do have just one request if I may?"

"Of course my child, speak." Zacherle replies.

"Just take care of my dad. With mom gone, and him locked away for who knows how long without me around... well, I just want him to be okay." Icarus finishes quietly.

"OF course my child." Zacherle says, smiling at Icarus. "I may not be able to speak on certain things concerning the future. But I promise you, you father will have a long, and eventually very happy, life."

Icarus smiles warmly in return, a burden lifted from his heart, "thank you great one. He's a good pop. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Then Icarus adds slyly, "He'd make a good catch... you know, for some single, female, unattached pony... or caballiomorpic personification thereof..."

Stonewall looks utterly shocked, but Zacherle merely laughs.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried," she says with a wink. "He just can't seem to take a hint."

Stonewall is now both red faced, and apoplectic.

"You tried using hints on MY dad?" Icarus says, sarcastically. "Oh... my... Goddess... you have to hit him upside the head... hard... that's 'subtle' for him.

"Yes, well," Stonewall says, regaining his composure. "I'm sure we will have time to 'discuss' this later great one." And to his son, "And you keep out of this."

Zacherle looks down upon Icarus. "You have no way of knowing my child, but it has been long since I was able to smile or laugh with joy. Even for just a moment, my heart was made light. And although both your father and I must once again shoulder the burdens of things to come, know this. You have a great gift for bringing joy. As will your descendants." A brief flash of light occurs, and a mark appears upon Icarus's flanks. "By this mark, and all variations thereof, shall your lineage be known. You have my thanks young one." And with that the vision of Zacherle vanishes.

Stonewall takes a moment to look at his son with pride. "My own son. Blessed by the Goddess herself. This day is both sad and proud. Go son, go see your wife and soon to be newborn. After we leave, tell Boots as much as you know." Stonewall settles his saddlebags and prepares to leave.

"I love you dad. We will all be waiting, until we can see you again." Icarus says, emotion choking his voice.

"I know son, I will miss you all." Stonewall says as he makes his way toward the throne room.

"And try to notice those 'hints' a bit better!" Icarus says after him.

"Shaddup!" Stonewall replies.

"What's 'caballiomorpic personification' mean?" Twilight inquires as Discord prepares to change the scene.

"Basically 'God-in-pony-form'," Discord replies.

"So did anyone else notice that the cutie mark she gave Icarus looks a lot like the one Derpy has?" Applejack asks from the back.

Rainbow Dash grabs the remote, and rewinds it, then hits pause. "She's right. And I never noticed it before, but that blonde mane and gray coat do look similar to Keil's."

The other ponies nod in agreement.

"Well then," Discord says, "if we all manage to survive my sister's visit, we will have to invite her over. I think she'd be very interested in her family tree. {Especially considering her boyfriend.}" Discord quietly says that last part to himself. "But," he adds, "I would think that since Keil doesn't have any mark himself, that she must be descended from Icarus's soon to be, second child." And with that Discord shifts the view to Boot's room.

"Alright Boots, ye can do it, just a little further..." Boots says to herself as she struggles to reach the water pitcher on the nearby nightstand. A feat completely hampered by her rather large midsection. "Ach, the things a pony has to do for just... a little... water..." Suddenly there is a shift. "Ah well then," she says calmly, "I suppose there will be no need of any more water for awhile..." And with quiet dignity she begins to repeatedly yank on the bell cord to summon the nearest servant. After several minutes of nonstop ringing a maid arrives breathlessly.

"Yes mum, can I help you?" She inquires.

"Yes, I'd expect you can," Boots says in calm even tones. "If you would be so kind as to summon the midwife? At ALL possible speed? And really focus on the SPEED part of that request if you please. Oh, and afterwords track down my husband, and get him here as well." The maid quickly runs from the room, shouting as she goes. "Well, that's all sorted out." Boots says to herself. "Time to panic yet? Let's see, my husband isn't here, my best friend and firstborn are off who knows where by now, no sign of the midwife yet, I can't get up, and the baby is coming... Yes, I do believe the time to panic is now..." and with that she calmly takes a very deep breath, and let's loose a shriek that would make Summergale proud...

Discord shifts the scene back to the island.

Summergale and Sorrow have begun the ascent of the jagged mountain. "I can't believe how quickly we got here." Summergale says to the goat creature beside her. "By my reckoning it should have took us days ta get this far."

"Distances are relative on THIS island." Sorrow explains. "The eldest has a certain amount of control over the island itself. I imagine he has lessened our travel time to expedite our arrival. I would also imagine that means that the rest of the islands inhabitants are already there as well."

"The rest?" Summergale says, somewhat surprised. "These other four... anything I should know about them before we get there?"

"Well," Sorrow pauses in thought. "I really should let the Eldest make the introductions. But I don't see the harm in giving out general information.

To start with, they are all like myself... well in general. That is to say that all of us are elementals of chaos."

"Aye, ye said that before. But what does that mean exactly?" Summergale inquires.

"Well, to start with. We are, for the most part, beings made up of the elemental energy of chaos. These material bodies we wear are a sort of... default setting. It makes it easier for us to interact with the physical world. Each of our default states looks different. This is an agreement we all made long ago. With the ability to look like anything else we want to, it is far too easy for us to deceive one another. So long ago, all the ones that were still alive agreed to foster unique forms when interacting with each other. If anyone were to break this rule... and get caught of course... they would face execution by all the rest." Sorrow says, looking at Summergale expectantly.

"And o' course, there's no real way ta be sure if someone is breakin that rule. Cause any one of ya could be lyin about it." Summergale says smiling slightly back at Sorrow.

"Your grasp of the situation is admirable." Sorrow says, somewhat satisfied. "Also there is the thing about our 'names'. You see, each of us has very different capabilities when it comes to the manipulation of chaos. We all share the same basic ability to manipulate raw chaos. But each of us has a special talent in one area or another. Desire for example. He uses his ability to increase or decrease the desire in his intended victim. He can literally make them WANT to walk right into his webs. Thus he is labeled Desire.

As for myself, I have the ability to mitigate, or increase a beings unhappiness. If attacked I could make my attacker feel so despondent that he would simply give up. Very useful in close quarters, but a distinct disadvantage against someone like Desire would was able to snag me from a distance. Plus Desire wasn't really as evolved as the rest of us. Little more than a beast really. My special gifts are muted against one such as him. He was the youngest of us left, and yet as far as brute force goes, one of the strongest. You really did save my life back there. I regrettably must confess my gratitude." Sorrow says, looking contrite.

"Ah think nothin of it. It worked out fer both of us, no worries. Um, hey Sorrow, it looks like you were right about the rest of em' getting here before us. I'll be lettin you handle this part, some of em don't look all that friendly." Summergale says, drawing her cutlass.

Summergale and Sorrow approach the entrance to a large cave set into the side of the mountain, near it's apex. Before the entrance five other beings stand waiting for them. Summergale looks from one to the other, sizing each of them up in turn. To her left as she approaches, she sees A large disheveled male deer, antler's jutting jaggedly from its head. Next to it is an enormous splotchy lizard. To her right is lean and hungry looking lion. Next to that, what looks to have been a once majestic eagle. And standing in the mouth of the cave opening, is a large red dragon. The dragon, upon seeing their approach, steps forward to greet them. Sorrow and Summergale halt their approach before it.

"Well met noble traveler!" The dragon intones jovially, a broad smile creasing the lines of its face. "And welcome to our little Isle of Chaos! Please allow me to make introductions. Sorrow you've already met," the dragon says gesturing at the goat, "the deer is known as Apathy, the lion is called Cruelty, the lizard is named Greed, the eagle is called Dishonesty, and you may call me... Sorcery. He says with a mischievous looking smile.

Summergale looks shocked upon hearing their names, but only for a moment, she waves her cutlass in a slow and menacing fashion, Using her more forceful tone she inquires "AN ITERESTING ASSORTMENT OF NAMES WE HAVE HERE. ONE CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL A CERTAIN AMOUNT O' NEGITIVITY ABOUT THE PLACE. WHAT WOULD BE YER INTENTIONS IN REGARDS TO MYSELF? IF YE DON'T MIND ME ASKING."

"Now, now," Sorcery replies soothingly," We have no intentions of dining on the likes of you, or harming you in any way. We are elemental spirits of chaos, we only feed on chaos. And while you certainly seem to have more than other members of your race, you wouldn't even make a decent snack. Especially not for Greed"

"Not at all Greed replies, "But that IS a nice looking piece of metal you have there." Greed says hungrily.

"AYE, THAT IT IS, AND IF YE WANT A TASTE OF IT BLADE FIRST, JUST BE COMING A WEE BIT CLOSER!"

"Please madam. There is no need for violence. We have no intention of doing you harm. Quite the reverse. We want to help you to get off this island. All we ask in return is that you take us with you. Now that's not too much to ask is it?"

Summergale pauses for a minute. "NOW, YE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE EXPECTIN ME TA TRUST THE LIKES OF YE. ESPECIALLY TOUTIN NAMES LIKE 'GREED', 'CRUELTY', AN 'DISHONESTY'. WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE A WORD O' WHAT YER SAYIN?"

"Heh, I'll field THAT one," Cruelty says. "Look babe, it's like this, this island?, it's empty. E-M-P-T-Y. As in, nothing on it. We've ate up all the other creatures of chaos, and there hasn't been any more showing up since a certain all powerful deity started living on the mainland. You wanna stay here? Fine. I hope you can eat sand, cause there isn't another living thing for miles and miles around."

"WELL NOW, I WOULDN'T BE SAYIN THAT.' Summergale replies in a menacing tone. "SIX THINGS COME TO MIND OFF THE TOP O' ME HEAD, IF PUSH CAME TA SHOVE THAT IS." Summergale says, glancing between them.

At that all six, even Sorrow, begin to laugh. "Oh honey," Cruelty says, "I just WISH you'd try to eat one of us." And he breaks off to laugh some more. However Sorcery has become quietly thoughtful.

Apathy is the first to recover, "Look, not that I care or anything, but this place is dull, even by my standards. It's no big deal either way, but I really think we'd all just like to get off of this sand trap."

Summergale thinks for a few minutes. And in a less verbally abusive voice she says, "Alright. Let's say, just for the sake o' argument, that I was inclined ta listen ta ye. Exactly how were ye plannin on gettin us out of here? I assume if ye could, ye would've been gone by now."

Sorcery speaks up again. "Well, as to that, the reason we couldn't leave before is the same reason we CAN leave now. You see there is a barrier around this island preventing any creature of chaos from leaving it. Silly thing really. I assume it was put into place back when this island was filled with many other creatures of chaos. I suppose they didn't want us all running loose. But surely it wouldn't be a huge issue for only we six to leave? And as I said before, we only eat other chaos. Surely that would be a good thing? A little less chaos in the world? It's practically a public service. As to how we can leave now. That would be you."

"ME?" Summergale replies. "I hate ta break it to ye, but these wings can't exactly fly all the way back to the mainland. I might could build ye a boat, if there be enough driftwood about, but if that barrier o' yours be out there, that won't be o' much help."

"Oh no my dear," Sorcery replies. "No need for manual labor. You see we creatures of chaos have the ability to make... alterations, on things from the natural world. We can make it so you could easily fly us back to the mainland. No effort at all. The only thing is, to pass the barrier we'd need to be protected from it. You had no trouble at all passing thru it, and as I mentioned before, you already have a bit more natural chaos than other members of your race. If we were to be... inside you, I believe we could pass thru the barrier without hindrance."

"Inside me?!" Summergale looks horrified. "No offense but I don't think I could manage to eat all of ye, and several of ye don't appear all that appitizin in the first place!"

"Yeah, well your no prime rib yourself sister!" Cruelty interjects.

"Now, now," Sorcery says calmly. "I think we all agree that no one is going to be eating anyone else." He stares pointedly at Greed. "All you would have to do my dear, is to agree to let us place our essences inside you. It's a painless process, and you wont even know we are in there. Then after we arrive at the mainland, we'll leave, and you'll never have to see us again." Sorcery says, in calm reasonable tones.

Summergale thoughtfully begins to ponder Sorcery's words...

Discord pauses the remote, and switches the scene to the entrance to Zacherle's residence in Equinity, and then hits play.

Stonewall leads the royal family to the entrance of Zacherle's home. As the four approach, the door swings open, and Zacherle herself strides forth. The four bow deeply before their goddess. "Stonewall, told us that you needed us to come at once. How may we assist you Great One?" Justice asks gravely.

"I need to speak to you all individually about matters of great importance. Cordial, if you will step inside please. Justice, if you will bear with us for a few moments, I will summon you directly." Zacherle intones, no trace of humor in her voice.

"By your command, Great One." Justice says bowing again, as his son, and Stonewall make their way inside the earthly home of their goddess.

Zacherle wastes no time in explaining the situation, as they walk deeper inside her home.

"Something is about to happen, that cannot be allowed to happen." She intones, a note of haste in her voice. "Summergale was separated from her ship during a storm. She is alive, and safe... at the moment. But she has landed up on the shores of the one place in all of Equestria that I may not go. And she is on the verge of making a terrible mistake." Cordial is at first overjoyed to hear word of his mother, but has now become filled with concern, given the fact that Zacherle herself seems worried.

Cordial speaks up. "Great one, you are a God, where in existence could possibly be beyond your reach."

"Listen well young one, because there isn't much time, and the future of Equestria hangs in the balance. At the beginning of the world, I and Muenchinger the Stallion in the Sky, fashioned this world out of raw chaos. We created much order when we made this world. And although everything, from plants to animals to rocks to yourselves all have a certain amount of natural chaos, the amount of order needed to bring an entire planet into existence, meant that an equal amount of chaos had to exist to maintain the balance. Even I cannot change the laws of the universe. So I fashioned a place where the excess chaos could be stored and allowed it to evolve on it's own. I kept it in a place that was as isolated as possible, and still be a part of this world. But fate has cast Summergale upon it's shores. I cannot set one hoof inside the barrier I placed around the island. If the amount of natural order I possess were to come in contact with that much raw concentrated chaos, the resulting explosion would tear apart the very planet. And although I and Muenchinger could rebuild the planet, all of you would be gone. And I will not upset the life/death cycle of the universe to attempt a restoration. You Cordial, are the only one that can reach the island in time to save your mother. I can show you a view of where she is so that you can teleport there, and return with her. But listen well. Over the centuries the creatures of chaos had begun to feed off of each other. Absorbing their chaos each time. Now there are only six left, and they are attempting to trick your mother into allowing them inside of her so that they may escape the barrier. If this happens, if they bond with her, they will be able to leave the barrier, but what your mother doesn't know is, that they have no intention of leaving her body afterward. Once they fully bond with her they will become a part of her and never let her go. And with her shell of natural order there will be no way for you to trap them."

"But great Zacherle, surely you-" Cordial begins,

"No!" Shouts Zacherle, "I cannot directly intervene. There are rules which even I must obey. I can help you and guide you when asked. But the decisions you make are still your own. I cannot be allowed to alter events directly myself. Cordial, the only way to avert this disaster is for you to chose to go there. If you are too late, and the elements of chaos are allowed to enter your mother you will only have a few moments before they take control of her. At that point..." Zacherle stops speaking, her voice choking with emotion, "At that point, the only way to save the world. To save the entire world... Is to slay her."

"NO!" Cordial shouts. "What must I do to stop them, and still save my mother?"

"There is a way. A slim chance. You must convince them to posses you instead." Zacherle insists.

"What? ME?" Cordial responds horrified.

"Listen to me." Zacherle insists. "I will teach you an alicorn magic. It will allow you to unlink the order/chaos bond that governs their thinking minds. I will also provide you with a barrier similar to the one I used on the island. Only drop the barrier when they have agreed to posses you instead of your mother. Once they are inside you, there will be a small amount of time, while they orient themselves and fight to dominate your mind. In that time, they will be vulnerable. Strike quickly and unmake their chaos/order bonds. This will, in essence, unmake them as well."

"Unmake them? Living beings? I cannot. Surely there must be another way? Can't I simply teleport in, grab mom, and teleport out?" He asks.

"No my child." Zacherle says sorrowfully. "The old one. Sorcery. He will be aware the moment you blink onto the island, and faster than you could begin to leave, he would slay you. He is old, and sly, but also quick. He has a plan, and he won't let anyone or anything interfere with it. Your only hope to save her, is to offer him something he want's more. And when he senses your alicorn power, he will be blind to anything else. If it makes this any easier, these creatures are not like material beings, they are, in essence, thoughts. Cruel thoughts, hurtful thoughts, vicious thoughts. Thoughts that if set free upon Equestria, would quickly bring it to ruin. They have no pity, they have no compassion. They only want to increase what they have, by any means necessary. They would destroy this world for no more than the sake of amusement. I ask you, if not for the sake of your mother, then for the sake of the entire planet, please help me."

"O-of course Great One." Cordial stammers, shaken be the enormity of what he has been asked to do. "It shall be as you say."

"Then hurry Cordial, I will create a viewing globe, study it and teleport to her. But listen to me well, IF SHE IS POSSESSED, YOU WILL HAVE TO SLAY HER! If you do not, this world will end in chaos." Zacherle touches his horn briefly, and it begins to radiate a pure white light which quickly subsides. "The spell to unbind the chaos/order bond is now placed into your mind, and a thin barrier of order surrounds you, Merely think it so, and it will disappear, but do not do so until you are certain they all agree to your proposal. I have prepared you as best I am able, look into the orb, and go as quickly as you can!"

Cordial studies the viewing orb Zacherle has created until the images inside are firmly fixed in his mind. Then he vanishes. Stonewall shakes his head sadly, and retreats further inside Zacherle's residence.

Zacherle waves the orb away, and strides quickly back to the front doors. She opens them and calls to Justice. "Please attend me Justice, and quickly. Harmony, I will attend thee shortly." Justice follows Zacherle inside, once she closes the door, she waves a hoof and the hall is filled with silence. "Justice, I have halted the flow of time. There are things you need to be made aware of. Things we were not able to reveal until this moment."

We?" Justice asks, bewildered.

From out of the shadows the Sky Stallion himself approaches. Followed by another pony in a hooded cloak. A small metal wand is held in one of his hooves, and with the other he begins to draw back his hood, as he begins to speak.

"Justice...we need to talk."

"YOU!?" Justice exclaims in shock, as the figure raises the metal wand, and Discord's viewer goes dark.

The ponies in his sitting room look toward Discord, who merely shakes his head. "No, not here either." I still have no idea who he was."

Suddenly the viewer is back on, and Zacherle walks back to the main doors alone. She opens them and beckons Harmony inside. Once they are inside, she closes the door and waves her hoof again. Silence once again fills the halls.

"Where are father and Cordial?" Harmony asks.

"My child, there are things you need to know. I have temporarily stopped the flow of time, so that you may understand them. Cordial, has gone to attempt to save your mother. She has accidentally landed upon a very dangerous island. I shall create a viewing globe momentarily so that you may see. Before that you need to know several things. Firstly, Muenchinger and myself, have given your father knowledge of the future. And based upon this knowledge he chose to leave. Never to return here." Zacherle says sadly.

"Leave?'" Harmony repeats incredulously. "He would not. He could not. He would never chose to leave his family. His Kingdom. There is nothing you could have possibly told him to make that be so!" Harmony says forcefully.

"Despite your belief to the contrary. It is so." Zacherle says in an even tone. "Doubt my word if you wish, but he is gone."

"I-I... you... you are my goddess." Harmony says finally. "I cannot doubt your given word. B-but why?" Harmony stammers in anguish.

"As I said my child. Knowledge of the future. Knowledge of the terrible events that are nearly upon us." Zacherle places a hoof on the shoulder of the young princess. "Your burdens will be great my child. And much like your brother, the fate of the world will also rest upon your shoulders. But I have faith. Faith in your family." Zacherle waves her hoof and the flow of time is restored. Another wave, and a large viewing globe appears before them. She directs the confused and shaken princess to look inside. "See events as they have been unfolding for the last several minutes young one. On that ancient island of chaos."

Summergale looks up from her thoughts into the expectant faces of the creatures gathered before her. "Well, I've had meself time ta think on things. And I must say, ye paint a pretty picture. Solves all our mutual problems. Sounds pretty good... except for one tiny little thing."

"Indeed?" Sorcery asks, curiosity in his tone. I would be happy to address any question you may have? Please. Do tell."

"Well, it's such a small thing really. I'm almost ashamed ta even mention it." Summergale says shyly.

"Oh no my dear, please, unburden yourself." Sorcery replies, with an ingratiating smile.

"Well, alright. See I know we just met an all. An ye don't really know a thing about me. But I have ta ask... DO YE ALL TAKE ME FOR A BLOODY IDIOT?!" Summergale roars, catching the assembled creatures aback with surprise. "YE JUST EXPECT ME TA LET SIX REDICULUOSLY POWERFUL CREATURES USE ME TA GET OFF AN ISLAND THAT THE GODDESS HERSELF STUCK YA ON? DISHONESTY? GREED? CRUELTY? CAN YE REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID? REALLY?"

Sorcery's face contorts with a cruel scowl. "Stupid? Perhaps not." He growls throatily. "But foolish? Oh yes. Very foolish indeed. We tried to do this the easy way you see. But surely you can't believe that you can stop the six of us from using you without your consent? Or do you honestly believe that you can win against all of us? Or even one of us?" Sorcery peers into the eyes of Summergale. "You do! I can see it in your eyes! You really do! Foolish order creature. I am the oldest living thing on this planet. I was the first. I am the strongest. And even the least of us," he says, glancing over toward Sorrow, "has enough mastery of chaos to unmake you a hundred times over. Pitiful thing! We six don't even need our magics to defeat you. What gives rise to the hope that you have even the smallest chance against us?"

Summergale plants her cutlass blade first into the hard rocky ground before her. "Well," she says as she rises a few feet from the ground, "for one thing, I can do... THIS!" And with that Summergale unleashes the full force of her Utter Flutter upon the six elementals before her. The gale issues forth with the strength of a hurricane, hundreds of times more powerful than the blast she used to save Keil not long ago. The elementals were caught unawares, and were blown completely from the mountain. Far into the distance at great speed there bodies impacted against the barrier surrounding the island with a horrible crunching sound, and they slid down its side to lay dazed upon the ground. All that is, except for one.

Summergale landed back upon the ground, and retrieved her cutlass, as she stared into the unblinking eyes of the great red dragon.

"That, was VERY well done my dear." He says in an amused tone. "I can assure you, that an event such as this has never occurred in all of my long, long lifetime."

"A flutterpony beating six elementals by herself?" she asks slightly winded.

"No,no. Nothing like that," the dragon replies. "I was referring to the fact that I had actually been mistaken about something. I underestimated you. I cannot recall such a thing ever having happened before." The dragon bows deeply. "But as you can see, unlike my brothers, I took the precaution of protecting myself from the moment you left the ground. Nothing overt you understand. Just a light coating of dust from the island itself. Hardened to stronger than diamond, rooting me to the ground, and protecting me from whatever surprises you had in store. This island and myself have... shall we say, an understanding." And with that Summergale finds herself sinking into the ground. Before she can try to pull free, think tendrils of earth itself envelop her and drag her down until only her eyes and mouth are left exposed.

"There now. I believe that will suffice to keep you out of trouble until my companions return. This will also serve to keep you safe from their wrath. We elementals are really rather petty when it comes to being humiliated. But I must say I did find it most amusing. Say. While we wait, I've decided to share with you a little secret. Call it recompense for being so very entertaining. Do you have any idea why I didn't simply have Sorrow bring you here alone, kill him, and escape on my own? No? Well then, let me tell you a tale." Sorcery causes a rocky throne to appear from the ground beneath him.

"You see my dear, this island was once overrun with life forms. All tiny bits of chaos and order. Animals of every sort, and more showing up all the time. And I was the first. I watched as my island slowly filled with creatures. All competing for space, for free chaos that was once so abundant. Every century there was less and less room. One evening I had returned to my cave, and there was, of all things, another dragon elemental inside. A small blue dragon shaped elemental had came in while I was out, and proceeded to try and take away my home. This blue dragon elemental was trying to replace me. ME! Eldest among all elementals! Well, I couldn't be having THAT. We fought, I won. He died. The first death that had ever occurred on the island. But there was something... A smell. The smell of his corporeal form. It was the smell of free chaos. I tentatively licked the blood from my claws. It was! It was free form chaos. I had accidentally been the first to discover that we could ingest the chaos of others.

Well to make a long story short, I went on a bit of a binge. Became quite powerful in a short amount of time. Eventually others discovered what I had learned, and attempted to do the same, but by then I had quite the head start. I'm not sure when exactly the idea occurred to me to begin pitting them against each other, and picking off the winner while he was in a weakened state. But it's a strategy that has served me well over the centuries. That is of course, until YOU showed up, and interrupted my game. But have no fear. Thanks to you, I now have a new plan to net myself the five remaining elementals all at once. Oh yes. You see once we all transfer our essences inside you, and they all begin to fight each other for dominance of your mind, I'll simply pick them off, one at a time. These fools have no idea how difficult it is to try to dominate a strong willed creature. It took me thousands of years to learn the trick of it. It is far easier to plant 'suggestions' in their minds. As I did with poor Sorrow when he careless wandered into Desire's territory. To invade a mind completely, ah, now that is much more difficult, the original owner tends to resent it and attempts to fight them off. And I'm sure you WILL do your best to fight them off, won't you my dear? It's really quite instinctual. You'll do it on reflex I'm afraid. When more than one mind occupy the same body, there can be only one in control. Ah yes, and here they come now. I must say, they don't seem very happy at all. Wouldn't want to be you right now... no, no indeed."

"Yer a... clever varmint... I'll give ye that... but what keeps me... from tellin them... yer plans?" Summergale says, her speech hindered by her restricted lungs.

"Credit where credit is due my dear. Do you really believe I would tell you my plans if there was a chance you could do anything to upset them? Those five are completely enraged at this point. There is no chance whatsoever that they would believe anything you had to say to them. No indeed." Sorcery leans over the face of the earth encased form of Summergale, and with a cruel and vicious smile he says, "I win."

Cruelty is the first to make his return, jumping up the mountain with great leaps and bounds, the eagle known as Dishonesty clinging to his back one of his wings visibly damaged. "Where is it!" The lion roars in a deafening tone. "There are... things I wish to do to it. Wet and squishy things. Things that will take a long, long, time!" The goat Sorrow, and the lizard Greed, have by now ascended the slopes as well as the deer Apathy who is visibly limping, and they all gather around the great red dragon.

The dragon gestures toward the ground at his feet, and the helpless form of Summergale trapped within. "As you can see, I have the matter well in hand, the order creature is helpless before us."

"GOOD!" The lion roars again. That will make this so much easier!" He says as he extends his claws.

"I THINK NOT!" The dragon known as Sorcery, says, raising his voice and planting himself between the enraged lion and its intended prey. The other four position themselves behind the fierce lion, clearly indicating which side they are on. "Rage blinded fools!" The dragon roars, "Can not your feeble minds understand? This creature is the only hope we have of getting off this island. If you kill it now, we may never have another chance!"

Sorcery's words piece through even the lion's rage as they all consider the cost of vengeance. Then Cruelty's maw splits with a wide wicked grin. "Who says we have to kill it then?" He asks maliciously. We only need it alive and able to fly us out of here. There are plenty of other pieces of it that I don't see as being necessary for that to occur. Bring it out, allow me to make it a bit more...aerodynamic..." the lion says unsheathing it's claws once more.

Sorcery smirks down at Summergale, as he steps to the side, and raises his arm in preparation to free her from her prison. Before that can happen, a loud thunderclap draws their attention, and standing before the entrance to Sorcery's cave, the alicorn known as Cordial has appeared. "STOP!" the alicorn says, in a voice mixed with rage and anguish. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" He bellows, unfurling his wings and lowering his horn as if preparing to charge. Suddenly his horn flairs brightly, and the elementals find themselves teleported to the very edges of the barrier at the limits of Cordial's vision. All that is, except once again, for Sorcery. Cordial looks at the great dragon in surprise and once again lowers his horn.

"Please don't strain yourself. You'll find what you are attempting to do to be quite impossible. Unless that is, you could teleport the entire island. You'll find that at the moment, we are quite...attached to each other." The dragon says, looking curiously at Cordial. "What are you? Not a pony, like this one," he says gesturing toward the still trapped form of Summergale.

"Mother!" Cordial says his voice fraught with concern. "Tell me you're all right! Tell me none of them have gotten inside you?"

"C-Cordial?" Summergale says in shock. "Is that you? What... how did ye...get here? I'm...alright. But ye must... leave now...while ye still can!"

"Not without you!" Cordial shouts back. "You! Dragon!" Cordial says returning his attention to Sorcery. "You are the leader of these things? You all want off this island?"

"In the first place, inasmuch as possible. In the second place most definitely. Why do you ask." Sorcery replies curiously.

"I offer myself, in place of my mother." Cordial says forcefully. "I am an alicorn. Given magics by the Goddess herself. None of you can harm me, and although I may not be able to touch YOU, I can bounce the rest of your companions around indefinitely. I will not allow you to possess my mother!

BUT. If you will deal with me and guarantee her safety, I will allow you all to possess me instead. I can easily teleport us all off of this island and back to where I came from."

"Can you now?" The dragon says studying the young alicorn. "Can you indeed?" The dragons eyes widen as he shifts his vision, peering effortlessly into the unseen realms of chaos and order. "Yes, yes, I see. You ARE indeed quite powerful, such untapped potential. Oh my yes..." The dragon shifts his vision back to the material plane. "Very well... Cordial was it? Yes, I think we can come to an accommodation. On behalf of myself and my brethren, I accept your offer. The life of the smaller order creature, in exchange for your own."

"Done." Cordial says with finality.

"No!" Summergale shouts as best she can. "Cordial are ye mad. Ye cannot do it! Leave me be...get out of here while ye can."

"No mother. I wont abandon you. Trust me, this is for the best." Cordial replies, somewhat sadly. A flash of his horn, and the other creatures of chaos are returned. "Explain to them our bargain dragon. I expect you to hold them to it."

Cruelty begins to move forward but is restrained by Sorcery. A mental conversation ensues, which the two ponies are not privy to. Several of the creatures eyes widen in surprise as they gaze at Cordial. In a matter of minutes they all turn to face him once again. "You will be happy to know that my fellow elementals have agreed to your proposal. We will grant the smaller order creature her freedom. And even be so good as to take her back with us... AFTER you have taken us in...so to speak." Sorcery says, his hunger barely held in check.

"Very well. Let's get this over with. What exactly must be done." Cordial asks.

"Oh nothing on your part. Just hold still for a moment, while we settle in." And with that the form of Sorcery changes into that of a small translucent gem. The others quickly follow suit and they all hover toward Cordial. They surround the young alicorn, and all at once, simply drift into him.

"Cordial, oh Cordial, what have ye done? What have ye agreed to?" Summergale says from her prison.

"N-not... now... mother. I need... to concentrate..." Cordial says, strain evident in his voice. Unseen to Summergale, and the ponies in Discord's sitting room, a titanic struggle is taking place inside the young alicorn's mind. Greed is the first to attempt to take control, but Cordial activates the magic that Zacherle has taught him, and the mind of Greed simply comes apart. One after another the chaos elementals are unmade until only Sorcery is left.

"For the second time in my life, I have underestimated someone," the dragon thinks to Cordial. "Have I been foolish? Perhaps so..." And with that a beam of scarlet chaos shoots forth from Sorcery only to pass harmlessly through the mental avatar of Cordial. Then with grim determination Cordial unmakes the final chaos lord, and slowly opens his eyes.

Cordial rises to his hooves and stands before his mother. "It's over mom. I beat them."

"Beat them? What did ye do son?" Summergale asks in awe.

"Zacherle taught me a magic, before she showed me the way here. It allowed me to unlink the order inside their minds. I unmade them." Then the truth of what he did sinks home. "I-I... oh mother... I unmade... but I had to!" Cordial wails. "Zacherle said if they got free they would destroy the world. She said... she said , if you had been possessed that I would have to... have to..."

"There there, me boyo. I can guess what she must have said. It's alright. It didn't come ta that. Ye saved the world son. And meself. I'm very proud of you." Summergale says soothingly. "Now if ye could do me one favor, and perhaps get yer mom out of here?"

"O-of course." Cordial says as he studies his mothers predicament. "Um mom?"

"Yes son."

"Um, you seem to be fused with the ground. I can't teleport you out without knowing what bits are you and what bits are the ground. And it seems like he turned the area around you into some kind of stone. Wait, I know, let my teleport back home and bring some chisels and stonemasons. We should be able to get you free pretty quickly."

"Aye, that seems ta be best." Summergale says. "I should be fine here since there isn't anyone left ta be a nuisance. But be back quick as ye can son. We have a lot to talk about."

"Of course mom." Cordial says as he rises from the ground a few feet. "Give me just a second to orient myself. This is a long way from home."

In the sitting room, Discord turns his back on the viewer and hangs his head. Tears fall freely from his eyes, as he waits.

Cordial looks down at his mother's face. "Goodbye mom, I'll be back before you know it!" And with that Cordial activates his alicorn magic.

The resulting explosion could be seen from space, and blinds every pony in the room...

**Author's Notes**

Whew! Okay. Confession time.

First off, this completes the first third of the story. Before I began writing the very first part, I already had most of this story in my head, including the end of this part, as well as the ending of the story altogether. (Which is a long way from now). I wanted my first fanfic to be readable by everyone, so I've tried very hard to curb the violence, and romance to stay within the 'teen' rating.

Secondly, one of the things I noticed when I became a fan of friendship is magic, is that there was so much that hadn't been addressed yet in the series. The origins of Discord, and Celestia and Luna, the formation of the Crystal kingdom. Rarity and several others are from a previous gen, as well as Tirek, but most of the other themes have not been brought into the current ponyverse. Now I'll go ahead and admit, I have little to no knowledge of G-1, thru G-3. Fortunately my friend Steve, is a fount of wisdom when it comes to such things. "Utter Flutter', it's a thing... who knew? I'm going to give him a proper shout out whenever he finally gets his fanfic posted. Anyway I have tried my very best not to break canon,(except for once, in part two, which I found out after the fact). Zacherle and Muenchinger really did create "My Little Pony". Earth ponies were created first, etc. But where canon hadn't been established, I pretty much ran wild. (And will continue to do so.) The reason the story starts where it does, is also the reason there is Apple/Spike in the background. That would be a homage to Disneyfanatic's "Bride of Discord", of which I am a huge fan. This story will be dedicated to her, (when I eventually get it finished).

Thirdly. Yeah, I know most of what has been going on has been with OC ponies. That will change by the third part of the story when we finally shift back to the present. The second part will feature the Discord we are more familiar with... only a much darker self. Due in no small part to the events in the final paragraph, above.

Lastly, thank you all so much, for all the fav's and followers. Between here and Fanfic, I had over a thousand views in less than one month from over 36 countries. I was very nervous when I posted the first part. I told myself to expect a lot of hate, because I wasn't an established professional like many of the artists here. I also told myself that if there was at least one person who liked what I had done, that I would keep writing until it was finished. I check both sites every few days, and try to remember to thank everyone that has given me a fav. I really appreciate you guys for sticking with the story so far. More surprises are yet to come.

Quixotic Enigma


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Aftermaths and Interludes

The glare from the viewing globe finally faded, and the ponies in Discord's sitting room rubbed their eyes as their vision slowly returned. Discord sat next to Fluttershy, absently stroking her mane. On the viewer, the island, and the area surrounding it was gone. Sea water was rushing in to fill the vast chasm that was left in the aftermath of the explosion, while simultaneously huge waves were spreading outwards in all directions. A giant plume of dust and ash filled the sky above where the island had been, and was slowly being blown across the sea towards the mainland. The room was silent for several moments. Finally Twilight broke the silence.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a quiet, subdued voice.

Discord's face was strangely devoid of expression as he replied. "Cordial attempted to us ALICORN magic, to teleport his body, which was infused with approximately forty percent of the entire planet's chaos, through a barrier specifically designed to keep chaos inside of it... It didn't work."

Twilight looks at Discord's expression oddly, as she asks. "But the dragon, he thought they could pass thru the barrier from inside of Summergale or You."

At the mention of his mother, Discord seems to come back to himself as he lowers his head. "I don't know Twilight, either he was mistaken, or..." and Discord let's the sentence trail off as he changes the view on the remote, and zooms out from the view of where the island was to a view spanning most of the ocean from coast to coasts. The ponies see the vast tidal waves as they engulf port cites, cities still shaken by earthquakes caused by the titanic force of the explosion that recently occurred. The mountain range surrounding Sorraia had crumbled into the basin, and the docks were landlocked as the ocean itself had receded. Many shorelines had become noticeably longer, while several islands had become temporarily submerged by tidal waves.

"H-how many were lost?" Twilight asked in a subdued voice.

"None." Discord replied, as he shifts the view to one of the mountain ranges that was high enough to escape the flooding and the worst of the earthquakes. Here they can see ponies being teleported onto a vast range. Some in city garb, some in island dress. They watch for a few moments as many more arrive.

"Did Zacherle and Muenchinger save them?" Twilight asks.

"I assume so. Someone with Godlike powers did." Discord replies.

Discord shifts the viewer back to Zacherle's home in Equinity.

Harmony and Zacherle stand before the viewer. Tears streaming down their cheeks, as they too watch the aftereffects of the explosion. On the viewer an image of the 'Rising Dawn' can be seen being swept into shore by the crest of a wave. Keil and the others are seen disembarking before the view shifts again to the vast cloud of ash that is heading to the shores of Sorraia. "That cloud will eventually pass over much of Equestria, and with it will come the residual chaos left from the island. Over time it will give rise to all manner of ills for this world. Zacherle intones.

"What does it matter!" Harmony wails. "What does any of it matter! My father is gone, my mother is gone, my brother..." Her voice catches in her throat, "m-my brother..."

"Your brother will return." Zacherle says evenly.

"What?" Harmony says in a shocked voice, "But how? He-" Harmony stammers.

"His body was infused with pure chaos. He may have unmade the minds that governed it, but the chaos remained inside of him, a part of him. That was why he couldn't use his alicorn magic to teleport himself out of the barrier. Chaos is like energy. It cannot be destroyed. In this case, merely dispersed. Cordial will eventually return. Although it may take many years for his body to reform. But listen child. Right now your people need you. There are earthquakes and storms, and your subjects need a leader. Right now you are the only one that can be that leader. You should go and help as many as you can. Refugees will soon be arriving in the city, many ponies have lost their homes, so very many will need your help." All the while Zacherle had been guiding the princess to the entrance way of her home. It was only after the doors had closed behind her that Harmony seemed to come back to herself enough to wonder why Zacherle had not used her magics to restore what was damaged, and only much later did she ponder the fact that Zacherle must have known what would happen to Cordial once he had absorbed the elementals chaos.

After the doors closed, Zacherle turned to find herself face to face with an enraged Stonewall. "That the Goddess I have loved and worshiped all of my life could do such a thing!" he began.

"You cannot judge me Stonewall." She replies quietly. "No, I judge myself. And I come up wanting." She says as her wings droop and she hangs her head.

The cloaked and hooded figure of the unknown pony steps from the shadows. "I just finished my last sweep. It took quite a bit of doing, but no pony was killed."

Stonewalls face looks up incredulous. "Oh don't look so shocked Stonewall," the figure says. "You are keeping company with Gods and the like, did you think we were all heartless? Here have a jellypony." The figure extends a small white bag, and Stonewall absently takes one of the gummy pony shaped treats and puts it in his mouth. "Also I think you might want to consider HER point of view," he says nodding to the retreating form of the goddess. "She and her friend came here to try to make a perfect world. Despite the fact that they themselves were not. Yes, they made a mistake, and yes that mistake will have... consequences. But they didn't do such a bad job. YOU are here, and you turned out all right. But right now all she can see is all the devastation that has occurred, and that she feels responsible for. She's thinking about where she came from, she's thinking that she brought it along with her. She's a very good...person, but right now she doesn't think so. Right now she could use a friend to keep her from doing something foolish."

Stonewall looks up at the figure before him. "All this time, and it's like I never knew you."

"I get that a lot." the figure says as he offers the bag to Stonewall. "Here, I think she might like some. Try offering her a piece."

Stonewall regards the bag of gummy candy in his hoof. "As offerings to my Goddess goes, this is certainly...unique." he says wryly.

"It's not an offering to your 'goddess'," the figure says in exasperation, "it's an offering to your friend!" he says, gently pushing Stonewall toward the retreating figure of Zacherle.

The hooded figure watches the retreating form of Stonewall, the hood he wears hides any expression of amusement he may be feeling, as Stonewall catches up to Zacherle, and offers her a piece of candy from the bag. He continues to watch as she pops a piece into her mouth while she listens to whatever Stonewall is telling her. Suddenly, impulsively, the goddess moves forward and kisses Stonewall on the lips, cutting him off mid sentence. Stonewall's eyes go wide with surprise as he holds his hooves out to either side. But as the kiss continues, he finally lowers them to hold her in a gentle embrace, and closing his eyes, he returns her kiss.

Muenchinger comes up behind the hooded figure, and places his hoof on his shoulder. "Meddling again?" He asks.

"It's what I do." the figure replies.

"Good job!" The sky stallion says, clapping him hard on the back, nearly dislodging his hood.

"Careful," the figure says, "you know we are still being watched." He says as he palms his metal wand and points it over his shoulder. "Isn't that right... Dis-Cordial?" Then a familiar green light emits from the metal wand and the viewer goes black.

"Dis-Cordial?" Twilight says.

"Okay. THAT was new." The chaos lord says, leaping to his feet and looking troubled, as he studies the blackened viewing globe.

Celestia speaks up. "It's obvious that the figure KNEW we were watching it. How? What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Discord replies in a flustered voice.

"These events took place in the far distant past. Nearly at the beginning of the world, as ages go. And yet that figure was talking to us... to you, right now. Who was he?" Luna asks absently.

"I already told you before Luna, I don't know." Discord responds even more upset. Discord begins pacing his sitting room obviously very agitated.

Twilight speaks up again. "He somehow knew we were watching him, from the distant future, but despite being that capable, he still got your name wrong? Dis-Cordial?"

This seems to upset the chaos lord more than anything yet spoken. Finally he speaks.

"I think, what we all need, is a break."

"A break?" Twilight asks.

Yes, Twilight." Discord responds in a more reasonable tone. My sister wont be here for three more days. Let's all take a break from this, I'll restart time, we can all go home, relax, and get a good nights sleep, and then come back tomorrow. I can open portals up to all of your homes, at say noon? We can come back, I'll stop time again, and we can finish the story then. Is that all right with every pony?" He asks.

Several ponies in the room were agreeable to the idea, while several others wanted to continue, finally Fluttershy spoke up. "Um, if it's all right with all of you, I really think that we should take a break like my husband wants. It's obvious that watching these events again has been really upsetting for him." She says as she gently pats her husbands paw. He breaks off from his brooding thoughts to smile warmly down at her.

"Thank you." He says softly.

"Well, I reckon that's settled," Applejack says as she and Spike and Luna began to make their way to the door. Spike and Luna have already begun talking amongst themselves causing Applejack to blush.

"Just a moment Cuz," Discord says, snapping his claw. A small crystal viewer appears, and he tosses it to Applejack. "For your Granny." he says. "It contains all that we have seen up until this point. Sorry I haven't the time to edit it at the moment."

"Oh yeah," Applejack says looking down at the viewer. "Ah almost fergot about that. Ah'm sure she will be very... surprised."

"No doubt," Discord says, a trace of amusement in his voice. "Portals will be in the garden, and will take you wherever you need to go. Fluttershy dear, will you show our guests out. I'd like a moment or two to try to fiddle with this viewer, perhaps I can sort it out.

"Of course dear," Fluttershy says rising up to kiss her husband on the cheek. "But don't obsess too much over it. After all, it's all in the past," she says as she follows the rest of their friends out of the door.

As soon as Fluttershy leaves the room, Discord turns to face the viewer once more, a scowl darkening his features. "All in the past is it? Perhaps. But I begin to wonder... oh yes..."

Twilight hurries up to Applejack before she can step into a portal to take her home. "Applejack, can I ask you a favor before you leave?"

"Of course sugar cube, what is it?" She replies.

"Could I see that crystal viewer Discord gave you for a minute?" Twilight inquires.

"Sure, here you go," Applejack says extending it.

Twilight lifts it from her hoof with her magic, studying it thoroughly. Then she returns it to Applejack. Then her horn comes alight again, and an exact duplicate of the crystal viewer appears in Twilight's hoof. "Duplication spell," she explains.

"Ah'm sure Discord would've made ya'll a copy, if'n ya asked him." Applejack says, somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, I know," Twilight responds, "But he's obviously upset by all of what's been going on, and I really didn't want to bother him right now. I just thought that I might spend some time on my own, just to see if I could find out anything useful." Twilight says nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see." Applejack says after a moment. "Yeah, it's gotta be hard on him going through his past all over again. Especially with what all we just saw." Applejack is then distracted by Spike waving at her. "Well, good luck with your research. I uh, think Spike will probably be sleeping over tonight." Apple jack says with a blush.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression, from what we overheard from the garden." She says.

"What!" Applejack says, blushing furiously. "I, uh, I gotta go..." she says hurrying off.

"See you tomorrow!" Twilight says with a giggle at her friends retreating form.

Princess Celestia, and Luna emerge from their portal into the throne room at Canterlot. "Your highness's," the captain of the royal guard says, bowing deeply. "We had not anticipated your return so soon," he says, as they bid him to rise.

"We had an unexpected interruption to our festivities," Celestia replies. "We shall be returning tomorrow at noon, for an indeterminate amount of time. In the meantime captain, please recall any members of the royal guard that are away on leave, except for family emergencies. In the next three days there may be a minor situation in the outskirts of Ponyville that might call for our intervention."

"At once your highness!" The guard captain responds, as he salutes before departing.

Luna raises an eyebrow at her sister.

"Only a precaution my sister." Celestia says. "They haven't actually seen each other for thousands and thousands of years. And none of their meetings have ever ended well for either them, or the surrounding countryside."

"It's hard to believe she is returning." Luna says quietly. "She's been gone so very, very long. I have no idea what to say to her."

Celestia smiles wryly down at Luna, "Think more on what we will have to say to everyone tomorrow, sister dear. You do realize that Discord will have to tell them about us very soon."

"I-I had not thought about that." Luna says, giving the matter serious thought. "But they are our friends. I'm sure they will understand."

"Perhaps so," Celestia says carefully, "but I'm not so sure that Twilight will be as quick to forgive as the others. She was my protege, for many years. I'm sure she will have... questions." Celestia says with a troubled frown.

Luna places a comforting hoof on her big sister's shoulder. "Don't let it worry you too much my sister. If they could forgive the Lord of Chaos, I'm sure they will forgive the Princess of the Sun." she says, and then adds impishly, "After all, EVERY pony loves Princess Sunbutt!" she says, darting down the hallway.

"I told you never to call me that!" Celestia calls after her, giving chase.

As they pass the two guards stationed at the entrance way, both of them roll their eyes. Waiting for the two royal sisters to get further down the hallway, one finally says to the other. "Ever since her sister came back from the moon, it's been like one big sleepover here, every night."

"I heard that!" The voice of Celestia travels back down the hallway. Followed by Luna's voice a moment later.

"Oooh, thou art sooo busted!" Luna says, her giggles trailing off in the distance. The other guard just shakes his head.

Princess Cadence, and her husband Shining Armor emerge from their portal in the Crystal Empire. "And don't think I didn't see you and Spike follow Discord out into the garden." Cadence chides her husband. "You make plenty of time for your MALE friends, but every time Twilight and the girls invite me over, you always seem to be busy."

"But Cady, sweetheart, every time you get together with your marefriends, all you talk about is clothes, and hair, and makeup. It's like, SO boring."

"Boring? Boring?! Shining Polished Armor! Did you just call me boring?!" Cadence says, her voice rising.

Please Cady, I told you, I like, TOTALLY hate my middle name. And I never said YOU were boring. All I was saying was, that I never have anything to contribute. I mean, I like totally respect your friends and all, but even my sister isn't interested in sports, or training, or, you know, like guy stuff." Shining says trying to calm his wife down.

"Well, what about Rainbow Dash? She's into all that 'guy stuff' isn't she." Cadence inquires nattily.

"Well, yeah. But lately it's all Wonderbolts this, and Daring Do that. I can't fly Cady, and I'm not that big on books you know. Shining explains.

"Yes, I know dear." Cadence says coming up beside her husband, patting him lightly on the cheek. "It's a good thing you are always the most handsome pony in the room," she says giving him a light kiss.

Shining Armor relaxes in a chair, secretly relieved that the storm was passing.

But then his wife inquires, "So what DID you three talk about out there in the garden, anyway?"

Zecora emerges from her portal back into her home in the Everfree forest. She makes her way into her modest library muttering to herself. "None until the fourth age? I'm sure that can't be true. My records go back further, this I'm sure they do." She begins to extract volume after volume and places them on her reading desk. Then she goes into the kitchen and puts on a pot of strong herbal tea, as she prepares to settle in for a long night of reading.

Pinky Pie and Rarity emerge from the same portal together. "Are you sure it was okay that I told them?" Pinky asks cautiously.

"Darling, it's fine." Rarity assure her friend. "Everything worked out for the best. And did you see the look on their faces when Summergale began 'The Sailor's Speech'?" Both ponies laugh, as they walk off together."Now we simply MUST pick out new outfits for tomorrow's visit. Luckily I just happen to have finished some new designs..." Rarity says as they make their way back to her boutique.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the last to say goodbye in the garden.

"Some party huh?" Rainbow asks.

"I'll say. Fluttershy responds. One minute it's just me and Discord and Angel Bunny, and now suddenly I have a sister-in-law! And more than that, one that actually frightens my husband. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little nervous about her visit."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'LL be here when she comes. And so will all your friends. We wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to you. And it's not like you aren't married to an all powerful lord of chaos..." At that moment a small explosion can be heard coming from inside.

"Blasted viewer." Discord's voice can barely be heard. Then more loudly, "Don't worry dear, I can fix that!"

Rainbow smiles weakly at Fluttershy. Well, he's had a really hard day." She says as a much louder explosion occurs. Smoke can now be seen coming out of the windows.

"(Cough, Cough), I can fix that too! Nothing to be alarmed about!" Discord says, as his voice trails off muttering something about "reversing the polarity of the neutron flow? What was I thinking!"

Twilight emerges from her portal alone, and opens her front door. She blithely ignores the commotion of her three house guests, as the dark haired one begins to chase the pink fluffy one down the hall, yelling as he goes, both passing her without notice. The third is in pursuit at a more leisurely pace, an amused expression on her face. As she passes Twilight she takes the time to ask, "Did you give my best to Cadence and Shining?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Twilight replies dryly, as she makes her way upstairs to her new study. "Oh by the way," she calls down to her ebony house guest, "Please tell the others that I am going to be working on something, and not to bother me for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time."

"Well I can try, but you KNOW how well they listen." comes the response.

"Tell them that if they DO bother me, then NO TACO'S FOR DINNER!" Twilight says as she closes the door.

Twilight makes her way to her work desk, and places the crystal viewer upon it. Before she can activate it, she hears a loud crash from below, followed by a "pfffftbllblblb blblbll" and then a different voice yelling "CHANDELLIERS!"

"I really, really, need a special somepony in my life," she mutters to herself, as she massages the temples of her her forehead with her hooves...


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Back Again, for the First Time

Much like the previous day, the weather was fair, and the mood was light in the Garden of the Palace of Discord and Fluttershy, despite the anticipation of Harmony's visit just two short days into the future. The couple's guests had begun to arrive, and pleasantries were exchanged, as they all gradually made their way back into Discord's sitting room.

"Fluttershy darling," Rarity exclaimed, "You remodeled your living room. Just for the occasion?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Fluttershy responds, "Discord had a bit of difficulty trying to get his viewer to display more of the scenes that we were prevented from seeing yesterday. It never would. He became...um... fixated on the idea and um... things got kind of explody." She said as the ponies all looked toward Discord.

"Yes well, it's possible that things may have gotten a teensy bit chaotic for a time." He says sheepishly. "But the place was due for a change anyway. I mean we had it the same for almost a year now. In the old days all the rooms would change on their own... constantly." Discord says somewhat wistfully.

"Dear we've discussed this, that always gave me a headache, and used to traumatize the animals." Fluttershy says in a voice that was sweet, but at the same time brooked no argument.

"Yes dear," Discord says with resignation.

The guests resumed their seats from the day before, and Discord and Fluttershy busied themselves passing out drinks and snacks, as they waited for the last of the guests to arrive.

"I wonder what's keeping Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash. "She's usually the first to show up for anything."

"And from what your other friends have to say, it's YOU who usually have delays," interjects Zecora, causing Rainbow Dash to blush, and the other ponies present to smile.

"Yeah well, I notice Applejack and Spike aren't here yet either." Rainbow responds. Unnoticed by the others, Luna hides a furious blush of her own behind a magazine she has picked up from the coffee table. Just then, both Spike and Applejack walk in together, both of them looking slightly haggard and bleary eyed.

"What's wrong you two?" Pinky Pie asks. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed? 'Cause I used to do that, until I slid my bed against the wall, now I get up on the right side EVERY morning. Was that it?"

"Nooo," Spike draws out the answer. "We uh, got up just fine." He says evasively.

"Oh, bad dreams then? Was Luna busy elsewhere last night?" Pinky inquires.

"Nooo," Applejack replies, drawing her response out as well. "No our dreams were... just fine last night." Luna resolutely holds her magazine in front of her face saying nothing.

"Well-" Pinky begins again,

"Um lets just drop the subject sugar cube," Applejack interrupts, "I think I hear someone else arriving." She says as she and Spike hurry and settle into their seats.

They all turn to face the doorway as Twilight Sparkle enters the room her eyes half open and her hair in disarray.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy exclaims, "You look terrible!"

"Thanks so much for that." Twilight responds, as she walks with all the grace of a zombie and flops down into her chair.

"What happened to you darlin?" Applejack asks, her voice filled with concerned.

"Oh the usual." Twilight responds listlessly. "Chases around the castle, two fires, a vendetta declared against chandeliers, and then later on, oranges, for some reason. Oh, and I might have spent a few hours doing research."

Spike crosses his arms and stares at his mentor. "Honestly Twilight, I can't leave you for one night without your entire new castle falling apart. How long are you going to let those three stay there?"

"It'll be okay Spike. The new place is much bigger than the library. And they aren't so bad... well... most of the...some of the time." Twilight corrects herself, As Discord passes her a steaming cup of dark liquid.

"Drink this," he says, "I'm sure it will help."

Twilight takes a small sip, and then begins to greedily gulp down the rest. The ponies watch as her pupils dilate and even her mane seems to unfrazzle. As she finishes the last drop she speaks. "SweetCelestiathisstuffisgreat! CanIhavesomemore? Pleasepleaseplease!" Twilight says extending her cup back toward Discord.

"Of course my dear," Discord says as he waves his claw over the cup. The cup magically begins to fill itself back up. "There you are, a 'cup unending', drink as much as you like, it will always refill and stay at just the right temperature."

"A remarkable potion, I must admit, would you be willing to share the recipe for it?" Zecora asks eagerly.

"Oh its no magic potion Zecora, only the magic of Blue Mountain coffee from Jamareca." Discord says as he notices that Twilight has already finished a second cup and has started on her third. "Ah, perhaps you may want to ease back on that a bit Twilight, just until you become more used to it." he says as he notices her eyes begin to twitch.

"Wellifyoureallythinkso, buthonestlyIfeelfine, betterthanfine, heyRainbowyouwannaraceafewlapsaroundPonyvillebeforeweresumethestory?" Twilight fires off at lightning speed.

Fluttershy gently takes the cup of Uber coffee from Twilight's shaky hooves, shooting her husband a diluted version of her STARE. "Um Twilight dear, perhaps you should just relax a bit and have some snacks, maybe a cider. You know, until you level off?" She says offering a tray of sandwiches.

"SureokaythatsoundsgoodIamalittlehungrybutwhyiseveronemovingsoslowly?" Twilight says speaking even faster as her head turns quickly from one pony to the other.

"It's nothing to worry about dear, just relax." Fluttershy says soothingly, cutting Discord a full on STARE glare.

"What?" Discord replies. "I was HELPING." He says defensively. "I didn't expect her to gulp down three cups in three minutes. Don't worry, it'll wear off soon. It's a good thing I didn't give her the espresso version..." he says trailing off, as he notices expectant looks from several others in the room. "Really?" he asks no one in particular, as he snaps his claws causing small cups of coffee to appear before the others. "Honestly, how was it that you all kept managing to defeat me all those times? And when did I become the voice of reason? This all seems so very wrong..."

"It's simple," Celestia replies. "Before, we had to keep our guard up around you all of the time. It's nice to finally relax and let someone else be the adult. After all, you are the oldest person in the room." She says with a grin.

"Oh just you wait until your mo-" Discord begins, and then stops himself. "Well, at any rate," he says, beginning again, "are we ready to resume the story?"

Nods from the other ponies present indicate they are ready, including Twilight who seems to be unable to stop until Fluttershy gently grabs her head. "Very well then," Discord says as he conjures a new viewer and remote, and hits the play button.

The ponies in Discord's sitting room look into the viewer to see a vast swirling maelstrom in the middle of the sea. The roar of the ocean is the only sound to be heard as it circles endlessly into a vast chasm. Suddenly, something begins to take shape before them, partially obscuring the view of the swirling ocean. Energy begins to appear and coalesce into solid form before their very eyes. And the now familiar shape of Discord appears above the torrid sea.

"What...what happened?" A confused Discord asks himself. "This isn't Equinity. Where...where am I?" he says looking all around. It was then as he was turning himself about that he notices his tail for the first time. "What?!" He says, grabbing it with his paw and talon. He then looks at what used to be his hooves in horror. "What's going on?! What happened to me?!" He frantically begins to touch his face and head. "Antlers, and... horns? And what's wrong with my face?" He twists about looking himself over as best he can, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "This can't be happening," He says to himself as he hovers in the air. "This must be a dream... a nightmare. The last thing I remember was Mom, and I was going back to-" He stops as he looks down at the swirling sea. Flashes of memory begin to return. Him saying goodbye, trying to teleport home, a tremendous pressure, and a blinding light...

"No," he whispers aloud, looking down at the swirling sea. "It can't be. I must be mistaken. I-I need to get home." He focuses his will to teleport back to Equinity, but nothing happens. He tries again and again, but only the barest wisp of thought passes through his mind, hinting a direction. He clings to that barest fragment, orienting himself toward it and without another word begins to slowly fly in that direction.

Fluttershy pauses the remote. "And that's when you started to look... like that?" she asks.

"Yes my dear," Discord replies. My body was reduced to atoms by the explosion, but the chaos I absorbed from all those other creatures had saturated it. When it finally reformed I retained aspects of each of the creatures that had become a part of me. Needless to say, I was unprepared, lost, and disoriented, and all I wanted to do was to teleport home. Sadly, that was also the last trace of my alicorn powers. And at that time I had no idea how to use chaos. That came much, much later. So what followed was a long slow flight. I found out however, that I never really seemed to tire, or become hungry. And I had plenty of time on the way back to the mainland to consider my new body. It was an... unpleasant series of discoveries." Discord said, as he shifted the scene on the viewer.

The ponies now saw a view of the royal throne room in Equinity, as a messenger approached the throne. Upon it sat Harmony, and by her side sat a somewhat older looking Keil.

"Your majesties," the messenger began. "I bring news from the home of Zacherle. The great doors have opened. And Stonewall sends word, you and your husband have been asked to come as quickly as possible." He turns toward Keil. "Your father and his wife have been summoned as well."

Harmony looks to her husband. "After all these years. It's finally time. I don't know what to feel anymore. Hope or sorrow."

"Hope my dear," Keil replies. "Sorrow will gain us nothing. I'll see that the twins are looked after, while you arrange a coach."

"No Keil, we'll fly there, It will give me a few minutes to collect my thoughts." Harmony replies as she rises from the throne.

Discord begins to change scenes on the viewer once more as Celestia and Luna share a knowing look.

The scene shifts to the home of Zacherle as Keil and Harmony descend from the sky to join Icarus and Boots who were waiting outside with their daughter Daisy.

"Big Brother!" Daisy says, as she watches them land before her.

"Hi Sis. Have you been a good little pony?" Keil says.

"Um, hum," Daisy replies. Mommy and Daddy have been teaching my to fly!" she says excitedly.

Keil cocks his head to one side and shoots an inquiring glance at toward his father.

"That's right son. Your sister can already lift off the ground all on her own, not like SOME ponies I know of at her age." He says with a smirk. "Show him Daisy."

Daisy begins to flap her young wings as hard as she can, strain evident on her face, and slowly begins to rise from the ground. After a moment she settles back onto her hooves.

"Wow," Keil exclaims, "my little sister is a progeny. Wait until grandpa finds out."

"What's a pro-" Daisy begins, but stops as the great doors behind them swing open, and Stonewall, Muenchinger, and Zacherle step forward. Keil and Icarus run forward to catch Stonewall in a crushing series of hugs as Boots, Muenchinger, and Zacherle look on with faint smiles.

"My son..." Stonewalls exclaims, "and my grandson. I've missed you both so much. You as well Boots, I must say you are looking noticeably smaller than the last time I saw you."

"Well, there's a reason for that," Boots says as she steps to the side to reveal her daughter, who had hid behind her mother as the three strange ponies emerged. "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, this is Daisy. Daisy, this is your grandfather Stonewall. He is your daddy's, daddy's, daddy. Say hello please."

"H-hello sir," Daisy says, slowly walking forward.

Stonewall steps forward, a stern look upon his face. "Granddaughter eh?" he says, making a show of looking her over, holding out her wings, looking at the mark on her flanks, so similar to that of Icarus's. "Hmm," he says, and then quick as a flash he scoops her up and tosses her lightly in the air, then as he catches her he starts to tickle her hooves causing Daisy to squeal with laughter. "Oh this one's a giggle box eh?" He says tickling her again. "And it's not 'sir' young lady. It's 'grandpa' to you. Got it?" he says.

"O-okay grandpa," she manages to say between fits of laughter.

"Stonewall, I'll leave you to get reacquainted with your family, Harmony if you'll come with me there are things we need to discuss." Zacherle says as she and Muenchinger turn and head back inside.

Harmony begins to follow, turning toward her family. "Stonewall, it is so good to see you again, I'd like to catch up with you as soon as this is over."

Stonewall's looks stricken, but only for a moment. "I'm afraid my dear, that things are just beginning," he says cryptically as he turns his attention back to his granddaughter.

Harmony pauses for a moment, considering saying something more, but then turns and quickly catches up with the retreating forms of her Gods.

As Harmony joins the two in Zacherle's study, the goddess forms a viewing globe, and focuses on an undulating figure flying over a vast sea. Harmony is the first to speak.

"What in the name of Equestria is that thing?" She says, a look of revulsion crossing her face. Some horror set free from the world quake years ago?"

"That," Muenchinger responds, "is all that's left of your brother." He states flatly.

"That?" Harmony says incredulously, "That THING is Cordial?!"

"It is, and it isn't." Zacherle replies. "Before your brother's body exploded, it had absorbed all the chaos of the elementals that had tried to possess it. When the chaos reformed his body, it tried to take the form of what it remembered. Each part of him represents one of the beings that were once a part of him."

"In one sense it's fitting," Muenchinger declaims, "His from is truly chaotic, as is the substance of his very being. He is now one of the most powerful beings in all of Equestria. A Lord, of Chaos."

"Fitting?!" Harmony asks enraged. "How can you say such a thing! That THING is hideous! Change him back. Teleport him home, and change him back!" Harmony demands.

Zacherle and Muenchinger both look at her sadly. Muenchinger begins to speak, but Zacherle waves him to silence. Zacherle turns to Harmony, her face becoming stern.

"We cannot restore your brother to his former body." She intones. She holds up a hoof before Harmony can interrupt. You will listen to what we have to say, is that clear?" Zacherle says in a tone that brooks no argument.

Harmony hesitates for a moment before replying, "yes, my Goddess."

Zacherle's stern expression melts into compassion. "Oh my child. Would that these events never had to occur. If there had been, would be, any other way, I would choose never to burden you, and he, with such a weight. But these events are fixed in time, I am told, and they must occur, if ever this world is to be set right again." Harmony moves as if to speak, "Hush my child, I know this makes no sense to you, I can only ask that you trust us in this. In the fact that all these things ARE for a reason. Even if they don't seem to be at this time."

"As you wish, my Goddess," Harmony finally replies.

"Thank you." Zacherle reply's, a trace of warmth in her voice. "Now listen well my child, you're brother is returning home. Bereft of his alicorn magics, he is flying here, and although it will take him some time, it would be wise to prepare for his return."

"What must I do?" Harmony asks.

Muenchinger and Zacherle exchange a look. "She has asked of her own free will." Muenchinger says aloud."HE knew she would..."

Zacherle sighs, and a weight seems to descend upon her shoulders. "Very well my child, you have asked my advice of your own free will, and you shall have it." She waves a hoof at the viewing globe, and it shows a wild wood far to the south. "This is what has come to be called, the 'Everfree Forest'. It is a wild and untamed land, where much of the dust from the exploded island of chaos has settled. You need to send Icarus and Boots and the rest of your family south to this forest. The ambient chaos in the area will mask their presence, not forever, but for long enough."

"You want me to send my family away? But why?" Harmony asks.

"To protect them," Zacherle says, as she shifts the viewer back to her brother. She zooms in to a close up of Discord's face. "Look well my child. This is your brother, but at the same time, it isn't."

Harmony spends several minutes looking at the face on the viewer. Finally she says, "But Goddess, even if he looks different, he's still Cordial."

Zacherle looks disappointingly at Harmony for a moment. Another sigh escapes her mouth. "So be it," she says softly to herself. "Harmony," she begins again, "your brother has absorbed an incredible amount of chaotic energy. In his way, he is nearly as powerful as Muenchinger or myself. And he has no training in how to deal with such power. Also, you can't be sure how much his... experience... may have changed him inside." Zacherle says carefully."

"So you want me to send my family away to protect them until you and Muenchinger can help Cordial learn to control himself?"

"NO!" Zacherle nearly shouts. "Neither Muenchinger or myself will be here when he returns. We CANNOT be here when he returns. After we conclude our conversation, both of us must leave. We cannot remain in Equestria any longer. And we cannot return until the situation with your brother is resolved."  
"What?" Harmony replies in a shocked voice. But who will the ponies of the world turn to for guidance, who will-" Harmony breaks off in mid sentence, as the meaning of their words sink in. "No...no... I can't"

"You must my child, there IS no one else."Muenchinger says, ignoring her protests. "You have been queen of Equestria these last ten years since the cataclysm. The ponies of Equestria already look to you for guidance. Our absence from their lives these last ten years has accustomed them to it."

"But... but I am not a God. I cannot replace the two of you." Harmony protests.

"No my child, nor do you have to, you need only be the leader you already are," says Zacherle.

"But what about Cordial? What about all the powers he now possesses? What shall I do if something were to happen?" Harmony inquires.

"Fear not child, we have prepared for that contingency as well." Zacherle says, as Muenchinger levitates a pedestal from out of the shadows and has it settle in before them. Upon the pedestal is an object covered with a pure white cloth. Muenchinger removes the cloth and Harmony gazes upon a heart of pure crystal. A dazzling rainbow radiance emits from it.

"W-What is it?" Harmony asks in awe.

"Behold the crystal heart." Zacherle responds. "Our final gift to you, Harmony. If, in times to come, you feel that your brother has become a danger to himself, or others, come to my home, the doors will open to you, and you alone. Clasp this heart to your chest, and the powers that are inside of it shall become yours."

"Powers?" Harmony asks.

"Yes my child. Both Muenchinger and myself have filled this vessel with much of our order based magics. With this heart, you will be nearly as powerful as a God yourself. But I implore you, only make use of this heart in the direst of need. The changes such power may have on a mortal pony could be considerable. And even the most noble of hearts can stray from the path of goodness when blinded by power. I say again, DO NOT make use of this gift lightly. Nor use it in haste or anger. The power of the gods is a two edged sword. It is just as important to know when NOT to use it."

"I-I understand, my Goddess." Harmony says, as Muenchinger covers the heart once again.

The three of them make their way to the front doors which silently open at their approach. Stonewall steps forward and embraces Harmony without saying a word. A tear slides silently down his cheek. Harmony gazes into his eyes for a long moment, and understanding passes between them. "I'll miss you father-in-law" she says, embracing him again.

"And I, you" Stonewall says, hugging her tight.

"I'll never see you again, will I?" she whispers in his ear.

"Heh," he says in a hushed reply, "you might be surprised at what the future holds." He catches a glare from Muenchinger, and responds by sticking his tongue out at the God. All of which goes unnoticed by Harmony.

Harmony looks to all of her family assembled before her. "It's time we were all going. There is much that I have to discuss. I'm sure you will all have questions, many of which I may not be able to answer, to those I can only say this," she says looking over her shoulder, "It is the will of the Gods."

She begins walking toward Keil and her family, Daisy calls past her.

"Grandpa, grandpa, are you coming too?" she asks.

Stonewall looks down at her with a sad smile. "No giggle box, I can't come with you. I have to go with those other ponies," he says pointing at the retreating forms of Zacherle and Muenchinger.

"But why grandpa?" Daisy asks wide eyed.

Stonewall smiles deeply, his eyes misting up. "Because giggle box, that pretty lady pony? She's my special somepony. And she's going on a long trip. And you can't just let your special somepony go on a trip without you, can you?"

Both Icarus and Keil's mouths drop open in shock, Boots and Daisy begin to giggle, and even Harmony has to smile.

"Pop... you... her... what?" Icarus stammers.

"Why are you looking so surprised son?" Stonewall replies deadpan, "think I can't take a hint?"

"Oh... my... Goddess!" Icarus exclaims, as Keil and Stonewall begin to laugh, "Oh Pop, only you, only you, would have the nerve to woo a Goddess..." he says, beginning to laugh as well.

"Never settle, that's what I always say sonny." Stonewall replies, as he turns to catch up to his sweetheart, who favors him with an over the shoulder wink.

"I'll miss you all so much," he whispers to himself, as he trots resolutely forward.

"This family," Icarus says, "is so very crazy."

Harmony replies, "Icarus, you have no idea. Now let's go home. I have many things to tell you all..."

Discord presses the forward button on the viewer as Cadence speaks from over his shoulder. "You realize we know what that heart was?" she says, matter-of-factually.

"Of course." Discord replies.

Well?" Cadence asks.

"Well what?" Discord responds again.

"Well, are you going to explain, why and how, it got from there to the Crystal Empire?" she asks impatiently.

"Not at all," Discord replies once more, "if you'll be patient you'll see for yourself before long." And without another word, Discord resumes play. Cadence is about to speak again, but the images on the viewer capture not only her full attention, but that of everyone else in the room.

The view is of the palace courtyard, and the scene is of Harmony helping her husband with the last few items they are adding to an already overburdened page.

"And these are their favorite binkys, don't lose them and try to replace them, they KNOW their binkys, and here's Lulu's Mister Frog, and Sunny's Hopsy, I think that's everything. And we have that spell working to send and receive scrolls by fire, the chamberlain assures me that we will be able to send images soon, and he's also working on a viewer like Zacherle uses, hopefully we can get that working soon as well." Harmony says fussing with everything.

Keil looks at her sadly. "Sweetheart, just stop. I know what you are feeling. I feel the same. But we don't KNOW how long this is for. We WILL see each other soon. I'm sure of it. Just take some time, and work out whatever you need to with Cordial. After we get our homes set up, I'll come back and visit, this isn't the end of the world. That was like, ten years ago..." he quips.

Harmony forces a smile. "Yes, I know. It really did seem like the end of the world. I didn't think I could go on. Losing mom, and Cordial, and Father leaving without a word. And then you came back, my best friend. You held me up until I could walk on my own again. You made me smile, when I never thought I could again. You made me love, when I thought my heart would always be empty." Tears begin to flow tracks down Harmony's cheeks. "I love you so much Keil! I don't want you to leave! To lose you and my daughters... why? Why does she ask so much of us?"

Keil crushes her to him in a tight embrace. "I can't answer that. I wish I could. All we can do is have faith that it will all work itself out. We WILL be together again. Of that much I am certain. This is only for a time sweetheart. And even if we are miles apart," he says putting a hoof on her chest, "here we will always be together."

Harmony reaches up and pulls his lips to hers, oblivious of the various guards and pages scurrying about, their gazes averted from the couple. Finally they separate and Keil enters the couch, moving various packages around as the nursemaid approaches the door of the carriage pushing a stroller. Harmony bends down and lifts out the two bundles from inside, cradling one in each of her hooves. She smiles down at two little upturned faces who giggle at her in return. The viewer in Discords sitting room pans over Harmony's shoulder as she prepares to pass her daughters to her husband in the waiting coach. The ponies in Discord's sitting room can all clearly see the two adorable faces of the baby fillies as their mother says goodbye. She kisses each one in turn, as she passes them inside the carriage. "Bye-bye little Luna, be a good girl. Bye-bye Celestia, take care of your little sister. The baby princess of the sun waves her little hoof and says "mama..." as her mother bends down and kisses it.

"Bye-bye my little angels," she says as the door closes and she stares into Keil's retreating face. "Momma loves you." She says waving one hoof at the retreating carriage.

Inside Discord's sitting room Celestia sits silently, as tears roll down her cheeks. She cradles Luna's head to her chest, and sobs can be heard from the Princess of the Night.

The somber moment is broken as a violet hoof comes down on the pause button of Discord's remote, causing the two princess's to look up in surprise, into the angry visage of the youngest alicorn present.

"I think the two of you have some explaining to do!" Twilight Sparkle says in tones the other ponies have never heard from her before... tones of rage.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry this took so long to post. I had some computer problems. Long story short, to fix them I had someone come over and do a clean install on my 'C' drive. Before he got here I moved everything over to my 1 t. 'D' drive. I told him before he started that I could unplug my 'D' drive to make sure it was unaffected, but he assured me that it wouldn't be. Yeah... he wiped it... Everything I had been saving from three computers. All my pictures, birthdays, vacations, all of my memories, everything I ever wrote, all my episodes of my web comic, 100+ gigs of music, everything. Gone...

So yeah, this took longer than I wanted it to. Hope it was worth the wait. ; )


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Confessions

Silence filled Discords sitting room, as the gathered friends awaited the response to Twilight's anger filled statement. All eyes turned toward Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, who's faces were still tear stained from watching their mother say goodbye to them moments ago on Discord's viewer. Celestia is the first to recover, and after taking a moment to dab her eyes, she responds.

"Yes Princess Twilight Sparkle." She says formally. "We knew that some day, we would have to speak of these things. Just as we knew when Discord first received his letter, that the time to do so was nigh. You are angry with us, speak your peace then, and we will respond, as best we are able." The Princess of the Sun said, as she and Luna drew themselves up.

"I hardly know where to begin!" Twilight says, pacing back and forth, her voice bitter with barely contained rage. "All this time. From the very beginning. When we used the elements of Harmony to restore your sister, you knew that we were using your mother's magic's. When we first battled Discord, you know he was your uncle. When you took control of the kingdom away from him, all those thousands of years ago, and turned him to stone in the first place, you were really usurping the throne from the rightful ruler of Equestria!"

"Ah, technically it would have been my sister, who was the right-" Discord begins.

"NOT NOW!" Twilight yells. As Discord falls silent.

"No wonder you only had him imprisoned in stone. An-and you wanted us to reform him... and all this time, he was your uncle... AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Twilight finishes in a shout.

The rest of the mane six gather around her. Applejack places a hoof upon her shoulder. "Now let's just calm down a minute. I'm sure that the princesses had a good reason fer not telling us. Right?" she says, looking toward the two royal princesses sitting on Discord's sofa.

Luna bows slightly as Celestia begins to speak.

"Twilight Sparkle. You know not of what you speak. You are angry with us. You feel that we have deceived you all somehow. We have not!" The Princess says resolutely. Our family history is filled with pain and loss. We do not revisit these memories lightly. There is much yet, that you do not know."

"Then tell us!" Twilight yells.

Celestia pauses, and looks toward Discord. He is about to speak, but before he can, Twilight, after seeing her look to him, says "you need HIS permission now?!" and bolts from the room, and out into the garden.

The rest of the mane six are left standing before the princesses of the sun and the moon, with Discord over their shoulder as the rest of their friends look on.

"I'm sorry princess," Applejack says. "But you gotta understand how hard this is for her. She always spoke about you as her mentor, her best friend. Ya'll keeping something like this from her, it makes her feel like she don't matter to you."

"I know Applejack." Celestia says more calmly. If you will all excuse me, I'd like to speak to her... alone." And with that Celestia rises and follows her former student out into the gardens.

After she leaves, Luna addresses everyone present. "It's hard for Celestia as well. We talked about this a lot after I returned. When Twilight first met her, her mother had been long gone, searching the world for her father. Her uncle Discord was trapped in stone, and her sister had turned evil and was imprisoned in the moon. She had been living alone, in a palace filled with ponies. She had no close friends, and all she did all day was work on trying to keep the kingdom running.

When she first met Twilight Sparkle, she saw so much of herself in the young unicorn. Her innocence, her happiness, how serious she was about her studies. She grew closer and closer to her. Celestia used to tell me how happy she was each time Twilight came to her and overcame a difficult spell she was learning, or when she would confide in her. Gradually Celestia came to think of young Twilight as a daughter. A daughter she was helping to raise. She loves Twilight so very much." Luna says earnestly.

"She sent Twilight to Ponyville, because she realized that Twilight needed more than just herself and her studies. It pained my sister greatly to let her go. But the letters that she, and you all sent her filled her with much happiness. She keeps every one. When I returned from the moon, thanks to you all, I was able to reunite with my sister. I didn't realize at the time, but I was also helping to fill the void that Twilight left when she came here. And as we spent our time catching up, for the longest time it was 'Twilight this' and 'Twilight that'" Luna says rolling her eyes. "It was like her whole life had been revolving around what was going on in Ponyville."

"That was one of the reasons I came to visit on Nightmare Night." Luna adds. "And my sister was correct, this place is REALLY fun!" Luna says smiling. "You girls have no idea how boring it is sitting there day after day, listening to speeches, ponies wanting favors, signing papers... but you all get to have fun! Have adventures! Celestia won't ever say it out loud, but we are really very jealous." Luna confides.

"Yeah, we ARE pretty great and all," Rainbow Dash replies. "But why didn't Celestia just tell us about Discord, and Harmony and the tree and all?"

"It wasn't so simple Rainbow," Luna replies. "When Celestia was all alone, ruling for all those centuries, she became withdrawn. She never let herself get close to anypony. After her only sister betrayed her she couldn't bring herself to trust anypony anymore. She was surrounded at court by ponies who all wanted to curry favor with her. Anything she ever said or did was scrutinized by every pony around her. Most of what was known about her and her family were only rumors handed down by previous generations. Generations that she, herself outlived. Much of the events that we have been witnessing on uncle's viewer were unknown to my sister and myself as well. And many of the events yet to come occurred before we could even walk. As for what we did know of," Luna pauses, addressing all the ponies present.

"Can you all understand? A ponies family? It's pains, it's personal tragedies and losses. Even Discord, never mentioned anything, even before he got better. Can you understand why none of us said anything?" Luna asks imploringly.

"I understand." Applejack says quietly. "Family is the most important thing. And what goes on in a family is personal. Not meant to be shared around with just any pony." Luna's face relaxes visibly. "But what YOU need to understand princess, is that it isn't just you and Celesta, and Discord. The six of us," Applejack pauses and looks around the room, "Heck, ALL of us, WE are your family too. You and your sister are just as important to us, as any other pony in this room!" Luna looks around at everyone, and sees that each of them are nodding in agreement with what Applejack has said.

Finally Luna speaks. "My sister was right about you all." She says, tears forming around the rims of her eyes, "you are all so very special!" Please can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course darling," Rarity says, her eyes misting up as well."That's what a family does." And they all close in and embrace their princess in turn.

Twilight sits alone on a bench in the palace gardens. The beauty of the flowers, and the shadowed leaves are lost to her as she stares downward at the ground. Her eyes are red with unshed tears, as she absently kicks at the dirt. She doesn't look up as the sound of hooves herald the approach of some pony else. The sound stops as the approaching pony settles in beside Twilight on the bench. For long moments, neither of them speak. Finally Celestia breaks the silence.

"I was hurt." she says quietly.

"Yeah? Well so was I!" Twilight replies hotly.

After a moment Celestia begins again. "Back when my sister became Nightmare Moon, and I was forced to banish her to the moon. I was hurt for so very long. And I had no one to turn to. Uncle was a statue, Mother was off trying to find her father for the umpteenth time. And the sister that I loved more than anything in the world had betrayed me. For centuries I had to get up every morning and banish my sister's moon, and cause the sun to rise. Then I had to spend all day running the kingdom, listening to reports, meeting dignitaries, signing treaties, having to deal with pony after pony who only wanted to be on my good side, and would hesitate before speaking, for fear of saying the wrong thing. Then at night before bed, I would have to set the sun, and raise the prison I had made for my sister. I'd sit on my balcony and stare up into the face of the moon, and most nights just cry myself to sleep."

Twilight finally looks up at Celestia, as she continues to speak, her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"I continued to go through the motions, just as I described, for more years than I can count. And then one day, as I was going over some report that I can't even recall, there was a huge explosion, a giant rainbow covered the sky, and suddenly I sensed an immense magical force nearby. I made my way outside and jutting from the roof of the students hall I saw the head of a huge dragon. I quickly made my way inside, and down in the center of the room a young purple unicorn was lost in a maelstrom of power. I could feel her fear as her mind was linked, all alone, to the vast source of all magic. As I made my way down to her, I recognized her. Her parents were known to me, and had spoken of her often, young Twilight Sparkle. As I touched her shoulder, and broke her connection to the source, everything reverted to as it was before. She was so frightened that she had done something terrible. I knew that fear. For years I had wondered. 'Was it my fault that Luna turned?' 'Was what she said to me true?' 'Did I do a terrible thing, and because of that my sister is gone forever?' Young Twilight immediately began to apologize for what had happened. You wanted to run away, didn't you?" Celestia asks.

"Yes." Twilight responds quietly. "I was so ashamed, and embarrassed. To do that in front of the teachers, and my parents, all I wanted to do was run and hide. But you were there. And you praised me, and offered to make me your personal protegee. You were my idol, and you wanted ME to study along side you! It was the happiest moment of my life."

"And then there's today." Celestia says, her voice somber.

"Yeah." Twilight replies. Twilight takes a deep breath, lets it out, and then asks. "Why? Why didn't you trust me? Even if you couldn't tell any pony else, why couldn't you trust ME?"

"I couldn't... I didn't tell you, because I was thinking like a princess, and not as your friend." Celestia confesses.

"What do you mean as a 'princess'," Twilight asks, "I don't understand."

"Twilight. Luna and I turned our uncle to stone. Each and every time I walked by his statue I asked myself, 'Did we do the right thing?'. To this day, I'm still not sure." Celestia admits. "But at the time, we made the HARD choice. But Twilight, after all those years alone, I don't think I could do it again. I never told you that he was part of my family because I needed you to be able to make that hard choice, if ever it needed to be made again. I needed you to be stronger than I am. For the good of the kingdom. Even if... even if it meant that you were no longer able to trust me, or wanted me to be your mentor... or your friend." Celestia says, her voice harsh and cracking. "And if this is the case," she says, forcing her voice to be strong, "then I want you to know that I understand. And... and I-" Celestia breaks off what she is saying as Twilight hugs her tightly.

"Now... now you listen to ME princess!" Twilight chokes the words out between sobs. "You will ALWAYS be my mentor. You will ALWAYS be my friend. Don't EVER think I will leave you. You aren't alone Celestia, all of us here, we are ALL your friends. Anytime, ANY time that you feel lonely call on us, we WILL be there for you. Not because you commanded us to, but because we LOVE you. You are the most amazing, most special, princess in all of Equestria. And if you don't believe me, just ask any pony in that room."

"Oh Twilight!" Celestia says her voice breaking as she holds her student tightly. Thank you... Thank you so much! I'm so very glad that you are still my friend. You mean so much to me my dear... But I am afraid you are mistaken when you called ME the most special princess in all of Equestria. No Twilight, that could only be you."

"Oh sister!" Luna says from the doorway to the garden, her heart filled with joy, as she finished overhearing this last exchange.

"Luna!" both Twilight and Celestia exclaim at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you both." Luna says excitedly. "Please sister, hurry and come inside. We have something for you! For both of you!" Luna says ducking back inside the doorway.

Twilight and Celestia exchange a puzzled glance. Then wordlessly the two make their way back toward the doorway. Each of them emotionally exhausted, but at them same time, filled with a quiet joy. A joy in knowing that their best friend is by their side, no matter what may come.

As soon as Celestia enters the doorway, she is swarmed by a living sea of ponies, all hugging her tightly.

"What... what is all this?" Celestia asks, looking around frantically.

"Oh sister, it is a wonderful thing." Luna says eyes wide with excitement. All of them have been talking since you left, and they have all agreed!"

"Agreed to what?" Celestia asks as the ponies in the back switch places with the ones in front, all taking turns hugging the Princess of the Sun.

"Sister, we... we have been adopted!" Luna says excitedly. "All of us are family now!" Luna practically squeals. "Look at all of my brothers and sisters!"

Twilight rolls her eyes, and looks toward Celestia, who surprisingly laughs with joy, and begins hugging all those about her.

Twilight walks over to Fluttershy. "Was this your idea?" she asks.

"No, Twilight," Fluttershy responds, "but isn't it grand!"

"Well I suppose," Twilight admits turning to Pinky Pie. "So if it wasn't Fluttershy, I'm guessing it was your idea?" She asks.

"Nope," Pinky says with a smile. "I think you need to talk to your uncle about that," she says pointing a hoof toward Discord, who is sitting to himself smiling at his two nieces, who are behaving not at all in a royal fashion, as they laugh and hug those around them.

"MY uncle?" Twilight says.

"Um hmm," Pinky nods, "oh that reminds me, this is your copy," Pinky says, as she picks up a piece of parchment from the nearby table, parchment containing one of the most complex legal documents in all of Equestria.

Twilight begins to read the first few paragraphs and slowly her eyes begin to glaze over. "This is one of the most complex legal documents I have ever seen." She says, as she wanders her way, parchment in hand to stand in front of Discord. She lowers the parchment long enough to ask, "What have you done?!"

Discord looks sheepishly down at Twilight. "Well, it was like this. While you were outside being mad at my niece, things became rather... emotional in here. Things were said, tears were shed, hugs were exchanged. Ah, but then your friend Applejack said the most wonderful thing! She told Luna that we, all of us, were family to her. It made her so very happy. Well I got to thinking... why not? So I drew up this little document, had every pony look it over, and they all thought it was a wonderful idea. So since Rarity was a notary, and Luna was a ruling body, we ratified it right here on the spot. Congratulations Twilight Sparkle, every being here is now legally a member of every one else's family." Discord says in a voice conveying both happiness and a certain amount of pride in himself.

"Rarity's a notary?" Twilight muses aloud, then the meaning of Discord's words begin to sink in. "Wait! WHAT!" she exclaims, frantically scanning the document before her.

"Oh yes, it's all in there, and quite legally binding. Subsection 13 paragraph 4 allows me to retain the aspect of 'Uncle' to all of you, which meshes perfectly with subsection 12, paragraphs 3 thru 21, outlining the older and younger brother and sister denotations, expanded of course to include other family members not currently present at this time including, but not limited to, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Maud, Big Macintosh and several others. Naturally those already related by marriage were excluded. Also Spike opted out due to a potential conflict of interest. And there was an exclusion clause added so that there won't be any conflict with the royal succession, subsection 29, paragraphs 1 thru 15." Discord says absently. Then his expression becomes more animated as he adds, "Oh but can you image the, pardon the expression, 'chaos' this will cause when word reaches everyponies homes?" Discord lets out a contented sigh. "Almost like old times," he says to himself.

"Ooookay." Twilight says, "but I wasn't in here when-"

Discord cuts her off. "Ah well, it was a majority rule kind of thing. You were voted in, in absence." He says patting her head. "And although I don't mean to play favorites, I can tell you right now, that you are probably going to be one of my most FAVORITE of nieces!" he says smiling down at her.

Twilight makes her way back to her seat, ignoring the shrieks of joy and laughter around her. As she settles into her seat she notices a frothy mug of strong cider on the table next to her. Looking up she sees Discord give her a wink and a thumbs up sign, slightly hampered by a lack of thumbs, but managing to get the idea across nonetheless. She smiles wanly in return, and takes a long pull, noticing when she is finished that this mug, much like her coffee mug, has begun to refill itself.

"Well," she muses as she takes another drink, watching her mentor and her sister, acting just like all of her other friends, "maybe this wont be all THAT bad..."


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Homecoming

It took nearly an hour, subjective time for all the ponies in the room to calm back down. Twilight had sat nursing her cider, considering all of the ramifications of the bombshell she and Celestia had received upon reentering Discord's sitting room. Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed however, as Pinky Pie came over and sat beside her.

"You don't look happy Twi. What's wrong?" Pinky asked tilting her head slightly to one side as she spoke.

"It's this whole adoption thing." Twilight responds. "I looked over this document as best I am able. It seems completely legitimate, and legally binding. In purely technical terms, we really are all now a part of each others families. I'm not sure how I feel about that." Twilight confesses.

Pinky's hair begins to deflate and a look of sadness crosses her face. "Twi. Do you not WANT to be my sister?" she asks hesitantly.

Twilight looks at her friend fully for the first time since her approach. "What? It's not that Pinky," Twilight replies hastily. "Of course I want to be your sister, we already are like sisters anyway."

"Then is it some pony else?" Pinky says looking around the room. "I know Discord isn't a pony, but he used to be, and Spike is a dragon, but he opted out because of, well, you know, and Zecora is a Zebra, but that is just a pony with stripes. It might be different if there was a pony with spots, but there isn't anypony like that here and-"

"No Pinky," Twilight interrupts. "I don't have a problem with any pony here, or dragon, or zebra, or even Discord."

"Oh. Okay." Pinky says, her hair perking up. "But you still look... well not happy." Pinky says looking at Twilight who still holds her copy of the adoption paper in her hoof.

"Oh Twilight," Discord says with a sigh, coming up to her. "You worry too much about a silly piece of parchment. I could vanish it in an instant, Spike could set it ablaze, or you could simply tear it up. Now since you haven't, let me ask you... why?"

"I couldn't do that," Twilight responds without hesitation. "It made every pony so happy."

"Every pony you say? Does that include yourself? Take a moment before you answer to think about it." Discord says patiently.

Twilight pauses at the chaos lord's words, and thinks about every pony there, and how it makes her feel calling each of them brother or sister in her head. Finally she looks up at Discord with a sheepish expression on her face. "I was being silly wasn't I?" she asks him.

"No," Discord replies. "You were being serious. That's what Twilight does best. Isn't that right Pinky?"

"Yup," the pink party pony replies. "Trust me, I know what being silly looks like, and that was definitely NOT it. No, silly is more like..." And suddenly from out of nowhere both she and Discord pull out two matching sets of fake glasses with bushy eyebrows and oversized noses attached, put them on, and start playing 'March of Equestria' on Pink and Blue kazoo's.

Twilight immediately tries to stifle a giggle, which finally bursts forth from her into outright laughter, as Discord and Pinky hoofbump each other. "Much better." Discord says as he leads his new niece away, chatting about exploding boxes wrapped in ribbon, and potential copyright infringement, leaving Twilight alone with her thoughts again, but feeling much better about them.

Eventually all the gathered friends made their way back to their seats, the mood noticeably lighter in the room. Discord takes up the remote, and forwards the scenes on the viewer a few days into the future. Once every pony indicates their readiness, Discord resumes play.

The first thing the ponies in Discord's sitting room see, is an aerial view of the palace courtyard. A familiar undulating figure begins to come into view and descends toward the inner garden. It's not long before the figure is spotted by one of the guards on his regular patrol. He immediately raises the alarm, and dozens of ponies in armor with swords and spears scramble into formation, as a runner is dispatched to warn the Princess.

Cordial was tired. Not really physically, no, for some reason he didn't seem to be that type of tired at all. Despite days of nonstop flight across the ocean and countryside. No, he was tired mentally. Tired of constantly replaying his last memories over and over. Tired of seeing a scarred landscape that was so very different from what he remembered. Tired of thinking about his current appearance. And most especially tired of trying to fly with these short mismatched wings that technically shouldn't be able to keep him in the air in the first place. So when he finally managed to be able to land in the palace courtyard and was immediately surrounded by the royal guard, (several of which he remembered, but as being much younger), and they were all yelling and screaming about a monster, which he KNEW was in reference to himself, his mood could safely be said to have been less than pleasant.

"All of you! SHUT UP!" Cordial bellowed. "Whether you believe me or not, I am CORDIAL, your PRINCE, just returned from a mission from Zacherle herself. Go and send word to her, and my father. I'll settle in right here until you can prove to yourselves I am who I claim to be." And with that Cordial settles into a sitting position reminiscent of a cat.

"Right!" One of the guards says sarcastically. Cordial, Justice, and the Goddess, have been missing for years now, ever since the cataclysm. And now some patchwork nightmare lands right in the royal courtyard, and claims to be our prince? We should cut you up on principal darkspawn." He says brandishing his sword menacingly.

"Missing?" Cordial says, jerking his head erect. "What do you mean my father is missing? And the Goddess is... gone?" Cordial begins to rise to his feet, and the guards all draw their weapons, preparing for a charge, when a voice descends from above.

"Much has changed while you were away dear... brother." Harmony says, pausing at the last word as she descends before him.

"Sister!" Cordial exclaims. "You recognize me? Like this?!" he asks incredulously.

"Yes brother. I know that it is indeed you." Harmony turns, and addresses the circle of guards. "All of you! This creature is indeed my brother! He has suffered a terrible accident on a mission for Zacherle many years ago, and was just now able to return to us. You will not judge him by his current appearance! He is still your prince, he is still my brother. He is still Cordial!" She declares not only to everyone in the courtyard, but to herself deep inside as well.

A look of intense relief passes across Cordials face, as he and his sister make their way inside the palace. The guards all form up and let them pass, any remarks they have, they hold until after the main doors have shut.

Cordial and Harmony talk late into the evening. She tells him all that has happened since he left for the island, omitting the parts about the crystal heart, and why Keil and his family have left. When she gets to the parts about Keil, at first Cordial shows a flare of anger when he finds out that Keil's practical joke was what landed Summergale on the island in the first place. But then he marvels at the fact that Keil and his sister had married, and had two children.

"And where are they now?" Cordial asks. "I really want to see your daughters sis."

"They are traveling at the moment." Harmony replies. "Boots and Icarus are taking them all on a trip to the south. They will probably be gone for quite some time. They left shortly before your return."

"That's too bad." Cordial replies. But I can see them when they get back. If you can send them word that I have returned, please let them know that I don't quite look like me anymore. I don't want to scare any more ponies. I wasn't thrilled about coming back looking like this. The first thing I want to do is research some spell to change me back. There must be something in the library." he says somewhat anxiously.

"Of course brother." Harmony replies. "We will begin a through search first thing in the morning. I'm sure we will find some way to return you to normal before the family returns." She says confidentially. They continue discussing events, each of them trying to understand Zacherle and Muenchinger's reasons for doing what they did, and where their father could have gone and why. At some point late into the evening, Harmony summons a servant to bring them some refreshment. The serving maid is noticeably shaken at Cordial's appearance and all but scurries out of the room.

"Sis. I understand why they run from me like that, but its starting to get to me. I actually remember that pony. She was always smiling and friendly. I used to chat with her sometimes as she did her chores. Now she couldn't run away fast enough." Cordial says lowering his head. "They don't believe I'm me. Not REALLY," he says quietly.

"They will brother." his sister says, hesitantly putting a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "It's just going to take some time. For all of us. Zacherle told me before she left that you WOULD return. It was one of the only things that has held me together all these years, except for Keil and Lulu and Sunny. I knew that you would look different when you got back, and it IS a huge change. But I can tell, just form speaking to you for these last few hours, that no matter what you look like on the outside, that my brother Cordial is still inside there, speaking to me. Ignore how they react for now. Eventually they will see what I do, eventually they will understand that you are still you. Well except for one glaringly obvious difference..." she adds in an exaggerated tone of voice.

"Yeah, now I can stop clocks just by walking by." Cordial says in self denunciation.

"No stupid." Harmony replies with a lilt to her voice. "The difference is that NOW there is no way I can lose to you at dodge ball!" she says tapping his antler and horn combo with a hoof.

Cordial's mouth hangs open for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally he bursts out laughing. "Oh sis, just you wait until I'm healed, I'll make you regret THOSE words!" he says still laughing, as Harmony joins in.

Several weeks pass, and the staff of the castle have slowly gotten more accustomed to their prince's new appearance. It took less than a day from his return for word to reach the surrounding city, and by the end of the first week most of the outlying areas had gotten at least some version of their prince's return. Gossip that he had been transformed into a hideous creature, and that he was seeking a cure were spread across the kingdom. Both Harmony and Cordial did nothing to quell these rumors, on the off chance that some outlying mage or wizard might hear of it, and come forth with a cure that would change him back. So far, none that had come in response to this, had met with any success.

Cordial had spent most of his time since his return in the palace library, searching through all of their extensive collection of books of magic, looking for some way to restore him to his previous self. Many of the best magicians of the royal court, had tried every healing and restoration spell that they knew of, but none had managed to achieve success. Still, no one was yet ready to give up, and many a tome of forgotten magic was unearthed in their frantic search.

On this particular day however, Cordial had had enough of being a magical guinea pig."Sister, I need a break." Cordial said as the latest in a long line of magical spells had been cast upon him, with the usual lack of results.

The exhausted wizard gave him an irritated glance, and in a wry tone says, "Hrmph, I spend four hours casting that spell, concentrating to keep the very forces of reality from potentially destroying this library, and you, the one who has been just sitting there, YOU need a break?!"

Discord smiles apologetically. "Sorry. It's not like I don't appreciate all your hard work."

"Oh I know youngster. I was just kidding you. I can't even imagine how it must be for you, getting all those odd bits to work," the old wizard says, gesturing at Cordials mismatched body.

"You know, you'd think I wouldn't be able to even walk like this. But it all seems so... natural. I can fly somehow, I can walk, and talk and do everything I used to... well except for magic. I do miss being an alicorn. But the body seems to know what it's doing."

"How very odd," the old wizard says. "I can only assume it has to do with the chaos that you absorbed somehow."

"That's right brother." Harmony adds. "When I was told that you were returning, Zacherle showed me an image of you. She said that your body had absorbed all the chaos from those creatures before you exploded, and that it looks like the way it does because when it reformed, it was trying to reset itself to what all those various creatures looked like. I suppose that means that your body is still saturated with chaos."

The old wizard looks distraught by Harmony's words. And this is noticed by Cordial.

"What is it?" Cordial asks him.

"Well my boy, if what she says is true, that may explain why we are unable to restore you to your true form. I hesitate to say for sure, but from what she just said, this may now very well BE your true from. The energy that saturated your body, that was what couldn't be destroyed. When it coalesced back into a coherent... well, semi-coherent form, this was it. It may be your new 'default setting' so to speak." The wizard admits reluctantly.

Both Harmony, and Cordial look crestfallen upon hearing these words. The old wizard adds quickly, "but we can by no means be sure of this, and it certainly doesn't mean that we will stop trying. And even if it were, there are two other possibilities, that this theory opens up."

Cordial lifts his head. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, in the first place, we have been focusing our attentions on restoration spells. That MAY have been the problem. There are shape shifting, and polymorph spells that we could try, to make you appear as you used to."

"That's right!" Cordial says excitedly. "I may not be able to do magic anymore, but I could at least look like my old self and be able to go back outside without causing a panic."

"Ah, about the magic," the old wizard continues. "That was the other bit of potentially good news I wanted to mention. You see, according to what I've been told, your body absorbed all of the chaos, from what was apparently the six most powerful chaos elementals on that island. It's all still in there son. There is no reason I can see that you shouldn't be able to use it."

"Use it?" Cordial says, "Chaos magic? But isn't that... evil?"

"Evil?" the old wizard says and then chuckles. "Not at all my boy, chaos and order are just two sides of the same coin. Neither of them on their own are inherently 'good', or 'evil'. It's all up to the individual on how they are used. Zacherle and Muenchinger created us primarily with order, so our magics are order based. That doesn't mean a 'bad' wizard or sorcerer couldn't use them for selfish reasons. But you my boy, have, as far as I know, the first chaos based body of any pony... er, former pony. Not only that, but it also possesses an incredible amount of power. Why I dare say, if you learn to use it properly, you may very well be the most powerful wizard in all of Equestria!"

"Really? That's amazing! It never occurred to me that this body was anything other than a curse. Why, if what you say is true, I may be able to restore myself on my own. Maybe even all the damage caused by the cataclysm. Could you, and the others of your order, could you teach me?" Cordial asks.

"Well," the old wizard says hesitantly. "I'm not sure whether we could or not. Obviously we could teach you forms and such. But your source of power is fundamentally opposite of our own. This may be something that you will have to come to on your own. Just like how the first unicorns had to teach themselves how to use their own magics." Then the old wizard brightens up. "Ah but you DO have an advantage that those others did not. You already know the magics that exist do in fact...well... exist."

Cordial looks confused, as does Harmony.

"Think of it like this," the old wizard continues. "You already know teleportation is possible. You knew how to do it with order. Now all you have to do is figure out how to achieve the same effect with chaos. You can ignore all the years of magical theory trying to figure out if something IS possible. You already know it is. Now all you have to do is relearn the trick of it. Also, once you do, all the other spells and magics should be much easier to figure out. You just need that one spell, that one spark..." the old wizard trails off, noticing for the first time a note of disapproval in Harmony's gaze. But Cordial is now animated and hopeful.

"Isn't this wonderful news sis!" he says excitedly. "I must admit, as the days went by, I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever be able to have a normal life again. But this, this changes everything! How can I ever thank you my good pony? Why, with all the wizards that have been coming and going lately, I don't think I even know your name."

"Starlight." The old pony says, "Starlight the bearded, they call me. And think nothing of it my boy. My family has been studying the magics of this world going back all the way to the beginning. If I have somehow helped to bring a new type of wizard into this world, then that will be thanks enough." He says smiling at how happy his prince has suddenly become.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with Starlight going over various esoteric forms of magics with Cordial, without much success. But unlike before, Cordial remains hopeful, and excited at the prospect of unlocking his potential. Later after they part company, Starlight speaks to the princess privately.

"I couldn't help but to notice a look of disapproval earlier. Have I somehow offended you your highness?" He asks.

"No, my good wizard. You have given my brother something he desperately needs... hope. Ever since he returned, all I sensed from him was sadness and regret. Now he believes that there may be some way for him to atone for what he has done." Harmony says, gazing out into the courtyard.

"But your highness. What happened with your brother was an accident. He is not to blame. He had no way of knowing what would happen." Starlight replies.

"Yes, I know. But he blames himself. Whether or not he did it intentionally, he still shoulders the blame. He may never get out from under it, unless somehow he is able to forgive himself. This is why I am glad that you offered him some hope of doing so... despite all of the potential risks."

"Risks?" Starlight asks.

"Never mind," Harmony says dismissively. "I'm sure everything will be fine. He's still my brother. Nothing could ever change that..."

Several weeks pass, with no results in either Cordials restoration, or his ability to use chaos. Harmony and Cordial are sitting in the garden, sharing brunch, and talking about various events of the past few days. Eventually, as it usually did, the topic of Cordials latest efforts in mastering magic came to the surface of the conversation.

"It's just so frustrating Sis. Out of everything, I should at least be able to teleport. It used to be as easy as breathing for me." Cordial says in exasperation.

"I know brother dear, but just give it more time. Starlight is convinced that all you need is that one spark, and then it should all make sense."

"Easy for him to say. HE still has that magic horn of his." Cordial complains. "All I have are these antlers and this wobbly goat horn thing. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with these things? Every time I turn my head, they rip into the pillows. Each morning I wake up wondering if I teleported myself into a chicken coop while I was asleep."

Harmony titters with laughter.

"Oh ha,ha." Cordial says sardonically, looking down in frustration at his meal. "And why do they always bring me orange juice with brunch? I mean really. Ever since I was a little colt, never any variety. What I wouldn't give for a glass of... I don't know, chocolate milk."

"Well excuse me, mister 'I'm not spoiled at all, I'm just a prince and am too good to go get it for myself'. If you want it that badly, why don't you just use your incredible mastery of chaos?" Harmony chides.

"You are just a laugh riot today sis. Sure let me just snap my claw and change this into chocolate milk..." And with that Cordial snaps his claw with a flourish... and suddenly has a glass of chocolate milk in front of him, replacing his orange juice. Both members of the royal family fall silent, staring a the glass. Finally Cordial speaks.

"Um... sis?" He says hesitantly. "Did I just..." he trails off, as he picks up the glass and studies it.

"Uh yeah... I think you did brother." Harmony replies. "Are you going to... taste it?" she asks curiously.

Cordial studies the glass a moment further. He sniffs the contents, pauses for thought, and then with a shrug of his shoulders, takes a long drink, draining half the contents.

"Well?" Harmony asks.

"Well, it seems to me like-" and then Cordial breaks off, clutching at his throat and gasping for breath. He lets out a "AKKKK" and then collapses on the ground his eyes closed.

'CORDIAL!" Harmony shrieks, coming to her brother's side, reaching down and cradling his head. "Brother! Can you hear me?! Say something!"

"Sis...ter." Cordial responds weakly. "There is... something... I need to tell you..." Cordial chokes out the words, between ragged breaths.

"What is it Cordail?!" Harmony asks frantically.

"That was..." he gasps, "That was... that was the best chocolate milk I ever tasted." Cordial says, his voice returning to normal, as a big goofy grin spreads across his mismatched face.

"Harmony drops her brothers head as she stands back up. "Grrr! I can't believe you got me to fall for that!" She says crossing her front hooves across her chest looking down at him.

"Oww, hey sis watch it! That hurt." Cordial says rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right!" Harmony says sitting back down at the table. "You had me scared Cordial." She says, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry sis." Cordial replies. "I don't know what got into me. Let me try to make it up to you." And with that Cordial concentrates for a moment, and snaps his claw with a flourish. Suddenly a basket of fresh pomegranates appear in the center of the table. "It worked!" Cordial says excitedly.

"Oh Cordial!" Harmony exclaims happily. "All is forgiven dear brother. You know pomegranates are my favorite fruit!" But they are completely out of season. Where on Equestria did you get them from?"

"I have no idea, dear sister." Cordial exclaims jubilantly. "Isn't it wonderful? It seems all I have to do is think of something, and snap my claw, and there it is." All this time I've been trying to do things the HARD way. Spells, and forms and theory. Apparently chaos is just... I don't know... random. Things just happen. Wait a second sis. I have to try this." And with that Cordial pauses in thought, and snaps his claw. With a sudden flash the patchwork creature that stood before Harmony was gone, and in it's place was the Cordial that they all remembered.

"Did... did it work?" Cordial asks.

Harmony leaps from her chair and embraces her brother, "Oh yes Cordial, it did! You are your old self again!" She exclaims hugging him tightly.

"This is wonderful. I'm back, I'm finally back. Now maybe my life can return to..." Cordial stops speaking, feeling odd. Suddenly his body reverts back to its patchwork form. Cordial's head slumps down onto his chest.

"Try again brother, it might just be a matter of practice" Harmony says frantically.

"Default setting." Cordial replies despondently. "Starlight said so himself." Cordial says sitting quietly back into his chair. He raises his half empty glass of milk to his lips and drinks.

"Brother, we don't know that for sure." Harmony says, "It was your first try."

"Sis, I could tell." Cordial replies calmly. "When I started to change back, I could tell. It felt like my body was reverting to it's natural state."

"Brother, I... I'm so sorry." Harmony says, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"It's alright sis. I guess in the back of my mind, I kind of always knew. I just couldn't accept it without at least trying everything I could first." Cordial forces a smile to his sister. "It's... it's not the end of the world. After all I can do magic again. I can still fly. And I'm sure I can use an illusion of myself when I need to go out. I can make this work." Cordial says to himself as much as his sister. "I CAN." he says again.

Harmony extends a hoof, and holds her brother's paw. "Yes brother. WE can. I will always be here to help you through this."

Cordial looks deeply into his sister's eyes, tears of his own now forming. "Thanks sis. Without you, I... I don't know how I could go on." He says smiling deeply.

Discord forwards the remote to later that evening. He doesn't utter a comment, as he pans the viewer over the shoulder of his sister, and the ponies are able to read the contents of a letter she is writing.

"My Dearest Keil,

I hope this finds you well. I miss you and my precious angels more than you will ever know.

Today Cordial learned to make use of his chaos magics for the first time. Unlike our order based magics, my brother's powers seem to be both limitless and effortless. The warnings that the goddess and Muenchinger had given me may prove to be accurate.

However that being said, when he tried to use them to return to his original form, the effects lasted only a few moments. He thinks that his new body may be it's natural state. He tried to put on a brave face, but I could tell my brother was deeply saddened by this fact. He had been clinging to the hope, however slender, of being able to return to having a normal life. I do not know what will happen, now that that hope is gone.

It is for this reason that I regretfully ask that you all remain hidden to the south. I will not risk your return until I am SURE that it will be safe for you to do so. Please understand, this hurts me as much as I'm sure it hurts you. But I cannot ignore Zacherle's warnings. Yes, my brother has returned. But I cannot help but feel that something is different about him, and not just his appearance. Until I become convinced that all will be well, I can only ask for your patience and understanding.

Please give Sunny and Lulu all my love, I will write you again soon."

Yours Always,

Harmony

And with that Harmony holds the letter over the flame of a nearby candle, and it burns away in a puff of magical smoke.

Fluttershy looks up at her husband. "That letter. What did she mean something was different about you?" she asks.

"It's simple my dear." Discord replies. "It means that my dear sister didn't trust me. From the very start, when I first returned to the palace, my sister didn't trust her own brother. All the while that she was sitting there trying to make me feel better, in the back of her mind, she was afraid of me. This I believe, was the catalyst that would eventually lead to all the sorrow that was to follow after..." Discord says, as he forwards the remote to a point where things would quickly go from bad to worse...


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
Can I Play With Madness?

"My Dearest Keil,

It has been almost a month since my brother first unlocked his use of chaos. He has made remarkable progress in its usage in that short amount of time. Outward manipulations of matter are almost child's play for him. He can transform almost any object into nearly anything else, and even seemly create objects out of thin air. He has relearned teleportation, although not to the degree of his former mastery, and shows a remarkable ability to influence the weather. For the past week he has sequestered himself in his chambers, taking only food or drink that is left for him at the door. He says that he is working on the inner applications of chaos, enhancing his senses, and mental abilities. I admit I am becoming concerned. The idea of my brother using chaos on his already fragile mental state worries me greatly, and I intend to confront him about it today, despite any objections he may have. He is my brother, and I love him. But as the ruler of Equestria, I must put the concerns of my people first, and the thought of a mentally unbalanced chaos lord would give any pony reason to worry.  
I will write you again as soon as I am able, and let you know of any developments. Kiss Lulu and Sunny for me, and tell them that Mommy loves them both very much.

Always yours,  
Harmony.

Harmony sets her recently finished letter ablaze and it is magically transported to her far distant husband. She then takes a moment to gather herself, and makes her way toward her brothers chambers. A guard is posted outside, for Cordial's 'protection', and he bows as his princess approaches.  
"Has there been any change today?" Harmony asks.  
The guard shifts uncomfortably. "Ah, my lady. Your brother still maintains his solitude. However..." here the guard pauses.  
"Yes, what is it? Do go on." Harmony prompts him.  
"My Lady, it seems that today your brother is writing... poetry?" The guard finishes his statement as a question.  
"Poetry?" Harmony asks surprised.  
"Well your highness, poetry is as close a term as I am able to use concerning what I have been hearing him say through the doors. That is to say, I BELIEVE it is poetry." the guard finishes somewhat abashedly.  
Harmony shakes her head. Her mane waving slightly. "I'll have a talk with my brother in private. About his 'poetry' among other things." And with that Harmony raps upon the door. "Cordial, it's me Harmony. I'd like to speak to you, may I come in?"  
"Of course dear sister," comes the somewhat muted reply through the door. "It's unlocked, please feel free to enter."  
Harmony opens the door and steps inside, shutting it behind her. However as she gazes about the room, she nearly turns and leaves again. Steeling her will she turns back and faces the interior without flinching. The inside of Cordial's living quarters have been transformed into a cacophony of jumbled and seemly random series of planes and angles. Furniture sat quite normally on sections of floor set at a forty-five degree angle to where she was standing. A love seat was sitting on the back corner of the ceiling, and sections of the walls were checkered and striped seemingly at random. Above it all Cordial was flying in lazy spirals, criss-crossing at times, the chandeliers that were hung from the ceiling. Looking down, he paused long enough to address his sister.  
"Sister! You are just in time. I have just finished my latest poem. Would you like to hear it?" Cordial asks with a smile.  
"Poem?" Harmony replies. "Why uh, yes brother dear, I would be delighted to hear what you have written. I had no idea that you had developed an interest in such things."  
"Oh indeed, my sister. Just recently I had been working on expanding my consciousness.  
You would be amazed what a tiny amount of chaos can do to open up the learning centers of the brain. All sorts of intuitive understandings about the nature of the universe are just constantly pouring in. It's an amazing way of learning things." Cordial says as he resumes his casual flying across the underside of the ceiling.  
"And the um... poetry?" Harmony asks.  
"Oh, I'm just doing that on the side. To pass the time as it were, while my mind is loading down all this new knowledge into it." Cordial says absently.  
"So this 'down loading' of knowledge. It's just coming to you, from out of nowhere?" Harmony asks skeptically.  
"Well to be quite honest, I'm not really sure." Cordial replies coming to a stop. "The other day I was experimenting with using chaos to enhance my senses. Incidentally, I can now see in the dark quite well. Anyway, since it occurred to me that thought was just another form of energy, that perhaps if I added just a drop of chaos, that it might enhance my thinking processes as well. And oh my how it has!" Cordial says happily.  
"Wait, you experimented on your own brain?" Harmony asks horrified.  
"Oh now sister, don't worry so. It was only the smallest drop of chaos. At first I hadn't even noticed if it had done anything. Ah, but then, then, I began to have these wonderful intuitions. I began to see the interconnectedness of all things. Sister dear, I know everyone is unaware of this, but there is a great and vast pattern to all of reality. Moreover, if one can just take a step back so to speak, mentally that is, they are able to comprehend a larger portion of the pattern." Cordial says excitedly.  
"And this pattern," Harmony asks, "this is the fabric of reality we are talking about?"  
"Yes, yes. Exactly!" Cordial says his eyes wide. "Each time we do magic, whether it is chaotic, or order based, what we are doing is altering a small section of the tapestry of all reality. Furthermore, I believe that with proper contemplation of the pattern, that a magic user of even the smallest ability should be able to effect vast changes to large areas of the pattern as a whole. It would simply come down to knowing what thread to pull at the proper time. Metaphorically speaking of course."  
"Oh, of course," Harmony says, her mind whirling at the implications of her brother's casual remarks. "Um Cordial," Harmony says, trying to change the subject to something less potentially world ending, "didn't you say something about a poem?"  
"Oh yes, of course my dear sister. Pull up a seat," Cordial gestures as one floats by, I know you will simple love it!" Discord begins flying in a slow figure eight as he pulls forth a piece of parchment and begins to recite...

"I, in my innocence,  
Had, in a sense,  
an incident,  
which incised my sense,  
of sensitivity, then.  
To go back to when,  
what was now, then,  
as if this was the 'when',  
in which, the 'then' did began.

I then had a thought,  
of the thought, that I had,  
when I was thinking the thought,  
from the time before now.  
And this thought, I was thinking,  
was the thought that kept linking,  
the thinking of thoughts,  
from the past to the now.

So I'll speak, so to speak,  
On the spark, that I spoke of,  
And the lark, that the spark,  
That I spoke of entailed.  
And I'll say, that's to say,  
To say, of the way,  
In which the way, was waylaid,  
On the way, down it's trail.

For you see, what I saw,  
When I said, what I'd seen,  
Was to say, shall we say,  
Not seen, as it should.  
From the way, so to say,  
of how it should've been seen,  
then you'd see, as I said,  
how things should've stood.

But it's time I confessed,  
that the more I digressed,  
I was forced to repress,  
a growing sense of unease.  
For the course, of my course,  
In it's coarseness, of course,  
had took me off course,  
from the course, I had seized.

So what once was so clear,  
Was no longer I fear,  
as clearly as clear,  
as it was then, before.  
So to, is the rhyme,  
of the time, and it's clime,  
and the thoughts so sublime,  
that I mentioned before.

Which leads me to this,  
that the thought that I missed,  
that I missed from the list,  
of the thoughts that I had.  
Was by listing the list,  
of the thoughts on my list,  
then my brain did insist,  
I was totally mad..."

"So?" What do you think?" Cordial asks expectantly.  
"Ah..." Harmony says, pausing in thought. "That was... very interesting brother dear. Yes, most interesting indeed," she says backing slowly toward the door. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, I just remembered an important letter that I had to finish writing."  
"Oh of course dear sister. Please feel free to drop back in later. I'll see if I can come up with something new by then." Cordial says, resuming his figure eights.  
In Discord's sitting room the chaos lord cannot help but notice that Pinky Pie is staring at him in pure adulation. Discord pauses the remote in spite of himself.  
"Is everything alright Pinky?" he inquires.  
"Uncle Discord," Pinky Pie says in an awe filled voice, "you are the greatest poet ever!" she says jumping up and giving him a big hug.  
"Um, well, thank you Pinky." Discord says blushing. "You, um, you can let go now." He adds, but Pinky only hugs him tighter. "No really, you can let me go... aaaany time now..." He glances to the side to see Fluttershy's expression begin to change. Thousands of years worth of self preservation instinct kick in. "Pinky, I really, really think it would be a good idea to let me go... like, right now." But his cries seem to fall on deaf ears, as Pinky has now begun to actually purr, as she buries her muzzle in his coat. Discord can almost feel daggers being stared into his back, and all of his instincts begin to scream at him to 'not turn around', because it would be a 'very BAD idea'. Instead Discord snaps his claw, and he says to Pinky, "Oh look, a plate of freshly baked cookies and chocolate milk... way on the OTHER side of the room!" In the blink of an eye Discord is now Pinky-less, and the sounds of contented munching reaches his ears, as the solar eruption that has been going on behind him slowly begins to cool. Looking up for the first time, he notices that every pony else in the room was holding in barely restrained laughter.  
"No one likes a critic," he mutters as he lifts the remote, and presses a button.

**Author's Notes:**

Although I try to make an insightful and complex story, hopefully filled with interesting and meaningful situations...

Sometimes I just can't help myself.

I tried to hold off adding the poem... honest I did... ; )


	17. Part 17

Part 17

Heart of Chaos

Over the next several months, life the royal castle of Equinity had settled into a familiar pattern. Cordial and Harmony would take breakfast together in the private dining room, and discuss the events of the day, then Harmony would go be about her royals duties, while Cordial spent the rest of the morning learning more about his new powers. After his brief experiment with using chaos on his own mind wore off, Harmony had made him promise to restrict his experiments to purely external applications of magic. Later, the two would meet again for lunch, and then they would spend the afternoon in much the same way until supper time. Sometimes Cordial would accompany his sister when receiving important guests, or the occasional visit to the city. During these trips Cordial would maintain an illusion of his former self. Although he was able now to maintain his original form for much longer, it would still eventually revert to his Draconic patchwork visage, so Cordial felt an illusion was a much simpler way to move about among the public. By now most of the population knew about his transformation, and on occasion, when asked, Cordial would drop the illusion and allow other ponies to see his new, natural state. Almost to a pony their reactions were the same, an instantaneous recoil in horror, and Cordial would quickly reapply his illusion. However at home in the palace he drew the line, he always went about unaltered when in his home. It had taken some time, but the staff of the palace had finally begun to become accustomed to seeing him that way, and several of the ones who remembered him from before were even speaking to him like they used to before his return.

Of these, the servant pony Snowblossom, the one that Cordial had pointed out to his sister, shortly after his return, had been the most welcome. Cordial had been quietly overjoyed when, one day, as he was passing her in the hallway, she had remarked to him how good it was to have him home safe. He had stopped, and turned to her, and although her eyes were downcast, she did not shy away from him. Unsure of what to say at the time, he merely thanked her politely and continued on his way. However, every time thereafter, over the course of the next few weeks, she would greet him kindly, and he found himself more and more looking forward to seeing her each day. Finally, one afternoon, when her duties were completed. Cordial had gotten the nerve up to visit her quarters. He knocked on her door, and fidgeted nervously as he awaited her approach.

She had apparently been in the process of changing out of her work clothes. She had shed her formal maid's apparel and her mane had been let down from its tight bun and flowed in a wave of teal majestically across her back. All of this Cordial took in in an instant as she answered the door.

"Oh, your highness! Forgive my appearance, I had not expected any visitors this afternoon. How may I serve you?" She inquired.

"I-I-I...you-you... mane..." Cordial stammered in the doorway. "Oh very smooth, oh great and noble prince of Equestria," he thought to himself. "Ahm, that is to say, I was considering taking a walk through the palace gardens, and I was wondering... that is, if you didn't have any plans... well, I was wondering, if you might care to accompany me?" He finishes, almost in a hesitant whisper.

Snowblossom's eyes widen for a moment, "Oh great... NOW you've done it," thinks the lord of chaos. "Could you have made a bigger fool of yourself? There's no way she wants to spend time with you socially, she was just being polite, and now you've ruined it. She'll have it all over the castle by-"

"Of course my lord." Snowblossom interrupts Cordial's thoughts, "Give me just a moment to grab my cloak." she says closing the door.

Cordial's draconic visage undergoes a remarkable series of changes, from shock, to joy, to trepidation, back to joy, before finally settling on one of hopeful optimism by the time Snowblossom opens the door again. He smiles down at Snowblossom as they walk together through the palace hallways and out into the garden. They make small talk as they wander around, avoiding anything deep, and before long they have made their way into the center of the garden, and sit on a bench, side by side and gaze upwards for a long moment at the statue of Charity.

"I never met her, but everyone says she was an amazing pony," Cordial says absently.

"Yes, we have all heard the stories about her. A humble apple farmer, an earth pony like myself, raised in a far off land, and chosen by the goddess herself to rule all of Equestria." Snowblossom replies.

"I heard that there were many ponies skeptical at first, despite the goddesses decree. But after several years under her guidance, even the most cynical had been forced to admit that she was the right pony for the job." Cordial remarks.

"Yes, she is truly an inspiration to all of us. She reminds us that no matter how some pony may appear at first, that you never know what they can be capable of, if they are only given a chance." Snowblossom says as she looks up at Cordial for the firsts time since they left her quarters. "I'm afraid I must apologize to you my lord," she adds.

"Apologize? Whatever for?" Cordial replies.

"I'm sure you don't remember it, but shortly after your return, I was sent to bring you some refreshment. I had not seen you in your new form, and although I had been told about all the terrible things that had happened to you, after you left to save your mother. And had been warned by the other members of the staff about how you looked since your return, I was unprepared for just how different you appeared. You were always so very handsome," realizing what she has just said, Snowblossom blushes furiously, but forces herself to continue. "Anyway, the shock of seeing you like this, it was just too sudden. I all but ran away from you. I couldn't bring myself to approach you for the longest time. Not because of how you looked, but because I was sure that you must hate me for behaving that way. Over the next month I watched you from the background, as you struggled to deal with your new appearance, I saw how sad you were, and wanted to say something, anything. But as a servant, it wasn't my place, and I was still thinking about the way I had acted. Gradually you learned your new magics, and seemed to be more like your old self. I even saw you smile on occasion. You were smiling that day in the hall when you passed me. I was so happy to see my lord smile again, that without thinking I spoke to you. I was so worried that you would remember me, and still be upset. But you were just like you used to be, you were kind and polite. After that I became more confident, and spoke to you more often, just like I used to back before, when I had such a crus-" Snowblossom breaks off in mid sentence, realizing what she was going to say, blushing so hard her light blue face begins to turn crimson.

Cordial, to his credit, politely pretends not to have noticed, while inwardly his heart begins to beat faster and faster. "Snowblossom, I accept your apology, but I think, looking back, that your reaction was totally understandable. The first time I saw even part of myself, was while floating above and ocean in the middle of nowhere. I cried and cried, for hundreds of miles as I flew slowly home. When I finally returned, I knew to expect fear and outright rejection. I had expected to spend days in captivity just trying to prove to my family who I was. Even after my sister convinced them all, it still hurt every time I would walk down the hall, and every pony would stop what they were doing and stare. I can only imagine the conversations in the servants quarters, and around the city in the weeks following my arrival."

"I had had a long, long flight back to think about how every pony would react to me. Back then I was sure I could find a cure for my condition. I didn't know about the goddess, or about my father. I didn't know my sister had married my best friend. Or that he was the one that was responsible, however accidentally, for my mother ending up in that horrible place. I still haven't seen him, or my nieces, or Boots, and Icarus, or their children, since my return." Cordial says sadly.

"Yes, it was only a few days before your return, that they left for their trip. I was told that their ship had left port on the same day you arrived, heading to the far south. Otherwise perhaps word could have gotten to them and they could have come back." Now that you can do magic again, could you teleport to them?" Snowblossom asks.

"Not really," Cordial admits. Chaos magic, isn't the same as alicorn magic. I don't have the same control I used to. I'd say I'm about as good as any normal unicorn. But even if I had my original powers, I couldn't go to somewhere I hadn't seen before."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. But if that's the case, then how did you get to the island where your mother was?" She inquires.

"Ah, well Zacherle had a magical viewing globe in her study, and I was able to use it to memorize my mother's location well enough to teleport there. Cordial replies.

"A magical viewing globe? How wondrous. It is a shame that her residence has been sealed since her departure, perhaps it is still there." Snowblossom says.

"That's right!" Cordial says, focusing on the present. "I wonder if it is. I will have to ask my sister tomorrow about the possibility of finding out. That would be an incredibly useful magical artifact. Perhaps with study, either the court wizards or myself could make more."

"Really? that's amazing, I always wondered how your new magic worked compared to every pony else." Snowblossom says wide eyed.

"Well," Cordial admits, "To be honest, I'm still not so sure myself. It seems almost like wish fulfillment. Really, all I need to do is focus on something, snap my claw, and it... well... it just happens. No real effort involved. The only limitations I have found so far, is that I can't create anything that I can't visualize fully in my mind, and I can't turn myself back the way I was, or into anything else, for a prolonged amount of time. I'll eventually just snap back to looking like this." He admits sadly.

However Snowblossom is looking up at him in awe. "Your highness," She begins.

"Please, when we are alone, I'd like it if you just called me Cordial." Cordial says blushing slightly.

"Very well... Cordial" she says hesitantly. "But only when we are alone. Much like our conversations in the halls, it really isn't proper for me to address you this way, or at all," she admits lowering her gaze.

"Very well then, as Crown Prince of all Equestria, I hereby command you to address me as however you see fit, given the circumstances at the time. I also command that you don't refrain or hold back from speaking to me anytime you feel you must. These are royal commands, and if any pony has a problem with that, have them see me about it." Cordial says crossing his mismatched arms and trying to look stern.

"Yes your highness," Snowblossom says with a proper curtsy, smiling slightly.

"Now, my most favorite subject," Cordial says before realizing his slip, "What was it you were about to say?"

Snowblossom's cheeks warm again, noticing his choice of words, as she says, "Your hig- I mean Cordial, what you said before, do you mean to say that you can literally do, or create ANYTHING, just by thinking about it?" Have you become... a God?" she asks with awe in her voice.

"A God?" Cordial repeats, laughing to himself. "Oh sweet Zacherle, a God?" "My dear Snowblossom, that has to be the most amusing thing I have heard since my return. Just look at me! I am the most pathetic 'God' in existence." Cordial sits back onto the bench beside Snowblossom, unconsciously sitting somewhat closer than before. "I've lost everything. My father, my mother, over ten years of my life, my very alicorn nature. From what I've been told, there were floods, tidal waves, world quakes, magical chaotic fallout over the whole planet, and it was all my fault. No Snowblossom, I'm no 'God', I'm a monster. A monster that hides behind illusion so that other ponies can stand the sight of me. There are days when I don't even want to exist. A God is the last thing I am." he says morosely.

"No." Snowblossom says quietly. Then more forcefully, "You are NOT a monster. You are my prince. You are the hero that saved all of Equestria from being invaded by creatures of Chaos. You are a good, good, pony that has had terrible things happen to you. But you are NOT a monster. And the sight of you isn't so very bad. It just takes some getting used to."

"Some getting used to," Cordial repeats, "right..."

Snowblossom rises from the bench and faces Cordial, "Cordial, are you suggesting that I am LYING to you? To what? Spare your feelings?" She asks, her voice rising.

"What? No! Not lying exactly..." Cordial begins but is cut off in mid sentence as Snowblossom leans forward and pulls Cordial's head toward her, and before he can react, softly kisses his lips.

There is a stunned silence in Discord's sitting room. A stunned silence that is mirrored by the Cordial on the viewer before them.

Snowblossom speaks. "My prince, I have wanted to do that for several years now. And although it may be stretching the meaning of your royal commands of a few moments ago, I still feel that I am abiding by them in spirit. That being said, also in the spirit of your command to speak to you 'however I see fit' I feel compelled to say the following...

"You stupid, stupid pony! How can you sit there feeling all lost and alone, where there is some pony sitting right next to you that loves you with all of her heart? Do you have ANY idea what it has been like for me? Watching you walk by, knowing that you are trying to shoulder all the weight of the world on you shoulders. Knowing how you must feel every time you look into a mirror, or when you cast that stupid illusion on yourself. Don't you think I blame myself for that? For how I acted the first time I saw you? When I should have taken you aside and given you words of support, instead I ran and hid. Just like I ALWAYS did, even back before you left.

Every pony wanted to be your special somepony back then. All those daughters of dignitaries, and refined and cultured ponies. And there I was, just a serving pony. But you spoke to me, you knew I was there. Servants are trained to be just furniture, to keep themselves unnoticed, to be summoned and dismissed without a thought. But I broke the rules, I spoke to you, it was the bravest thing I ever did. I could have been dismissed from the palace if any pony ever found out I was behaving with such impropriety. Oh, and believe me the servants keep their ears open for gossip. I played such a dangerous game, just to say a few words to you, all the time watching you, seeing what a wonderful pony you were, so kind and thoughtful, a good, good, prince. You were so brave, rushing off to that island and facing those creatures down all on your own. There was no way to know what was going to happen afterwords. And no pony blames you Cordial. No pony lost their lives back home. And when word was spread, every pony knew you for a hero. You were MY hero. When I overheard your sister talking about how you were supposed to return to us one day, my heart beat with joy. And then... and then" Snowblossom falters, "And then when you did, and I finally saw you again..." tears well up in her eyes. But Cordial puts a paw up to her lips and silences her.

"Snowblossom. I saw you." Cordial says with compassion. "All those years ago, when you first joined our staff, before you ever had the courage to speak to me, I saw you. I enjoyed talking with you when you finally did speak to me. You never had any agenda, you were never trying to get on my good side. You were always just being nice. And I saw that. I considered you to be a friend. A secret friend that I couldn't tell anyone about. Your game was more dangerous than you knew, because if any pony at court knew that I had any type of feelings toward you, you would have been deluged with ponies trying to use you, one way or another, for my favor. So I kept you as my secret friend. And yes, when you saw me when I first returned, it did hurt, your reaction. Harmony noticed as well, and I covered it by saying that it was something I was seeing everywhere, and that it had begun to get to me. It wasn't exactly a lie, because when it was you, it did get to me. But it really doesn't bother you now does it? How I look?"

Snowblossom shakes her head, tears still threatening to spill. Cordial speaks again.

"Snowblossom, I knew of you, but I don't KNOW you. Not the you inside, the one that seems to love me, in spite of myself. That you, I never knew existed." Cordial confesses.

"I know sire,"Snowblossom says as her tears start to flow."It was a stupid, dream, a fillies crush, I knew that there was no-" but Cordial cuts her off again.

"I said I didn't know that part of you," he says, tilting her head upwards as he gazes into her eyes, "but if you will allow it, I would very much like to," Cordial says, returning her kiss as he wraps her in his embrace. Afterwords the two say nothing for quite some time. They sit holding each others hoof and claw, looking up at the statue of Charity, while inside, their thoughts are a swirling tempest of emotion. Snowblossom leans toward Cordial and rests her head on his side. Cordial reflexively puts his arm around her and strokes her mane. They sit together, trying to understand what this will mean for their futures, their hearts beating furiously. "may I call on you tom-" Cordial begins, and is quickly interrupted.

"YES!" Snowblossom says, not giving him a chance to finish. Cordial smiles fully for the first time since his return.

Then he adds wryly, "I suppose one more kiss would be out of the question, since we've only just-" but this time it is Cordial who is interrupted, and they kiss again, for the third time.

Discord forwards the remote.

A collective "AWWW" is heard throughout the sitting room, as Discord forwards out of the scene they were watching. He arrives at the next scene he wants to show and hits pause. Without a word, he rises and walks toward the kitchen, knowing that Fluttershy will be right behind him. And he is correct.

Fluttershy had remained silent throughout the last few scenes. Ever since her accidental bout of jealousy at Pinky when she had spent just a little too long hugging her husband, she had returned to her normal sweet and caring self. But then she saw another pony confess her love to her husband. Worse, she had to sit and watch that pony comfort him, and kiss him repeatedly. She knew intellectually, that all this had happened hundreds of thousands of years in the past, that whatever had taken place between them was long, long done. But although her mind was telling her these things, her heart was giving her quite a different message. And yes, she was feeling jealous... again. So when her husband rose from his seat, and walked into the kitchen, she immediately rose to follow him. She was not a pony to hide these kinds of things from the one being she had given her heart to, and he was definitely going to know just how she felt. She was thinking these thoughts as she almost walked into Discord, who had stopped in the kitchen and turned to her. Before she could begin, Discord leaned down and whispered something in her ear. A look of horrified shock passed across her face. She looked up at her husband for confirmation, unsure that she had understood what he just said. He looks down at her and nods, then leans in close again and whispers to her again. As he pulls away, he can see tears spilling from her cheeks. She looks up at him and says, "I'm so sorry. Oh my husband, I'm so very sorry!" And she hugs him tightly. Discord returns her embrace, his head bowed. They spend some time in the kitchen, in quiet conversation.

"Oh, I'd hate to be in his shoes right now!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Technically, he doesn't wear shoes," Twilight adds before saying, "but your right, this isn't going to be pleasant."

"Oooh, one time I saw Fluttershy get jealous because she saw Octavia looking all starry eyed at him once while he was playing a full string quartet by himself." Pinky confesses. "I though she was going to break a cello right on his head." She adds conspiratorially.

"Do you think one of us should go in there?" Spike asks.

"No brah," Shining Armor, interjects. "Trust me, this is like totally personal. Husband and wife stuff. You DO NOT want to get in between that!"

"The thing that has gotten me in quite a flush, is that some other pony was once Discord's crush." Zecora adds, staring at the stilled viewing globe.

"Ya, and she was like, totally hot!" Shining Armor adds, earning a stare worthy of Fluttershy, from Cadence.

Celestia and Luna share a glance. "This is a surprise to us as well. I think I may barely remember Snowblossom from when I was a child. But I have no recollection of her and Uncle Discord being... an item." Celestia confesses.

"It's just one thing after another, ever since he got that letter." Applejack says. "I reckon we never really knew what all Discord had gone through. Heck, he's been around almost since the beginning of Equestria. I never really thought about what that must be like. Seeing everything change. Outliving all the ponies you get close to." At that she glances over at the Princesses.

"It is not... pleasant" Luna confesses, as Celestia puts a hoof around her shoulder.

"It's gotta be hard on him, "Applejack continues, "having to relive all of this. He says he wants to prepare us for when his sister gets here, but more and more I get the feeling that he's trying to reach out to all of us. Like he wants us to understand something. Maybe he doesn't even realize that's what he's doing... What?" Applejack asks as she notices that all the other ponies are looking at her.

Twilight is the first to speak, "That was very profound Applejack," she says. "And I can't help but get the feeling that you may be right."

Applejack colors slightly. "Well, it just seemed kinda obvious." She adds.

It was then that Discord and Fluttershy return. Neither of them seem to be upset. But neither do they seem happy. Discord returns to his seat and Fluttershy settles in next to him. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles in close. Several of the other ponies exchange curious glances, but no one says anything, as Discord resumes play.


	18. Part 18

Part 18

For Those We Love

The next few weeks were like a dream for Cordial. As soon as Snowblossom finishes her duties, each day Cordial comes to see her. More than once Cordial has offered to simply reassign her to his personal staff, but Snowblossom steadfastly refused. "What would ponies say about us?" Was her excuse, despite the fact that gossip had already begun circulating about the two. On this particular afternoon, Cordial had taken Snowblossom to see his new laboratory in the top of the eastern tower.

"Laboratory?" Snowblossom asks, as they approach the main door. An imposing iron bound edifice set with an impressive lock.

"Oh yes, here I plan to conduct my magical experiments. And it's far enough away from the rest of the castle that any um... mistakes, wont be overly disruptive to any pony else. Also I can keep everything safe from prying eyes. No pony is allowed up here, and even if they were overly curious, this door is magically reinforced, and the room is sealed against teleportation. The only way in is with this key." And with that Cordial produces an elaborately ornate key, glowing faintly with magic. This door is locked with a chaos lock, and this," he says with a flourish, "is a chaos key."

"Chaos lock? What does that do?" Snowblossom inquires.

"It's a lock that is constantly changing on the inside. It is impossible to pick the tumblers. The only way to open it is with a key that does the same thing. It's my own design, one of my first inventions. I imagine every storehouse, bank, and warehouse in Equestria will want one." Cordial says proudly.

"That's so very clever!" Snowblossom says, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Cordial blushes slightly as he opens the doors and leads her inside. Here in the vast open space of the tower's highest room Snowblossom can see long rows of tables lining the walls, each one separated by small open spaces. Many of the tables are covered with beakers and glass tubes of every shape, size and color, some bubbling away on oil burners. Several tables contain long sealed boxes with glass fronts and different colors of magical energy drift about on the insides. One side of the room however is most disturbing. It is filled with cages of various sizes, each containing strange and disturbing creatures.

"Cordial!" Snowblossom exclaims in shock. "What have you been doing to those innocent creatures!"

"What?! No, no, you don't understand!" Cordial explains hastily. "Those are creatures that have become tainted with chaotic fallout from the island's explosion. I've had scouting parties capture them so that I might be able to find a way to cure them, to return them to normal."

"Oh, I see." Snowblossom says as she examines the various creatures through the bars. Sentient plants, wolves made of bark and wood, instead of flesh and fur, and many others. On one section of the wall separate from the others, a huge model of a pony village is set into the very wall itself. This hollowed out section of wall is isolated from the rest of the room, and not even the smallest breeze can be seen to flicker the tiny streetlights inside the model.

"What is this?" She asks Cordial, preparing to reach a hoof inside, to pick up one of the model carts.

"Ah, please don't do that my dear," Cordial says hurrying up to her, and gently pulling back her hoof. This isn't a model. He explains. This is actually an entire village of Flutterponies, that was covered in chaotic fallout, and had been transformed." As Snowblossom retracts her hoof, she can see tiny sets of faces peering out of the windows of various houses in the village.

"It's alright," Cordial says. "She's a friend, she wont hurt anyone." At this, several small figures begin to emerge, and as the two watch they cautiously return to their daily routine.

"Those are Breezies! Fluttershy says excitedly, from her seat next to Discord.

"That's right my dear. One of my scouting parties discovered their town quite by accident. They were immediately taken to the castle, where I recreated their village. I had spent quite a lot of time and effort trying to restore them, but much like myself, they were resistant to long term chaotic change again. Eventually, when I had mastered inter-dimesonal travel, I found them a new home where they would be safe. And now they pass back and forth between the two worlds on their own."

On the screen, Cordial guides Snowblossom to a large table in the center of the room.

"And this," he says, "is my current project."

The entirety of the table is covered in a series of beakers and tubes all interconnected. On the far left end, atop a pedestal a sealed beaker of swirling nebulous energy feeds down into the apparatus. On the far other end an empty beaker sits beneath a long tube. In between are various other beakers filled with unguessable liquids, some inert, some bubbling furiously. At junctions between beakers Cordial begins adjusting the flow of liquids with taps that are set into the flow. Slowly the dark nebulous, almost gaseous liquid begins its journey down the narrow glass tube.

"Cordial, what is in that first beaker?" Snowblossom asks, her voice tinged with dread.

"I can tell by your reaction that you already have some idea my dear. Yes, it is indeed pure chaos."

"And what," she says backing slowly away from the table, "are you doing with it?" she asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Cordial replies, still looking at his apparatus. "Firstly, I am attempting to dilute it into a more manageable form. Secondly, I am attempting to find a way to transform it into it's opposite, which would be order. And thirdly I hope that by doing so I may be able to use that transformed chaos to effect a cure for all the creatures that have been transformed by the fallout."

"Amazing." Snowblossom says. "But how did you find and trap raw chaos?"

"Oh that was the easy part my dear. The chaos that I am using is mine. The smallest, tiniest, amount of my own power."

"I can feel the potential power radiating from the beaker." Snowblossom says. "Is it really safe the way it is?"

"Well, it all depends on how you define the term 'safe'. Cordial admits. "It is safe as long as it remains where it is, or inside my body. I can't even image what would happen if the contents left this room. Chaos is almost like a living thing. Call it 'potential in a bottle'. Right now the changes it effects are completely random and unpredictable. Just touching it could transform you into a hideous monster, or a butterfly, or a rock..."

"Or a God." Snowblossom says, looking up at Cordial.

"Oh sweetheart, not this again." Cordial says stroking her cheek. I am not a God, and even if I were, I'd gladly give it all up if I could go back to just being Cordial the alicorn."

"Oh my darling, that is so easy for you to say."Snowblossom replies with a sigh. "My family have been earth ponies, going back to the beginning. We can't fly, or work magic, or do any of the things that all the other races take for granted. For some of us, it's really hard to watch. You have no idea how much I wish that I could fly, or do magic, like you do."

"Oh really? Is that all?" Cordial says stepping back from Snowblossom.

"Is that all!?" Snowblossom begins, but then Cordial snaps his claw. Suddenly Snowblossom sprouts two angelic wings that match her mane, and a beautiful spiral horn sprouts from her forehead. Cordial then conjures a full floor length mirror before her.

"Better?" he asks.

"Cordial... is this... real?" She asks stunned at the sight of herself. She turns every which way furling and unfurling her wings.

"Yes of course it's real my dear." Cordial replies. "I haven't yet mastered the ability to make the changes permanent, but for the next hour or so, consider yourself an alicorn.

"Cordial, oh Cordial," she cries, wrapping her hooves and wings around him. "Can we fly? Please I want to fly!" she begs.

"Your wish is my command," Cordial responds cranking open two huge iron bound shutters to reveal a skylight set high above them. Cordial flies up and unfastens the locks and opens it to the sky above, then returns to Snowblossom and takes her front hooves in his claw and paw. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, Cordial, oh yes!" She says eagerly.

"Then flap your wings my dear, and allow me to guide you." And with that Cordial rises slowly from the floor, holding tightly to Snowblossom's hooves. Snow blossom flaps her new wings, slowly at first, and then more confidently, and then she slowly begins to rise off the floor.

"Cordial, this is amazing! I'm flying!" She says as the ascend toward the skylight.

"No way." Rainbow Dash says from her seat, crossing her hooves in front of her. "There is no way that any pony who just got her wings can fly like that on her first try. It's just not possible."

"Rainbow is right Discord, she shouldn't be able to do that. You were cheating weren't you?" Fluttershy accuses.

Discord has the grace to blush. "Well I might have, sort of, been helping her with my magic, just a teensy bit," Discord admits. "But it was for a good cause," he says defensively.

"Showing off to your pony friend, uh huh, a good cause alright," Twilight adds, as several ponies giggle.

"Oh and like you haven't been using your magic to make using your new wings easier," Discord retorts.

Several ponies look questioningly at Twilight, who wilts slightly, "well, maybe on occasion," she admits.

Back on the viewer Cordial and Snowblossom have cleared the skylight, and they soar across the afternoon sky.

"Yes Cordial, yes! This is everything I ever imagined it would be! Lets go higher, I want to fly above the clouds!" And with that they quickly ascend, and before long they break though the clouds and gaze across a vast sea of white. Snowblossom looks all around her, her eyes are rimmed with tears of joy. She does a mid air somersault, which turns into a dive, and then she soars straight up into the air, and executes a graceful back flip, finally returning to Cordial's side.

Inside Discord's sitting room both pegasi give Discord a scathing glare, as he shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

"I never dreamed that I could ever be so happy." Snowblossom says.

"Your happiness is my happiness my dear," Cordial says gazing at the setting sun. He then turns to face Snowblossom, but she is gone.

"Where did she go?" Rainbow asks, "I just turned away for a second. I thought they were going to... you know..."

"You know WHAT?" Fluttershy asks dangerously.

"You know... kiss." Rainbow says uncomfortably.

"Magic wore off?" Twilight asks nonchalantly.

"Yup." Discord replies in the same tone.

On the viewer a panicked Cordial takes a brief moment to scan the clouds around him, before plunging straight down. Far below him he can make out the form of Snowblossom screaming as she hurtled toward the ground. Straining his tiny wings, Cordial accelerates toward her.

"You know, you could have just snapped your claw and teleported her back up to you." Twilight says deadpan.

"It didn't occur to me at the time," Discord replies.

Faster and faster Cordial flies as he slowly begins to close the distance on the falling Snowblossom. She is facing upwards, seeing Cordial approach her, which keeps her from being aware of the ground quickly rushing up to meet her.

"Ya'll could have conjured a lasso, and caught her that way," Apple Jack adds.

"Don't be ridiculous. The sudden stop would have snapped her neck. No would be 'hero' would ever try something as foolish as that." Discord responds.

"Good point," Apple Jack replies.

"Would you guys stop with the commentary? I want to see what happens," Rainbow Dash says peevishly.

On the viewer Cordial manages to finally reach Snowblossom's flailing hooves, grasping one in his claw, he decelerates the two as quickly as he can, stopping their descent several meters from the ground.

"Oh thank the Gods," Cordial says as the settle to the ground. "All you all right Snowblossom? I am so sorry," Cordial says, "tell me you're alright."

Snowblossom throws her hooves around Cordial's neck. "Cordial that was amazing! Did you see how fast we were going toward the end?"

"Ah you mean toward the ground?" Cordial asks, somewhat taken aback by her reaction.

"Yes! What a rush! We simply must do it again! Please tell me we can do it again! Tomorrow perhaps?" she says excitedly.

"Um, ah, of course my dear, anything you say." Cordial responds in worried tones.

"That pony is crazy," Rainbow exclaims from her seat.

"Oh you have no idea." Discord responds enigmatically. As he raises the remote and shifts the scene.

As the next month passes, at first everything seems idyllic for Cordial. He spent most of his free time with Snowblossom, who always insisted on him changing her into her alicorn form, even on the days they didn't go flying. They did everything that couples in love do, the only stain on each evening was when Cordials magic wore off. Cordial had tried reapplying his magics, but they lasted only moments. He kept reassuring Snowblossom that he just needed more time to understand how to make the effects permanent. However there was a noticeable drop in her mood, every time she reverted to her earth pony form.

Then one afternoon, when Cordial came to pick her up, her manner had changed.

"No Cordial, I don't want you to transform me today. I need to go into the city. Alone. Something has come up." Snowblossom tells her paramour.

"As you say my dear, but is anything wrong? Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just received a letter from my brother. I had been writing him for some time now, and he has finally come to visit. He's staying at an inn in town. I just wanted to go see him. It's been many years since I got to spend time with my brother."

"I understand," Cordial replies. "It can be hard, to be separated from your family. Are you close?"

"Oh yes, very close. I have been looking forward to his arrival for some time now. It is difficult for him to travel. He has a... condition, that makes it hard on him."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Cordial says, "is there anything I can do?"

"NO!" Snowblossom exclaims, then in a quieter tone, "no my dear, my brother is very sensitive about it, I'm sure you can understand."

Cordial gently cups Snowblossom's hoof in his claw. "Of course I do." he says, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Go and enjoy your reunion. And give your brother my best."

"Of course my love. He'll appreciate it I'm sure." she says as she turns and departs.

Cordial leaves the servants quarters, and makes his way back to the throne room. He enters quietly so as not to disturb his sister who was in the process of going over reports sent in to her form the outlying provinces. He waits until she is between reports to approach her.

"Another busy day my sister?" Cordial asks.

"As always my brother." She replies with a sigh. "It's been over ten years, and Equestria has only begun to recover. Air currents, sea currents, everything has changed. Even the coastlines and islands. Food wont grow where it used to, and the weather has become erratic. Stores are running low in many lands, and I have spent the last several weeks redistributing food and supplies for the coming winter. It's going to be quite harsh."

"The world has changed so much sis." Cordial says, settling in before her throne. "It's been ten years for you, but less than one for me. One day, I was here and everything was normal, and the next it's all changed." Cordial says, lost in thought. "Have you had any word from Keil?" he asks suddenly.

"Ah, well, I have had letters dispatched to all the ports of call along his route. I'm sure that it's only a matter of time before he responds. Since he left before your return, word will probably not reach him until they are homeward bound." Harmony says evasively. "So tell me," she says, changing the subject. "How are things with you and your little Snowblossom?"

Cordial blushes furiously. "Fine," he responds, "things are fine."

"Mmm hmm. And is she still found of playing 'dress up'?" Harmony asks.

"It's not 'dress up' sister." Cordial replies. "Just because she enjoys being able to fly every now and then. What earth pony wouldn't want to try it?"

"And you don't think you are indulging her too much my brother? After all, we are as we are. Being an earth pony is nothing to be ashamed of. I wonder if her... fascination with what you two are doing, might not be unhealthy for her."

"But what harm can it do sister?" Cordial replies moodily. "I'm just granting a pony's wish as best I am able. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"I cannot say my brother." Harmony replies honestly. Just please be careful. You already lost your body, I would hate for you to lose your heart as well."

"Ah, I'm afraid it is too late for that sister." Cordial says as he lifts from behind his back a small lidded box. He opens it and displays its contents to his sister.

"Cordial!" she exclaims. "By the Goddess, it's beautiful!" Harmony carefully lifts a huge diamond and gold ring from the box in Cordial's claw. Catching the light, it's dazzling radiance casts small rainbows across the throne room.

"Do I have your blessing sister?" Cordial asks.

"Of course my brother. If you are sure that this is the right thing."

"I've never been more sure of anything." Cordial replies, a joyous smile spreading across his face.

"Mine is bigger." Fluttershy says quietly, her hooves crossed across her chest.

"Yes my dear," Discord replies. "And it's much more beautiful than that one. Look at how tacky and gaudy my taste was back then." He says gesturing at the screen. "I have developed a much better understanding of true beauty since then."

"Well," Fluttershy says hesitantly, "it's still quite a lovely ring."

"Who said I was referring to the ring?" Discord says, titling up her chin and kissing her softly.

"Eww," Rainbow Dash interjects. "My eyes! It burns!"

"Oh stifle it!" Fluttershy says, leaning in for another kiss, which her husband gladly obliges.

An uncomfortable silence descends for the next few moments, as the other ponies in the room look everywhere but at the loving couple. Discord finally sits back upright, and squares his shoulders. Fluttershy grasps his claw in her hoof.

"This is going to be 'it' isn't it?" She whispers to him.

He turns toward her, and gives a brief nod.

"I'm here for you." she says. Discord's only response, is to grip her hoof tighter as he forwards the remote and hits play.


	19. Part 19

Part 19

Betrayal

A soft but annoying buzzing sound awakens Cordial from his slumber. "Grr," he thinks to himself. "Some pony is climbing up my tower. I'll have to have a talk with the guards again tomorrow. A good thing I set magical alarms on the stairwell." And with that thought, Cordial silences his alarm and tries to return to sleep. "Foolish ponies, it's not like they could ever manage to-" suddenly Cordial's thoughts are interrupted by a loud crashing gong going off directly above his head, the shock of which causes him to fall out of his bed. "That's the alarm to my laboratory door! But that's impossible! No pony could get inside without my key." Cordial says aloud, as he looks over at his dresser, a dresser with a noticeable absence of key upon it. "By all the Gods of Equestria!" He shouts, as he teleports quickly to the doorway to his laboratory. The door remains steadfastly shut. Pressing his ear up to the surface, Cordial can clearly make out the sounds of movement.

Cordial bangs loudly upon the door. "Whoever is in there, open this door right now!" He shouts.

An unfamiliar voice, muffled by the door, replies "Umm... No."

"Listen you! Open up this door, and let me in! The contents of that room are extremely dangerous." Cordial shouts for a second time.

"How dangerous did you say?" the voice inquires.

"EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!" Cordial yells back.

"Excellent!" the voice replies, "that was just the kind if dangerous I was looking for. Say, you wouldn't be a sport and tell us where the oil lamps are in here? We're having a devil of a time locating them, it's rather dark in here you know."

"Oh. Well, there's one just to- Hey! Wait a minute." Cordial interrupts himself, "Are you insane? Why in Equestria do you think I'd help you rob my own laboratory?"

"I don't." The voice replies evenly, " I'm just distracting you. Ah wait, my companion just found the lights. Must dash, world conquest to plot. Feel free to hang around though, it'll save time later, when I come to kill you." And with that the voice stops talking.

"Wait, WHAT? Kill ME?! I survived an explosion that destroyed an entire island!" Cordial says, banging uselessly on the iron bound wood.

"And yet, you can't walk through a simple door, tsk tsk." The voice taunts, before receding again, causing Cordial to seethe with anger.

Inside the now lit room, two hooded figures make their way to the table in it's center.

"There brother," one of the figures says, pointing a hoof, "That is the beaker I was telling you about." But before the other hooded figure can approach, they are both distracted by a loud crash. They turn to see the figure of Cordial, back lit by the hallway lights, standing in the now open doorway, the door that had been blocking him, crashed to the ground before him.

"HERE'S CORDIAL!" He says, stepping into the lab.

"But how?" The first figure asks in shock. "You said yourself that there was no way through that door without the key."

"In the first place," Cordial replies, "I didn't use the door." Cordial points a claw toward the outline of the door on the floor. All can clearly see part of the castle walls still attached to the edges. "I simply went through the wall. In the second place, how exactly would you know what I did and didn't say about this room?" Cordial asks peering intently at the first figure.

"Uh oh my dear, I do believe you let something slip. I suppose it is time for us to come clean then," the second figure says, removing his hooded cloak with a flourish.

"YOU!" Cordial shouts, pointing an accusatory claw at the now revealed earth pony. "I have NO IDEA who you are!" he finishes, dropping his claw, as he turns his head to one side in confusion. "No really. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Of course not you fool!" the figure replies. "I'm merely another one of your faceless victims. You would have no reason to know who I am, sitting so far above us in your ivory tower!"

Cordial looks about the room. "It's stone. Granite to be precise." He says.

"Figure of speech!" The now enraged earth pony says, throwing his cloak onto the floor beneath him in anger. "By all the Gods! I hate you even MORE, now that I've met you in person! Listen you fool, you may not know me, but I'm sure even your weak mind will recall who my companion is."

The pony in question casually removes her hooded cloak and lets it fall to the floor. "Hello my love. Having a bad night?" she asks.

"SNOWBLOSSOM?! What in the name of Zacherle is going on here. Who is this pony? What are you doing stealing my key, and breaking into my tower?

"Oh Cordial, do you love me?" Snowblossom asks.

"Of course, more than anything." Cordial replies.

"And do you trust me?" she asks.

"Yes, of course I trust you." Cordial says looking into her eyes from across the room.

"You see," she says, looking at the other pony. "So very easy."

"By the Sky Stallion! I never gave you enough credit my dear. If our goal wasn't within our grasp, I'd let you string him along for years. What foolish naivete, I'd never thought I'd live to see such a thing... You sir," he says addressing Cordial, "are a very foolish and gullible pony...dragon... thing." He says waving a hoof at Cordial. "Hmm, how shall I put this in a way that will cause you the most damage? Let's start with... 'SHE NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU FOOL! IT WAS ALL AN ACT!', yes, that's a good start."

Cordial begins to speak, but then pauses. He looks over toward Snowblossom. "No." He says. "No, he's not telling the truth. Tell me, tell me he's lying."

"Oh my dear Cordial. You love is the purest, most beautiful thing." She says, her gaze filled with joy. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed feasting upon it!" She says, her once innocent features darkening. "He's right you know. You ARE foolish, and naive. I've been carefully playing with your heart ever since you returned." She laughs evilly, as she sees the effect her words have on Cordial. "It was so very easy. I'd tug on your heart string, and you'd dance for me like a puppet. You have given me such happiness. But in a way I'm glad it's over. By all the Gods, the sight of you repulses me. Having to see that hideous visage day after day, forcing myself to smile, and to kiss you." She shudders to herself. "Ah, but all my torture is finally at an end. For tonight we shall finally have our revenge.

Cordial falls to his knees, his heart breaking in the face of the scorn from the one pony he truly loved. "Revenge?" he says finally. "What have I ever done to you that deserves all of this?" he asks, his tone broken and hurt.

"The fact that you have to ask, only further compounds your sins, you pathetic monster!" Snowblossom sneers. "Look upon my brother for your answer." She says gesturing at her companion.

For the first time, the pony in questions reveals his other side and flank that he had kept from observation until now. Most of the left side of his body is withered and twisted. Strange growths sprout from his flank, and his rear leg is bent at an odd angle.

"What... what happened to you? Are you saying that I am somehow responsible for this?" Cordial asks in shock.

"Oh yes, my love." Snowblossom says, treating the last word with disdain. "My brother, and so very many others are all victims of your foolish arrogance. Years ago when you 'saved' us all from the forces of chaos your foolish actions unleashed a cataclysm that the world has yet to recover from. Thousands of ponies were left homeless and destitute, forced to start their lives over from nothing!

I had been a serving pony at the palace long before you left. I used to look at you and think you were the most wonderful and handsome pony in all of Equestria. I idolized you. I worshiped you. But then the cataclysm occurred, and I was soon to realize how foolish I had been. My family had been fisher ponies living in Sorraia. After my mother and father passed away, the family business was left to my brother. He worked hard for many years, and before you left on your 'adventure', he had a fleet of six fine boats, going out daily. Under his leadership, business prospered, and he had even met a pony that he was planning to wed. Then your stupid actions went and blew up our entire lives!" she screams. "We didn't know what happened. Suddenly one day, the sky grew dark, the ocean actually receded, and after that the tidal waves began to make landfall. Whole cities where wiped out. Islands were sank, and new ones emerged. The entire mountain range surrounding Sorraia crumbled down into the valley. And then the ash clouds came, covering the land in chaotic soot." Snowblossom spares Cordial a look of pure hate, "You destroyed my brother's life, and didn't even have the decency to die for it!" she rages.

Her brother takes up the story at this point. "After the tidal waves had receded, we spent months just clearing out the wreckage. Most of my warehouse had been destroyed, but we lashed together enough wood from scavenging to make it livable at least. Miraculously one lone boat of mine survived, despite the wreck of our dock. As soon as I was able, myself and two of my remaining crew set out to sea. We fished all of our old spots, but we never caught a thing. The very currents of the ocean had shifted. We ranged farther and farther, up and down the coast, but our nets never drew more than enough for us to eat ourselves. Before long, with no money coming in from our boat, we were forced to find jobs in the city. But this was no easy thing. Thousands of other ponies were in the same shape that we were. Eventually, we were forced to take the only jobs that were plentiful at the time. "Ash sweepers'. The pay was terrible, the conditions worse. We would be sent in with nothing more than brooms and cloths to cover our muzzles, and be forced to sweep out buildings contaminated with your chaotic ash."

"And that ash,"Cordial interrupts, 'that was what caused..."

"My condition?" the bitter pony replies as he resumes his story. "Oh yes. About one in five ponies were affected one way or another. Some grew unicorn horns, or pegasus wings. Some became indescribably beautiful. Some could do magic where they couldn't before. And then, there were the other ones... the rest of us. The ones that became twisted, and deformed. Oh, you made many, many, monsters over those next few years Cordial." He says shaking his head sadly. "Some of us, the unlucky ones, tried to use the ash again, on purpose. But once it had made its changes it would not work again. I, and my fellow freaks, were forced to hide ourselves away when not working, to avoid the disdain and ridicule of the unaffected. Sound familiar at all?" he says looking into Cordials eyes.

Cordial lowers his head. "Yes," he says quietly.

Snowblossom resumes the story. "But then you returned. In all your freakish glory. I had heard that you were back. My prince, my hero. Word had not gotten out yet about where you had been or what had happened to you. When Harmony had called for refreshments that day, I switched places with the other serving pony, just so I could see you again. I had been warned that you had changed, so I though I was prepared for the sight of you again. But how could I be? You weren't withered. You weren't deformed. You weren't even Cordial! You were some patchwork monster speaking with Cordial's voice. Calmly sitting there, talking with your sister, like nothing in the world had changed. It was like I walked into a nightmare. I left as quickly as I could. I never wanted to see you again. The memories of my handsome prince were all that I had left of you. For weeks I avoided you as much as I could. But around me, the others had actually started to become accustomed to you. Stories had begun to circulate as to where you had gone, and what you had done. Ponies in the castle were treating you as a tragic hero, who had lost his mother and his ponihood to destroy the forces of chaos that would have engulfed our world. Such pretty little lies you spread, my dear." Snowblossom says with venom. "You and your sister may have fooled the rest of the city, but I knew better. Whatever so called threat that you SAY, you defeated on that island, there was never any proof of it was there? No, you went there and did whatever you did, to destroy an island of chaos, but you botched the job somehow, and ended up destroying your family, and almost yourself."

"My family?" Cordial says confused.

"Don't think I didn't put two and two together. Your mother goes on a 'sea voyage', never to return, your father goes missing, without a trace. Then suddenly an island we never heard of before, explodes destroying most of civilization, except here of course, and then suddenly you return from the dead years later looking like something out of a nightmare. You think I can't see the obvious? I don't know what your plan was, but I know the results. You destroyed my brother's life and the lives of hundreds of thousands more! And now you will be made to pay!"

Cordial remains on the floor, their words affecting him deeply. Despite their mistaken assumptions, and the bitter hatred from his former love, he knows that most of what she is saying is true.

"What is it that you want of me?" he asks bitterly.

'What do we want?" her brother replies, walking up to the table before him. "Why, we've already told you that! What we want is REVENGE!" And then he lifts the beaker of raw chaos off of its pedestal.

"No!" You can't use that!" Cordial says rising from the floor, fear rimming his eyes. "That's not some diluted bit of chaos in ash, that is chaos in it's purest form. Literally ANYTHING could happen if you tried to use it!"

"Ah, now there is where I must humbly disagree with you," The crippled pony says with a manic grin. "You see, I've been listening very intently to all the stories my sister has been telling me about you and your magic. "Wish fulfillment' I believe you once called it? I believe that it is only a matter of maintaining the proper focus, sufficient will, as it were, to achieve one's desired effect. And if there is one thing that I possess, after all these years of torture, is a keenly focused sense of purpose." And with that he unstops the beaker, places it to his lips, and drinks down over half the contents.

"No you fool, it's too unstable!" Cordial yells, But he can only watch in stunned horror at the tableau that manifests before him.

"Yes! I can feel the chaos roiling inside of me!" The crippled pony says in tones of awe. "Grant me my wish! Grant me my desire! Make me the most powerful pony in all of Equestria!" Together both Snowblossom and Cordial watch as a sickly green light envelops the mad pony, infusing his very being. His mane and tale darken to jet black, his body becomes strong and healed, and from his forehead a horn begins to grow. But it is a horn unlike any other, it is wicked and curved, and sharp. And although it is gray at its base to match his coat, as it comes to its tip it becomes ruby red, a true perversion of a unicorn's nature.

"Brother it worked! You are healed!" Snowblossom says coming up beside him.

"Healed? Oh sister, I am so much more than healed. I can feel myself becoming attuned to the magics of this world. With this horn I shall carve out an empire. I will crush the foolish monarchy that has caused so many of us so much pain and suffering, and rebuild it in my own image! And I Sombra will be King of all I survey!"

"Sombra", Twilight Sparkle whispers in horrified awe.

The now transformed Sombra looks to his sister, seeing the adulation in her eyes, as he passes her the beaker with its remaining chaos. "Drink my sister! You and I shall rule this world, drink for we have much to do!"

"No!" Cordial yells. "Can't you see the chaos has already affected your mind? You've become insane."

"What?" Sombra pauses in mid speech. "Oh no," he says calmly. "I was always like this. Wasn't I, sister dear?" he asks of her.

"Since the day he was born." Snowblossom replies smiling. "Why if I had a bit for every time my brother had wanted to conquer the world..." she says fondly.

"I don't believe this, you are BOTH crazy!" Cordial says striding forward, reaching for the beaker.

"No! Bad dragon... pony... thing!" Sombra says pointing at Cordial. As he does giant spikes of black crystal shoot forth and impale Cordials arms, slamming him into the wall behind him and pinning him there.

"Well, that's new." Sombra says, looking at his hoof. A wicked smile creeps across his face revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

His sister wasting no time, upturns the beaker and drains its remaining contents into herself.

"You foolish, foolish ponies," Cordial says weakly.

"I'm sorry. Did you... Did you just call my sister and I fools?" Sombra asks shooting another spike into Cordial pinning his tail.

"Brother, I can feel something happening!" Snowblossom says from behind him excitedly.

"Just a minute sister, this has to be addressed." Sombra says without a backward glance. "Now I want to see if I understand you clearly," Sombra says addressing Cordial as he shoots two more spikes into his body, pinning both of his legs. "We trick you, break into your laboratory, and steal your powers for our own..."

"Brother, it burns, is it supposed to burn? I think something is wrong!" his sister asks in a panicky voice.

"Just a minute Snowblossom, I'm not finished. Now where was I?" Sombra asks himself out loud.

"Stealing my powers?" Cordial says weakly.

"Thank you... and shut up!" Sombra says spiking Cordial in his kneecaps. "Yes, stealing your powers. Oh and let's not forget my dear sister, who has been twisting you around her hooves ever since your return. Isn't that right my de- What in the name of the Sky Stallion?!" Sombra says as he finally turns toward his sister.

"Brother, help me!" Snowblossom says, as the same sickly green glow envelops her as it did her brother moments before.

"Sister you have to focus!" Sombra says desperately. "Focus on your deepest desire! If you don't..." but his words are lost as the green glow fades revealing his newly transformed sister.

She rises to her hooves. Her wings briefly flutter on her back. Her horn gives off sparks of green magic. Her brother winches in revulsion.

"Sister," he says cautiously, "you've looked… better."

"Mirror!" she demands and her brother mutely points to a full length one hanging on the wall behind her. She turns and examines herself, saying nothing.

Her once majestic mane is still teal. That much hasn't changed. But her coat is now a dull flat black. From her forehead a unicorn horn sprouts, but unlike her brother's, hers is pitted and warped. On her back tattered insectile wings occasionally buzz on their own, and her long slender legs are pitted and filled with holes much like her horn. When she finally speaks, her fangs become apparent, as does her snakelike tongue.

"Brother, this isn't what I wanted! I'm not an alicorn. I'm a-a..."

"Monster." Cordial finishes for her.

"Brother!" The former Snowblossom wails.

"YOU!" Sombra says turning on Cordial. You will restore my sister! Now!"

"I can't." Cordial replies weakly. "No one can. These transformations are permanent. Do you think if I could change her back, that I wouldn't have already done so to myself?" Snowblossom begins to wail again.

"You are making my sister cry!" Sombra says through clenched teeth. "That... makes... me... ANGRY!" he says forming tiny spikes of crystal and stitching them into Cordials body.

Cordial's eyes close, and it seems that he has fallen unconscious, but then they open again and he looks up at Sombra. He coughs once, blood falling from his lips. And with an odd sounding voice he says, "and here I thought that **I** was ugly," as he grins weakly at Sombra and his sister.

Sombra becomes instantly enraged, his eyes glowing green, and a distinct twitch developing in his left orb. "Do you think this minor setback will alter our plans?"

"Minor setback?" Cordial coughs again, spilling more blood, "she looks like she fell out of an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, and that was BEFORE the ugly cart ran her over."

"Well" an unfamiliar voice inside Cordial's head thinks to itself, "that one should just about do it." "What?" Cordial mutters to himself,"What's going on?"

The rage that overtakes Sombra is horrible to behold. My sister will NOT be mocked by the likes of YOU, you patchwork dragon!" he roars in fury.

"I shall conquer you all, this will be MY kingdom, and I KING Sombra will rule you all with an iron hoof!" Gesturing toward Cordial, more spikes appear and pierce his body, which now appears to be more crystal than flesh. "Now dear sister, we shall have our revenge. Kill him, and eat his heart! We shall feast upon his flesh and take his powers for our own. Just as the stories say they did upon his wretched island. Once we consume him, we shall become as the very Gods themselves!" Sombra throws back his head and laughs maniacally, as thunder booms outside, heralding the arrival of a storm. Sombra and his now deformed sister begin to approach the captive Cordial, with madness in their eyes.

"Now my love," The former Snowblossom says, drool forming at the edges of her lips, "I will feast upon your heart as I have feasted upon your love for me. Then I will finally have the power to shed this Chrysalis, and emerge as the beautiful queen that I was always destined to become!"

But Snowblossom and her brother pause in mid step, as they bear witness to what is happening to their captive.

Cordial had finally had enough. Listening to his former love mocking him in this, his lowest moment, helpless before them, was the last push that was needed. Something deep inside Cordial had finally given up. His eyes close once more, as if for the final time...

But then, Cordial opens them once again.

Instantly an aura of black and red energy formed around the body of the chaos lord. His eyes had turned a disturbing shade of blood crimson. He flexed his arms, and the crystals that had been holding him shattered. He pulls his legs loose, and shards of crystal are ejected from his body, shattering to dust. In a matter of seconds, he stood before them completely freed, his wounds quickly sealing closed. Sombra took an involuntary step back. But as his hoof made contact with the floor, Cordial was suddenly in front of him, snout to nose. He had not become any taller, but his presence seemed immense.

"FOOLISH WORM!" Cordial roars, lifting Sombra effortlessly off the floor with one claw. He shakes the mad unicorn like a rag doll while declaiming, "INSIGNIFICANT SPECK! YOU MEASURE YOUR LIFE NOW IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS, BUT I AM MEASURED AGAINST ETERNITY!" Cordial slowly rears back his other arm preparing to punch the hapless Sombra.

Caught completely off guard Sombra can suddenly feel himself being dwarfed, and smothered by the unimaginable power that the chaos lord has unleashed.

But, defiant to the last, Sombra speaks. "Y-you, you cannot do this! I am King Sombra! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! This isn't the end! I will rule you! I WILL rule you all!"

Cordial shakes him once more, causing his teeth to rattle. "TRIFLING THING! YOU CALL YOURSELF A KING? I CALL MYSELF YOUR MASTER! YOUR LORD! I AM CORDIAL! LORD OF CHAOS!"

The ponies in Discord's sitting room that have magical abilities, cannot help but see the nearly unimaginable forces on the ethereal plane that have been building behind Cordial's extended arm. Suddenly all of that force is released into just one punch. Near blinding devastation is focused and released into the small area of Cordials fist. To the ponies watching, it appears that Sombra is simply gone... As is the entire section of wall behind him, and as the ponies look into the distance, they can see a trough, displacing the very fabric of space/time extending out to the horizon. Only then does the concussive force of Cordial's blow catch up with reality, and the explosive sound causes every piece of glass in the castle to shatter and stones to rain down as the ceiling collapses all around them...

But Cordial isn't finished.

He turns slowly to the wretched form of the pony that until yesterday, he loved more than any being in all of Equestria. His wrath at her betrayal can be felt by every pony watching. He gestures with his claw, and her dazed body rises from the floor and hovers before him.

"AND YOU!" He roars. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE I METE OUT JUSTICE?"

"Justice?" the battered form of Snowblossom coughs. "What can you possibly know of Justice? You destroyed my life. You destroyed my family's home. You made my brother into a cripple. I used to think you were this great pony. I adored you, would have done anything for you. But look at you. You destroy everything you touch. You're a monster. A MONSTER! Kill me. Go ahead. You think I have anything to live for? Just end it."

"No!" Cordial says. "Just this once. Just for you, I will BE the monster you accuse me of." Cordial snaps his claw, and Snowblossom is surrounded on all sides by mirrors. "Look at what you have become. What your greed and selfishness has wrought upon you. My eyes see far more than yours are able. You too will have thousands of years to consider your deeds today. Thousands upon thousands of years to regret your actions. But know this, no matter what magics you may learn to disguise yourself, you will always revert to your current form. You will NEVER emerge from your cocoon as a beautiful queen. You will now, and forever remain... A CHRYSALIS!"

Snowblossom throws back her head and wails into the night, as the thunder booms and the rains pour down. Cordial is silent for several seconds, staring at the fallen, would be queen.

"Are you done?" Cordial finally says, his tone bitter, his gaze like ice.

"C-Cordial," She croaks, "Have merc-"

"Then begone!" Cordial shouts, and with a wave of his claw both the mirrors, and his former love have vanished.

Suddenly Cordial falls to his knees, as the rain pours down upon him, his powers vanishing in an instant. He is oblivious as the castle guards burst into the room. He never sees his sister enter moments later, frantically calling his name. All he can do is look into the puddle forming beneath him on the granite floor. A puddle made from raindrops and the mixed tears of himself, and the only pony he had ever loved. He stares at his reflection in the pooling liquid, replaying her words over and over in his mind. His thoughts returning to the one that hurt him the most, the one that will haunt him throughout the ages... MONSTER.


	20. Part 20

Part 20

Aftermath

Chaos figuratively erupted in Discord and Fluttershy's home, after the explosive events of the last few moments. More than one pony had something to say as Discord reluctantly paused his viewer yet again. But even as Discord turned to address them, Rainbow Dash overrode them all, as she literally flew across the room to confront the chaos lord.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That was so AWESOME! The way you broke free all 'smash', and then when you punched Sombra! You like blew out the whole wall! I never thought I'd ever say this but, you were so COOL!" she said gazing up at Discord with stars in her eyes.

"Well, um, thank you Rainbow Dash." Discord says uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. "To tell you the truth it's all really a blur to me, even seeing it all happen again, it almost seems like it was some pony else."

"Well whoever it was, they were AWESOME!" Rainbow reiterates.

"I must admit," Twilight adds, "it was really impressive, you defeated both Chrysalis, and Sombra at the same time, almost effortlessly."

"Not to mention creating both of them in the first place." Celestia interjects, as she, Luna and Cadence approach the chaos lord. My mother never said a word to me about this. About you dating that pony, and who she and her brother were. It explains so much, Why Sombra wanted to be a ruler so badly, why Chrysalis likes to feed on love. But why did mom never tell us of them? Warn us they might be out there?"

"She never knew." Discord confesses.

"Never knew?" Celestia says incredulously.

"I never told her about them." Discord admits. "I thought I had defeated them for good. And it was such a personal, private pain. Let me show you what happened." And Discord hits play...

"Cordial, Cordial! Are you alright? What happened here?" Harmony says kneeling beside her brother, her face filled with concern.

"Sister?" Cordial responds weakly.

"What is it? What happened here? That explosion rocked the entire castle. Are you all right?" She asks again.

"I'm... I'm fine sister. There was... an accident in the lab. I made a mistake. Yes... a very large mistake. But it's all taken care of, everything can go back to the way it was." Cordial rises to his feet and looks around at the remains of his laboratory. Thankfully the village of Breezies was undamaged, situated as it was behind where Cordial was standing. Cordial examined the remains of the iron shutters that used to cover the skylight, that had crashed to the floor. He remembered opening them and taking Snowblossom on her first flight. Cordial motions with his claw, and they vanish. He looks up at the gaping hole in the ceiling and the shattered remains of the skylight itself, drawing comparisons between it, and the state of his heart. Once again he motions with his claw and wipes it all away. Another gesture and the remaining ceiling blocks reform and multiply until the ceiling is whole once more, only minus a skylight. Instead, he gestures at the hole in the wall and now a large wrought iron double door, paned with glass now fills the opening.

"You see sister, all better. It even gave me an excuse to do a little remodeling." Cordial says, with a somewhat sad expression.

"Brother, I don't care about the ceiling, I don't care about the wall, what I care about is you!" Harmony says sternly. "If your going to do these 'experiments', you need to take better precautions! I don't want to lose you again!"

"Again, dear sister?" Cordial says, once again looking at his reflection in the puddle at his feet. "I wonder if you ever got me back in the first place."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Where is this coming from? Of course I got you back!"

"Did you sister? Are you sure?" Cordial says tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Harmony asks confused.

"Am I really Cordial?" he asks. "I have Cordials memories, his feelings, his... loves. But what am I? How much of me... him, is in this body?"

"What are you saying? Everything that is important is in there. Who you are, your essence. Zacherle herself said you were coming back." Harmony insists.

Cordial's head rises with a start. "Zacherle said that? Those were her words?" He asks insistently.

Harmony hesitates as she remembers what else Zacherle said. And Cordial cannot help but notice that hesitation.

"Never mind," he says. "I think I am Cordial, so I suppose if I am any pony, then that's who I am." Cordial says, shaking his mane. "But maybe this is who Cordial is, who he always was. Maybe now the outside mirrors the inside better." He says bitterly.

"Brother, the accident, the explosion, it has addled your wits. You aren't making any sense." Harmony says as she guides her brother to one of the few undamaged chairs in the room, and has him sit. One of the guards quickly finds her another, and after she thanks him she dismisses them all from the tower.

"Please tell me brother, what has you so distraught?"

Cordial pauses for a long moment, as he decides how much of what has occurred he wishes to reveal to his sister. Finally he begins.

"I've been a fool." Cordial states. "All this time, ever since my return, I've been a selfish, spoiled fool."

"I don't understand." Harmony replies.

"All this time, while I was conducting my foolish experiments, and chasing..." he pauses, thinking about Snowblossom, "and chasing after impossible dreams, you were sitting on your throne, constantly trying to clean up after MY mistakes."

"Brother, you have only been back a short time, You needed time to rest, and recover. I had no intention of burdening you with the kingdoms problems so soon." Harmony says soothingly.

"Truly sister? Is that the real reason? Or perhaps you feared, and rightfully so I might add, that your brother would only make matters worse than he already has." Cordial says piercing her with his gaze. Whatever Cordial was looking for in his sisters eyes, he seemed to have found it, because before she can reply, he says, "I thought so. I can see it. Just like every pony else. You fear me. You think I'm a monster... just like the rest of them."

"What? Cordial, don't be ridiculous. You are my brother, I don't think you are a monster. What pony that takes the time to know you would ever say that?" she asks chidingly.

"Snowblossom." Cordial says almost as a whisper.

Harmony is silent for a long moment. "She... rejected you?" she asks tentatively.

"Oh yes. You could say that... in a most definite manner." Cordial replies, hes eyes downcast.

"And it was her, that called you a monster?" Harmony inquires.

"Among the other things she had to say, yes. Let's just say she made it very clear that our relationship had always been one sided." Cordial says bitterly.

"She was... she was using you? My own brother?!" Where is that tart? That harlot? The castle dungeons haven't been used in decades, but they are about to have a permanent resident! She'll be growing mushrooms in her mane before she ever sees the light of day again!" Harmony says pacing back and forth, preparing to summon the guards back into the room.

"Calm down sister." Cordial says, finally showing a small smile. "She's gone. I 'dismissed' her. She departed for parts unknown a short time ago. But I must say sister dear, after hearing you just now, I almost wish I had let you have a crack at her."  
"I can but wish that you had my brother!" Harmony declares. "That hussy, that trollop, how dare she toy with the affections of my sweet innocent brother!"

"Hey now, I'm not THAT innocent." Cordial interjects, but is overridden as Harmony is off on a rant.

"To think that she was right there, under my muzzle, scheming to seduce you." She says. "Taking advantage of your lack of experience."

"Hey, wait a minute, what lack of..." Cordial tries to say,

"Knowing that you knew nothing about the wiles of..." Harmony begins, but finally Cordial gets through.

"I APPPRIECIATE you efforts on my behalf sister." Cordial all but shouts. "But it's over. She's gone. If we can, I'd just like to forget about her.

"Oh, of course my brother. I'm sorry for becoming so emotional." Harmony says calming down.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about." Cordial replies warmly. "It means a great deal to know that you care."

"Of course I care. You are my brother. Now, no more of this 'monster' talk. If you feel like you want to become more involved with managing the kingdom, then that's fine with me. Right now I could use all the help I can get." Harmony says smiling at her brother.

"Thank you sister. Your trust means so me much to me right now. More than you can know. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll see what I can do to repay that trust."

"Very well my brother, until the morn. Right now I think that we could both use as much sleep as we can get." Harmony says, as she rises and makes her way to the still fallen door. "Oh Cordial, you might want to take care of this before bed as well. You wouldn't want any pony wandering in here," she adds.

"Zacherle must be made of iron," Cordial mutters aloud. Thinking how this was where he came in, both literally and figuratively.

"What does that mean my brother?" Harmony asks from the doorway.

"Hmm, oh nothing sister, just thinking out loud," Cordial says. "It's just that, if a pony that commits a felony is a felon, then it stands to reason that our Goddess must be made out of iron."

"I'm not sure I follow," Harmony says, trying to work it out.

"Never mind sister dear, it isn't important." Cordial says as he repairs the door.

"Because of all the irony?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Bingo" Discord replies.

"I really doubt it's ALL divine intervention," Twilight says dryly. "I think it's inherit in the system."

"But didn't her and Muenchinger invent the system?" Applejack asks.

"Ironic isn't it?"Discord replies deadpan, as several ponies facehoof.

The next morning at breakfast, Harmony had noticed a subtle change in her brother. Both a gain and a lack. A lack of self pity and worry, and a gain of, for lack of a better word, purpose.

"Tell me sister," Cordial said, as he buttered a piece of toast, and then liberally applied some apple preserves, "would it be possible at all to go into Zacherle's home? I believe she has something still inside that would be of great use to me."

Harmony nearly drops her teacup in alarm, and she cannot mask the brief look of shock that passes her face as she sets the cup back onto its saucer with a clatter. "B-brother, what do you mean. Zacherle's home has been sealed by the goddess herself, even if we were able to breach that seal, it would be to do so against her express wishes. What do you think is inside that would make you consider doing so?" She asks, dreading that Cordial had somehow found out about the crystal heart.

"Zacherle had a viewing globe. The one I used to go to the island of chaos. Even if it no longer functions without her presence, I had hoped to study it, so that I might attempt to recreate it." Cordial says, attributing Harmony's distress to the idea of breaking into their goddess's home. "But if it is as you say, her divine will that we do not enter, I'll say no more about it. It's a pity they left before my return, there was much I wanted to ask them."

"Yes, it was a very sudden thing." Harmony says regaining her composure. "But I do have faith in the fact that someday the will return, that they must return. Until then, we must do the best we can to care for their world for them."

"And repairing the mistakes we made," Cordial adds as he munches his toast. "I suppose I'll have to try and reinvent the viewing globe myself. I can visualize how it looks well enough, but I don't understand the magic that allows you to see somewhere you've never seen before. I mean if you had been to a place, or even seen it from a distance, it would work just like our teleporting magic."

"Well, it may be the same then. After all she and Muenchinger created this world, of course they would have seen it in it's entirety. But why the sudden interest in her viewer?" Harmony asks, as she plates a large helping of hash-browns.

"If I had one," Cordial says, plating the rest, "then I could view all of Equestria, see where all the worst of the damage I caused was, and try to help repair it. I could remove the chaotic ash, and get food to areas that need it for the winter. Relying on reports, even from the fastest flyers we have still takes time. Time we could better spend trying to help others."

Harmony smiles warmly at her brother, the effect slightly spoiled by a smudge of jam on the edge of her muzzle. "You have a noble and true heart Cordial," she says, using his actual name, something rarely done between the siblings.

"And you have jam on your muzzle," Cordial says with a wry smile, as she quickly wipes it away. "I need to figure out that viewer, it would makes things so much easier. I have all this power, just like Zacherle, but not her knowledge. If only I had her perspective. If only-" Cordial suddenly pauses. "Wait a minute sister!" he says excitedly, rising from his chair.

"What is it? What did you come up with? She asks, setting down her toast.

"Perspective." Cordial says as he takes a long pull of orange juice, preparing to leave. "It's all about perspective. Wait her my sister, I will be right back, I just need to make a quick flight." And without looking back Cordial flies out the window.

"Brother," Harmony says as she watches him fly off, "one thing hasn't changed, your still as impulsive as ever." She looks again until he is out of sight, then reaches over and grabbing Cordial's plate, dumps the remaining hash-browns onto hers."We'll if HE isn't going to eat them," she reasons, and she starts to dig in.

Cordial, having left the castle, had begun flying straight up. "It's so simple," he says to himself, "why didn't I think of it before." He rises higher and higher, far above the cloud line. "Didn't think about clouds, but then again in the big picture, it shouldn't be an issue," he mutters as he snaps his claw, and conjures warm winter cloths and goggles to protect himself from the growing cold. Higher and higher he flies, as fast as he is able. He begins to rasp, as he notices the air is becoming thinner and thinner. "Wow," he thinks to himself, "I'm flying higher than air." Another snap of his claw and a globe of fresh air surrounds his head. Periodically he has to replace it, but his goal is now within his grasp. Finally, he stops feeling the pull of Equestria's gravity. He turns slowly and faces the planet. "Amazing," he thinks to himself. "I am the first being, aside from the god's themselves, to see this." Before his eyes, the entirety of the planet spins before him.

Twilight and the others, even Celestia, gaze in wonder at their own world spinning before them.

"How are you alive?" Twilight asks. "Aside from the air problem, you should have frozen to death."

Discord looks at Twilight and smiles fondly, "Only Twilight Sparkle could look upon the majesty of her entire world, and immediately begin to ask mundane questions. You ponies are all seeing something only the gods themselves have ever seen..."

"Ahem," Luna interrupts. "We have seen it, before," she says in her royal voice, "for more years than we care to remember." Celestia has the grace to look embarrassed. "Oh, and sister, that little 'air' problem that our Uncle noticed? The next time you decide to send some pony to the moon, you may want to take that into consideration, as well as the cold, the lack of food and reading material, and for the love of Zacherle, toilet paper!"Luna finishes, clearly lost in memories she would rather not recall.

"You know, I have always been curious," Discord begins, "but how did you-"

"DON'T ASK!" Luna replies with finality. "Let's just say that before any pony else goes for a visit, that my sister will have to send up the maid. I was there for a thousand years... think about it."

"Annnny way," Discord says, looking back to the viewer, and his younger self. "To answer your question Twilight, I was using the 'shield of ignorance'."

"What's that?" Twilight asks honestly confused.

"It's just an expression. It means that I just didn't know any better at the time. Later on I found out that my body is now far more durable than it was before, but at the time I just took it for granted that any pony could just fly up there. The 'air' thing gave my my first clue that it wasn't as easy as all that. But I just kept going."

"And why did you?" Twilight asks again.

"Oh I know!" Rainbow Dash interjects. "You remember Twi, that time you taught me all that stuff about history by having me fly over it? It's the same thing here. Even if you can't make out the details of what you are seeing when you fly really high, part of your brain just sorta remembers them. It keeps you from getting lost. You fly over the same patch of land and it's like 'oh, Fluttershy lives that way, about an hour', or 'Canterlot is that way, about a day and a half'."

"Exactly!" Discord says smiling at Rainbow. He snaps his claw and a gold star appears on her forehead.

She happily flies back to her seat, not noticing Twilight crossing her front hooves and muttering, "well, I still have more than you." to herself.

"Rainbow Dash had it exactly right," Discord says, emphasizing the point while not quite addressing Twilight directly. "With alicorn's it was the same way. I just hung there and let the entire planet make a few laps beneath me until I got a 'feel' for the place so to speak. Then I returned home to face a true tragedy."

"What was it?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Harmony ate all of his hash-browns." Twilight replies deadpan.

"Exactly! That little piggy-corn! She was ALWAYS doing stuff like that." Discord rants.

"Um, don't I get a gold star?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight." Discord says chidingly, "for hash-browns?"

"Point taken," she replies.

Cordial returns to the palace, vanishing his winter clothes as he flies back into the breakfast nook. "Sorry I took so long sister I-" he stops in mid sentence as he notices his empty plate. "Did you... did you eat my hash-browns?" he asks.

"What? don't be ridiculous, you must've finished them before you left and forgot. I'll ring the kitchen and have them bring some more. You must still be hungry from your trip." Harmony says, not meeting his gaze.

"I suppose..." Cordial says slowly. "Anyway, let's see if my labors have borne fruit." Cordial concentrates for several seconds and then snaps his claw. An exact replica of a viewing orb now rests upon a pedestal before them.

"Well done brother!" Harmony says in admiration. "But why is the crystal red? I'm sure Zacherle's was blue."

"You know, I honestly have no idea. Let's see if it works." And with that discord passes his claw before it, and a view of his tower laboratory comes into view. Another pass and Sorraia appears before them. "So far so good, now for the real test," he says passing his claw across it yet again. Suddenly a vast desert appears on the viewer. As Cordial pans the view several tents come into focus in the distance. He zooms in on these and several ponies can be seen, the females all wearing veils. "Success! Cordial exclaims. This I believe, is the land the locals call Saddle Arabia." Cordial makes several more passes of his claw, focusing on dense jungles, arctic regions, and vast forests.

"This is amazing brother!" Harmony exclaims. Could you make one just for me? Say a bit smaller that I could keep in my quarters?" She asks.

"Well, I don't see why not." And Cordial snaps his claw again and a smaller version with a white crystal this time appears on a delicate iron tripod, the bottom of which is wheeled making it easier to move. "The only thing sister, is that this is powered by, and responds to, my chaos magic. I'll need to make something that will allow you to control it remotely." Cordial spends a few moments snapping his claws as design after design spring into being. Finally he settles for one that looks remarkably like the one in Discord's sitting room. "Yes, I like this one. Little buttons to control the pan and zoom. Yes, this will do just fine. Try it sister." he says tossing her the remote.

Harmony looks at it, turning it about in her hoof. She hits the power button. "Now what do I do?" she asks her brother.

"Just speak the name of a person, place, or thing, you wish to see. I have added a pickup for your voice."

"Hmm," Harmony says, thinking for a moment. "Servants quarters, public room," she says. Suddenly an image comes into focus on her viewer. Several ponies in servants clothing are sitting around a large table playing cards. One of the maids is speaking but no sound is being heard.

"Volume control is on the right," Cordial says absently.

Harmony increases the volume level and the maids voice can be heard clearly. "And then, not only did she dump her brothers food into her own plate while his back was turned, not half an hour later she rings for more. I don't see how she can keep her figure the way she keeps sidling up to the feeding trough..." Harmony slaps the off button quickly, her face turning red.

"Tsk, tsk," Cordial says, shaking his head at Harmony.

"Oh honestly," she exclaims hotly. "As if one extra helping of food is going to bankrupt the kingdom.

"Oh don't worry sister." Cordial says, patting his viewer fondly. "With this, I do believe the kingdoms problems are over."

I'm guessing by the look on your face, that you were wrong about that." Twilight says, as he prepares to shift the scene.

"I wish I had never thought to make that god's forsaken viewer." Discord says bitterly. "It was the beginning of the end for all of us." And with that foreboding comment, he pushes a button.


	21. Part 21

Part 21

Discoveries and Revelations

The next few weeks were a period of exhaustive activity for the chaos lord. Cordial wasted no time in putting his new omnipresence to use. Working outwards from the castle, he used his viewer to scour the lands of Equestria, trying to make right his actions from almost a decade ago. In places where wells had gone dry he created springs. In places crops would no longer grow, he altered the soil and climate, and conjured enough food for the villages to subsist on until new crops could be harvested. He dredged ports and canals, changed the course of mighty rivers, and in other places drained flood waters away. And always, where ever he went, he collected chaotic ash. Knowing of nowhere to safely dispose of it, he removed the chaos from it and took it into himself. The then harmless ash he could transmute into something else. This had the added benefit of making him even more powerful. There were days he was positively saturated with it. But there were other days when he reached areas where he was too late. Areas where the chaos had already seemed into the soil and become forever part of the land itself. These places he tended to avoid, for they saddened him, knowing there was nothing he could do. The Everfree forest was one such place, and it was for that reason that Keil, and his family went unnoticed by Cordial, on his ever widening crusade. Unfortunately, that was soon to change.

"My Dearest Keil," Harmony wrote,

"It is with great joy that I write to you on behalf of the efforts being made by my brother Cordial. Ever since he has mastered his viewing globe, he has been working tirelessly on behalf of the kingdom. Indeed the former sorrow that I mentioned that was generated by that shameless hussy Snowblossom, seems to have been all but forgotten. The citizens are calling him a hero, and any lingering resentments over his mistakes are rapidly being eroded away. I say with confidence, that if things continue as they are now, that I will be calling for you all very soon. It seems that the concerns Zacherle spoke to me of in regards to the danger Cordial poses, were unfounded. As were my own. Despite his outward appearance, my brothers behavior could only be called exemplary. I look forward to writing you before much longer, with news that you all may return. All of my love to Lulu and Sunny, and you as well.

Always yours,

Harmony"

P.S. As mentioned in my last missive, I too have a viewing globe, and look in on you often. It wouldn't hurt to remind the girls of that when they decide to be naughty. Just tell them Mommie may be watching.

Harmony seals the letter and sends it off by fire. And then since her royal duties had been completed for the day, she settled in for her favorite new found activity. First she rang for her afternoon snacks, and settling into her favorite chair, she began to work the remote on her viewer. Her chamber maid arrived moments later with a selection of fruit wedges, as Harmony was busily changing locations.

"Ah, Pumpkin Spice, your timing is perfect as always, shall we settle in?" Harmony asks.

"Well, if you insist your highness," Pumpkin replies, sitting down without a moments hesitation. "So has Fastback finally proposed to Jessebelle? Or did she find out that it was his twin brother that actually was the one that saved her when she fell in the well? And what about that dun colored stallion from Saddle Arabia that you had your eye on? Can you believe the size of his... ahem, harem," she said with a giggle.

"Ah, Pumpkin, whatever did we do without this wonderful invention? So many ponies, so many stories to watch. Why I scarcely have time to rule the kingdom."

"Hmm, perhaps when your brother gets finished with 'saving the world', you can give him the job? Then you can retire, and just relax." Pumpkin Spice suggests.

"That idea has some merit," Harmony replies. "But of course by then my husband and children will be back home. I doubt I will have time for other ponies dramas, despite the size of their... harems." She says with a giggle of her own. "It will be so good to have them back. It's been far too long."

"Now mum, too much thinking down that road will make you sad," Pumpkin says in a mock serious tone. "I think what you need at THIS particular moment is..." and with that she takes the remote from Harmony's hoof, and changes the location to one she had been watching in her off hours, while the princess had been working.

"Oh my!" The princess says, her face coloring. She fans herself for a moment before continuing. "So this is the pony you've been going on about! Why I had no idea he was so very... flexible." She says, taking a long gulp of fruit juice.

"What exactly are they-" Fluttershy begins to say, but Discord cuts her off.

"Oh just some silly thing my sister has a fondness for, let's just move on," he says hurriedly changing the channel.

The view now displays Cordial himself, seated comfortably before a viewer of his own. The large red crystal reflects a distorted view of his own features, making him look even more draconic than is usual. The viewer instead of displaying any particular area is instead showing the entire globe itself as it slowly spins before him. Overlying it, Cordial has placed markers showing all the ares he has visited, some in green showing completed works, some in red showing contaminated areas he cannot fix, and various other colors indicating states in between. Less than half of the globe remains dark, and these indicate that Cordial has not yet been there in person.

"Let's see, I believe Prance is next," he says to himself zooming his view to scan the city. "Hmm, seems to be in remarkably good shape. Some minor flooding along the channel, but they seem to have gotten it under control. Of course it has been over ten years, I suppose it used to be much worse." Suddenly, just as Cordial was panning across the city an interesting scene had caught his eye. Two street preforming mimes were both preforming theirs acts at the same time, each of them trying to draw the increasing crowd away from the other. Both of the ponies were going to further and further extremes. Inevitably the competition became a brawl, but no matter how much Cordial increased the volume he still was unable to hear the combatants. It was moments later before he realized that he could still hear the spectators. He laughed uproariously upon realizing that both mimes, despite giving and receiving a flurry of blows, were still remaining in character, and perfectly silent. Eventually they exhausted themselves, and sat down side by side, only to receive a thunderous applause from the crowd who had all assumed it had been part of the act. The two looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and stood up on wobbly legs to take a bow.

"That was hilarious!" Cordial said aloud. "One of the funniest things I had ever seen! Oh how I wish I could see that again!" he says as he settles back in his chair. Suddenly the image on the viewer stops, and before Cordial's astonished gaze, rewinds itself back to the beginning of the situation and proceeds to play it all over again.

"By the Gods! This viewer can view events in the past?!" He looks questioningly at the remote. He snaps his claw experimentally. There now appears a rewind button on it. He snaps again, there is a pause and a stop button. He rubs his chin for a moment and snaps it one more time, now there is a forward button. "No... no way. I can see the future?!" Cordial hesitantly pushes the forward button, the images on the viewer quickly catch up to present time, then they move forward, but after going several minutes into the future suddenly the image splits in two, then four, then sixteen, then two hundred and fifty-six, then it just shows a blank. "Amazing!" Cordial says to himself. "Apparently after a few minutes into the future the different possible futures become too many to view all at once. Ah, but the past is fixed... at least I think it is." And with that he changes the view back to the castle as he focuses on his tower.

Cordial taps the rewind button and events in the tower rewind at a faster pace. In moments he sees the events of the night of his betrayal in reverse. Once they reach the point where Snowblossom unlocks the door for her brother, Cordial pans the view to follow her backwards as she descends the stairs and emerges from Cordial's room. He let's the scene play in reverse until it gets to the point where she quietly opens his door, then Cordial allows it to play at normal speed forward. He watches as Snowblossom enters his room, and quickly makes her way to his nightstand. He watches as she quietly picks up his tower key, and then pauses to pick up a picture off of the stand as well. He looks at her as she stares at a portrait of himself, his sister, and Keil, made right before the events that sent him to the island. She smiles sadly at his former self, then she looks down at the sleeping form of Cordial and frowns. She silently slips a wicked looking dagger from the folds of her robe, and presses the tip to the sleeping Cordial's neck. The Cordial watching on the viewer unconsciously raises a claw to his own neck and rubs it absently. Snowblossom looks once more at the portrait of her once handsome prince, and somewhat reluctantly places the dagger back into her robes, and silently makes her escape. Cordial pauses the viewer and lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"All this time, and I had no idea. She almost tried to kill me, and I had no idea. By the Gods! What ELSE don't I know?" He says, thinking for a moment. "Cordial," he tells the viewer, and is suddenly looking at himself, looking at himself, looking at himself, looking at himself. "Day one." He says. Now on the view screen he sees his mother, her face contorted with strain, and suddenly a newborn colt comes into view. The midwife cleans him briskly as his first cries echo across the room. Then she wraps him in a clean blanket and hands him to his mother who waits with an outstretched hoof. The other one already occupied with a cute little newborn filly. Moments later his father is ushered quickly into the room as Boots leaves.

His father approaches and sits on the stool beside the bed that Boots had just vacated. He smiles down at his wife, who is gently embracing their two offspring. "Twins," he whispers, "now you're just showing off," he says chidingly.

"Heh, now ye know I never be doin things by halves. Why be ye so surprised?" Cordial's mother responds.

"So, since there be two of em, how about we each pick a name?" His father smiles warmly."Very well," he says, and looks thoughtfully at his little filly. "I shall call her Harmony." He says with quiet pride.

"Heh. Harmony eh? Oh I'm sure a daughter O' mine will live up ta THAT name just fine!" Cordial smiles quietly at his mother's response.

"And what will you name our little colt then?" His father asks, "Rambunctious? Unruly? Spite? Discord?"

"Don't be daft," she says in mock irritation, "What kind o' life would he have bein stuck with a name like Discord? This is my son we be talkin about! His name... is Cordial."

"Heh, so Pop was considering naming me Discord? Seems pretty appropriate at the moment," Cordial says to himself. He spends the rest of the afternoon forwarding his own life story, pausing every so often to view certain events, and things that led up to such events that he never knew of before. "Oh that little goat!" Cordial says aloud again. "I knew it was her that stole Mr. Flopsy. She hid it under her bed the whole time! Oh, just wait until I see her at breakfast." Cordial mutters to himself, as he moves forward once again.

Several hours pass as Cordial relives his life at speed, culminating in the islands explosion and him with it. Then it skips ahead ten years as he comes to the point to where his body reforms. "Wow." he says stunned, as he hits stop. He stretches in his chair noticing the time. "Almost time for bed," he thinks. "What a shame, there is so much else to be learned. If only I had more time..." Suddenly he pauses mid thought. "I wonder," he thinks to himself. He reaches for his hourglass from off of his bed stand and flips it over. He watches for a moment as the sand begins to pour into the bottom bulb. He snaps his claw and the sand stops. He takes a moment to look out his window in confirmation. A bat is frozen in mid flight, and down below a guard is paused in mid-step. He snaps his claw again but nothing happens. He tries once more, still nothing. "Okay," he thinks to himself. "I can pause time, but not reverse it for some reason, even though I can view past events...hmm." He snaps his claw again, and the bat continues its flight, as the guard becomes mobile again.

"All right, lets see what ELSE is on," Cordial says aloud as he stops time again, and picks up his remote. "Zacherle, day one," He says as the viewer changes its display. The vast emptiness of space spreads across the viewing crystal. Suddenly, a tear appears in the fabric of space itself. What look to be four sets of small pink tentacles force themselves through the tear, and with two sets on either side force the rip wide open. Then two strange beings emerge. Their heads are oddly shaped and flat, with ears on either side instead of on top, with tiny muzzles. One of them has a close cropped mane and facial hair with a neatly trimmed beard. The other has a longer mane and its face is clean. They stand erect with two front legs hanging down from either shoulder, the ends of which each have five of the strange tentacles on the ends of them. The one with no facial hair has two prominent udders, beneath a strangely made blouse. This one seems to be female. The other is broader of shoulder and flat chested, this plus the facial hair seems to indicate he is male. Two legs taper down into oddly shaped hooves covered in shoes from both of them.

"Eww, aliens!" Cordial says with a shudder. "Makes me look positively handsome by comparison," he says to himself.

"Um Twilight?" Fluttershy asks in hushed tones. "Don't they look remarkably similar to one of your new house guests?"

"I noticed that," Twilight replies in a whisper. "But his coloration is much brighter, and he's all angular, like the beings from that other world I visited. These two look paler, and their bodies are much smoother. They look, I don't know how to say it... more real? I don't think they came form the same place." Fluttershy nods in agreement.

"We made it," the female of the two says, out of breath, hanging in the void beside her partner.

"Indeed so," the other replies, equally winded. He grasps a small crystal vial attached to his neck by a slender chain, and waves one of his appendages at the gaping hole in the void. Within moments it has sealed itself closed and vanished.

"Hmm, what have we here?" Cordial says as he pauses the image and zooms in on the vial now hanging loosely upon the male creatures chest. Inside the vial itself Cordial sees a single solitary grain of what appears to be sand or stone of some kind. As he zooms out and resumes play, he notices that the female is wearing a duplicate around her neck as well.

The male speaks again. "That was the most suicidally reckless thing I have ever done. You had no way of knowing for sure what would happen if we used the power of the Siege for our own ends. The fact that you had unearthed that ancient tome, and that it was purportedly penned by Myrddin Wyllt was scant evidence to bet our lives on."

"I know an authentic sixth century tome when I see one Charles." The female replies in an annoyed tone. "And we both agreed that by that point we had nothing left to lose. As for me, I found the voyage less fearful than actually removing even two grains of stone from the Siege Perilous itself. But Myrddin spoke the truth. The limitless power of the Siege can be directed, with the proper preparation. To think, we now exist outside the known universe. Our own place, to mold and shape. Free from the evils of men. Free to create the living paradise that we had longed for, for so long."

The two hung in the void for some time, discussing plans and details. Cordial lightly taps the forward button, and all bear witness to the creation of the world itself. First the planet and its moon, then the stars and the sun. Muenchinger spent a few hours adding other planets and solar systems, while Zacherle set to work on the landscape of Equestria itself. Before too long, as these things go, they had both approached the point of creating life. Here the two paused.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Muenchinger asks, "at the moment it is as balanced as Earth was. We really don't know what effects tinkering with the chaos/order balance will have in the long run."

"Charles, we've been over this a thousand times already. We both agreed that most of what was wrong at home could have been avoided if it only had been less chaotic from the start. And we aren't removing all of it, just about two thirds." Zacherle says, preparing to wave an appendage.

"Now hold your horses young lady, I never agreed to two thirds." Muenchinger says grabbing her arm. "That's far too much. You'll end up with a planet full of machines. Dull flat and lifeless. I'll go just half less than Earth's but that's my limit. Too much order is just as bad as too much chaos, Bonnie."

"Fine." Zacherle says giving in. She waves her arm and chaos begins leeching out of the freshly created planet. Muenchinger gauges the amount, and creates an island in the middle of the ocean upon which Zacherle allows the chaos to funnel down onto. Then both working in unison they create a mighty barrier around the island, gently push all the nearby isles away, and create an are of calm sea around it, with winds constantly blowing away from it in all directions.

"That should keep it safe from the looky loo's" Muenchinger says, as he settles into a freshly conjured chair and begins going over designs for the planets inhabitants.

"So we agreed on a pony based universe," Zacherle says pulling up a chair next to him, as he hangs in the void. "But perhaps something a bit... cleaner? We don't want to end up with another planet of the apes, style thing."

"A planet ruled by the descendants of apes? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Twilight interjects.

"Hush," Discord admonishes, "and it's more common than you would think." He says returning his attention to the viewers.

"I was thinking a world in the style of that one who did Foster's," Muenchinger muses. "Can't recall her name, but you remember right?"

"Oh yes!" Zacherle exclaims. "Not bad at all, yes we can go with that," she says nodding her head in agreement. "But don't forget about that bet I won before we left." She adds.

"Are you really going to go through with that? We have a whole new clean fresh universe." Muenchinger says in exasperation.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser, Charles." Zacherle snipes. I happen to like her voice. You know perfectly well that if you had won, you would've gone through with adding that 'Leeroy' character to every generation. So you'll just have to get used to there being a purple unicorn born once every generation who has the same voice as 'Juliet', from 'Lollipop Chainsaw'."

Twilight reaches over and pauses Discord's remote. "Wait, let me get this straight. THIS is how you make a universe? THESE are the supreme beings? No all encompassing plan? No omnipotent and omniscient beings of fathomless wisdom? What was that bit we saw at the start? They seemed a bit more... godlike then."

"That was the short and sweet version. Call it the 'accepted' version. This is more of the unedited 'director's cut'. Discord replies.

But... but, they seem more concerned with the _style _of their creations, than the actual creations themselves." Twilight says flustered.

"Oh but Twilight, one simple MUST take style into consideration." Rarity interjects. "And I quite agree that if one is able to make one's universe less grubby, then one should definitely do so."

"And what in Equestria is 'Lollipop Chainsaw'?" Twilight asks moodily.

"I'm sure I have no idea." Discord replies. "By the way could you say 'Bring the funk?' for me? Just one time?" he asks, snickering to himself.

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Twilight asks Fluttershy.

"Not a clue. He gets like this sometimes. Best to just ignore it." She replies sagely. "He spent half a day once trying to teach Angel Bunny to say 'What's up Doc?' for some reason."

"My POINT is, that these two don't seem to me to be the types I would associate the word 'God' with." Twilight says crossing her hooves.

Discord looks at her sadly. "And now dear Twilight you and the rest of our friends have become privy to one of the great hidden truths about our world. It was created by beings like this," he says lowering his head and waving his claw toward the screen.

On it the two are excitedly discussing various ideas.

"So wait," Muenchinger says, causing a writing tablet and pen to appear as he frantically begins scribbling notes. "That's normal ponies, unicorns, pegasi, something called a sea pony, and flutter ponies. That last one was like a butterfly winged pegasus? And they can all use tools like us, but don't have any hands? Right, magic all around for that then. But I draw the line at pockets. I mean really, theses are ponies, not hybrid kangaroos." he says in exasperation.

"Fine then, no pockets," Zacherle says. "But make them all pretty colors. None of that earth tone theme. So boring."

"Sigh, fine. Pretty colors. But in return I get any other mythological creature I want." Muenchinger adds.

"How is that fair?" Zacherle retorts.

"Look, if I'm going to be flying around having to look at pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, then I also want some dragons, manticores and griffins thrown in the mix."

"They'd be 'pegasi' dancing on rainbows, and all right fine." Zacherle says, as Twilight puts her head between her hooves.

"Please no more," she asks. "These are not the answers I wanted, when I think about the mysteries of the universe."

"Sorry my dear," Discord says, patting her on the shoulder gently, "that's the luck were looking at." And he starts to forward quickly through Cordial's view of creation. Eventually Discord gets to a certain point and resumes normal play. The ponies can see that Cordial had been riveted to his own viewer taking in all of the creation of his world.

"And now for that one last thing that will allow us to enjoy eternity on our new home." Zacherle says looking over at her partner.

"I suppose we should do each do the other," Muenchinger replies. "Just so that we aren't biased in our editing."

"What did they mean 'do each other'," Twilight says perking her ears up.

"Hush Twilight, this is important, and not what you are thinking." Discord says zooming in on Cordial's crystal.

Zacherle grasps the pendant at her throat and points at Muenchinger with her other hand, closing her eyes. All can see a thin stream of black and red shot with midnight blue begin to issue forth from Muenchinger's nose and mouth to coalesce into a ball between them. As the flow trickles to a halt, Muenchinger grasps his own crystal, and does the same to Zacherle, adding her own darkly colored stream to the growing ball between them.

"Much, much better." Zacherle says as the last bit of dark energy leaves her. "I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"I felt the same," Muenchinger concurs. "My thoughts are so clear and calm."

The two gesture at the orb between them and send in down into the island that is currently housing the excess chaos of the world.

"Locked away safely forever. And now we can begin our lives. An eternity of peace and happiness." Zacherle says, beaming at her companion.

"FOOLS!" A voice booms behind the two. Cordial quickly pans his view around to face the source of this interruption.

A hooded figure stands before them both. Although none of his features can be seen, it is clear by his shape that he comes from a world with the same physiology as the other two.

"You had a chance. I sat back and gave you a chance, and just like almost every member of your race, you just have to trip up right at the finish line." The figure rants, waving at the two.

"Who are you?" Zacherle asks."How in God's name did you get here?!"

"Hush Bonnie, I know who he is, and you don't even want to think about making him mad." Muenchinger says.

"A bit too late for THAT!' The hooded being says. "What were you thinking? Do you realize what you've done just now?"

"We made ourselves better people," Zacherle responds with an air of justification.

"What you've DONE, is to take most of your negative emotions, lump them together and seal them on an island filled with raw chaos. What do you think is going to happen next? Please tell me." He asks in mock sincerity.

"Not to misspeak sir," Muenchinger says trepidatiously, "but they are only negative emotions, not our actual selves. Really no more than thoughts. There is no mind left behind them, really no more than a symbolic representation, of our cleansing ourselves."

The cloaked figure rubs his temples, trying to hold in his anger. "Let me make this monkey simple for you. Self IS thought. Thought IS energy. Chaos IS energy. Therefore, and this is the part you need to pay attention to, Chaos plus Thought Equals SELF."

Zacherle is the first to respond. "So you are saying that, our excess negative thoughts will merge with the excess chaos, and create life all on its own?"

"And the last pony crosses the line! Very good! We are all on the same page." The robed figure says in exasperation.

"Then we need to take it back." Muenchinger says, raising a hand.

"Too late for that now." The hooded figure says, arresting the motion. "It all merged together as soon as it entered the shield. If you try to take it back now, all the chaos comes with it, and given the amount power you have both absorbed from the Seige, if that were to occur... well lets just say that this wont be the only universe destroyed in the explosion. Simply put, you can never come near it again."

"Absorbed?" Muenchinger asks, holding his crystal vial away from his neck.

"The moment you used the power in that fragment it became bonded to you. It's little more than a plain stone now, with only the barest residue still residing inside. No, for good or ill, you both now have the power of God inside of you. Hopefully you can handle it better than Myrddin, it drove him mad you know." The stranger adds absently.

"Forget about Myrddin, what are we going to do about that?" Zacherle asks pointing down at the island.

"You reap what you sow my dear," The figure says sadly, "even I am not sure that this can ever be set to rights. But if I can find a solution, I will return. But understand THIS. I'm not doing it for you two. I'm doing it for the countless lives that will one day exist on this world. And know this, anything that happens from this point forward will be on YOUR heads. You two wanted to play gods, now you'll have to act like ones. You thought you'd just laze about in paradise? No, you just became parents, parents to an entire world. And I expect you to act like ones, because I will be checking up on you."

"And just who exactly do you think you are to give us orders? You said it yourself, we have the power of gods. Why should we listen to ANYTHING you have to say?!"

Muenchinger puts a great deal of distance between himself and Zacherle. "Now, let's not be hasty," he says, raising his arms toward the hooded figure. "She doesn't know who you are, and she's very emotional right now.

The hooded figure doesn't move, but suddenly there is a blink in the universe itself. Zacherle, her hair and clothes singed, now hangs in the void, her limbs slack, and her eyes wide.

"I-I'm back!" she says, embracing Muenchinger, as she sobs quietly. "It was like an eternity... an eternity."

"Oh don't be such a baby," the hooded figure says impatiently. "It was only a thousand years, you're an immortal now, that's only an eye blink. But I trust I've made my point?"

"Yes sir. Whatever you say sir. We will do our very best sir." She responds, grateful just to be back.

"You agree?" The stranger asks Muenchinger.

"Absolutely," he responds eagerly, without hesitation.

"Then I shall leave you to it." The stranger says. Suddenly the universe blinks again, and he is gone.

Zacherle attempts to regain her composure. "I-I think I've missed some birthdays..." she says, forcing a laugh.

"It's all right Bonnie," Muenchinger says soothingly. "I've saved you your present." And with a wave, Zacherle is transformed into the Alicorn that everyone has come to recognize. A moment later, and Muenchinger has transformed as well.

"We can still make it work?" she asks him fearfully.

"I'm sure of it!" he replies, as the two descend to the world they have made.

Cordial stops his viewer and sits stunned. The secrets of all creation have just been laid bare before him. "Our very gods, just refugees from another world. Not all powerful at all. That other being, he was easily stronger than the two of them." He whispers to himself. "The island, those creatures, my mother... all because of a mistake? All because our gods made a MISTAKE?" Cordial says, his voice rising with his rage.

"Things are about to get bad." Discord says, looking down at Fluttershy."Very, very bad." She takes his claw in her hoof, as they watch the coming events.

Cordial is all but yelling at the viewer. "Summergale, day one of the voyage to the island of chaos."

Cordial watches the events unfold, his anger increasing at Keil's practical joke, his mother flying lost, and landing on the island. He himself appearing, then the island exploding. "Zacherle, why? Why couldn't you just have stopped her before she even got there?" he says aloud, not expecting an answer. But the viewer responds to his voice and rewinds to before Cordial and his family went to see Zacherle, and plays a view from her abode.

Three figures stand around another viewing globe. This one is showing the red dragon, and its musings regarding Summergale. "It begins," Zacherle says sorrowfully.

"Events proceed as they must," responds Muenchinger.

"I beg you both, stop this now." An emotional Stonewall interjects. "It is easily within your power. Right now, before this goes any further."

"They can't!" A fourth figure says, as he emerges from the shadows. His back is to the ponies in the sitting room, and his features are hidden by a long hooded cloak. "They meddled with the balance. Acted like Gods. Now they must face the responsibilities of their actions."

"And what of yourself?" Stonewall's accusation rings across the vaulted chamber.

"I," the hooded pony says calmly, "am only doing what I always do. What I've always done. I'm here to fix things."

"Fix things?!" Stonewall says incredulously. "They told me what is about to happen. They told me what will happen in years to come. How will ANY of this fix things!" he rages at the figure.

"Stonewall," Zacherle says quietly. "Please stop. He knows what he is doing. Better than we did... As we are to you, he is to us. We will all abide by his judgment." She says looking intently at him.

Stonewall bows his head. "As you will it, Great one. If you will allow it, I would return to the castle and gather my things, and visit my friends, before I am called to my 'performance'," he says, pronouncing the last word with a grimace.

After Stonewall makes his departure, both Muenchinger, and Zacherle look toward the hooded figure. "Are you... sure?" Muenchinger asks hesitantly.

"Yes... It will take a great deal of time." The figure responds. "But time is the one thing we have in abundance."

"They knew what would happen? All of them? Even Stonewall?" Cordial says to himself, astonished. Quickly his shock is replaced by an ever increasing rage. "It was all PLANNED?! My mother gone, my body a hideous beast, all just so I could go down there and fix their MISTAKES?! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he rages. The crystal before him dutifully displays the last sighting of his gods before they departed.

"You want me to send my family away? But why?" Harmony asks.

"To protect them," Zacherle says, as she shifts the viewer back to her brother. She zooms in to a close up of Discord's face. "Look well my child. This is your brother, but at the same time, it isn't."

Harmony spends several minutes looking at the face on the viewer. Finally she says, "But Goddess, even if he looks different, he's still Cordial."

Zacherle looks disappointingly at Harmony for a moment. Another sigh escapes her mouth. "So be it," she says softly to herself. "Harmony," she begins again, "your brother has absorbed an incredible amount of chaotic energy. In his way, he is nearly as powerful as Muenchinger or myself. And he has no training in how to deal with such power. Also, you can't be sure how much his... experience... may have changed him inside." Zacherle says carefully.

"So you want me to send my family away to protect them until you and Muenchinger can help Cordial learn to control himself?"

"NO!" Zacherle nearly shouts. "Neither Muenchinger or myself will be here when he returns. We CANNOT be here when he returns. After we conclude our conversation, both of us must leave. We cannot remain in Equestria any longer. And we cannot return until the situation with your brother is resolved."

Cordial once again pauses the viewer in shock. "No, it can't be! It cannot BE! My own sister? She was in league with them? She didn't trust me? All the time since my return, she was smiling at me, and encouraging me, and all the while she didn't trust me at all! There was no trip. She sent them all away to protect them from her brother, the MONSTER. She lied to me! Over and over!" Cordial picks up the viewing crystal and prepares to dash it to the floor. His scarlet reflection gazes back at him, face contorted in rage.

"A MONSTER. That's all they ever considered me. A MONSTER." he flings the crystal across the room and it shatters into thousands of pieces. With it's destruction, the flow of time had resumed, and his roar was loud enough to rattle the iron bound door. A chambermaid rushes in alarmed by the sound to check on Cordial. All Cordial can see through his rage filled vision is a pony dressed so much like Snowblossom, entering his room unbidden. Unthinkingly he rears back his head and breathes a gout of fire at the hapless servant. She cringes below the fiery blast and runs shrieking from the room. "He's gone mad! The prince has gone insane!" she screams as she flees.

"Mad am I? A monster am I?" I'll show them mad! I'll show them their monster. This is a castle of lies and betrayal. Where is she?" he roars, "where is my sister?!"

The shattered fragments of the viewer dutifully show a thousand small versions of his sister as she opens the door to her chamber. A hooded figure enters and removes his hood.

"Is it really you?" she says embracing him. When I got your message from the servant I wasn't sure whether to kiss you or kick you!"

"If I have a say in the matter, let's go with that kiss," Keil says, making good on his suggestion.

Cordial's face contorted with rage, gestures as the crystal reassembles.

"You shouldn't be here. It isn't safe yet." Harmony admonishes him. The word 'yet', only increases Cordial's anger.

"I know, but it's been so long, and from what you said in your last letter, it seemed that you have managed to tame your brother, so I thought I could risk a quick, quiet, little visit." Keil says, stroking her mane.

"Tame me? TAME ME?!" Cordial roars. But the viewer continues it's display.

"It was an unnecessary risk. If word got to my brother I would have to come up with some reason that you were here alone. Wait, you ARE here alone aren't you?" She asks nervously.

"Yes, of course I am." Keil replies. "You don't think I'd risk our family coming home unless you were sure that your brother was safe to be around?"

"SAFE? You think I'm so dangerous that I would harm a CHILD?! Is that what you think of me KEIL? My best friend Keil?!" Cordial roars, his anger redoubled. "This from the pony who caused all this to happen in the first place?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" This time his roar was load enough to shake the foundations of the castle. On the crystal, both Keil and Harmony look up in alarm. "That's right!" Cordial roars again. "I KNOW you are there! I know how you all have been lying to me! My best friend! My family! My very gods have been lying to me. Using me! I've just been a tool, a tool the gods cast off after it has been damaged in use. A tool that you've put to use yourselves, but can't abide to look at! Well I've had enough! Cordial is GONE! He died the day of that explosion, the day every pony and their gods turned their backs on him. From this day forth you see before you a new being, a new RULER, a new LORD. I will stretch out my claw and enfold this world. You'll all dance to MY tune from now on. No more lies, no more betrayal. You'll bow on bended knee to my wishes, to my whims, and I shall rule you all as Discord, the Lord of Chaos!"

Celestia speaks. "In all my years, I've never seen you so angry, so enraged." She says speaking to Discord. "This is the night that it happened isn't it? The night it ALL happened."

Discord pauses the viewer and hangs his head. "Yes my niece. This is the night that I destroyed our family. This is the night that I did the unforgivable. And the reason I fear your mother's coming so very much."

"Much has happened since that day uncle. But what you did on that night, I," Celestia pauses and looks to Luna for confirmation, "WE, can NEVER forgive you for. Doubtless our mother feels the same way, if not more so."

Discord does not flinch from her words, and looks firmly into her eyes. "For what I have done, I can never be forgiven. I would never ask for it." he says with resignation in his voice. "Look now all of you, who were up until now, my friends. I will understand if, after you view the events of this evening, you never wish to see me again." Fluttershy grips his claw more tightly in her hoof.

"I will never forsake you." She says with meaning.

"My dear," Discord says sadly, "you are about to hate me..." and with that he resumes play.


	22. Part 22

Part 22

The Birth of Order

The wall burst apart, sending granite stone blocks hurtling in all directions, as the now renamed Discord flew from the confines of his chambers. Blind with rage he struck out in all directions. The guards in the courtyard below rang alarms, and searchlights made from curved mirrors and torches, were directed up at the chaos lord as he hung above them in the night sky. It wasn't until the first spear was thrown that Discord paid them any heed. But that was all it took to rouse his ire. "Who threw that? Who dares?"

"I did beast prince." A soldier spoke up boldly, striding forth.

"I remember you. From the sound of your voice. You were the solider that called me some sort of dark fiend when I first returned." Discord said, as he lowered himself to face the soldier.

"Close enough," The solider said. "And it seems I was right about you from the start. You're nothing more than a patchwork beast pretending to be our prince. The princess may have been fooled by your act, but I knew what you were from the start," he says drawing his sword.

"For all I know you may be right," Discord says, ignoring the drawn steel. "But you are wrong about one thing..."

"And that is?" The soldier says preparing to attack.

"I'm not a beast," Discord replies nonchalantly. "I'm a GOD!" And with a wave of his arm the soldier is hurled backwards halfway across the courtyard to slam into the granite walls. As he slumps to the ground unconscious, Discord turns to the rest of the palace guard. "Hear my words!" Discord shouts, "you may not be with me, but you don't have to stand against me! Leave now and you won't be harmed. Any of you that wish to fight will end up in worse shape than your friend on the wall! Your answers?" Several of the younger guards drop their weapons and head for the gate, but all of the veterans to a pony, have remained. Discord shakes his head sadly. "I hope you like nectar," he says waving a claw and transforming all of them into butterflies, which quickly fly out into the night. "You might want to watch out for bats!" He calls after them.

Turning his attention back to the courtyard, he begins waving his claw at random. Statues of himself in various poses appear along the pathways, hedge sculptures reform, and random patches of landscape are altered into strange incoherent patterns. "Might as well remodel while I wait," he says to himself, but he didn't have to wait for long. Out of the front doorway Harmony emerges, with Keil at her side. Discord rises from the ground and flies over to hover before them.

"Ah, excellent! Just the ponies I wanted to see." he says jovially.

The two look at each other for a moment, confused by the tone in his voice. "Brother. Between the shouting, and the explosion, and the searchlights, not to mention the landscape, I can't help but feel that something is going on. What is this all about?" Harmony asks.

"What is this about?" Discord says, tilting his head to one side. "Let me think, I knew just a moment ago... ah yes, it's coming back to me now... how about HOT BLOODY VENGENCE!" he says with a deafening roar. A wave of his claw and the rose bushes on either side of the path shoot out long thick thorn covered tendrils which quickly ensnare the two ponies, holding them off the ground.

"By the sky stallion Cordial," Keil says, struggling against the torn covered vines. "What in Equestria is wrong with you? The first time I see you in over ten years, and THIS is how you treat me?"

"Yes Keil," Cordial says with a frightening gaze, "it has been over ten years. Why is that I wonder? I would've thought my best friend would've taken the time to at least write to me. A 'hello', 'how are you?', 'sorry about that whole series of events that led to the death of your MOTHER!'" Discord shouts in Keil's face.

"Enough of this Cordial!" Harmony says, teleporting the two of them free from Discord's plants. You have no right to speak to my husband that way. We all know it was an accident, he never knew what was going to happen, he's blameless."

"Oh is he dear sister." Discord sneers. "And yourself? Are YOU blameless, do YOU have the excuse of not knowing anything?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Harmony stammers.

'You can drop the act dear sister." Discord says, acidly. "I know the truth. You, Zacherle, Muenchinger, even Stonewall. You all used me! USED ME! Our mother is GONE, I lost ten years of my LIFE, and now I look like a nightmare! AND YOU KNEW!" Discord flings up both arms, and storm clouds fill the sky. Rain begins to fall, but it is a rain of small jagged stones. Huge bolts of lightning crash about the courtyard destroying trees and grounding themselves on whatever metal they come in contact with. Another gesture, and a great wind springs up and blows them both into the far wall, pinning them there.

"Your brother has lost his mind," Keil says to Harmony, barely making himself heard above the roar of the wind. "What in Equestria are we going to do? He's the closest thing to a God left on this world, and he's very, very mad... at US."

Harmony looks around frantically, as Discord slowly approaches, but no other ideas come to mind. "I-I can stop him." She says hesitantly."

"Are you crazy?" Keil responds. "There's no way you can stop him."

"I can." She says resolutely. "Zacherle gave me a way, in case... in case things turned out this way. But I need you to keep him occupied, while I retrieve what she left me from her home."

Keil looks at his wife for a long moment. "Go." he says, "I'll keep your brother busy. Maybe I can reason with him. Try to calm him down. Go do what you have to do."

"I love you Keil!" she shouts above the wind.

"I love you too!" he replies, as she teleports away.

"Well. Isn't that convenient?" Discord says approaching the still immobile Keil. "Left you in a lurch did she? What did she tell you? That it was for the good of the kingdom... hmm?"

"Nah, nothing like that Cord," Keil says, trying to sound jovial. "She just wanted to give us some time to catch up. It has been awhile. So... how have you been?" he asks evenly.

"Why, I'm glad you asked." Discord replies with a smile, as he conjures a chair and a cup of tea. Sipping daintily he responds, "Why just this morning I spent a lovely morning flying halfway around the world. Curing droughts, bringing food to the hungry, cleaning up toxic chaotic ash. Nasty stuff that ash. Then I spent a quiet afternoon finding out that everything I knew has been a lie, and that every pony I trusted and cared about had betrayed me." Discord continues calmly. "It was about this time that I decided to lay waste to the kingdom and rebuild it in my image, exact my revenge on every pony that ever wronged me, oh, and take over the world. I have that penciled in for Tuesday. So... how was YOUR day?" Discord says, giving him a cruel stare.

"Heh heh... oh, you know, same old same old. Sneaking back into the castle to see my estranged wife whom I haven't laid eyes on since before your return. Funny coincidence, you going cra- I mean, deciding on a new course of action, the same day I come back..." Keil says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, it wasn't a coincidence. I saw you two together. I have this wonderful little viewing crystal you see, ah but what am I saying, I'm sure my SISTER, has told you all about it already." Discord says.

"S-she might have mentioned it." Keil says evasively. "But I'm sure she didn't know you were using it to SPY on us. Wait. Who else are you spying on? My mother, my father? My CHILDREN?" Keil says his voice rising in anger.

"Not at all," Discord replies calmly. "You know, until you mentioned it, it never occurred to me to do so... But now you've got me curious. Yes, I think I will have a look see. Find out where you've been hiding them. Perhaps I'll pay them a visit. Maybe see what LIES you've been filling their heads with!" he finishes at a near shout.

"You won't go near them!" Keil says. "You rant and rave like a madpony, you talk about revenge and taking over the world, and you think I will let you near my DAUGHTERS?!"

"You talk pretty big little pegasi." Discord says rising up before him. "But I'm a God. I do what I want, when I want, and go where I want. And if I want to visit my family, who exactly is going to stop me?"

"I AM." A voice rings out behind them, like a choir of angels.

The Discord in the sitting room pauses the viewer, rewinds it and changes the view and then hits play.

Harmony appears before the doors to Zacherle's home. She raises a hoof, but the doors swing silently open before her. Quickly she makes her way down the darkened hall. As she enters Zacherle's sitting room she sees the pedestal containing the crystal heart. The radiance from the heart is shinning through the cloth that covers it. As she removes the cloth, she is nearly blinded by the light pouring forth.

The warnings Zacherle had spoken to her, swirl through her mind. "But I have no choice." She says aloud. He voice echoing in the still empty chamber.

She a lifts the crystal heart in her hooves. It responds immediately, the light intensifying. She feels a warmth enter her hooves. It beckons her with the promise of completeness, of wholeness. As if a part of her she never knew was missing was almost returned to her. Without a word, she clasps the crystal heart to her chest. The warmth spreads deep inside her. Filling her up. Her every nerve is alight with a pleasant tingling sensation that builds as her cells become saturated with light. Finally at the cusp of the threshold of flesh her body transforms in a flash of radiance. "Yes," she says aloud. "This was meant to be, was what [b][u]I[/u][/b] was meant to be. "I will save you Keil. And you dear brother, from even yourself. With this power I can save everyone." Harmony gently rests the now empty crystal back on it's pedestal, and exits Zacherle's home. The doors close silently behind her.

With the sound of a clarion bell, she teleports back to the courtyard, just as her brother finishes berating her husband.

"I AM!" She says, marveling at the sound of her own voice.

Both Discord and Keil, as well as the ponies in Future Discord's sitting room, gaze in wonder at the being Harmony has become.

"So beautiful." Fluttershy can't help but saying aloud.

"Shes... she's a crystal alicorn." Cadence blurts out. Stating what is obvious for all to see.

"Indeed," Discord replies. "Zacherle and the others had planned well. She had become my opposite. My dear sister was and is forever more, a Lord of Order."

On the viewer the Discord of the past looks in stunned amazement at what his sister has become. She waves a hoof and Discord's wind abates as she effortlessly floats over to her husband. "Are you alright?" she asks in a melodious, yet worried tone.

"Harmony." Keil replies awestruck. "When you said Zacherle had prepared for this day, I had no idea that THIS was what you were talking about! Are YOU okay? I can feel your power, just by being near you. What's happened to you?" he asks. But before she can reply, Discord interrupts.

"SO! Even this they prepared for? Even my uncovering their lies and deceits they had planned for?" Such arrogance, such insolence! They even devised a way to throw away their tool before it could be used against them eh? Well... we shall see about that!" Discord gestures angrily at Harmony and the ground beneath her hooves softens as thick tendrils of earth begin to quickly draw her down. Just as her crystal horn is about to pass from view it emits a dazzling light and the earth around her separates into neat, even blocks which move aside to let her rise out of the now empty hole. They settle back into place as she lands back upon the firm ground once again.

"My brother," she says, her voice the sound of bells ringing at dawn, "You cannot harm me. You cannot stop me. Your power cannot match me. I am Order. This tirade you have started will now end. Cease your hostilities and talk to me, we can address your worries and concerns together."

Her calm and even tone only drives Discord into new heights of rage.

"NO!" He bellows. "They will not have their way in this!" "I will no longer fit neatly into their designs. I will be free of them! Free to live my life to my own plans, my own designs. Not like some puppet on a string dear sister! You dance to their tune willingly!" he accuses, "and I see how they rewarded you. But I was a mere unknowing pawn. So my reward was quite different! Well sister dear. If you believe you have the power to TAME me, then by all means let's see it!"

Discord inhales and breaths a gout of flame at his sister while simultaneously firing two bolts of chaotic energy in her direction.

The Discord of the future shakes his head sadly and lowers it, covering his face with his claw.

On the viewer, Harmony waves a hoof vanishing Discord's fire while dodging straight up allowing the twin bolts of chaos to pass harmlessly beneath her. As they pass below her hooves she looks to her brother who is smiling wickedly. She wheels about in midair, too late to stop the beams from reaching their real target, but just in time to see their effects.

All the gathered ponies watch in horror, as does Harmony, as her husband Keil is turned into stone.

Harmony begins to turn to face her brother, when a blinding flash of lightning, and a peal of thunder momentarily both blind and deafen all who are watching. As their sight is slowly restored, all gaze in agonized despair, at the shattered remains of the statue that was once Keil.

Luna and Celestia lower their heads in silence. Tears flowing down their cheeks. This was not the first time they had viewed these events, but the pain always remains fresh each time. All the other eyes in the sitting room stare at the chaos lord sitting next to Fluttershy. She looks up at him pleadingly. Silently imploring him to say something, anything, some word that these events had been undone at some point. Discord silently shakes his head. He clasps his claw and stares at it for long moments, but then merely looks back at the viewer, even as the others struggle with their inner angers and rages. Trying to find some excuse not to hate and despise their host for what he's done.

On the viewer Harmony turns in shock and rage to face her brother. He hovers in the air, a look of disbelief on his face. As if he cannot believe what he has just done.

"MURDERER! BUTCHER! He was HELPLESS before you!" Harmony says shaking with rage. Tears streaming down her face. "He was my LIFE! Everything that mattered to me! And you... and you..." She falls to her knees, sobbing and wailing. "He can't be gone! He CAN'T! No!... No!... NO!" And with that, the now transformed Harmony strikes a ringing blow on the flagstones. A brilliant flash blinds everyone, as all her pent up rage and sorrow burst forth in an uncontrolled torrent. A harsh crackling sound begins to build and spread from where her hoof struck. Her pain wracked sobs cease as she raises her hoof and looks at the place where she struck. The stonework has been transformed into crystal. Before she can frame a response, the crystals begin spreading faster and faster outwards in all directions. Harmony frantically summons magic and order, but they prove to be ineffective. Within the span of minutes, before her horrified eyes, the entire kingdom has become crystallized, as well as all of its inhabitants. "No!" she wails, "No, what have I done?" she asks herself in a near whisper. She raises her tear stained face to her brother once more. Her once lovely features are contorted into a hideous visage of crystalline rage. "YOU!" She yells. All of this is YOUR fault! You aren't my brother! My brother would never do this. Would never hurt Keil. Would never..." she breaks off as fresh agony rends at her heart over the fate of her husband. "Get out of my sight!" She shouts. "But don't bother to go far! As soon as I fix this and RESTORE my husband, I WILL come for you. And not all the gods of Equestria will save you from MY wrath!" She gestures violently, and Discord is flung far out of the kingdom, a distant speck receding on the horizon. Harmony walks over to the pile of rubble that was once her husband. It remained unchanged even in the wake of her unleashed power. She kneels down, and gathers up several pieces in her hooves hugging them to her chest. "Don't be gone! Please don't be gone! Oh Keil, my heart, my love! I'll fix this. Somehow, some way, I'll fix this. I'll bring you back to me my darling. I will!" She says, as she sobs and clutches the broken jagged stones to her chest.

Discord pauses the viewer. Cadence breaks the silence.

"Harmony created the Crystal Empire. Your kingdom, was what eventually became the Crystal Empire."

"Yes, Cadence." Discord replies quietly. "That was the first and only time I was ever there after she transformed it by accident. She departed not too long afterwords as well. After that we kept our war to ourselves, never involving any pony else directly." he says, staring down at his claw again.

"And Harmony, she was never able to restore Keil?" Twilight asks gently.

"No Twilight, and that was my fault as well. For you see, despite my own horror over what had happened, I still nursed a core of hatred at them all. And at first Harmony was a constant source of fuel for that hatred. She blamed me for everything, and in return I blamed her, claiming that if she hadn't done the gods bidding none of this would've ever happened. Neither of us would admit our parts, neither of us would back down. And we both had enough hate and rage inside of us to last for hundreds of thousands of years."

"And thus began," Celestia said looking up, "The Great Chaos/Order Wars."


	23. Part 23

Part 23

The Order / Chaos Wars

Harmony clung to the shattered remains of her husband. Having temporarily banished her brother, she grieved unabashedly, heedless of any onlookers that dared to venture outside in the storm. Her stream of tears went unabated as she desperately began to gather the fragments of her husbands statue. Finally resorting to magic to sweep the entire courtyard until she was completely certain that she had gathered every last piece. Frantically she used her new found powers to restore the statue to how it had been before that hated lighting bolt destroyed it.

"It's going to be alright dearest. I'll bring you back. Everything will be fine. Just give me a moment."

Harmony slowly carefully allows her power to build, and gently begins to infuse it into the stone of her husband's statue. Carefully willing the reversal of her brother's chaos, first she coaxes, then pressures, then attempts to overwhelm, but to no avail. Her husband remains unchanged. Again and again she tries, using every application of order that she can think of, but he remains resolutely stone. Finally, after several hours, one of her guards dares to approach her.

"Princess," he says as delicately as possible. "The last thing I would ever want is to disturb you in your grief. But I feel I must."

"I'm sorry captain." She says looking away from her husband for the first time. "So much has happened in a short amount of time. I'm- I'm sure you have questions." She stammers, attempting to regain her composure.

"Your highness, I, that is, all of us do. But most of them can wait. But one of the questions that can't wait is 'what has happened to all of us', and another is 'can you change us back?'" He asks her, worry apparent in his voice.

Harmony rises to her hooves. Looking for the first time at the extent of the changes she wrought. Her entire kingdom has literally been transformed into crystal. Her subjects are now crystallized versions of there former selves. The only thing unaffected was the chaos infused statue of her husband.

"Captain, this... this is all my fault. I lost control after what Cordial did to my husband, and this," she gestures all around her, "was the result. Give me just a moment to gather my thoughts, and I will attempt to put things right."

Harmony takes several deep calming breaths. Then she opens herself to her new found powers. She closes her eyes to the mundane world, and opens them to view it with her order senses. She can see the dance of molecules all now perfectly ordered in every building, cart, and pony. Such perfect order nearly makes her cry out at the beauty of it. But she forces herself into concentrating on undoing her rash act. She pours power into her surroundings, saturating it once again with near limitless godlike power. She then uses that power to attempt to reverse the transformation that her unthinking rage had created... And nothing happens. The molecules refuse to move from their new configuration. Harmony looks deeply again with her order senses and realizes what she has done. Her entire kingdom has become order bound. Now and forever, a kingdom of crystal.

"Captain." Harmony begins, trying to come up with something to say. "This situation will require some time to resolve. Alert the rest of the guards and have them spread word throughout the kingdom to all of its citizens that I will address them all tomorrow at noon. Tell them not to panic, and that all will be explained."

"Of course your highness," the guard captain replies dutifully. "Shall I summon your private maids, is there anything you require?" he asks, his voice soft with concern.

"No captain, the only thing I require at this time, is solitude." She says tiredly. She rises from the courtyard on brilliant crystal wings, and using her magic, she lifts the statue of her husband behind her.

She ascends to the balcony of her private chambers, and carefully lets the stone of the statue come to rest, the figure of her husband silhouetted in the moonlight. She sits before him on a bench they used to share when they came outside to sit and stare at the stars. She gently runs her hoof along his arm, looking up into his frozen eyes, still wide with shock from seeing the oncoming chaos that was about to change him. Again she tries to return him to normal, again she fails. "I will save you," she says her voice tight with determination. "I may not be able to save this kingdom, but I WILL save you! Even if it means wringing every last secret, every last scream, and every last bit of chaos out of my brother, I WILL save you!" She sits alone, staring at the moonlight, as her thoughts begin to order themselves. She notices that as part of Zacherle's gift, her mind, when relaxed, is better able to make decisions, and plans. Quickly she understands what her course of action needs to be.

She goes inside and pens a letter to Icarus and Boots, explaining to them that she will be arriving soon, and that she will explain everything at that time, but to not, under any circumstances, allow her brother to come anywhere near them if he shows up. And to let her know by letter of he does. She quickly sets the note aflame, and begins to sort through her belongings. It doesn't take her long to gather what sentimental possessions that she owns, and she places these at the foot of her husbands statue. She then settles in for a restless night's sleep.

Discord forwards the viewer wordlessly until noon the following day.

All the ponies in the surrounding area that had been affected by Harmonies magic had assembled in the courtyard of the castle and the surrounding area. Thousands of thousands of crystalline faces peered upwards, awaiting the arrival of the princess. At precisely noon, Harmony stepped out onto the grand balcony. A collective gasp went up from the crowd, for none had been aware of their princesses transformation as well.

"Hear me my people!" Harmony's new voice rang out in angelic tones. "A great tragedy has befallen not just the kingdom, but my family as well." She waits a moment for the murmurs of the crowd to die down. "Some of you may have heard rumors, that last night, my brother Cordial, had gone mad, and attacked several ponies in the castle. These rumors are sadly true." Harmony waits again, until the more excited mutterings begin to die down. "Several member of the guard are missing, we can only assume as a result of my brothers rage. And my own dearest husband, has been transformed into this." Harmony pulls a sheet off the covered statue of her husband that has been beside her all this time.

The crowd erupts into angry shouts as they behold in horror what has happened to their beloved princesses consort. "My people, please, I beg for silence!" Harmony says, quieting the crowd. "In response to my brothers madness, I took up a weapon that the great Zacherle had left me to safe guard, should a time such as this ever arise. It was this weapon that transformed me into the being who stands before you, and it was also my misuse of this weapon that has resulted in the transformation of not only the kingdom, but yourselves as well." Once again Harmony allows the crowd a few moments before she again calls for silence. "It is with deep regret that I am forced to admit that these changes I am unable to reverse. Until such time as a way may be discovered, we all," Harmony says including herself and her husband, "will have to come to accept, that we will be like this... forever." At this the crowd once again erupts into shouts and cries of dismay. "MY PEOPLE!" Harmony says, her voice ringing like a hundred bells. "This tragedy, and that of the one over a decade ago, can only be traced back to my family. Therefore I will speak my intentions plainly to you all. As of this day, I am abdicating the throne. I intend to pursue my brother, and force him to undo what he has wrought upon my husband and any others his madness has harmed. After I have done this, I promise to do everything in my power to discover a way to transform you all back to normal. After I am gone, the council of nobles will assume all responsibility for the running of the kingdom. I am sorry. I have failed you all. All the ponies I have sought to protect, to care for," Harmony absently strokes the arm of her husband, "I have failed you all. But I intend to do my best, to make amends." Harmony stops speaking and takes a step backwards on the balcony. Chaos figuratively erupts in the courtyard below, as thousands raise their voices in protest. "How perfectly fitting," Harmony says to herself, as she raises her few bags of belongings and teleports away, forever leaving the only home she ever knew.

Discord pauses the remote. "And that was how it all started," he says addressing the room. "She took Keil with her to the Everfree. She raised a palace, and set up shop so to speak. Icarus and Boots were enraged at what happened to Keil, and vowed revenge. A vendetta that was thankfully not passed down to their future generations. "But Harmony on the other hand was a different story. I too had found a place to settle into. One that had fallen to the taint of the chaotic ash. So long as I didn't use too much of my power she was never able to spy me out, even with her viewing crystals. So neither of us knew where the other was hiding, but both of us were filled with hate, and both of us wanted revenge, so it was only a matter of time before the inevitable occurred."

Discord forwards the viewer and hits pause.

"This was the first of our many battles." We had been scouring the land with our viewers, looking for any trace of the other. And I saw her as she was returning from the edges of the Crystal Empire. Apparently she was still in contact with the ruling council, and had been making secret meetings with them to help them ease into the role of fully ruling the kingdom. None of that mattered to me at the time of course, all that mattered was that I had found her."

Discord hits play.

"Well, look who finally stuck her head up!" Discord says, appearing in front of his sister. "I believe you and I have some unfinished business...hmm?" He says with a sneer.

"Oh by the goddess, yes we surely do!" Harmony replies with a shout, flinging a bolt of pure midnight order at her brother.

Discord raises a claw creating a brilliant shield of raw chaos, white streaked with red, deflecting the bolt into the sky. He quickly discards it as the place of impact begins to be eaten away outwardly by Harmony's order. He gestures and a cage of chaotic energy surrounds his sister and begins to contract. In response Harmony merely extends her crystalline wings, and as they come in contact with the energy from the bars the are reflected off her wings and flung back to Discord. Discord stands still allowing the chaos to strike him, and he simply absorbs it.

"This is getting us nowhere sister. Time to crank it up a notch. Let's see how much energy that fancy crystal can handle before it shatters!" Discord creates a huge magnifying glass between Harmony and the sun. The largest source of chaos in the solar system is now being focused against her. She throws up her wings on reflex to prevent being blinded, and the intense solar rays are deflected in all directions, setting the area ablaze wherever they strike. After only a moment Harmony begins to notice an unsettling vibration begin in her crystalline form. Conjuring behind the screen of her wings she creates a portal, then opening her wings wide she allows the concentrated beam to enter it. The other side of the portal emerges behind Discord, the full force of the concentrated sun strikes him squarely in the center of his back. He instinctively begins to absorb its power. "You must be mad sister, feeding me even more po- wait... too much, too hot... I can't... I can't..." And Discord's form explodes in a blast of chaotic fire.

Harmony looks at the burning fragments of her brother falling toward the ground."You tried to absorb the sun brother. How arrogant can you be?" Her muzzle shows signs of sadness, which quickly turn to consternation as she observes the various burning fragments begin to coalesce and rebuild themselves.

"Next time brother. We'll settle this next time." She says waving a hoof and extinguishing the fires below, as she flies off toward the horizon.

Several minutes pass before Discord is finally able to restore himself. "Note to self." He says rubbing his head, "DON'T try to absorb the sun. Bad idea... very bad idea." He says, rising from the ground heading off in a different direction from his sister.

"As you can see, the first round in our little battle went to my sister. This would prove to be an all too common occurrence. But that isn't to say I didn't have my victories as well." Discord says as he forwards to the next scene.

Discord floats above an ink black lake, that has been contaminated with chaotic ash. The water itself is gloopy and gelatinous. Harmony appears behind him and fires off a mighty bolt of order. Which passes harmlessly through the form of her brother. Suddenly from the trees surrounding the lake, seemingly innocent looking ravens begin to emit a high pitched screech, causing Harmony to clasp her hooves to the side of her head, and from above a mighty hammer wielded by the real Discord lands a pummeling blow, causing Harmony to crash down into the chaos filled lake with a loud plop.

"Got you that time sister," Discord says in triumph. "No way for you to teleport out with all that chaos clinging to you, hope you can swim in what is essentially chaotic quicksand." Discord watches in triumph as Harmony's struggling form is sucked down beneath the surface of the lake. Down below the surface, Harmony ceases her struggles against the pull of the lake, instead she begins to swim directly downward. After what seems to be an eternity of swimming in absolute darkness, her hooves finally strike the bottom. She paws at the muddy lake bed with her fore hoof, and when she is sure of her footing strikes a mighty blow causing from the floor of the lake to erupt a huge crystal spire, which Harmony clings to as it rises to pierce the surface of the lake. A receding dot on the horizon marks her bothers passage, who had begun his departure as soon as the tip of his sisters crystal began to emerge from the lake. "Next time sister," he mutters to himself, "next time."

Discord forwards the viewer, as scene after scene, battle after battle unfold before them. They watch as Discord breaks the sky itself in one battle, forcing Harmony to enlist the Pegasus race to take control over the weather. They watch as Discord harnesses the kinetic energy of the planet itself to entrap his sister in an overwhelming field of force, only to have her invert it back upon itself and radiate harmlessly into space. Equestria itself ceased to spin on its axis, because of this, causing Harmony to have to push it every morning and evening, giving the appearance of raising the sun and moon in the sky. A ritual that was passed down to her children centuries later. They watch as Harmony traps her brother in a cube of pure midnight order, only to have her brother turn into a miniature sun, eventually going nova which shatters through the void's embrace outwards in an explosion of raw chaos. Time and time again the two clashed over hundreds, and thousands of years. Each time with devastating effects on the planet. At times Harmony would gain the upper hand, and her brother would be imprisoned for a span of time, at other times Discord would win and his sister would be sealed away. In these intervening centuries the planet recovered as best it could, but both of them were too powerful, and too evenly matched to be held in check for very long. Eventually one or the other would escape to hatch some new plan, and the cycle would repeat. But a little over a hundred and fifty thousand years ago from the present time, Harmony had finally had enough. She had just escaped her latest prison, an extra-dimensional pocket universe composed solely of a huge mirrored sphere, in which she was trapped, forever reflecting her power back upon herself. She reappeared in her castle in the Everfree forest, as her daughters came running to greet her.

"Oh I remember THAT day." Luna says shaking her head. "You had really got to her that time uncle. Twelve hundred years trapped inside a circular, spherical mirror. By the sky stallion, did she smell bad. Really bad. Her crystal looked tarnished, and I know its hard to imagine, but her mane was a wreck, and that's saying something since it was made of crystal as well. She was NOT happy."

On the viewer Harmony wearily made her way down the halls. "Not now Lulu, Sunny," She says feebly waving a hoof toward her daughters. "Mommy, shower, NOW!" She says making her way into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her. Nearly an hour later Harmony reemerges, looking like her normal self, but still moving slowly. She makes her way tiredly back to the throne room and collapses in her chair. She raises one hoof to her brow and kneads it in thought. "I've had enough," she says to herself, not caring that she's spoken aloud. "It's a miracle that we haven't destroyed the world by now with this feud." She looks across the room at the far dais where resides the statue of her husband. "Keil my love, this isn't working," she says. "He's not going to stop, and that means I'm not able to stop. We need something to break this deadlock." Her daughters enter the room and approach their mother.

"It's good to have you home again mom," a teenaged Celestia says.

"We missed you so very much," her slightly younger looking sister adds.

"Girls, we need to talk." Harmony says addressing both of them. "I've hard twelve hundred years to myself, and I've done a lot of thinking. And the conclusion that I've come to is that to defeat your uncle once and for all, I'm going to need help."

"Of course mom, me and Lulu will do whatever it takes!" Celestia says.

"No dears," Harmony says shaking her head. "I wasn't referring to you, although I will need you both to do something for me in the meantime. No, the help I was referring to was my father. Justice."

"Grandpa?!" both sisters exclaim.

"Yes. Your grandfather. He left mysteriously the day that my brother went to the isle of chaos. And has never been seen since. I don't know many of the details, but what I do understand is that whatever Zacherle and Muenchinger had told him about the future, was what drove him away. After long thought, I believe he was informed about what his son would become in the future, and for whatever reason, chose to leave before those events occurred. I intend to scour the whole planet if I have to until I find him. No matter how mad or deranged my brother may have become, he would never disobey father. If I can find him, I believe we can finally end all of this." Harmony finishes, letting her hoof fall slack beside the arm of her throne.

"But mom, what will happen to Equestria while you are away? The two of us aren't powerful enough to handle uncle Discord on our own." Luna says, her voice filled with concern.

"I've already taken steps to insure that you have help." Harmony says wearily. "After I escaped, and before I returned here, I went into the Everfree and planted a very special seed. A crystal seed. Soon a very special tree will grow, and if ever my brother becomes a threat to Equestria, I want you both to go to this tree, and it will provide you with whatever you need. I expended more than half of my powers to create it, that's why mommy is so tired right now. This tree will act as a guardian for this world in my absence."

"But mom, as soon as uncle Discord finds out that you are gone, he's sure to take over the kingdom, we won't be able to stop him while your 'tree' grows up." Celestia protests.

"Let him," Harmony says, her voice flat. "If he wants to rule so badly, just let him. Stay out of his way until the time is right. The tree will let you know. Then do what you must."

"Mom, are you sure you are thinking clearly? Just let uncle Discord win?" Celestia says in disbelief.

"Hon, I've had twelve hundred years to think about it. There is no way my brother can damage the kingdom in a few hundred years of his rule more than we both would if we had even one more battle. This needs to end while there is still a planet to rule over. I'm trusting you both to take care of 'raising' the sun and the moon until I return with your grandfather. I'm sure it wont take very long. I still am one of the two most powerful beings on Equestria, how long could it possibly take?" she asks them chidingly.

"Oh, ha ha." Luna says causing Discord to stop his viewer. "How long can it take she says? It's been over a hundred and fifty thousand years and she STILL hasn't found him. And do you know how often she has returned to see us? Three times! For all of two weeks combined!" Luna says in a rage.

"Um sister, it was actually four times. She came back while you were on the moon." Celestia adds sheepishly.

"WHAT?! And you never told me? Why?" Luna says glaring at her sister.

"Well, to be honest, because I knew you'd react like... um, that." Celestia says. "I thought it would be better if you had heard it from her on her next visit... um, whenever that would have been."

Luna's face softens. "Yes, I can see what you mean. It's not your fault that mom's obsession with finding grandpa has blinded her to the needs of her own daughters. Uncle Discord has spent more time with us in the last hundred and fifty thousand years, than mom has, and half of that time we spent doing battle."

"Ah yes, fun times, fun times." Discord says fondly. "I much preferred dueling with you two than my sister. It was never a death match with you two. No personal vendetta's between us. Sometimes it was almost just a formality, like going through the motions because we were supposed to. I could never really fight you two seriously my nieces, because I never hated you."

"And we felt the same way about you uncle." Celestia replies. "We knew that we had to stop you, but it was only for the good of Equestria. We never hated you, you were the only family we had left."

Discord walks over and gives them both a hug. "Ah girls, you never gave up on me. Even after all that I did. You risked everything to break through the bonds of my hate, and remind me of the love and trust that I had all but forgotten. He gestures at Fluttershy who comes over and joins them. And her, how could you two have known to send her to be the one to reach out to me? The only pony who could touch my heart."

"Well," Luna begins, we did have some help with that. You see..." Celestia silences her sister with a glare, and a brief shake of her head. This passes unnoticed by Discord who is facing in Luna's direction. "I mean, well Fluttershy was the first pony to trust you. It just seem like she was the logical choice."

"And an excellent choice it was," Discord says turning to face his wife, letting a claw trail through her mane.

"Alright, this is starting to get mushy." Rainbow Dash says breaking the mood. "What happened next?" she asks.

"Next?" Discord asks in surprise. "Why, you all KNOW what happened next. The kids and I fought, the tree matured, they got the elements of harmony from it, and turned me to stone. Meanwhile my sister was out there roaming the planet looking for my father. Later I got free, and was seduced by this Pegasus," he says pointing a claw at Fluttershy, "and the next thing I knew, I was married and hosting tea parties."

"I seduced YOU?" Fluttershy says accusingly.

"Oh beyond a doubt. Here I was, an innocent draconicus, barely out of my teens, and there you were, a world wise pony who ensnared me with her feminine equine charms. I never stood a chance." Discord says shrugging his shoulders, as every pony smiles, and several begin to giggle.

"Now listen here mister," a red faced Fluttershy responds, "In the first place, don't think I forgot about all those ponies at court you mentioned earlier. And don't give ME any 'barely out of my teens draconicus', who is almost as old as the planet itself. And although I will admit I do have a certain amount of charm, I believe it was a certain sly reptile that was the one who wormed his way into MY heart." She says playfully stroking his goatee.

"Oh gods, here comes the mush!" Rainbow Dash says taking a long pull of cider.

"So all THIS was the reason that you became so frightened and hysterical when you first found out that your sister was returning. You think she is going to attack you once more?" Twilight asks, her voice filled with concern.

"What? No Twilight," Discord replies in surprise. "I'm an immortal. The worst she could do to me is imprison me, or destroy my body again. I'd recover, or break free eventually. No my dear friends. What frightens me to death is that my sister is now aware of Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy?" they say in unison.

"Don't you see," Discord says, his voice frantic with concern. "Harmony knows that I found some pony that I love. Some pony that means so much to me that I would marry her. I honestly thought that we would be able to live out Fluttershy's entire life before Harmony even knew about her. Otherwise I would NEVER have put her in such danger." Discord looks at the faces of the ponies before him, only a few have understood what he is trying to say. "Listen to me my friends. Harmony has broken off her search for our father. Why? Because she now has a more immediate goal. She finally has a way to get her revenge on what happened to her husband. I know my sister, as soon as she found out that I had found true love, she made up her mind. Her letter was sent so that I would know she was coming. To fear her coming, to dread her coming. And as she said, there is no point in trying to run and hide. But she isn't coming for ME Twilight Sparkle. Oh no, she is coming... for Fluttershy."


	24. Part 24

Part 24

Well Met by Twilight

"Discord, you can't mean that!" Twilight Sparkle exclaims. She doesn't even know Fluttershy, she's an innocent. Harmony wouldn't do something like that... right?" Twilight directs this last question toward Celestia and Luna.

They pause and look at each other for a moment. Shock and concern are mirrored on the two sisters faces. Finally Luna speaks.

"Yes Twilight," she says her voice filled with sorrow. "After all this time, yes, I believe she would."

"She's been obsessed with revenge for thousands of years," Celestia adds, "after what happened to her husband, it's all she thinks about."

"Believe us Twilight," Luna says, "all the time we were growing up, all mother thought about was revenge. It's been consuming her for almost all of our lives. If she feels that she finally has a chance to get even with her brother, then I'm sure she will take it."

Twilight's eyes widen as she takes in the meaning of Luna's words. One of the most powerful beings on the plant is coming in little over a day. Coming to destroy one of her best friends. A sweet, kind, innocent pony, who's only crime was to dare to love another. She begins to tremble. Not in fear, or in rage, but in despair. She knows that deep down she has no way of stopping Harmony, no way of saving her friend. All she can do is lay down her life trying.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Celestia shouts, causing Twilight's head to snap up in surprise. "How DARE you give in to despair! I expected better of my prize student, my protege. Cease this behavior at once!"

"Bu- but Celestia... I can't, I'm not strong enough to-" Twilight begins to say, tears forming in her eyes.

"SILENCE!" Her mentor booms. "Are you so selfish that you'd take on this burden alone? Look around you! Every pony in this room stands ready to keep Fluttershy from harm. You have the combined might of four alicorn princesses, the lord of chaos, a dragon, zebra, two unicorns, a Pegasus who can create rainbooms, an earth pony who no one wants to be kicked by, and a pink haired lunatic with a party cannon. Honestly, mom has no idea what's shes in for if she thinks she can hurt OUR new sister!" Celestia says putting her hoof around Fluttershy.

"That's right," Luna chimes in. "SHE IS OUR SISTER NOW!" Luna declares in her royal Canterlot voice. "AND WOE BETIDE ANY THAT SEEK TO HARM HER!"

Discord rises to his feet and studies all his new family for a moment. Finally he addresses them all.

"When I began this story, it was so that you all, my friends, would understand. Not just understand why my sister was coming, but understand me as well. What I went through, my mistakes and failures. My life. I did this because I had every intention of fighting my sister from the start, even to the death if necessary, to protect Fluttershy. I wanted you all to know my story, just in case... well, just in case.

Whether my sister is in the right, or in the wrong, doesn't matter to me at this point. I would gladly lay down before her and let her extinguish my spark of life, if only to spare my one true love. But I know my sister. She has carried this grudge for too long. Nothing will satisfy her until she destroys the one pony I love more than anything. Only when Fluttershy lies shattered before her will she consider her revenge complete. But by all the powers that be, I WILL NOT LET THIS COME TO PASS! I will fight her with every scrap of my power, and I believe, with the help of you all, that we CAN prevail! This battle is NOT hopeless! Together with all of my friends... my family, we CAN defeat her!" Discord says, rallying the hearts of those around him, but then a quiet voice says a single word.

"No." All eyes turn to Fluttershy in stunned silence.

Finally Discord speaks. "Dearest, what do you mean 'no'?"

"Um, listen. Don't think I'm ungrateful to you all. I know you all mean well. And it really means a lot to me that you are all willing to fight for me. Even against your own mother," she says looking toward Celestia and Luna. "But I can't let you do this. This ISN'T the way."

Everyone, Discord included, glares at her in shock.

"There's no point in you all looking at me like that. My mind is made up. Harmony isn't a BAD pony. She's only hurt. She's turned on her brother, neglected her daughters, and has spent thousands of years just wandering on her own. She's been hurting longer than most of us have even been alive. Right now I am the only pony that can free her of that hurt. And if it means..." Fluttershy pauses to take a deep breath before continuing, "If it means letting her take her revenge on me. Then so be it."

Gasps of shock and cries of "no" are thrown about the room.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Fluttershy says, raising her voice louder than she ever has before. "This is MY choice. My decision. The day after tomorrow she will arrive. When she does, we will meet her, talk with her. Reason with her if we can. But if nothing else will satisfy her, then I will go to her willingly. And if you all are my friends. My TRUE friends. Then you will respect my decision, and NOT interfere." And with that, Fluttershy rises from her seat and leaves the room, walking out into the garden, and closing the door behind her.

"We can't let her do this," Discord says in hushed tones.

"Of course we can't," Celestia says, her sister nodding in agreement beside her.

"I say we hog tie her, and hide her out on the farm until Harmony leaves." Applejack adds, "It's for her own good."

"I say we wait until Flutters is asleep, and all go out and meet this Harmony on OUR terms." Rainbow Dash says with determination. "We don't even let her NEAR Fluttershy."

This declaration gets approval from most of the room, as many nod in agreement.

But then Twilight speaks. "We can't."

"Why ever not?" Rarity asks. "It seems to me to be the most prudent course of action. We simply can't let Discord's dreadful sister anywhere near our Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy is right." Twilight says, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Um, excuse me?" Pinky Pie interjects. "Twilight, that is, and remember, this is coming from ME now, but that is just plain crazy!"

"No Pinky. It isn't." Twilight says, her voice flat, as if she's given up. "Fluttershy is right. We aren't dealing with Tirak, we aren't dealing with Sombra. We are dealing with a pony with a broken heart. Harmony isn't evil. She's just hurt. And she has a right to her rage. Even if we COULD destroy her, it just wouldn't be right."

"But Twilight. We can't just let Fluttershy sacrifice herself," Spike says coming up beside her.

"I know Spike." Twilight replies. We'll just have to come up with something. Some plan, some way..." Twilight breaks off her speaking as she looks around the room. Everyone there is still united in their determination to save their friend, but she can tell from their expressions that they, much as herself, have no ideas on how to do so.

"Let's... lets all go home and get some rest. Maybe after a good nights sleep we can come up with something. We still have all day tomorrow to make our plans." Twilight says, looking to her mentor for agreement. Celestia and several others nod reluctantly.

"Perhaps that idea is for the best." Celestia says. "Uncle, will you send us all home? And return us tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"Of course my dear," Discord says. He snaps his claws, and portals appear around the room before every pony.

"Um Twilight, "Spike says, "would it be okay if..." he begins, but Twilight interrupts him.

"Go with AJ Spike. She needs you tonight." Twilight says, forcing a smile.

"Okay. Thanks Twilight," the young dragon says as he hurries to catch up with Applejack before she enters her portal.

Twilight turns to Discord. "I think I will just walk home. I just need some time to myself to think, and with my current house guests, doing so at home is next to impossible."

"I understand." Discord says quietly.

"Listen to me," Twilight says taking Discord's claw and looking up at him. "Nothing will happen to Fluttershy. No matter what, we WILL keep her safe. I promise. I PROMISE... uncle."

Discord's eyes widen in surprise, and he looks down at her, smiling. A tear wells up in his eye as he responds. "Thank you." he says. "I knew you were going to be one of my favorite nieces."

Twilight smiles up at him and then takes her leave. Several other ponies come to him and offer their support before departing. Finally he is left alone in his empty sitting room. He waves his arm and all the evidence of company has been removed. Everything is left clean and neat. He walks to the door to the garden and silently opens it. Fluttershy is sitting with her back toward him, gazing off into the distance. He approaches her silently, but before he can say anything...

"Are they all gone?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes dearest.' Discord says wrapping his arms around her.

"And... and will they respect my wishes?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yes dearest. Twilight has convinced them not to fight my sister." Discord says, a hint of regret in his voice.

"She's a good friend." Fluttershy says, still gazing out into the garden.

"Yes she is," Discord agrees. "One of the best... Just like you." he adds, squeezing her in his arms.

Fluttershy finally turns to face her husband. He can now see that she has been crying, probably the whole time. "I'm... I'm so scared!" she wails, burying herself in her husband's arms.

"Shhh, I know. I know." Discord says stroking her mane."The thought of losing you... nothing in my long, long, life is more terrifying than that." He says, tears falling unashamedly into her mane.

"We both must look a sight," Fluttershy says between sobs.

"Indeed." Discord replies stroking her tear be-speckled mane. You, a lovely one, and me... well... certainly an eye full." He says chuckling. Fluttershy finally utters a chuckle of her own in return. "Come my dear," Discord says, "we have the night to ourselves. Our friends won't return until tomorrow. Right now we can go anywhere, do anything you want, just tell me your desire, and I will do everything to make this night yours."

"Well... there is one exotic location I'd like to go to, and one exciting activity I'd like to engage in, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Fluttershy says shyly.

"Your wish is my command my love. Just say the words." Discord replies, lifting his bride in his arms.

"Bedroom... bed... snuggle." She says simply.

"Hmm, four in the afternoon, yes, we are overdue now that you mention it." Discord turns with his wife in his arms and makes his way back inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Long before they make it to the bedroom he has begun to tickle her under her wings making her squeal in delight. It was many hours later before they fell into exhausted, contented, slumber.

Twilight Sparkle had begun to make her way down the forest path that lead back to Ponyville. She let her mind drift, not trying to focus on anything in particular. Letting her subconscious have time to process the events of the day. She was confident that they would find some way to make this all work out. After all they had been though and overcome, the thought of losing one of their own was completely unthinkable. SOME way would be found. SOME thing would come up. It was as she was thinking this, that she ran face first into a set of upright blue doors.

"Oww!" she said, rubbing her muzzle. "That wasn't what I meant about something coming up." she said aloud, backing up from the doors. It was then that she received her second sudden shock. As she looked up, she became aware of the fact that she was viewing the doors from the INSIDE. She looked around frantically at the large room she suddenly found herself in. There was a coat rack just beside the doors, holding a long trench coat, dark fedora, and an incredibly long scarf. In the center of the room on an upraised dais there was a large octagon shaped control panel surrounding a crystal cylinder in its center. Virtually every type of knob, lever, switch, and doohickey ever imagined adorned the control panel, and several large screens on extension arms were folded neatly along it's axis. Twilight turned again to face the double doors, and hesitantly reached out a hoof. The door swung open silently, and Twilight stared out at the same track she had been walking down. She quickly went out of the strange room, and turned to face it from the outside. What she beheld looked to be no more than a small blue shed, about the size of a tool shed. The words 'Police Box' were written above the doorway. She walked around the outside of the box, which took her only a moment, then opened the door again and looked inside. She stuck one hoof inside as far as she could reach, and then looked around the side. By all rights, looking at it from the outside, she SHOULD be touching the back wall. But looking back inside she saw that the cavernous room was all too real. Logic told her that she should back away, and get out of here. Maybe call Celestia or Discord, and try to have them explain what she was seeing. But her old friend 'curiosity' was whispering his temptations in her ear again, and without another thought she found herself back inside the strange building once again. As the door closed behind her a voice spoke to her from the other side of the room.

"I never get tired of seeing how people... I mean ponies, react to that for the first time." A mysterious hooded figure says stepping out of the shadows. A figure that Twilight instantly recognizes.

"You!" she says. You were the one on Discord's viewer. You were there with Zacherle and Muenchinger at the beginning of time."

"Indeed," the figure says removing his hooded cloak. "Ah, so nice to be finally rid of that thing. So stifling." With his hooded outfit removed Twilight can finally see the stranger for the first time. He is a tan earth pony with a mane of tight brown curls, and a huge toothy grin. He makes his way over to the coat rack and hangs up his former garb, and replaces it with the trench coat, and fedora. He then loops his long scarf loosely around the outer collar of his coat. All the while whistling the tune 'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile'. "Care for a jelly pony?" he asks retrieving a small white bag from his coat pocket.

"Um, okay." Twilight says, taken somewhat aback by the strangers forthright attitude. She pops the candy in her mouth. "Mmm, that's quite good. But, really, if you don't mind, I have rather a lot of questions to ask you. To start with who are you? Where am I? And what in Equestria is going on?"

"How rude of me. I do suppose proper introductions are in order. You may call me the Doctor. Not 'a' doctor, just the Doctor. As for where you are, you are inside my Tardis. Which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. As for what in 'Equestria' going on? Oh Miss Sparkle. More than anyone else on this planet, you are the only one besides myself that knows what's REALLY been going on. That's the reason I picked you up. I believe that it's 'time', so to speak, for you and I to have a little talk.

The Doctor walks over to one of the viewers and rotates it around to face Twilight. On it images begin to play. The final battle with Sorcery deep inside Cordial's mind. The expression on Discord's face as he told the ponies in his sitting room about how Zacherle knew ahead of time what was going to happen. The original Cordial's examination of the fragments of the siege perilous on his viewer. The strange insults that Cordial hurled at Sombra, and his confusion at them. The original Cordial's red viewer. The look of shock on Cordial's face after Keil's statue shattered. The hooded doctor looking out at Discord saying isn't that right 'Dis-Cordial'.

"I knew it." Twilight says. I KNEW I was right. It was so obvious. From the very beginning I thought something was wrong."

"Yes, I know." The Doctor says. "It was very clever of you to make a copy of Applejack's viewer that night, without letting Discord know. You spent many long hours that night making sure of your facts. By the way, did you happen to arrive at a solution to the problem before us?"

Twilight hangs her head. "No," she says sadly. "Nothing in any of my books or research has offered me any way to fix all this."

"Ah well, no worries." The Doctor says with a smile.

"No worries?" Twilight snorts in disbelief. "You DO understand what this means don't you?" She asks with a glare.

"Oh my dear, believe me when I say, that I understand far better than anyone in this universe. Sit down my dear, I have a lot to tell you," the Doctor says gesturing at a small table with two chairs that Twilight was sure wasn't behind her a moment ago. Twilight makes her way to one of the chairs, which the Doctor holds out for her allowing her to sit. Before he sits himself, he pours two cups of tea from a bone china tea service that adorned the table and offered his guest a scone. He sits down as well and waits until his guest has begun to sip her tea before he speaks.

"Well let's simply 'cut to the chase' as they say. To begin with, you Twilight Sparkle, are the most important being in the universe."

Twilight sputters her tea, nearly choking. "W-WHAT?!" she finally manages to say.

"At the moment," the Doctor adds. "An interesting fact concerning sentient life is, that at one point or another, each and every sentient being is, for a brief moment, the most important being in the universe. We all are part of a great pattern. A great tapestry woven together through time and space. And in this particular time, and this particular place, the most important being in existence is you."

"O-Okay..."Twilight responds carefully. "And in my particular case, exactly how long am I supposed to be so important?" she asks.

"Oh, pretty much your whole life I'd say." The Doctor responds nonchalantly.

Twilight sighs deeply. "Of course it is... I am... whatever."

"Don't look so down my dear." The Doctor says. "I'm the one that has been doing all the work." He gestures and another viewer swivels around showing more scenes. A younger version of his father and mother before they were married, standing side by side waiting for a train. Suddenly a hoof snakes out knocking her future father sideways, causing his future mother to drop her packages. Her father bends down to help her gather them apologizing profusely.

On another screen the same hoof is seen dropping a 'Wonderbolts' comic book on a cloud in Cloudsdale. Defying all gravity the comic doesn't fall through the clouds, and moments later a very young Rainbow Dash picks it up and starts to flip through the pages. "Wow, they are so cool" she exclaims.

On another viewer a small baby bunny is lost in the forest, the same tan hooves pick it up and carry it into the Tardis. Moments later the figure emerges and sets in upon a different forest path. After the Tardis departs, a young Fluttershy finds the bunny, and takes it home to care for it. More and more images appear and disappear on the viewer.

"And these are just the circumstances of the lives of you and your friends. Hundreds of thousands of other events had to occur in the past to bring us to the point where Twilight Sparkle would be born, become interested in magic, be sent to Ponyville, and meet her five very special friends." The Doctor says, folding his arms.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me..." Twilight begins, and then stops. "Are you trying to tell me that everything that has happened since you first arrived... all the way back to the beginning of time... has all been just so that I, and my friends would exist and one day be together?"

"As your friend Big Macintosh is so fond of saying... YUP." The Doctor says with a smile.

"But... all the... and the... and, and... Why?" Twilight asks stunned.

The Doctor gestures to the viewer once again. "You reap what you sow my dear," The figure of the Doctor says sadly to Zacherle, "even I am not sure that this can ever be set to rights. But if I can find a solution, I will return. But understand THIS. I'm not doing it for you two. I'm doing it for the countless lives that will one day exist on this world."

"Wait, all that's happened since that time was just to fix the mistake that Zacherle and Muenchinger made? But they did that already. When they sent Cordial to the island and he unmade the last creatures of chaos." Twilight protests.

"Twilight Evening Sparkle! Don't you DARE play dumb with ME! We both know what really happened on that day, and trying to play innocent isn't going to get you out of what happens next." The Doctor says, his smile somewhat diminished.

"Fine." Twilight says unhappily. "And what is it I'm going to have to do again?" she asks, dreading the answer.

"You and your friends are going to save the world." The Doctor says simply.

"Again?" Twilight asks with a pout.

"Again!" The Doctor says with finality.

"I've had to do this a lot you know." She adds peevishly.

"That's because you're special." The Doctor replies. "You're the-" he begins.

"Most important pony in the universe," Twilight finishes. "I know, I know. Sheesh!"she says shaking her head. "Look, before we get into this, there's something that's been bugging me about you this whole time."

"Really?" The Doctor asks, genuinely surprised. "Bugging you? About me? Well by all means, let's here it."

"It's obvious that you have powers beyond normal description. You scared our very gods into submission. But you seem to be a normal pony. A normal EARTH pony. How in existence can you wield such powerful magics?" she asks.

"Magic?" The Doctor laughs loud and long. "Magic she says." and he's off on another fit of laughter. "Oh Twilight, you of all ponies I would have thought would have realized by now. I have no magic. None at all. Never had. All of what I do, I do with science." He says beaming with pride. But his words have an immediate effect on Twilight.

"Science?! Did you just say SCIENCE?!" Real science? Not like that fake stuff made by the Flim Flam brothers that was actually just powered by their magic." She says hopefully.

"No, it really is real science." The Doctor replied in bemused fascination at her attitude.

"Squee!" Twilight exclaimed as she leaped up from her chair and ran over to the control panel. "I want you to tell me what this does," Twilight says excitedly.

"What which does?" The Doctor inquires walking up beside her.

"All of it!" Twilight exclaims.

"But wait, aren't you the aspect of magic?" The Doctor asks.

"Uh huh," Twilight says distractedly.

"But you have an interest in science." he says deadpan.

"Oh yeeeeessss." Twilight says in a deep throaty voice, which causes the Doctor's hearts to flutter strangely for a moment.

"Ahem, well... I suppose the fate of the universe can wait for a little while." The Doctor says regaining his composure as he observes Twilight's wide eyed expression as she gazes lovingly over the control panel, drool beginning to form at the side of her mouth. "It's not like we don't have some extra 'time' on our hooves," the Doctor says, throwing a switch which causes a deep whirring sound to occur as the crystal cylinder in the center of the console begins to move. Twilight lets out another 'squee' of delight as the Tardis leaves normal space and time far behind.


	25. Part 25

Part 25

Twilight Interlude

The sound of the Tardis starting up both thrilled Twilight, and shocked her enough to bring her back to reality.

"Doctor," she said looking away from the console, and directly at her host. "I-I'm afraid I lost my head there for a moment. Look, I meant what I said about my interest in science, and I do realize that we have to deal with the whole 'saving the planet' thing, but my friend Fluttershy may be in serious danger, and as much as I'd like to spend time picking your brain, I really need to find a way to save her first." Twilight says resolutely.

"Twilight, I already know about the situation with your friend. It's all a part of the same thing." The Doctor says with a smile.

"It is? What do you mean. I don't understand." Twilight replies confused.

"You will Twilight," the Doctor says gently, "You will." The Doctor flips a lever and the Tardis ceases making sounds. He then gives Twilight his full attention. "The solution to Fluttershy's problem, will lead to the solution of our OTHER problem, and if all goes according to plan, will ultimately save the world." The Doctor points to a display screen. On it millions upon millions of threads converge to a point, and after that point millions upon millions of threads spread out away. Do you see this point in time Twilight? Out of all the instances from the beginning to the end of Equestria, one point in time exists where the mistake that your 'gods' made could be successfully repaired. Now do you see all those millions upon millions of possible futures that occur AFTER that one point in time? Do you have any idea in how many of those possible futures everything works out? Where we meet with success. A happy ending so to speak?" Twilight shakes her head. "One." The Doctor replies. "I've nudged events here and there since the beginning of time to create a situation where we have a chance, just ONE chance, to put things right. Would you like to see the eventual future that all those other threads will lead to if we fail?" The Doctor changes the setting and the viewer moves forward on the time lines until all the other threads except one converge once again. As the picture resolves, Twilight recoils in horror.

"Those creatures, what are they?" she asks, bile rising to her throat.

"Ponies. Well pieces of ponies, and... other things. But what they actually are are toys. Poor tortured toys. That's a fair representation of the entire planet." The Doctor says sadly.

"And the... owner... of those toys is..." Twilight asks, dreading the answer.

"You KNOW who he is," The Doctor says, changing the location of the viewer to a jagged blood red spire rising miles above the surface. "Incidentally, you do remember that alicorns are immortal?" he says as the camera zooms in on a throne. A throne made up of the twisted and broken bodies of all of the alicorns on Equestria. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, And other alicorns she has never seen before, all crippled and bleeding and still horrifyingly alive. Their tortured screams echo endlessly throughout the darkened sky. Their sounds a counterpoint to a hideous maniacal laughter that rings above it all. The laughter emanates from the figure that sits on the throne. His claws dig into the eye sockets of the two skulls that make up the armrests. Twilight has to fight the urge to scream as she realizes that they are the skulls of the twins Harmony and Cordial. Slowly the camera pans upwards until a malevolent face, contorted with madness stares directly into Twilight's frightened face.

"I SEE YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" The voice says, hate filled laughter rings out once again. "GAZE UPON YOUR FUTURE! YOU WILL FAIL! YOU HAVE FAILED! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR ARRIVAL! THERE IS A SPECIAL PLACE ON MY THRONE JUST FOR YOU!" The figure gestures to the top of his throne, and there impaled on a series of spikes is the broken body of Twilight Sparkle. The details of the vision sear themselves into Twilight's mind as she pushes the viewer away.

"Dear Celestia, dear Luna, he saw me! HE SAW ME! This cannot be our future! Please gods no, this CANNOT be our future!"

"It won't be." The Doctor says gently, putting his hoof on her shoulder. "I... WE won't let it be." The Doctor shuts off the view screen. "I'm sorry for having made you see that. But I wanted you to fully understand what is at stake if we fail."

"I- I do understand... now." Twilight says finally. She takes a deep breath and raises her head, resolve defining her features. "What must I do."

"You must defeat the great evil that has been lurking in the shadows since the dawn of time. To do that you have need of a special spell, one that only four beings know and are able to cast. Zacherle and Muenchinger cannot return to Equestria, and Discord won't be able to help you for obvious reasons. That just leaves Harmony. That means that before anything else you are going to have to convince Harmony to abandon her vendetta against Fluttershy, and unite with you against a common foe. And to do THAT you are going to need a very specific item. And to GET that very specific item, you are first going to have to learn how to fly my Tardis." Twilight's eyes come alight again with barely concealed desire. "And to do THAT," the Doctor continues, you are going to need practice. Lots and lots of practice. Fortunately, I happen to know just the place where you can get it." He says smiling enigmatically.

The doctor begins to make adjustments on various controls, and the Tardis springs to life once again.

"I have a couple of pieces of unfinished business that needs to be taken care of, and I believe they will afford you an excellent opportunity to get in that 'practice' I just mentioned." He says as he flips one last lever. Now before we arrive at our first destination, I believe we should take this time to familiarize you with the controls. Now it's no exaggeration to say that the Tardis has a mind of her own, and she can be a bit prickly if she isn't treated right, so please try to take in as much information as you are able. The 'learning curve' on a time machine is quite steep I'm afraid."

"Doctor, you have no idea who your dealing with," Twilight says confidently. "I'll think you'll find me a fast learner." She approaches a bank of controls at random. "Okay, what does this do?" She asks.

"Ah," The Doctor says, warming to the subject, "That's the space/time omnidirectional sensory array. Very important bit if technology, without it every time that we woud travel in time-" he begins,

"You'd end up in outer space," Twilight finishes. "Because the universe is constantly moving through the space around it."

"You... You UNDERSTOOD that?" The Doctor asks incredulously. "How is it that a pony for a magical based society understands astrophysics?" He asks, his curiosity keenly aroused.

"Well, I spent a few days in a school in a technology based universe, and I used a duplication spell on as many textbooks as I could. Also one of my house guests is also from a similar universe. I give him free room and board and in return he tells me as much as he knows. Although to here him tell it, his entire planet is set against him for some reason." She says with a wry smile, which causes the Doctor to blush unexpectedly, his hearts beating faster for a moment. "So where is the 'flux capacitor' on this thing?" She asks looking around.

"Flux- Bwa ha ha haa!" The Doctor breaks off laughing. "By the Ring of Rassilon, she actually said 'flux capacitor'!" And he's off on another fit of laughter.

"What?" Twilight says in confusion. "That's what Dan said you needed to use for time travel."

"Please... please stop!" The Doctor says struggling to regain control of himself. After a few more minutes he composes himself enough to explain. "Twilight, put simply, my technology makes no use of a {chuckle} 'flux capacitor', and to forestall speculation on another point, there is no numbered keypad or skeletal umbrella sticking out of the top. When you get back you may want to question this 'Dan' on the sources of his extensive knowledge on time travel." He says, not bothering to hide an amused smile.

"Allow me to clear up any other misconceptions you may have about my vessel. TARDISes are bioships that are grown from a species of coral indigenous to the planet Gallifrey. It takes many years to complete one. They draw their power from several sources, but primarily from the Eye of Harmony, which is NOT what you might be thinking of. But is an exploding star that is in the process of becoming a black hole, which is suspended in a permanent state of decay."

"You have a black hole INSIDE this ship?" Twilight asks in disbelief.

"Oh yes, it's beneath the central column of the console, right below your hooves." The Doctor says pointing downwards. Twilight takes an unconscious step backward at this bit of news. "The Tardis supplements that power by also drawing power from the entire universe, but since we have been brought into what is essentially a parallel universe, it cannot function without the use of a crystal power source, which is charged by my own life force. Fortunately, I've been feeling pretty 'spry' since I came here. Must be that whole 'new universe' thing. Makes a chap feel young."

Twilight listens intently as the Doctor goes over various control functions, interspersed with stories, and background information. Her initial rush of joy and excitement is rekindled as her mind becomes saturated with answers to questions that she never knew existed. Her endless thirst for knowledge had finally met an unending fountain of truth and she drank from it greedily, asking question after question on the nature of time, space and the universe in general.

The Doctor, for his part was amazed at her intuitive grasp of the science behind his technology. She took in all that he said, and then ask for more. Although he fielded her increasingly complex and in depth questions with ease, he marveled at her insight, and thirst for knowledge. His former companions had asked him questions before, but only insofar as to whatever situation they found themselves in. After the initial shock of finding themselves on a time machine, they eventually all took it in stride, more concerned with where there were going, that how they were getting there. But this pony... this person, genuinely wanted to know. He had, at last, unknowingly found a kindred spirit, someone who could understand and admire the complexities and beauty of existence. Without even being aware of what he was doing, he had moved closer to her as he explained the various knobs and switches before them, and on a level beyond his conscious understanding, a warmth began to fill him from inside. A warmth shared by his new companion, who was quite thoroughly distracted from it by all that she was learning.

Finally, after he was confident that Twilight had a basic grasp of how the controls functioned, he brought the ship to a halt in the time stream.

"Alright Twilight. Here's that first bit of 'practice' I was telling you about. Do you remember when you were watching on Discord's viewer when Zacherle, still in her human form, was arguing with me?"

"Yes I remember, back at the beginning of time." Twilight replies.

"Exactly. And you remember when the universe seemed to blink for a second, and then she was standing there, her clothes a mess, and she was a bit more... contrite?"

"Oh yes, contrite was ONE way of putting it." Twilight says with a smile.

"Good. Because what is about to happen is, that you Twilight Sparkle are going to materialize the Tardis around her, dump her into the heart of the sun, move forwards in time, pick her back up, and drop her back in the exact same spot one atto-moment after she left." The Doctor says confidently.

"Say what now?!" Twilight asks in shock.

"It has to be, Twilight" The Doctor says gently. "It's already happened, it has to happen, and it's NECESSARY to happen if all my plans are to occur the way we need them to."

"But why does it have to be me?" You're standing right there. Why don't you do it?" She asks.

"Because I'M not the one who needs the practice." He says crossing his hooves before him.

"All right FINE." She says peevishly. "Show me the sequence again?" she asks.

"Certainly," the Doctor replies.

A few moments later the Tardis scoops up a still ranting Zacherle, she immediately stops her diatribe upon finding herself inside the control room of the Tardis.

"What... what just happened. I was just in space, talking to a rather belligerent-" she stops, catching sight of the Doctor. "You," she cries, reaching for her pendant, "what did you do?"

"In the first place, I believe you'll find that that has no power here." He says, as he points a small metal wand at her forehead, and depressing a knob a green glow begins to emanate from the tip. "In the second place, I didn't do anything, that would be my... assistant over there," he says waving toward Twilight.

"Um hi, miss goddess, um, ma'am." Twilight says hesitantly, unsure how to address a goddess.

"Juliet? Is that you?" Zacherle asks in confusion. "Where am I, and what is going?" she asks in confusion.

The Doctor steps between her and her view of Twilight. "What's going on is, that you are going to have a little 'Time out' to reconsider your attitude. And I expect when we come back that you will be a little more polite." And with that the Doctor waves a hoof behind his back, signaling Twilight. She pulls a lever and sets the Tardis in motion once again. From Zacherle's point of view, the strange room and everyone in it seem to have vanished, and instead she is surrounded on all sides by nuclear fire.

"What did you do to her with your wand?" Twilight asks.

"It's not a wand Twilight. It's my sonic screwdriver. And what I did was to scramble the linkages in her brain which allows the use of her powers. It'll keep her from sneaking out of the sun until we come and pick her up." He says, flipping the screwdriver in his hoof and catching it. "I never get tired of doing that. Holding things without fingers. Very, very cool. It lends credence to my theory of anthropomorphic fields, and-"

"But Doctor, without access to her powers, won't she burn to a crisp?" Twilight asks in concern.

"What? No... no... well, I don't think so." He quibbles.

"You don't THINK so?" Twilight asks in alarm.

"Well, I'm reasonably sure that her powers will kick in on a subconscious level and keep her alive. Let's find out shall we, time to pick her up anyway."

Twilight looks at him askew as she eases back a lever arriving in the same place they just left, but in the far future, she materializes the Tardis around the form of Zacherle. Only after a minute does she dare to open her eyes, dreading what she might see. Zacherle is there, unharmed for the most part. Her clothes are singed, her hair is burnt, and her eyes are wide.

"See Twilight, she's fine." The Doctor says, patting Zacherle on the back, and putting out a small fire in the process. "The Tardis has neutralized the excess radiation," he says zapping Zacherle's forehead with his sonic screwdriver once more, "that fixes her power block, and now we just return her home." He says looking over at Twilight.

Twilight activates the controls once more, causing Zacherle to disappear from there midst, the last thing the future goddess utters is directed at Twilight "Juliet?" she says confusedly.

"What is it about this 'Juliet'," Twilight asks in consternation.

"Just a video game fixation. It happens to the best of us." The Doctor adds.

"Well anyway, how did I do?" Twilight asks.

"If I were grading a test, I'd have to give you a … 'B'." The Doctor replies.

"A 'B'?" Twilight responds indignantly. "I've never gotten less than an 'A' in all my life. How did I get a 'B'? Everything went like it was supposed to."

"Yes and that's the reason you got a 'B'. If you had done it correctly, the universe wouldn't have seemed to have blinked for a moment there during transition. You forgot to modulate the field harmonics when you materialized around Zacherle. For a moment there the entire universe was in here with us. That was what caused the 'blink'. But the Tardis is semi sentient, and caught the error before we were all blown across infinity, so it all worked out." He says jovially.

"But I still got a 'B'', Twilight mutters.

The Doctor chuckles aloud. "By Rassilon Twilight, that's what I like about you, your sense of priorities. Well, don't worry, you can get that 'B' up to an 'A+' in a few moments. I'm about to give you plenty of 'extra credit' practice." The Doctor goes over to the controls, surreptitiously edging nearer to Twilight, and whisks the Tardis into the future.

On the viewer, the Doctor pulls up an image. "Do you remember this from Discord's viewer?"

"By the goddess. This is the day that Cordial tried to teleport home and caused that massive explosion."

"That's right," The Doctor says. And do you remember that no pony died, that everyone was miraculously saved?"

"That's right, they all just started appearing on areas safely away from the effects of the disasters. Wait... you don't mean?" she asks, dreading the answer.

"That's right Twilight." He says smugly. "YOU are about to be that miracle. To pull this off we are going to actually have to start moving ponies a little BEFORE the actual explosion takes place. You are going to have to slice time moment to moment to have enough time to get them all, and you can't make any mistakes, because once you appear, even for an atto-moment, that moment becomes fixed, so there are no do overs. If ponies are in groups, extend the field as far as you can to get as many of them as you can at the same time."

"But Doctor. I- I don't know if I can do this." She says, her eyes wide.

The Doctor turns to face her. "You CAN Twilight." He says. You have the skill, you have the knowledge. All you need is the confidence. Let go of your doubt. Let go of your fears and worries. All those ponies out there need you. Your friends, Fluttershy, Discord, the entire future needs you. But they don't need 'B' Twilight, they need 'A+' Twilight. Now... which Twilight am I speaking to?" he asks, looking at her intently.

She raises her head, her gaze resolute. "I'm 'A++' Twilight," she says, "and the universe better not forget it."

And with that she turns to the controls, backs up an additional ten minutes, and begins to slice time. She begins with the islands closest to the initial blast, slicing time in increments of fractions of a second, gathering whole tribes of islanders as she makes her passes, spiraling outward from the closest island. She works tirelessly hour after hour of subjective time, blinking hundreds of thousands of ponies to safety. On and on she labors as the Doctor attends to the injured and lame that appear and disappear as the Tardis endlessly fills and empties. Finally, exactly twenty-four hours and ten minutes after she began, the last pony is transported to safety, and an exhausted Twilight Sparkle, flops wearily into a nearby chair.

"So," she says, drawing a ragged breath. "How did I do that time?" she asks.

"Twilight Evening Sparkle," The Doctor says, including her hated middle name. "You just saved over a million and a half people. They don't make enough plus signs to add next to an 'A' for the grade you just got."

"Heh, you just said 'people'." Twilight says in a tired but amused voice.

"So?" the Doctor says in surprise.

"It's nothing." She says waving a hoof. "It's just that whenever there is a crossing, no matter which way they go, it's 'ponies', and 'humans'. It's just the first time I've heard you make a mistake."

"Twilight Sparkle, I don't make mistakes." The Doctor says, mentally knocking on wood. "I've been to countless worlds, met countless life forms. There's far more to the universe than humans and ponies. But people are people. It doesn't matter where you are from, or what you look like. Or even what set of values your species posses. People are people."

At this Twilight smiles a tired smile."That's a pretty enlightened view Doctor," she says.

"Well, I've been around awhile." he replies modestly.

Unbeknownst to Twilight, a hushed conversation had begun behind the doorway leading into the interior of the rest of the Tardis.

"Why are we here?" A male voice whispered to his companion. "We are taking a huge risk. We aren't supposed to be seen."

"We are here," a clearly female voice whispered to her companion in exasperation. "Because it's almost time for it to happen, and I want to SEE it."

"Let me rephrase. Why am I here." the male voice asks.

"Because," the female replies sweetly, "we both know that I am your FAVORITE pony, and you know that this will be more fun for me if I have some pony to share it with." she says batting her eyelashes up at her companion, before returning her gaze to the crack in the door, that he is holding open for her.

"By my beard, I don't know how you keep talking me into these things." he says, as he nevertheless looks out as well.

"That's her." The female voice whispered to her companion. "She's as beautiful as I was told she would be."

"And you aren't at all jealous?" The masculine voice whispered in return. "After all, isn't that your husband that she's flirting with?"

The female lets out a long sigh. "Look, we've been over this before. As I've already explained to you that is NOT my husband. That is a different pony all together. My husband is 'later'. That pony is 'earlier'."

"So wait," the masculine voice says, trying to understand. "He," the male says pointing out at the Doctor, is 'earlier' than you. But she," he says, now pointing at Twilight, is 'later' than you. But your husband is 'later' than her, but you are 'earlier' than her?" he asks.

"See, now you got it." She says with a satisfied smile.

'I have no idea what I just said," the male replies shaking his head.

"Oh just hush up and pay attention," she admonishes. "Things are about to get to the good part."

"So now that I've had all that 'practice', are we ready to go after that object you were speaking of?" Twilight asks, rising to her hooves.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a little longer?" he asks as she moves to the console beside him.

"I'm fine," she says confidently. "I've pulled all nighters before. Let's just put in in 'neutral' long enough to make some coffee, and I'll be good to go." she says reaching for the appropriate lever.

"Well, alright, if you say so," the Doctor replies, also unconsciously reaching for the same lever.

Their hooves reach the lever at the same moment, and then, both literally and figuratively, time stops.

Twilight's hoof reaches the lever a fraction of a second before the Doctor's. This means that it is the Doctor's hoof that clasps reflexively over Twilight's. The moment the two make contact, both of them stop moving.

Twilight's heart begins to beat faster and faster, as a rush of emotions that she had been ignoring up until now, immediately scream for attention inside of her head. A warmth spreads outwards from her heart, flooding her whole being, as she slowly turns to face the Doctor.

As soon as his hoof closed over Twilight's, what feels like a thousand lightning bolts shoots up his arm and into his chest. Both his hearts begin to pound like sledgehammers, as a feeling he had heard of, but had never himself experienced before, began to fill his entire being. More powerful than the largest surge of regeneration energy, the force of this feeling threatened to topple him from his legs, as he slowly looked down into Twilight's upturned face.

Behind the inner door, a petite female pony begins to hoof pump wildly, whispering "YESSSS!" as loudly as she dared, while her male companion merely gazed in slack jawed awe at the events he was witnessing.

Twilight and the Doctor looked deeply into each other eyes. Their hooves still locked on the lever.

"This is..." he began.

"Yes," she responds.

"But it can't be," he says, "I've never,"

"Me either," she replies.

"This wasn't part of my calculations," he says

"I think I'm glad," she says back.

"Me too," he says. "But you know we can't," he says leaning closer, despite his own words.

"No, we can't, it would be bad," she says her own face rising to meet his.

"So very bad," he says wrapping his hooves around her as he draws her muzzle the final distance to his, then they both close their eyes and fall into a full deep kiss.

"Shoryuken!" The hidden female says leaping from her crouch high into the air spinning as she raises her hoof to the sky. Despite her outburst both Twilight and the Doctor remain oblivious, as their entire world is reduced to each other and the kiss they are still sharing.

"In all of my life, I never thought that this day would come." The male next to her says astounded. "I have now, literally, seen it all."

"Hah, not yet you haven't," the female says impishly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Nuh uh... spoilers," she admonishes, as she resumes her voyeuristic repose.

Finally the two open their eyes and move reluctantly back from each other, still holding each other in their arms.

"Twilight, this wasn't supposed to happen," the Doctor says, stroking her mane.

("That's what YOU think," a female voice whispers a door away.)

Twilight rests her head for a moment on the Doctor's chest. She listens to the deep strong beat of his hearts as she replies. "I'm sure you're right. We have a universe to fix. I need to save my friends." She wraps her hooves around him tightly. "It's so wrong, but this feels so important." She finally looks up at the Doctor, waiting for him to say the words that he must, the words to make her let go, because she knows there is no way that she can do so on her own. What she sees is the Doctor smiling down at her. But it isn't his normal 'whistling in the dark' smile that he always wears. It's the smile of a person who has lived his life in darkness and is witnessing his first dawn.

He tilts her chin upwards, "Twilight, you'll have to trust me on this, but I think that at this moment in time, that THIS IS the most important thing in the universe." He says bringing his lips to meet hers once more.

After what seems like an eternity, their lips part once more.

"All of my life," Twilight says in hushed tones. "I've seen it happen to other ponies. But there was always too much to be done. Years slipped away, but I was always focused on my work. I tried to tell myself that it was okay. That what I was doing was more important. I never even knew how lonely I had been... until now."

"All the lifetimes I've had," The Doctor replies, resting a hoof on her cheek. "I never knew. Companions came and went. Civilizations were birthed and died, and they all knew this. This one thing that I had no idea was so important, so necessary. But I never took the time to see it."

"I know," Twilight replies. "There was never enough time."

They gaze deeply into each others eyes. And then suddenly they both exclaim at the same instant,

"TIME!" and both their hooves pull downward on the lever. And the Tardis comes to a halt.

They begin to shower each others faces with kisses, smiling and laughing all the while.

The Doctor picks up Twilight and spins her in his arms.

"Time! He says with a laugh, "we have all the time in the world, in a hundred thousand worlds!"

"Time enough to save the universe. Twilight says her laughter pure and clear, "Time enough for love."

"Yes," the Doctor says, putting her down carefully. "Time enough for love."

Soundlessly the two hidden ponies make their way back to their chambers deeper inside the Tardis. Every now and then the look at each other, big goofy smiles plastered across their faces, as behind them two people discover love for the first time.

It had only been a moment since the Tardis had left the dirt road leading its way to Ponyville. But in the next it had returned once again. The door opened and Twilight Sparkle emerges. Her hooves, had she noticed, perfectly fitting into the hoof prints that she left only a moment before. She turns to face the open door as a young alicorn comes running at her full force. She kneels down and kisses her forehead right below her tiny lavender horn.

"Now you be a good girl for daddy sweetheart," she says, rising to her hooves as the Doctor comes up beside them. "Mommy is going to go save the world."


	26. Part 26

Part 26

Twilight Ascending

Twilight begins to make her way down the path that leads back to Ponyville. Although she has no intention on returning to her home, she walks alone much as she did before she left, to clear her mind and organize her thoughts. She stops abruptly as she is momentarily overcome with a sense of Jamais Vu, the feeling that she has never really been where she is standing. She stands upon the dirt of the road, feeling it with her hooves, using it to help ground her mentally as well as physically. How many years has it been? How many worlds has she seen. Countless lives she has helped save at the Doctor's side. Her mind has been made privy to secrets of space and time that not even the so called 'gods' of Equestria had ever known. She has known wonders, and terrors, and most importantly love.

And now she was back. She was back to save her friends. Back to save her world. Mere moments ago subjective time she was walking down this same road, privately daunted by the task before her. Now she looks back on her long ago worries and shakes her head with disdain.

"I'm not the same." She says aloud. As she speaks, she realizes the truth of her words. So many years. So many changes. "I used to be the Element of Magic," she thinks to herself. "Discord was right, God, whoever she is, IS Iron." she mutters bitterly.

She thinks about her friends, her parents, her home. "Is this still my home?" She thinks to herself. "Do I still have a place here?" She worries over these thoughts for a moment and then shakes them off. "Time enough for all that AFTER I save the world," she says resolutely.

"Cheshire, please give me the approximate location of the deity level alicorn designation 'Harmony'." She says aloud.

"Warning, high levels of energy type designation 'magic' will necessitate rerouting power from other systems to perform the requested scan." A voice says from over her shoulder.

"Acknowledged. Cheshire, disengage cloaking device, and resume scan." Twilight replies.

"By your command, Mistress." The voice says, as a metallic grin becomes visible, followed by the rest of a gleaming, mercury smooth, feline body which is perching on Twilight's shoulder. After a moment the sleek metal cat leaps down to the ground and turns to face Twilight, executing a long slow stretch.

"Scan complete Mistress. Deity level alicorn designation 'Harmony' is at the indicated coordinates," The metal feline known as Cheshire says, as her eyes gleam with an emerald light causing a three dimensional holographic map to appear before Twilight Sparkle. A red dot indicates the current position of Harmony.

"Good K.I.T.-E." Twilight says, absently stroking its back.

"Thank you Mistress, activating 'purr' mode." Cheshire says beginning to make a satisfying rumbling.

"Well, no sense putting this off," Twilight says grimly. "Cheshire, track unit 'Harmony' confirm route and speed, establish trans-warp portal on intercept course with enough distance to avoid immediate detection."

"By your command Mistress." Cheshire says, and then a moment later. "Coordinates confirmed, trans-warp portal initializing." This time Cheshire's eyes glow a rich sky blue and a swirling vortex of energy springs to life before Twilight.

Without hesitation Twilight steps through the portal and emerges onto the soil of another part of Equestria, Cheshire leaps nimbly through the portal after her, and the vortex disappears. "Cheshire, arm all offensive and defensive countermeasures, reengage stealth mode and return." Twilight says looking down.

"By your command Mistress," Cheshire says. "All weapons systems armed, stealth mode engaged." After a moment Twilight feels a comforting weight settle in on her shoulder once more.

"This has been a long time coming, far too long." She mutters as she makes her way toward the direction Harmony is coming from. "Not that it would do any good, but times like this that really make me miss my mag-" Twilight breaks off her mutterings as she sees, coming around a nearby bend in the road, the alicorn known as Harmony.

Harmony's gleaming crystal form is more radiant than Twilight remembers, do in no small part for the fact of seeing it in person. Although she had seemed lost in her own thoughts, she comes to a halt as she see Twilight for the first time.

"An alicorn?" Harmony says confused. "I don't know you at all. Are you Celestia's child?" She asks smiling.

"Uh, no ma'am," Twilight says, some of her resolve wavering when confronted at last with Harmony in the crystal flesh.

"Luna's then? But I always though she was..." Harmony begins, but Twilight cuts her off.

"No ma'am. Although I do know both of them. Actually I was born a unicorn, and later became an alicorn. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am/was the Element of Magic. One of the elements that the Tree of Harmony brought into being to counter your brother many years ago." Twilight says in a rush.

Harmony steps closer to Twilight. "I see," she says, bathing Twilight with the magic of her horn. "Yes, yes indeed, I do sense the magic of my tree about you... although it is very faint. Has the trees power diminished in my absence?" She asks, her voice filled with concern.

"No ma'am," Twilight replies. "The tree's magic has been doing it's job quite well. In my case I have just undergone some... changes. But I assure you that Equestria is safe. At least from your brother."

"I see. Well Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic, at least in name, as much as I want to inquire as to the well being of my daughters which you claim to know, and the disposition of my brother, which you seem to know, I can only assume that we did NOT meet on this road by chance. You obviously sought me out for a reason. And since very, very, few ponies in this world have any idea of who I actually am, I would be very interested to hear what that reason is." Harmony replies, a hint of ice in her voice.

"Well, no going back now," Twilight thinks to herself. "I'm here your highness," Twilight begins, "because I have seen the events of the past that occurred between you and your brother. And I am afraid that you may be seeking revenge on him by harming his new bride."

"And if I am? What business is that of yours Twilight Sparkle?" She replies, even more ice in her tone.

"It's my business," Twilight replies, strongly, "because his bride Fluttershy is one of my best friends. She is a kind and decent pony, who has never harmed another living being. She has no part in your war with your brother. I am asking you to spare her."

"Twilight Sparkle. If you know anything of the events of the past as you claim, then you know that Keil was as blameless and innocent as you say this 'Fluttershy' is. His innocence didn't save him from his cruel demise. And Fluttershy's will not save her. And with her sacrifice I will finally balance the scales of pain and loss, and my brother will be made to feel the anguish that has tormented me for all these thousands of years." Harmony says with finality, fresh pain evident in her voice.

Harmony moves to walk past Twilight, but the purple alicorn moves to block her path, her wings outspread.

"Please your highness, allow me to say one thing more." Twilight implores.

"Speak Twilight Sparkle, and then step aside, for I have vengeance to mete out, and I would brook no more delays." Harmony says with a glare.

"Your highness. What if I told you... what if I offered you a trade? Would you be willing to spare my friend Fluttershy, and listened to what I have to say, if I offered you something else in return?" Twilight says.

"I can think of nothing in all of Equestria that could possibly equal the value of my long delayed revenge, Twilight Sparkle." Harmony replies with disdain.

Twilight reaches beneath her mane and pulls out a small object. "would you reconsider if what I offered you... was this?" Twilight says extending what she has in her hoof toward Harmony.

Harmony instantly becomes frozen in shock. "THIS CANNOT BE!" She says, nearly shouting.

"It is." Twilight replies calmly. "And retrieving it was one of the most difficult things that I have ever done. It may have even been responsible for my... condition." She says sadly.

"Twilight Sparkle." An abashed Harmony says falling to her knees before Twilight. "I will listen to whatever you have to say. I will DO ANYTHING you wish me to do, just please, please return that to me."

"Of course your highness." Twilight says, carefully placing the object she had sacrificed so much to obtain into the waiting hoof of Harmony.

Harmony looks at Twilight, now eye level with the younger alicorn. "You KNOW what this means to me, you KNOW what I intend to attempt." She says, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yes your highness, I do. And even though it will be bending the rules to say this, after all that you have been through, I think that you have the right to know. Your efforts WILL meet with success." Twilight says, putting a hoof upon Harmony's crystal shoulder.

Harmony seems to collapse upon herself with relief. "By the gods. By the gods." She says, as new tears start forming at the edges of her eyes.

"NO." Twilight says firmly, "believe me your highness, THOSE two had NOTHING to do with this," she says bitterly.

"I sense great pain and loss from you young alicorn." Harmony says gently. "You have traveled far and risked much, this I can clearly see. Ask of me what you will young Twilight. What would you have me do?"

Twilight's face is stern and unforgiving. "There is much that we have to discuss. And much that you need to know. But as to what I want? What I want, is what you have always wanted. And I am here to help you get it. What I WANT is for this war to end once and for all. What I WANT is to help you finally get your REVENGE!"

The morning sun crested the horizon casting its rays into the bedroom window of Discord's castle. Moments later his radio alarm goes off. "THIS IS THE TAIL, OF PONY MONTANYA-" Discord reaches over, his eyes still closed, and flails his claw wildly until he hits the off button.

"It's too early in the morning for Michael Colton and Pony Island," he mutters rubbing his eyes and facing the dawn.

He glances down at the still sleeping form of his bride, and smiles contentedly to himself. He allows himself a moment to gently stroke her mane, before quietly getting out of bed, and tucking her back in.

He makes his way to the bathroom and performs his morning ambulations before donning an apron and making his way to the kitchen. He begins snapping his claw repeatedly, and various ingredients begin mixing themselves and pouring their contents into frying pans and pots on an impossibly large stove. Although Discord knows he could simply snap his claws and have the food appear ready made for the huge breakfast crowd he was expecting, he found that over the centuries that he actually enjoyed the act of cooking. It made him happy inside when others eagerly wolfed down his homemade creations. And he took special pride in always including each pony's personal favorites, every time one of them came over. He had mentally calculated the timing of his dishes to coincide with the arrival of everyone this morning. It promised to be a long and intense day of planning and preparation for his sister's arrival tomorrow, so he intended to be sure that no pony was left wanting. He opened the windows facing the garden, letting the smells of his morning labors waft out onto the breeze. Soon, when the portals went up, those smells would be the first thing to greet his arriving guests. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and snapped his claws rapid fire a few more times, adding additional burners and pots to the stove and starting even more dishes cooking. It was taking quite a bit of concentration to keep track of all he had going, so he couldn't help but feel some consternation when suddenly he heard a knocking on the kitchen door.

He looked over at the clock again. "By the beard of the sky stallion. Who in Equestria would show up THIS early? Fluttershy is still in bed, and none of the food is anywhere near completed. And I know for a FACT that I haven't opened any portals up yet." He says to himself, deftly flipping two griddles of flapjacks. The knocking begins again. "All right, all RIGHT. I'll be there in just a moment. He says making his way to the door, glancing back to make sure nothing is burning. "Whoever you are, you are far too early. Breakfast won't be ready for at LEAST another forty-five minutes, and Fluttershy is still fast asleep." He says as he throws open the door.

"Oh that's just fine with me brother." Harmony says, as she and Twilight walk in and find seats at the kitchen table. "It'll give us a chance to catch up." Just then two pieces of toast pop up from one of the many toasters that have been set. "Mine," Harmony says fielding the catch with her magic, as Twilight goes over to one of Fluttershy's cabinets and brings out some honeysuckle preserves.

"Oh you simple HAVE to try these preserves your highness," Twilight says, "Fluttershy makes them herself. The best in all of Equestria in my opinion."

Harmony spreads a generous helping on a piece of toast, offering the other piece to Twilight as she takes a big bite. "By the goddess! You are right Twilight Sparkle! Truly this 'Fluttershy' has a great gift. I would very much like to take a few jars home with me."

"Oh I'm sure she would be delighted to let you have some. She cans quite a lot of extras, just for her friends." Twilight says enthusiastically.

The two chat together, Harmony magically bringing this and that to the table as it finishes cooking, and soon they begin to eat in earnest.

During this entire exchange, from the moment that his sister brazenly entered his home, Discord had become frozen to the spot. Had it not been for the surreptitious efforts of his sister, the entire kitchen would have caught on fire long before now. Shock didn't even come close to what the chaos lord was experiencing. His mind kept replaying the events of the last fifteen minutes over and over trying to get them to make sense. "I was cooking," he thought to himself. "Okay, that's normal. Then I heard a knock at the door. Still normal. Then I opened the door. Still good so far. Then Twilight and my sister walked in, sat down, and started mooching all of my food. Ah!... THERE is where it all goes wonky," he thinks to himself.

Still unmoving, he turns his eyes toward the table.

"Suuuup." Harmony says, waving a piece of toast in greeting.

"Yup, she's still sitting there. Eating my toast, NOT destroying my home, or shouting for vengeance. Which is GOOD," he thinks hastily. "But... but..." it was then that his thoughts were interrupted.

Fluttershy, wrapped in her morning robe makes her way into the kitchen. She yawns and stretches, and throws her arms around her husband's neck. "MMM, something smells REALLY good!" She says delightedly. "You really need to cook like this more often."

Discord wordlessly raise one claw and points toward the dining room table. Fluttershy glances in that direction.

"Oh hello Twilight, you're here awfully early, and your friend, isn't she-" and Fluttershy also stops speaking.

Harmony rises from the table. "Ah, you must be Fluttershy! Twilight has told me SO much about you. By the goddess, you are even more beautiful than she described! I am, of course Harmony. I must say, you may be the element of kindness, but you should be the element of cooking. Tell me, how do you make those wonderful preserves taste so good." She asks, taking Fluttershy's hooves in her own.

The moment his sister touched his wife, the spell that had been holding the chaos lord in confused stasis was broken. "Twilight." he says, his voice rising. "Explain... now!"

"Oh, I went and met her on the road yesterday evening." Twilight says casually. "We had a talk, and now everything is okay."

"Everything is... okay." Discord says in a flat voice. "You met my sister... Talked with her for a few hours... And hundreds of thousands of years worth of vendetta is now suddenly over."

"Yes, that's right." Harmony confirms. "You're looking well by the way. Must be married life."

Fluttershy blushes as she too comes out of her shock. "Well, he IS quite a handful," she says.

"No, no, no. Hold everything!" Discord says as all the cookery pauses in midair. "Sister. Are you just going to sit there with honeysuckle jam dribbling down your crystal chin, and tell me that you have NO intention of harming my wife? Or myself? That suddenly, just because you talked to Twilight Sparkle, that everything has been forgiven, forgotten, and filed away? EVERYTHING?"

"What can I say? She's a VERY persuasive speaker." Harmony says, wiping preserves off her chin with a napkin. "Look brother, if it will makes this easier for you, then let me say this. I Harmony, daughter of Justice and Summergale give my solemn word that I will not now, or ever, harm my brother Cordial, or his bride Fluttershy. There, is that good enough for you?"

"Works for me," Twilight says, as she makes her way over to one of the floating griddles and plates herself a stack of flapjacks.

"Well, if it's good enough for Twilight, I guess it's good enough for me as well," Fluttershy says, also helping herself to a plate of food and sitting down next to Harmony.

"Oh my dear, we have SO much to talk about, the stories I could tell you about THIS one," Harmony says pointing over at Discord, "from back when he was a colt."

"I'm all ears... sister." Fluttershy adds hesitantly.

'I'm still asleep. This is a dream. A very strange and disturbing dream." Discord says.

"Nope." Twilight responds.

"Then what in Equestria is going on?" he asks her in a lost voice.

"The end of the world as you know it." Twilight replies enigmatically, as she calmly butters another piece of toast.


	27. Part 27

Part 27

I Just Can't Get You Out of My Head

The weather was warm and clear, as numerous portals began to open around the edge of Discord's garden. Before long, ponies began to arrive, to be greeted by the wonderful aromas of freshly prepared victuals. In the center of the garden's clearing, a large buffet table had been erected, and several picnic tables had been placed around the periphery.

Twilight stood in front of the kitchen door, greeting her friends as they arrived. None of them knew why, but there was a sense of... relief, coming from Twilight. As if she had been waiting to see them all again, despite they they had parted company less than half a day ago.

Finally every pony had arrived, and Twilight motioned for their attention.

"Um, it's really, really good to see you all again," she said with once again something that seemed like relief in her voice. "Um, Discord, and Fluttershy will be out in a moment. We talked a few minutes ago, and decided it would be best if I explained a couple of things first before you saw them."

This statement aroused both confusion and concern in many of her friends faces.

"Good heavens, is everything all right?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yes, don't worry, they are both fine. Better than fine in fact." Twilight replies.

"Question. Is it okay if we start eating? I'm starving!" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Just bear with me for a minute Rainbow. This is kinda important." Rainbow settles back down, somewhat moodily.

"Okay, first and MOST important thing. You all trust me right?" she asks, looking around at the gathered faces of her friends.

Nods, and responses of "of course", come from all assembled.

"Good. I want you to remember that. Later on I'm going to ask you to trust me on something, and I really NEED you all to do so, without question, okay?" she asks yet again.

Celestia approaches Twilight with concern. Without a word she bathes her student with the light from her horn. "You are indeed Twilight Sparkle. You are not a changeling, nor is your mind being controlled. Nor do I sense any type of compulsion. I think I may presume to speak for all of us when I say that if asked, that we would trust you without question, if the need were to arise." She looks back at the others and can see them nodding in agreement. "What is this all about Twilight?" she asks puzzled.

"All right, well first thing is, I went and spoke to Harmony after we left yesterday." Twilight says, expecting what the response will be to this statement. And she was not disappointed.

"Have ya lost your mind, sugar cube?" from Applejack.

"Twilight, that's crazy!" from Rainbow Dash.

"Did her voice sound all crystal-y?" from Pinkie Pie.

The consensus was, that most of her friends, with the exception of Pinkie, thought that Twilight had made a huge mistake. Twilight let them all speak for a few minutes more before gesturing for silence once again.

"Look, I know you all don't approve." Twilight begins.

"I'm okay with it," Pinkie says.

"Thanks Pinkie." Twilight says rolling her eyes. "But I want you all to know, that Harmony IS NOT, going to harm either Fluttershy, OR her brother." Twilight lets this news sink in for a few minutes before she continues. "We talked for a long time, and everything is okay now. She is NOT mad at Fluttershy, and she is NOT mad at her brother. In fact they have been inside all morning talking to each other and getting along just fine."

"Wait, wait, wait." Rainbow says, making herself heard above the rising din. "Are you telling us that Harmony is HERE? Right NOW?" she says, her eyes wide.

"Yes Rainbow," Twilight replies calmly. We decided that I should come out and speak to you all first, to help avoid any misunderstandings. Discord and Fluttershy were quite shaken up when we first arrived, and I didn't want a whole group of extremely capable ponies jumping to conclusions and sparking off a fight or anything."

Her friends all looked at each other, and then back at Twilight.

"Well, I reckon I could see where that might just have a chance of happinin" Applejack says. "We do tend ta have a history of leapin' before we look." She admits.

Celestia and Luna step forward.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia begins. "If I had not confirmed for myself that you are indeed our Twilight, I would be forced to conclude that you must be lying. The idea of our mother giving up on her revenge is, to be honest, completely inconceivable. And yet you claim that after speaking to her for a short period of time, that you have somehow changed our mother's mind?"

"But she has, my daughter." A voice as clear and pure as a clarion bell rings out across the garden, as Harmony emerges from the kitchen, followed by a smiling Discord, and Fluttershy.

All the ponies assembled fall into a hushed silence as the rays of the morning sun gleam off of the brilliant crystalline coat of the Mistress of Order.

"M-mother." Celestia stammers. "You are here. You are REALLY here." she says in shock.

"Mom?" Luna says, not quite believing what she is seeing. "MOM!" she cries, running forward and flinging her forelegs around her mother's neck. "Oh mom. I've missed you so, so, much. I-I've done some... bad things. But Twilight and her friends helped make me better! I was gone when you came to visit last time. I'm... I'm so SORRY!" Luna wails, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Lulu, I've missed you too." Harmony says soothingly, as she strokes her daughter's mane. "Twilight has told me all about it. Hush now, everything worked out. Everything is fine! Your mom is very proud of you for being strong enough to face up to your mistakes, and regaining the trust of the kingdom. I love you very much Lulu!" Harmony says, smiling at her daughter as she buries her head into Harmony's shoulder. "And what about you Sunny?" She asks, turning her head to face her eldest daughter. "Is my Sunny too old to giver her mother a hug," she asks, extending one hoof, while cradling her younger daughter with the other.

"NUH-UH!" Celestia says with a shout galloping forward, and nearly knocking them all off their hooves, as she buries her head in her mother's other shoulder.

Twilight feels something wet on her cheek, and realizes that it is her own tears. "When was the last time I cried?" she thinks to herself. A warmth long forgotten begins to spread in her chest, and for just a second she feels something else. "Was that? No, it couldn't be," she thinks as the sensation passes.

Harmony and her daughters finally break their embrace, as the rest of her friends begin to gather in closer. Celestia and Luna begin to introduce everyone to Harmony, as Twilight drifts back to Discord and Fluttershy.

"Well, I think that all went very well." Fluttershy says to Twilight.

"I have to admit, it was rather daunting speaking to all of my friends again after such a long time." Twilight replies without thinking.

"But Twilight, we all saw each other less than a day ago." Fluttershy says confused.

"Ah, really. It um, seemed like so much longer." Twilight responds while rubbing the back of her head. "You seem awfully quiet Discord," Twilight says looking up at him.

"I still just cannot believe it." He says, shaking his head. "I never, and I mean never, expected this day to come. I had no plan in place for this occurrence." The chaos lord says.

"Well, we can't plan for everything." Twilight replies, studying Discord's reaction.

"I... suppose." he says slowly, rubbing his chin in thought.

Twilight begins to make her way through the crowd, seeking out her four other closest friends. She pulls each of them aside in turn, and whispers in their ears, and then makes her way back to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, could you come over to where Applejack and the others are standing? I need to talk to you all about something." She says.

"Okay Twilight," she says. "I'll be back in a moment dear," she says up at Discord, who is still lost in thought.

"Mmm hmm," is his distracted reply.

"Okay Twilight, ya got us all here. What did ya need to talk to us about?" Applejack asks.

"Girls, you remember earlier, when I said there was something I was going to ask you to trust me on? Well, this is it. In a moment something is going to happen, when it does, it's really important that none of you do anything. Don't move from this spot, okay?" She asks, her face filled with concerned.

"Alright darling, Rarity responds. "But I do hope that you'll tell us what this is all about."

"Yes I will," Twilight responds firmly. "I've been wanting to do so for quite some time."

Twilight looks across the crowd and catches Harmony's eye. Without a word Harmony separates herself from the others to come stand beside Twilight. Both she and Twilight turn to face Discord, as the others around them fall silent sensing that something was going on. It was the silence that caused the chaos lord to finally look up from his own thoughts just as Twilight began to speak.

"Cheshire! Target Omega level threat, designation Dis-cordial, activate neural disruptor, maximum output!"

"By your command Mistress." A disembodied voice declares. Suddenly on the grass in front of Twilight a sleek metal cat the color of fluid mercury appears. Her back arched and the tip if her tail pointed over her head and facing Discord. Suddenly all can hear a metallic whine emit from the feline, and Discord falls to the ground clutching his head.

"Now Harmony!" Twilight yells.

Harmony turns and faces Twilight and her friends, who all have remained grouped close about her. Her horn emits pure order and a beam of ebony night envelops Twilight and her friends. Harmony quickly turns and focuses the beam on the prone form of Discord. After a moment, the beam fades, only to be quickly replaced by a spherical barrier of order surrounding the chaos lord.

"W-what... is... this?" The chaos asks weakly, still rolling on the ground clutching his head. "Y-you... promised," he gasps, strain evident in his voice.

"I promised that I would never hurt my brother," Harmony says with disdain. "But I will take great pleasure in helping to put an end to YOUR machinations, WORM!" she says setting her hooves deeper in the soil and focusing all her will on the barrier she has erected.

"The rest is up to Twilight and her friends now." Harmony says quietly...

"I DEMAND to know what is going on!" Celestia says, striding up to her mother. "Mother what have you done!"

"Mommie is a little busy right now trying to contain the greatest evil this planet has ever known dear. Twilight has... 'programmed', I believe was the word she used, this cat to explain it all to you."

The cat in question, responding to the chain of events that has just occurred has turned to face the crowd that has gathered before them. Her tail still unerring faces Discord, and continues to emit that strange sound which seems to be keeping Discord at bay.

"Attention please!" Cheshire says. "I have a message for you all from my Mistress, Twilight Sparkle." Cheshire's eyes glow green, and suddenly before them all, a life sized projection of Twilight comes to life and begins to address all those assembled.

"Hello my friends," the projection of Twilight says. "If you are viewing this message, then the fourth part of our plans has met with success. This means that Cheshire, my robotic K.I.T.-E. is currently keeping Dis-Cordial from using his powers while Harmony is keeping him encased in an order shield. You will also have noticed that myself as well as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, are currently not to be seen. This is because Harmony has used a very rare spell to send us all deep inside the mind of Dis-Cordial."

"Inside his mind? What is this all about?" Celestia asks.

"I am assuming you all will have questions," The projection of Twilight continues, "and I will now answer as many as I am able. To begin with, Discord is more than he appears. Quite without his knowledge, he has been harboring the last elemental of chaos known as 'Sorcery', ever since the final battle they fought long ago on the island of chaos." This statement is met with shock and alarm, for all those assembled, and many of them take an involuntary step back from the barrier containing the chaos lord.

"I had suspected that something wasn't right ever since we watched Cordial return." The hologram of Twilight continues, "there were numerous anomalies in the events that we witnessed concerning his behavior. His baiting of Sombra during their fight, his shock when the chaos bolt struck the statue of Keil, his viewing orb perfectly matching that of the one Sorcery used, his initial reaction of being called Dis-Cordial, and many other hints that had led me to the conclusion that Cordial had been subverted. My suspicions were confirmed yesterday when on my way home I was met on the road by a being called 'The Doctor'. He also knew of Sorcery's subversion, and knew the horrible plans that the dragon had in store for the future.

Sorcery had been letting Discord have his way freely ever since his body reformed. Only interfering when he needed to give Cordial a 'push' in the direction that the dragon wanted him to go. He has been waiting patiently for one thing, and one thing only. For Discord to father a child. As soon as this occurs, he plans to slip out of Discord's mind, and take possession of the child while it still in the womb. He would then have a clean blank slate to use as his new body, when he emerged, and nothing would stop him from quietly disposing of those strong enough to pose a threat to him, and later, from taking over the world." Cries of horror echo across the garden at this revelation.

"The Doctor had been laboring for a very long time on a plan to remove Sorcery from Cordial's mind, and defeat him once and for all. And now the culmination of that plan is at hand. Even as we speak myself and my friends are making our way deep into Dis-Cordial's mind. I intend to use the powers of our Elements of Harmony to free Cordial from Sorcery's subtle control, so that he may finish the task that he had begun so many years ago. The task of unmaking the elemental known as Sorcery once and for all." The hologram of Twilight seems to pause a moment before resuming. "I realize that this is coming as a complete shock to you all. Many of you will be upset that I hid my suspicions, and did not share them with any pony else. Please understand, it wasn't because I didn't trust any one. It was solely because I had no idea if Sorcery had begun to spy on any of us with his viewing crystal. I felt I could not take the risk of him finding out that any of us knew that he was still alive. If not for the Doctor's arrival, I would still have no idea how to stop him. As for who and what the Doctor is, I will ask you all to wait until this is all over and then I will explain. This is in case we were to fail. If we do fail, Sorcery as yet still has no knowledge of the Doctor's capabilities. So far this has been the only advantage we have had. If we do fail, and do not return, it will be up to you all to find a way to succeed in our place. Please know that all that is being done, is for the safety of all Equestria itself. All will be explained when/if I return. In the meantime, I can only ask you all to please TRUST ME." And after this final statement, the image of Twilight fades, leaving all of her friends in stunned silence.

"I see you have all arrived," a calm voice says, causing Twilight to open her eyes. What she sees before her is... nothing. No room, no space, no blackness, nothing at all. Just featureless white. The only other things in this white void are her friends, who are also opening there eyes, and a young male alicorn.

"Cordial?" Twilight asks incredulously. "You are already freed?" The rest of Twilight's friends rise to there hooves and all look in the direction that Twilight is speaking. The male alicorn does indeed look like Cordial did before his transformation.

"No Twilight Sparkle," the alicorn says, shaking his head sadly. "I am only a fragment of Cordial's mind. You may call me 'Ego'." He says with a polite bow. The creature known as Sorcery has allowed me to exist free of his control for all this time to help avoid suspicion that he still existed. But now that you have exposed his secret, I'm sure that it won't be long before he hunts me down as well."

"We have come here to free Cordial's mind from Sorcery's control, so that he can unmake him as he originally planned." Twilight says to the avatar known as Ego.

"I suspected as much. As soon as our mind registered an intrusion, I came and erected this room around you to protect you from the forces without, long enough for you to recover, and get your bearings.

"Forces without?" Twilight asks confused.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle," Ego replies. "To accomplish your task you will have to navigate the mindscape on the other side of this door." Ego gestures, and an imposing wooden door springs into being. "You must make your way to where Sorcery is holding Cordial's Super-Ego captured, and free it from his control. Sorcery will then lose his ability to manipulate Cordial's Id. Once you have freed his Super-Ego, then all three aspects of Cordials mind can reunite and wrest control back from him. But be warned Twilight Sparkle, on the other side of that door, is a terrain of the mind. And it is filled with defenses that Sorcery has been amassing ever since he tricked Cordial into thinking he had been destroyed all those years ago."

"What kind of defenses are we talking about?" Twilight asks the fragment of Cordial's mind.

"Monsters from the Id, Twilight," the avatar replies. "Monsters from the Id."


	28. Part 28

Part 28

Confessions in the White Room

Twilight made as if to move toward the solid looking door hanging before her in the white abyss. But a hoof on her arm arrested her movement. She turned to see Rarity and her other friends all facing her. None of them looked happy.

"Twilight darling," Rarity said, her grip still strong upon Twilight. "You asked us all to trust you, and we did. You ALSO said that you were going to explain what this is all about, and the rest of us think that the time for that has arrived." Rarity glances over her shoulder for support from her other friends.

"Yeah, spill it Twi. Where the heck are we? And why does that guy look like pre-chaos Cordial?" Rainbow Dash says pointing at the alicorn in question, who remains standing silently beside the door.

"I reckon they are BOTH right," Applejack says, "And if that don't tell ya sumtin' all on its own..."

"Twilight. Why did you ATTACK my husband!" Fluttershy accuses, her voice filled with anger. There is no hesitation or apology in her expression, as Pinkie Pie attempts to restrain her.

Twilight Sparkle, hangs her head, and mutters to herself. "I didn't even ask them if they would come with me... I just took them. By Rassilon, have I changed so much?" She looks at all of her friends for a long moment. "Your right. You are all right. The time has come to tell you everything."

"Twilight, I don't know how long I can keep us hidden." Ego says worry in his voice.

"It'll have to be long enough." Twilight says with finality. "They deserve to know." Twilight looks at Ego with concern. "Just do your best, and if they find us, let me know." Ego simply nods in return.

"Okay everyone. To start with, Discord has been harboring the elemental of chaos known as Sorcery, ever since his battle with him on the isle of chaos."

"That thing has been inside my husband? All this time?" Fluttershy says, recoiling in horror.

"Calm down Fluttershy. Yes, he was inside of Discord, but he was just hiding in there, mostly dormant." Twilight says, trying to comfort her friend.

"But wait, HOW dormant? Who did I marry? Discord or... or that thing?" Fluttershy replies close to tears.

This draws an immediate reaction from Ego, who rushes to her side.

"Fluttershy, listen to me. Our love, our marriage, that was to me, and ONLY me. Please believe me! There was no part of Sorcery that had any influence in that. In fact, ever since I fell in love with you, he has withdrawn his influence almost completely. If it wasn't for the fact that I was still being kept from the rest of my mind, I'd almost have thought that he had been nothing more than a dream. I still don't understand why though." Ego says holding Fluttershy's hoof and stroking her mane. The Pegasus seemingly not at all flustered that this alicorn looked nothing like her husband.

"I know why." Twilight says. "When the Doctor picked me up last night, he told me what Sorcery was after. What he has been after all this time. He want's Discord to father a child. Then he plans to slip out of Discord's mind, erasing all memory of his presence as he goes, and then posses the baby."

"But why?" Ego asks in confusion. IF he could leave, why hasn't he already? Why does he want my child?"

"Power." Twilight says simply.

"You nearly managed to destroy him during your battle. From what the Doctor was able to determine by gathering information from alternate futures, during those final moments, in an act of desperation, he projected his remaining essence into your mind, and fused with it."

"That last attack." Ego says, recalling the battle. "He said something odd, and then fired a beam of chaos, but it passed harmlessly through my mental avatar. Of course! He wasn't targeting my avatar. He sent HIMSELF through that beam. All I did was destroy a shell he left as a target!"

"Exactly," Twilight replies. "And the reason he hasn't left, is because you are the only Chaos user in Equestria. But that isn't enough for him. He want's both halves. He wants to be able to use Order as well. Sorcery knows that your body was reformed from pure chaos, and could never use order again. But if you had a child with a normal pony. Better still, one that is infused with Harmony's order magic, such as the element of kindness..."

"The child would have the potential to use both halves of magic." Ego says in shock.

"And since the child would be made from a part of the same being as he is inhabiting at the moment, he would be able to possess it without needing to be invited inside." Twilight concludes. "He's waited all this time, for the one loophole that would let him lay plans to conquer the whole world."

"But you somehow figured all this out. And then got Harmony to help you. What haven't you told us yet Twi?" Applejack asks.

"Well... Okay, this will be hard to explain. But... when the Doctor met me last night, I left with him.

We were gone for a long, long time." Twilight says lowering her head.

"How long are we talking about sugar cube?" Applejack asks, "all night?"

Twilight shakes her head. "Years, Applejack. I was gone for many, many years. The Doctor picked me up in his time machine. When we finished making all of our plans, he brought me back and dropped me off at the same time I left."

Stunned silence greets this confession, as Twilight's friends struggle to come to terms with the fact that she hasn't been a part of their lives for so much of her own.

"So...so wait." Pinkie says breaking the silence. "I've been missing your BIRTHDAYS?!" she says in horror. "What should I do? Have a whole bunch of parties one after the other? Or hold a super mega ultra make up birthday party?"

Twilight smiles a genuine smile at her friend. "It's good to know some things haven't changed." she says.

"Oh yes darling, leave it to Pinkie Pie, to put things in their proper perspective," Rarity says with a wink.

"I'd been gone for so long." Twilight confesses. "I've seen other worlds, I've traveled through time and space. And by all of Equestria, you should see the size of that pony's LIBRARY!" she says in near drooling amazement.

All of her friends facehoof, practically in unison.

"And that explains it." Applejack says. "Not even the end of the world would keep Twilight Sparkle out of a library full of new books to read. So what's this Doctor fella like?" she asks.

"Well," Twilight replies shyly. "He's incredibly smart. Although he CAN be absentminded... in a cute way though," she adds.

"Did she just say cute?" Rainbow Dash whispers to Fluttershy who nods back in reply.

"And he's all about helping people," Twilight continues, "no matter if they are pony or dragon or alien, or whatever. He won't ever turn his back on someone in need."

"He sounds wonderful my dear," Rarity says sliding up beside Twilight. "So do tell us, is he handsome?"

Twilight's lavender face turns completely scarlet at the question. "I- I um, hadn't really noticed." Twilight stammers, as she rubs the back of her head.

"Twilight, there can't be much time left." Ego says frantically. "I'm afraid you need to cut to the chase."

"Yes. Well... Um, it took some doing, but the Doctor and I went back in time to a certain moment, and retrieved something that we used to convince Harmony to not go after Fluttershy, and instead help us with our plans."

"What was it?" Pinky asked. "Was it a cupcake? No... was it the VERY FIRST CUPCAKE?" she asks excitedly.

"No Pinkie. It was a fragment of stone. A fragment of stone from Keil's statue after it was blown up by Sorcery."

"I KNEW I didn't do that!" Ego blurts aloud.

"But darling, we all saw Harmony reassemble the statue before she tried to restore Keil to life." Rarity says.

"And that was why she couldn't, because all this time she had been missing one tiny fragment. There was no way for her spell to work unless the ENTIRE statue was reassembled." Twilight admits.

"Now hold on a second sugar cube. Are you saying that if ya'll hadn't gone back in time and took that fragment, then Harmony woulda been able to restore Keil way back then. But if she did that, then she wouldn't have come after Fluttershy in the first place." Applejack says.

"Exactly" Twilight replies.

"Okay, I'm completely confused. How exactly would that have been a bad thing?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because Rainbow," Twilight says patiently, if she didn't try to come after Fluttershy now, then we wouldn't have had any way to persuade her to help us with her brother."

"But...but wait, if she had saved Keil back then, wouldn't that have changed everything that happened since then? Without Harmony being mad at him, how do we know that she wouldn't have figured it out on her own?" Rainbow asks, struggling to keep it all in order.

"Because I was in a time machine." Twilight replies. "I saw where all the possible futures converge, and the only one that didn't end up with Sorcery taking over the world, is the one where what we did, and are continuing to do, happens." Twilight hangs her head again. "I know I should have told you all this before I drug you all in here. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I didn't ask you if you would come along. I just assumed, and then basically kidnapped you all. I- I had been gone for so long," Twilight says, tears filling her eyes as her voice chokes with emotion, "I had forgotten how to behave to my friends. M- my best friends... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She says, as the tears roll down her cheek unchecked.

Fluttershy rises to her hooves, and calmly walks over to Twilight. When she is sure that she has the alicorn's full attention, she rares back and slaps her resoundingly across the cheek. Even Pinkie Pie is stunned into silence.

"Now you listen to me Twilight Sparkle!" She says, grabbing her stunned friend by the shoulders. It doesn't matter how far away you go, or how long you are gone, we... will... always... be... your... friends!" she emphasizes each word with a shake. Then she pulls the still stunned Twilight to her shoulder in a tight hug. "For being the smartest alicorn I know, you can be really stupid sometimes Twilight. Do you really think that any of us are mad at you? For wanting to save my husband? For wanting to save the world? I don't know if you can remember all the way back to yesterday, but we used to do this kind of thing at least once a week." Fluttershy says as she holds Twilight at arms length. "Now you may have went and got old on us," she says chidingly, "but us youngsters are still spry enough to pick up your slack. Right girls?" she says, looking over her shoulder with a wink.

"Yeah, it's okay if Twilight has 'slowed down', I'm fast enough for the both of us," Rainbow says with a grin.

"Ah reckon Granny can spare one of her rocking chairs for Twilight. They can sit and talk about the old days while we go save the world for her." Applejack adds.

"Oh and I'll make you a simple stunning sun bonnet," Rarity adds, "it will help reduce all those wrinkles while sitting in the sun."

"And don't you worry Twilight," Pinkie says patting her hoof, "I'll be sure it's only bran muffins from now on."

This last has finally proven too much for Ego who has fallen to his knees whooping with laughter. "And THIS is why I love you guys!" he says when he finally regains his voice.

"Oh har de har har." Twilight says rolling her eyes. "I have really missed this sooo much," she says her voice as flat as Maud's and laced with sarcasm. Her friends all look up at her, The edge of sadness hovering in their searching gazes. Up until they see the mischievous grin curling up the side of Twilight's mouth. Then they all swamp her with a hug.

"Thanks girls. I needed that. I really did." Twilight says as they break their embrace.

"Any time darling." Rarity says. "That's what friends are for."

As this exchange is going on, Applejack sidles up to Fluttershy. "That was a nice right cross there, miss 'element of kindness'." She whispers to her friend.

"Tough love," Fluttershy responds. "Sometimes you have to seem cruel to be kind." A sly look crosses Fluttershy's normally innocent face. "So Applejack, how are YOU doing? Need to feel the love?" She asks, pretending to rare back her hoof again.

"No, that's quite alright sugar cube, I reckon I can feel the love just fine from over here." She says backing away both her hooves held up in mock surrender before her.

"Okay, if you say so," Fluttershy replies, her face once again a mask of pure innocence.

"Sooo," Rainbow Dash says. "Now that you got us here. What exactly do we need to do to defeat Sorcery? That Ego guy said something about freeing something called a super-ego. Is that like a super powered form of Discord, with yellow spiky hair, who's gonna beat Sorcery up?" She asks hopefully.

"Not... exactly. "Twilight says, trying to come up with a way to explain. "It's like this.

There are three parts to a pony's mind. The Id, the Ego, and the Super-ego. Although these are actually just caballiomorpic personifacations, inside this mindscape they are as real as we are." Twilight raises a hoof, "caballiomorpic means pony like, and personification basically means we are making abstract concepts into something we can deal with." A chorus of "Oh's, and "I get it's" meet this response.

"Anyway," Twilight continues, "The Id is a mass of instinctive drives and impulses, and needs immediate satisfaction at all times. The Id knows no judgements of value: no good and evil, no morality. The Id is what we have at birth. It is primitive and basic. The Ego," here Ego issues a small wave, " is the organized part of the personality structure. Conscious awareness resides in the Ego. The Ego attempts to mediate between Id and reality, it tries to cloak the commands of the Id with its own rationalizations, to conceal the Id's conflicts with reality. The ego is a regulating mechanism that enables the individual to delay gratifying immediate needs and function effectively in the real world. Like when you resist the urge to just take other people's belongings, but instead purchase them." The other ponies nod in understanding. Encouraged by this, Twilight presses on."Thus the ego, driven by the Id, confined by the Super-ego, repulsed by reality, struggles to bring about harmony among the forces and influences working in and upon it, and will readily break out into realistic anxiety regarding the external world, moral anxiety regarding the super-ego, and neurotic anxiety regarding the strength of the passions in the Id. It has to do its best to suit all three, thus is constantly feeling hemmed by the danger of causing discontent on two other sides."

"It's a thankless job," Ego says. "The Id is like this spoiled child. An insanely powerful spoiled child, that constantly needs attention. And on the other hand, the Super-ego is a pretentious jerk."

"Coming off a bit harsh, but essentially correct." Twilight says. "The Super-ego works in contradiction to the Id. The super-ego strives to act in a socially appropriate manner, whereas the Id just wants instant self-gratification. The super-ego controls our sense of right and wrong and guilt. It helps us fit into society, by getting us to act in socially acceptable ways."

"Except now Sorcery controls the Super-ego," Ego explains. "Although he can't fine tune his commands without me, what he can do is simply unleash the Id on what ever target he wants. The Id is primal. Primal desire, primal rage. When Sorcery made me taunt Sombra, he did it so that I would be hurt enough to just let go, when I stopped trying to fight against his influence, he turned the full rage of my Id loose on Sombra," Ego says, shaking his head. "We have to free the Super-ego from Sorcery's control, so that the three parts of my mind can reunite, then I can unmake him like I should have from the start."

"Right, I think that catches us all up, but tell me, you were speaking about monsters from the Id. What can we expect out there?" Twilight asks.

"Anything," Ego says. "I'm not exaggerating. All of Cordial's childhood fears, real or imagined, could be out there. Sorcery sends some of them after me to keep me in line, but I'm sure he keeps the really dangerous ones guarding the Super-ego." Ego notices Fluttershy begin to tremble. "But, it isn't as bad as it could be." He says, trying to cheer her up. "You six are entire, complete, minds. And you are in a mental realm. That means that you are each as powerful as you think you are in here. Reality around us will be fixed according to Sorcery's desires, but your PERSONAL reality, your sense of self, is all your own. You are literally as powerful as you think you can be. And from what I've seen of you six in the real world, that's pretty powerful," he adds encouragingly.

"Right, you heard him girls, we CAN do this. We get to the Super-ego, free it, and let Cordial take out the trash." Twilight says to her friends, as they rally around her. "Now all we need..." but Twilight words are cut off, as the entire space around them begins to shake.

"We took to long," Ego says, trying to steady himself. "They found the white room. Hurry, it will only take them a moment to..." but it was too late, for the moment had already arrived.

Unbelievably, the entire top half of the white room is ripped off, reveling a wild chaotic skyline of contrasting colors. But the sky was completely ignored by the group, who's attention was focused on the horror that had done this damage. A huge gelatinous creature, nearly the size of Twilight's former library, began to lash thick rope like tentacles down at the shocked ponies.

"O-OSHBOGGAN!" Ego cried in horror. The creature began to grab the ponies, still in stunned disbelief, before they had a chance to flee. Seeing one thick tentacle snaking down toward Fluttershy, Ego broke from his trance, and leaped at her in a tackle that pushed them both free of the range of the monster's attack. Scrabbling in horrified desperation at the ground, Ego tore open a hole in the very fabric of the floor of mental landscape, and pushed Fluttershy inside before jumping in after her, narrowly avoiding another vicious swipe from the enraged beast. As he pulled closed the opening behind him, the last sight that met his terrified gaze was the creature dropping its five other prey, one by one, into a magenta rosebud on the top of its head, which opened each time to swallow them down into a spiral of wicked looking teeth.


	29. Part 29

Part 29

In the Belly of the Beast

"What happened? What was that thing? Where ARE we?" Fluttershy asked in near panic as her eyes darted about her frantically in the pitch black that surrounded her.

"It's okay, it's okay, please calm down," Ego replied. "Let me make some light." He concentrates and a bright glow emits from his horn, illuminating the area around them.

Fluttershy's eyes adjust after a moment, and by the glow of Ego's horn she can see him sitting before her, his knees drawn up to his chest, his face a mask of pure terror.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"No, not remotely!" Ego says rocking back and forth.

"Well, whatever that thing was, we need to go back and help my friends fight it!" She says in a determined voice.

"NO!" Ego says in shock. "We can't go back out there! Didn't you recognize that beast? That's an Oshboggan! A fear monger! We can't fight that. I barely managed to rip open a door into one of the dark recesses of my mind, and pull us to safety. I'm sorry Fluttershy, but your friends are already lost to us. I saw the Oshboggan devour them. Right now they are in it's stomach, and the Oshboggan is secreting fluids to make them experience their darkest fears. He'll keep them like that forever, feeding on the fear they generate. Growing more powerful the longer it feeds. I'm sorry Fluttershy, it's all over. Our only chance to defeat Sorcery is gone." Ego hangs his head in defeat.

Fluttershy looks at Ego. She can tell he has already given up. "It' can't end like this,"she thinks. "I can't lose my friends, or let the whole world come to an end. Oh Gods, I promised myself that I would never use THAT again, but I may have no choice." She thinks grimly.

Pinkie Pie slowly opens her eyes. "What, where?" she says as she groggily sits up. "Is this my room? This is my room! Oh what a crazy dream THAT all was," she thinks to herself. And almost as an after thought, "was it always this gray?"

She gets up and makes her way to the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm awake. Is it breakfast time?" She calls as she opens the door. Suddenly without transition she finds herself sitting with the family at the breakfast table. Maud is already eating her morning plate of rocks, Dad is reading the paper, and her mother is just setting down a large bowl.

"Here's your food." She says in a flat tone, spooning Pinkie a bowl of gray gruel.

Pinkie looks sideways at the bowl. "Uh mom... what is THIS?" she asks hesitantly lifting a spoon to her muzzle and smelling it.

"Gruel. Same as always." Her mother replies, tone still flat.

Pinkie takes a bit, and notices no flavor at all. It is the most bland and tasteless thing she can ever remember having eaten. "Um, that's okay Mom, I'll just grab a couple of cupcakes at the sweet shop. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are probably wondering where I am." Pinkie rises from the table and opens the kitchen door. She looks over her shoulder and waves goodbye, but her family just goes about their routine as if she was never there. "What's with all the gray? Did they repaint the whole house?" Pinkie thinks as she goes through the door.

Suddenly she finds herself once again without transition, in the Cake's sweet shop. She makes her way up to the counter. "Sorry I'm late, but would it be okay if I have a cupcake or two before work?" she asks. Mr. Cake, without saying a word passes her a bowl of the same gruel her mother had served.

"Um HELLO. Mr. Cake not to tell you your business, but I am somewhat of a cupcake connoisseur, and I can state for the record, without any hesitation what soever, that this," she says holding up the bowl, "is most definitely NOT a cupcake. I would even go as far as to say that it could very well be the least cupcake like object in the entire universe."

Mr. Cake regards her stoically for a moment before replying. "What is a cupcake?" he asks in flat even tones.

And Pinkie lost it. ""WHAT'S A CUPCAKE?! You of all ponies are asking ME what's a cupcake? I got a better question mister. What is with all the gruel, and why is every pony's house all painted gray all of a sudden? Was there like a big sale on gray while I was gone? Was it buy two gallons of gray, and get a free pot of gruel? Where's all the cupcakes? Where's all the color?" Pinkie rants.

Mr. Cake looks at her, his expression unchanged. "What is color?" He asks.

And Pinkie is off again. "Color! You know, reds, and yellows, and orange, and purple and pink! Like this!" Pinkie says extending a lock of her own hair up before Mr. Cake's face.

"Oh, I see. 'Color' means gray. Yes Pinkie, we have gray. Everything is gray" he says in his flat mono tone.

Pinkie looks in horror at the curl she is holding up before her. It is indeed as gray as everything else in the room. She frantically looks all over herself and sees the same tone of gray. In a panic she rushes to the door and throws it open. Outside other ponies slowly make their way down the street. Their heads hung down as they slowly plod along. No laughter, no smiles, no joy. And everywhere she looks, everything she sees, is endless, colorless, gray.

Applejack cheerfully trots down the street toward Rarity's Boutique. "Rarity will sure be surprised," she thinks as a smile widens on her face. "Me coming to her for a new dress, hehe, she won't know what to think." Applejack slows slightly as she unfolds the letter she received from Spike this morning, and reads it for the third time.

"Dear Applejack,

We have been growing closer and closer over the last year, and I want you to know that I truly cherish the time we've spent together. There is something very important I want to say to you. Please meet me at our favorite picnic spot this afternoon at six.

Spike."

"He's gonna do it!" Applejack thinks with glee. "He's gonna pop the question! Ever since he had gotten older, and we had started dating I knew, I KNEW one day this would come. I gotta look my best for tonight. Don't care how many bits it'll cost me, Rarity is gonna have to make me the best lookin dress she ever made!"

Applejack makes her way to the Boutique, but stops short. On the front door a sign reads, 'Closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

"Gol Dang it! Not today!" Applejack says, throwing her hat on the ground."No, this is to important to me. I reckon whatever she is doing, she could make an exception for her friend just this once."

Applejack makes her way around the rear of the Boutique. She raise a hoof to knock, but thinks better of it. "I better make sure she isn't doin any sewin, or such. If I made her stab her hoof, she probably wouldn't be inclined to grant me no favors." Applejack thinks as she raises herself up to peer into the sewing room window. And then freezes in shock. "No," she says in disbelief, "No, it can't be true!"

Applejack lowers herself back down and turns to leave. Then, with sudden resolve, she turns back and kicks the door open as hard as she can. She stomps into the rear door of her best friends shop and points an angry hoof in her direction. "How DARE you!" she shouts.

Rarity and Spike untangle from each other on the couch. Both of them looking up at her in guilty surprise.

"A-Applejack," Spike stammers, "I didn't want you to find out like this. Rarity has changed her mind about me. She wants me to be her boyfriend. I-I was going to tell you tonight." he says looking at his former paramour.

"How could you? How could you?" Applejack says, tears streaming down her face. I opened up to you, to BOTH of you!"

"Yes dear I know." Rarity says. "You sat with me for hours telling me how wonderful Spike was. Day after day, how well he treated you, how gentle and kind he was. And gradually I came to realize that you were right. Why, he had been right there, all this time, and I had been ignoring him. Well those days are over with! Right my little Spikey-wikie?" She says stroking the crest on his head. Spike merely leans onto her lap.

"I'm sorry Applejack." Spike says. "But she's Rarity. She's the only one I ever REALLY wanted. I suppose looking back, that you were just filling the void that she left in my heart."

Applejack can only look on, as her heart breaks from the one fear that she had been keeping locked away deep in her heart...

"Attention all ponies. Please assemble in the Town Square at noon today. I have an important announcement that will be of importance to you all."

Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Why I wonder whatever this could be about?" Rarity thinks to herself as she reads the notice tacked hastily to the door of her Boutique. She makes her way, along with all the other ponies in town to the Town Square. At precisely noon. Princess Twilight Sparkle comes in for a landing and begins to address all assembled.

"My fellow ponies! Today I have wonderful news for you all. I have recently been in contact with a race of beings from another world. These beings are symbionts, and would like to come join us on Equestria. Allow me to introduce you to one." Twilight extends a hoof, and a small white ball can be seen being held aloft. Rarity watches in horror as, after a moment it flows like liquid mercury down her hoof and envelops her completely. "Now watch this," Twilight says. Suddenly the white creature transforms itself into the most beautiful gown Rarity had ever seen. The crowd oohs, and ahhs, appreciatively. "These little guys can make themselves look like anything we can imagine. And all they feed off of is excess calories that we don't use. IF we allow them to colonize, there would be enough for every pony to have one. What do you all say?" The chorus of yes's was thundering.

It was a month later, and Rarity was walking down the same street. She was heading toward her friend Applejack's house. Every so often she would hazard a glace around her at all of the impossibly good looking ponies, their bodies sculpted by their individual symbionts, all wearing outfits, that were impossibly beautiful. All except Rarity. She had refused to wear some 'grubby alien thing' as she called them. And by the time she relented, none of them would consent to pair with her. Her business had crumbled, and just today she had sold her building to pay for the debts she had amassed. She now walked down the streets of her home, naked, penniless, and ugly, compared to all those around her. Quite without meaning to she bumped into some pony.

"I'm sorry," she says "I wasn't looking where I was going." she looks up into an impossibly beautiful version of Applejack walking beside an incredibly handsome Spike. She stares at them both for a moment in shock.

"I'm sorry," Applejack says, looking disdainfully down at Rarity, "do I know you?"

"I'm REALLY sorry!" Derpy says, from the side of Rainbow Dash's hospital bed. "I didn't think the lightning would arch that way."

"It's okay Derpy." Rainbow replied. "It was just an accident, you didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure the Doctor will fix it as good as new in no time." Rainbow says, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry," Nurse Redheart says, walking into the room. "But I'm afraid that wont be the case," she says, shaking her head sadly.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks, concern creeping into her voice.

"I'm afraid the results are conclusive. The lightning damaged the nerves in your wings. You'll NEVER fly again." Nurse Redheart says in sympathy.

"What?! are you sure?" Rainbow asks in shock.

"I'm afraid so. There is nothing either medical or magical that we know of that can regrow nerves. I'm truly sorry." Nurse Redheart says.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm really, really sorry!" Derpy wails, "w-what will you do now?" she asks sobbing.

"Walk." Rainbow says simply. "I guess I'm going to walk."

The next few weeks went by worse than Rainbow expected. The long grueling wait to be released from the hospital, looking for a place to stay in Ponyville. She finally decided to take up Applejack's invitation. Rarity's place was too girly, Twilight's Palace was just too much, Pinkie's was too loud, and Fluttershy's was full of animals everywhere she walked. And that was what she HAD to do from now on... walk.

"It's just so slow!" Rainbow complained, as she and Applejack made their way into the orchard to buck apples. "And...and my legs and hooves hurt all the time."

"Ah that's just 'cause you ain't used to usin them sugar cube." Applejack responds cheerfully. "A few weeks in the fields and you'll be strong in no time."

"I already WAS strong!" Rainbow replies sullenly, as they make their way to the first batch of trees.

Applejack rares back and with a mighty buck, fills her basket over halfway to the top. After seeing this, Rainbow Dash kicks her tree as hard as she can, but nothing falls out.

"OWW!" she yells, clutching her leg.

""Here, lemme see that darlin," Applejack says with concern, walking over and examining Rainbows leg. "Dang girl, you sprung it on your first try. I reckon your finished for the day, better go back to the house and let Big Mac put some ice on it." Applejack says sadly.

"I-I tried my best." Rainbow says, but Applejack is already back at work. She limps her way back toward the Apple's house, each slow grinding step shooting fresh pain into her already tired and sore hooves. Suddenly Derpy comes swooping down out of the sky above them.

"There you are Rainbow Dash! I've been looking everywhere for you. I have great news!"

"Oh really?" Rainbow says, her ears perking up slightly.

"Yeah. Well ever since your accident I was feeling really bad. So I decided to train and train, and I worked really hard and... and yesterday it happened!"

"What happened?" Rainbow asked, now curious.

"I was accepted into the Wonderbolts! Isn't that awesome!" Derpy says proudly.

"Y-yeah? I mean, yeah, that's awesome. I-I'm really happy for you. Rainbow says, struggling to contain her tears.

"And it's all for you Rainbow. All the bits I make at competitions is all going to go to finding a way to make you better." Derpy says smiling, patting her friend on her shoulder.

"That's... really nice of you Derpy. Um, thanks a lot." Rainbow says, still struggling to maintain her civility.

"Oh, and I did have one other good thing happen." Derpy says in quieter tones. "I kinda met this pony, and we kinda hit it off, and now we are kinda sorta dating." Derpy says with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, um that's great Derpy," Rainbow says, thinking of how Soarin hadn't come to visit her once since he found out she couldn't fly anymore. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"Oh you'll never believe it!" Derpy says excitedly, "he's one of the Wonderbolts themselves! Soarin!"

The shock of this announcement causes Rainbow to come down wrong on her bad leg. She crashes to the dirt road, her once beautiful mane and tail covered in dust, with her innocent friend looking down at her. Her friend who unknowingly, has just taken away everything in her life.

"I'm sorry Twilight." The Doctor says sadly. "When the control panel blew out, the energy discharge from the Eye of Harmony grounded itself into your horn. It overwhelmed your magical properties. You may never be able to use your magic again."

"NOOO!" Twilight screams, waking up in her own bed. She looks around in terror for a moment. "Just a dream," she says, "it was just a dream." she rises and stretches as her memory returns. "That's right, I flew all night to get back early from our meeting with the Griffin ambassador. No pony knows I'm home yet. Not even Spike, he was fast asleep when I got in. I can spend the rest of the day in my room, catching up on my reading." she thinks, preparing to settle back down. Suddenly she hears sounds coming from down stairs.

Cautiously she creeps over to the door, and eases it open, she crawls over to the edge of the upper staircase, quietly looking over the edge, to spot the intruders. Below she can make out the forms of her friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, as they begin to drag heavy boxes inside the front door.

"Aww, they are going to throw me a surprise party for when I return." Twilight thinks to herself. "I've got the best friends ever. I wonder if I should tell them th-" but Twilight's thoughts are interrupted from below.

"Careful with that Fluttershy!" Pinkie admonishes. "I've managed to salvage the decorations from all of her parties before now, if you damage them I'll have to make new ones!" Pinkie says.

"But Pinkie darling," Rarity says, "I thought you made new decorations for EVERY party."

"Well yeah, normally. But this is Twilight after all." Pinkie says, as all the rest of them laugh together.

"What?" Twilight thinks.

"I don't see why we have to go to all this trouble anyway." Rainbow Dash says. "She's a PRIN-cess now, it's not like she needs it."

"Now, now," Applejack says coming up beside her friend. "Nothing has changed, just because Twilight is a princess now. She's the same as she ever was ever since she first got here."

"You tell her AJ," Twilight thinks.

"That's right, she's still the same spy Celestia sent to check up on us from the git go, so we all need to keep up the act while she's around." Applejack finishes.

It's all Twilight can do to keep from yelling out in shock, as her supposed 'friends' keep talking.

"Yeah, she almost took us in at first, until we found out what she was REALLY up to," Rainbow says, hanging banners. "All those reports to Celestia, keeping tabs on us, spying on us. Just so the royalty could keep us under their hoof." she says bitterly.

"Well I knew from the very start," Rarity says, as she unpacks more boxes. "You could tell the moment she arrived. Awkward, uncouth, BARELY civilized, and yet she had a retainer with her. It was a dead giveaway."

"And poor Spike," Fluttershy adds. "Having to work so hard for that slave driver," she says shaking her head bitterly.

"I heard that he tried to get transferred three times," Pinkie says conspiratorially.

"That's not true at all!" Spikes voice says coming form the archway.

"Oh thank Celestia!" Twilight thinks, "Spike will straighten them out."

"It was four times," Spike finishes. "And each time I was told the same thing. If I ever wanted a chance at promotion, then I had to stay with Twilight, and pretend to be her friend. I've been having to send detailed reports about HER back to the palace as well as the rest of you all." Spike says in a tired voice. "I can't believe she is still so clueless as to why we were really sent here."

"Well, I'm just glad that we were able to persuade you to tell US the truth," Rarity says with a wink, causing Spike to blush.

"Aww, I could never keep anything from YOU Rarity." Spike replies.

"All right every pony, let's quit jawin, and get the rest of this mess put up. Then maybe we can go home and rest a bit before we have to put on the 'friend show' for Miss Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Cluelessness." And the castle rings with the sound of laughter.

"Ego," Fluttershy says, distracting him from his rocking. "Um, I don't think that was real."

"Well, not real as in 'there's a real Oshboggan inside my head' real, but real enough! It's a mental construct made to duplicate a real Oshboggan." Ego says, resuming his rocking.

"No. Um, what I meant was, I don't think Oshboggans are real."

"What are you talking about? My mother used to tell me tales about them when I was a colt. They'd be sailing along, and suddenly there would be this lovely magenta rose, floating on the waves, with this big purple lily pad around it. And she would tell us how when they got to close to it, the Oshboggan reveled itself, and would attack the ship. I must've heard that story a dozen times. Scared me half to death!"

"Um, well, that's kinda what I meant. I think that was just a made up monster. I mean, I've read books on just about all the animal life on Equestria, ESPECIALLY the dangerous ones, and I never came across any mention of an Oshboggan."

"So, so you think my mom just made it up? To scare me?" Ego says hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so. But let me ask you something. If we were to destroy it, would it hurt your mind? I mean since it's made from your thoughts."

"Well, if by some incredible miracle that were to happen, I'd be fine. Its more or less just a thought in my head. It won't affect me. But surely you can't possibly think that the two of us could defeat that monster! It's as big as a house, and has already eaten all of our friends. There's no way we could win." Ego says in exasperation.

"Well, um, actually there is. But if I do this, you gotta promise me that you'll NEVER tell any pony else about it." Fluttershy says looking sternly into Ego's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ego says confused.

"It's something I learned how to do a long time ago. I found out how by accident, and I told myself that I would never EVER do it again. But we have to save our friends." She says resolutely.

"Fluttershy," Ego says, looking at the strong determined look in her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," she replies. "Can you make a shield around me? It only needs to hold for a few seconds."

"A few seconds I can manage, but that's about it." He says.

"That's all I need," Fluttershy replies. "Let's do this."

Without a word, Ego reopens a right back to where they had just been. The Oshboggan is sitting in the tattered remains of the white room, feeding contentedly on the fears of their friends. It notices the two emerge, and rises up and begins floating toward them.

Ego forms a shield around Fluttershy as strong as he can manage as the pegasus flies her way upwards until she is even with the creatures hideous face. It's tentacles reach to grab her, but bounce harmlessly off of her shield.

"Let my friends go." Fluttershy says, giving the creature her STARE. It pauses for a moment in shock, before resuming it's attack.

"I said, let my friends go!" she says again, STARING as hard as she can. Again the creature pauses, but again it starts thrashing at her.

"Fluttershy, the shield is about to collapse," Ego says, strain evident in his voice.

"I guess I have no choice," Fluttershy thinks to herself. Once again she looks the creature deep in it's beady black eyes. "I said. LET... MY... FRIENDS... GO!" and Fluttershy GLARES at the creature, which then explodes into hundreds of shattered pieces. She lands and makes her way to the lower half of the once fearful being and sees her friends begin to rise groggily from the gooey morass that was all that remained of the creatures stomach.

"Fluttershy," Ego says in awe, as he makes his way up beside her. "H-how did you do that?"

"Well, when I was a filly, I found out that I could use my Stare to make small animals not attack me. I lived a the edge of the forest, so there was always animals around. Well, I got worried that one day something really big might one day come after me, like a dragon," she says shuddering. "So I practiced my stare every day. There used to be this great big rock in the middle of my garden, that was far to large to move. I would sit for hours practicing my Stare on it. Then one day, as I was sitting there Staring, a ray of sunlight glinted off one of my gardening tools and stuck me in the eyes. I had to really squint for a minute, and then something changed. I wasn't 'Staring' at the rock, for a moment I was 'Glaring' at the rock. Then it kinda went all explody.

"Kinda went all explody," Ego repeats quietly, as he takes an involuntary step back from Fluttershy.

"See, that right there," Fluttershy says. "And that's why I don't ever want any pony to know about it. I told myself I'd never ever use my Glare again. Well, unless I'm gardening." she adds shyly.

"Well," Ego says, regaining his composure. "Your secret is safe with me. And now that your friends are all safe, we shouldn't have to resort to that kind of thing again."

Slowly Twilight and the others regain their footing. They finally clear their heads and begin to look around. As soon as they catch sight of each other however, they are immediately frozen in shock. Rainbow falls to her knees, her wings held tight against her. Pinkie covers her eyes. Rarity begins to wail, Applejack just looks down at her and says 'how could you,' over and over, and Twilight Sparkle turns her back on all of them and quietly sobs to herself.

"Fluttershy, keep that Glare handy." Ego says, surveying the scene before them. "Looks like we may still need it after all."

**Author's Note: **Part of me really wanted to have Fluttershy yell "Leeeeeroy Jennnnkins!" when she leaped into battle. But I restrained myself... barely. ;)


	30. Part 30

Part 30

Memories of the Past

It took several moments for Fluttershy and Ego to clean off enough of the Oshboggan's stomach juices to where their friends could finally shake off the effects of their induced traumas. After much mutual reassurances however, they had gotten back to the old selves for the most part, and had all headed deeper into Discord's mind. It wasn't long before the riotous landscape around them narrowed into a long corridor, lined with doors on either side. Upon each door was either a name, or a symbol.

"Are these your memories?" Twilight asked Ego, glancing at various doors.

"Yes Twilight. For every major event in my life there is a special room that houses it's memories. Birthdays, sunsets, ponies, occasions. There is a door for everything."

"So why are we here?" Twilight asks, "do you think Sorcery hid your super-ego in with one of your old memories?"

"Yeah, it seems like the best place. There are millions of memories. The trick will be to figure out which will be the most likely ones to check. I don't know how much time we have since we are essentially moving at the speed of thought in here. However it does seem like there should be more guards than just that one, to deal with." Ego pauses for a moment in thought. "Whatever you must be doing to me out there seems very effective. You aren't doing anything that will give me brain damage are you?" Ego asks Twilight, with scrutiny.

"What? No! No way... well probably not... I mean no LASTING damage... I think..."

"Twilight!" all her friends shout.

"Hey, it was for the sake of all Equestria! And besides, I'm like 90% sure that he will be completely fine."

Meanwhile, back in the garden.

"Uncle Discord isn't looking so good." Luna says to Celestia with concern.

Celestia looks down at her uncle, who's eyes are rolled back in his head, and drool is dribbling down his chin. Occasionally a faint "Homina homina homina," can be heard.

"Cheshire, what you are doing to my uncle... there won't be any lasting damage will there?" She asks.

"Predicted results inconclusive." The mechanical feline responds. "However, field tests against similar bio type designation- Zargonian Montrasaur, yielded a 68% total recovery rate."

"Sixty-eight percent?!" Luna and Celestia say simultaneously, in shock.

Cadence trots up beside them. "Well, sixty-eight percent isn't SO bad," she says trying to cheer them up.

"Well, I suppose, I- wait, are you eating breakfast?" Celestia asks her cousin.

Cadence looks guilty, but only for a moment. "Well, the rest of us aren't really doing anything. And it'd be a shame to waste all this food." She says around a forkful of flapjack.

"By the Gods, the fate of the world is at stake, and you are having a nosh! Luna can you belie- you too?!"

"What?" Luna says. "I'm building up my strength. We may need it." She says defensively. "Besides,"she adds slyly, "I'm pretty sure I saw a tray of cupcakes down toward the end."

"My own sister. What kind of example are you setting by- Wait, did you say cupcakes?" And with that Celestia is off. Within twenty minutes nearly every pony has a plate of food, and have all pulled up chairs before the dome erected by Harmony.

Harmony stands with her head bowed, concentration defining her features. She glances over at her daughters.

"I... can't... believe... you are... sitting there... eating... and just watching me... do this..." She says, in an exerted tone. "And didn't... even... bring me a..." It was then that Luna brings a small tray containing blueberry muffins, and a mug of cider from behind her back. "And... that's why... you are... my favorite!" Harmony says, causing Luna to beam at her sister, who merely responds by sticking her royal tongue out at her.

Back inside the mind of Discord, the six friends plus Ego have begun checking various memory doors.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea! Deep down you are hilarious!" Pinkie says, exiting from a door marked with a large smile upon it. "Your sense of humor is awesome uncle Discord." She says in awe.

"Well I always THOUGHT so, but some ponies just don't seem to get it," Ego says casually looking toward the doors the others had ventured into.

Fluttershy emerges from a door marked with a large sinfully red heart upon it, her face as red as the symbol on the door. She walks up to Ego on unsteady legs and whispers in his ear. "When this is all over, you and I need to have a very, very, looooong talk." She says, flicking her tongue in his ear.

"S-sure." Ego stammers, his face also turning crimson.

Rarity emerges from a door that had bore her own cutie mark. The sound of her own voice emerges from the door before Rarity can securely close it. The voice had a distinctive whine to it. She composes herself before addressing Ego. "And for the record, I DO NOT sound like that! Nor do I whine." She says with icy brittleness.

Twilight was the only one of her friends who had not checked a door. "There must be a logical way to figure out which door Sorcery hid Discord's super-ego." She muses to herself. "Think Twilight, where would be the LAST place Discord would ever check for... Oh by the Sky Stallion! Of course!" Listen up every pony," Twilight says, as Applejack and Rainbow Dash come out from their respective doors. "I know where Sorcery hid Discord's super-ego."

"Really?" Ego says, brightening up. "That's great news."

"Ah...well, not really." Twilight says, as she walks down the hallway, checking doors. Finally after several minutes she finds the one she was looking for.

"That was fast."Ego says. "Why did you sound so upset about it?"

"Well, you aren't going to like this. I mean you REALLY aren't going to like this." Twilight says as Ego comes up beside her. She moves out of the way of the symbol on the door, giving Ego an unobstructed view.

"No!" he says, backing away."By Zacherle no! Not this door. It cannot be behind THIS door!" Ego says recoiling in horror.

"And that's exactly why I'm sure that it is," Twilight says calmly. "Because Sorcery knew that this was the one door that you'd never open."

The other ponies make their way to where Twilight and Ego are standing and face the door. All can clearly make out the trapped image of Summergale, and a young Cordial, about to teleport away.

"Twilight... I-I can't go in there. Not again..." Ego says, his composure shaken.

"I understand how you must feel," Twilight says in sympathy, but if your super-ego is inside, you will have to come in with us. Just wait here a moment, and let me have a quick look." She says as she carefully opens the door, and peers through the crack. "Oh sweet Celestia!" she says, as she carefully closes the door.

"Well, what did you see?" Rainbow asks impatiently. Was it in there or not?"

"Um, okay, I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure it's got to be in there." Twilight says eyes wide with shock.

"Well dang Twilight," Applejack says, "If'n ya'll didn't see it, what makes you so sure it's inside?"

"Well it stands to reason, because, well... everything ELSE is in there..."

"Y'all ain't makin any sense sugar cube," Applejack says, as she too, quietly opens the door. Then her jaw falls open in shock. The rest of the ponies and Ego move to peer into the now partially open door as well.

"That's... not good." Rainbow Dash says, worry creeping into her voice.

"That's one party I want NO part of," Pinkie Pie adds.

Fluttershy begins to shake as Rarity leads her away. "There there," Rarity says, "We'll figure something out. Right Twilight?" she says, trying to sound confident.

Ego just shakes his head. "Well, I guess that explains why we haven't seen anymore guards." He says gesturing weakly at the open door.

"Ego, tell me what I am seeing. Those can't all be memories from Equestria." Twilight says, her eyes trying to make sense of what she is seeing.

Beyond the partially open door is the beach at the edge of the island of chaos. But this version is devoid of foliage. Before them is a large stretch of beach that leads to the base of Sorcery's mountain, atop which, presumably is his cave. Between the mountain peak and the beach that leads to the open door, nearly every square inch of land is currently being occupied by some creature, monster, or humanoid. Despite the unfamiliarity of most of what the ponies are seeing, they all can easily ascertain the one common thread that links all of these various beings together. An air of unrelenting malevolent evil.

"This is... bad." Ego admits.

"Ego, what ARE all those things. There must be millions of them, and more than half of them make no sense to me."

"Ah, well, about that..." Ego says, rubbing the back of his head. "Well you know all those hundreds of thousands of years, while me and Harmony were playing cat and mouse... waiting for the right time to strike... Well, when you have to hide yourself away for hundreds of years at a time, you get really... bored." Ego admits.

"Bored?!" Twilight says incredulous. "And THAT is what you do when you're bored? Make up weird monsters?'

"What? No!" Ego says defensively. "I didn't make those up... well not most of them..." he admits. "No, when I got bored, I started fiddling with my viewing orb. I found out that if I add a bit of extra chaos, and just let it go, that it will just start randomly displaying different places. And not only from Equestria, but from other worlds, and other planes of reality. There is a whole multiverse out there. Literally ANYTHING you can imagine exists out there somewhere."

"You mean there is a planet with chocolate milk rivers, cotton candy clouds, and all the colts look like Mustang Bieber?" Pinkie Pie asks excitedly.

"Universe 3614." Ego says deadpan. "And before you ask," he says holding up a hoof, "No, you can't go there. The color pink is punishable by death."

"I got a can of paint RIIIIGHT here." Pinkie responds pulling a can of blue paint from behind her back.

"Where did you..." Twilight begins, "never mind. So what you're telling me is, that all the evil memories of thousands of years of channel surfing, are all on the other side of this door, standing between us, and where we are hoping your super-ego is?" she asks.

"Looks like." Ego says. "It looks like Sorcery had me outclassed from the start. Even if I was ever brave enough to open this door, there's no way any pony could ever survive long enough to even reach the base of his mountain. It- it's over." he says in defeat, as he slowly closes the door.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the others hang there heads. The same thought runs through all of their minds. 'What are we going to do now?'

"No, it's not over just yet." Twilight says resolutely.

"What do you mean. Ya'll got a plan? Applejack asks hopefully.

"Maybe I do." Twilight says, looking over at Ego. "Ego, you said you were viewing other worlds and dimensions for thousands of years. Were you specifically LOOKING for monsters?" she asks.

"No, of course not!" Ego says defensively. "The one's I kept watching were the ones were there were mighty battles of good verses evil. All those monsters in there were the villains that the hero's used to fight. Now I admit I did tend to focus on some of the more fanciful worlds. And then when I discovered something called 'Television' in universe 315, and 'cable', (which was very difficult to run cross dimensionally, by the way), I did tend to focus more on this wonderful thing called 'anime', and then there were the 'video games', and-." Ego says warming to the subject.

"My point is," Twilight says interrupting, "is that you SHOULD have just as many memories of hero's as you do villains. Where are they?"

"Oh, well they're right over..." Ego says trailing off. "Right over..." he stops and scratches his head. "You know, now that you mention it, I can't seem to recall. My mind is drawing a blank as to where they are."

"It figures it couldn't be that easy," Twilight says. "Sorcery must've done something to make you forget where your GOOD memories are. Now we need to figure out HOW to figure out where they are." she says, thinking hard.

"Oh that's easy Twilight," Pinkie Pie says. "Ego just told us how to find them."

"Say what now?" Ego says, looking at the pink party pony in confusion.

"Yeah, you lost me there too Pinkie," Twilight says.

"It's easy. I'll show you." And with that Pinkie reaches into her mane, and pulls out a box of crayons.

"Where do you keep pulling those things from?" Twilight asks.

"Um knum," Pinkie says with a shrug, as she pulls a white crayon from the box. She walks over to a blank space that is between two sets of doors, and begins to draw. "See Twilight, you asked Ego 'where all the hero's memories are'," she says as she draws the outline of a large rectangle on the wall. "And Ego said 'My mind is drawing a blank as to where they are'. So there it is." She says proudly pointing to what she drew on the wall.

"There what is?" Twilight asks, completely lost.

Pinkie draws a swirly squiggle at the approximate location of where a doorknob would be, reaches forward, grasps it, and opens the space inside her outline, as she says, "silly, I drew the blank to where he said they were located."

"You drew the blank..." Twilight begins, then stops and shakes her head. "I think I may need to sit down for a second.

"Um, Pinkie," Ego begins carefully, as he looks into the opening Pinkie Pie just opened up into his own mind. "Even if what you THINK you just explained to us made sense... and the jury is still out on that... then how could YOU draw the blank that I was thinking of?"

"Well it just stands to reason." Pinkie says, as if explaining something simple to a young colt. Are there any other blanks drawn around here?" She asks.

"Um, no?" Ego says, more like a question than a statement. "But I may be working on one shortly..."

"Well then, this has to be the right one." Pinkie says confidently, as she steps into the opening.

"I'm really having trouble with this one." Twilight says sitting on her haunches and rubbing her head.

"Aww Twi," Rainbow says patting her on the shoulder, "it's Pinkie Pie we're talking about. Let's face it, if ANY pony could navigate Discord's mind, it would be her." She says, as she begins trotting up to the opening.

"I reckon she's right about that." Applejack says, following Rainbow.

"That makes sense to me," Fluttershy says following her friends.

"Look darling, you won't get anywhere trying to get Discord's, or Pinkie's, minds to make SENSE," Rarity says, as she makes her way to the opening as well.

Ego looks down at Twilight and offers her a hoof up. She looks a question at him. An unspoken plaintive entreaty for sanity or sense. Ego just shrugs his shoulders. "I got nothing." he says. "I'm starting to think letting Pinkie run loose in my head might be more dangerous to me than Sorcery is."

"You might be right about that." Twilight responds. "Well regardless, we better see where the others are going. Letting Pinkie Pie lead us around might not be the safest thing we can do right now." She says as they both follow the others through the newly made door into Discord's mind.

As Twilight and Ego emerge on the other side of the doorway they come up short due to their friends standing frozen in front of them.

"Well, what is it?" Twilight says as she makes her way in between Rarity and Applejack.

"I reckon ya'll better see for yourselves."Applejack replies.

Twilight comes up between them and also comes to a halt. Before them is a vast cavern that seems to be carved out of bare rock. Row upon row of cell doors stretch away into the distance as far as the eye can see, all along the outer walls of the cavern. In the center is what at first appears to be a huge pile of junk. However as Twilight steps closer she can make out by the light of the torches lining the walls, that the pile is made up entirely of weapons of every shape, size, and description. The seven approach a random cell door and peer inside. In this cell are two figures. The first is a short, red-maned colt with a cheerfully ugly face. But it is the second which lies upon the nearby cot, being tended to by the red maned colt, that draws the attention of the ponies as iron to a magnet.

His flesh is the color of a bleached skull, and the long mane which flows below his shoulders is milk-white. From the tapering, beautiful head stare two slanting eyes, crimson and moody, and from the loose sleeves of his yellow gown emerge two slender hooves, also the color of bone. The red haired colt, sensing that others gaze upon them turns toward the cell door.

"Visitors? Is this possible?" The figure asks, rising to his hooves and approaching the door. "Are you emissaries of the dragon come to taunt us? No... no, I don't sense any cruelty in your presence. Is it possible then that you are here to free us?" The pony asks hopefully.

"Mayyybe." Twilight says drawing out the word, as she examines the somewhat cruel looking features of his companion. "But first tell us, who exactly are you?"

"Oh a thousand pardons good lady! The red haired pony says executing a full, deep, bow. Thousands of years of captivity have left my manners quite out of use. Permit me to begin again. I am Moongloom of Elsewhere, and my companion is-"

"Maverick of Mareniboné!" Ego nearly shouts, interrupting Moongloom's introduction.

"So you know this being?" Twilight asks Ego.

"Know him?" Ego says excitedly. He's Maverick, Emperor of Mareniboné. Possessor of the ring of rulers, wielder of the cursed rune blade Tempestbringer. Aspect of the Forever Champion! He's one of the greatest hero's in the multiverse! Twilight, this MUST be where Sorcery has imprisoned all of my other memories! IF we can free them, we might have a fighting chance!"

"Do you speak truly?" Moongloom asks. "Do you intend to fight the dragon known as Sorcery? If so, then by all means set us free. All of us here bear an everlasting grudge against that foul beast. But find us some means of escape, and we shall all gladly join you in your quest."

"Of course brave Moongloom, we shall do everything we can to set you free." Ego promises.

As they walk back toward the center of the cavern Twilight asks, "His friend looked very sick and pale, what is wrong with him?"

"Maverick is an albino, and has been sickly from birth. He takes special herbs to keep up his strength. But in battle his is virtually unstoppable," Ego says looking through the huge pile of weapons before them. "There," he says pointed to a jet black sword covered in runes. "Whatever you do, none of you touch that sword. It is the cursed rune blade Tempestbringer. A living weapon that drinks the souls of its victims, and transfers their power to it's one true master, Maverick."

The ponies eye the rune blade warily.

"And THIS being is your idea of a hero?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Well, Maverick is more of an anti-hero" Ego admits. "But he generally fights for justice, and he is as powerful, as he is unrelenting."

"Twilight, are you sure this here plan of yours will work?" Applejack asks. "I mean, it all sounds loco to me. Using memories of heroes to fight memories of villains, to scale some mountain in the hopes of freein up part of Discord's mind. Ya gotta admit, this is weird even for us." She says shaking her head.

"I know Applejack." Twilight says in a consoling tone. "And I know it's hard to imagine, but this actually is NOT the strangest thing I've seen in the last few years. Once I actually visited a planet where the ponies had no noses."

"No noses?" Rarity says, taken aback. "Why, however did they smell?"

"TERRIBLE." The other six say in unison, grinning at each other.

"Saw that one coming eh?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight," Ego says grinning, "that one is older than I am."

"Well pardon ME for not being familiar with ancient Equestrian puns," Rarity says with a shudder as she walks up to the door of another random cell. She casually peers inside, and then stops moving. With her back to the others, her friends had no way of seeing the deep blush that has begun to make it's way across her face, and down her neck.

"Oh... oh my!" she says involuntarily.

The figure inside, which had been lying on his cot, turns toward the door as he hears Rarity's exclamation. His eyes widen as he takes in her appearance thru the cell bars. He quickly rises to his rear hooves in one fluid motion. Although the figure is more pony-like than human, he has no trouble standing on his rear hooves. He is tall, well muscled, and broad shouldered. His equine face is somewhat longer than Equestrian ponies, but his blue eyes are bright and knowing. He shakes his mane involuntarily, and Rarity lets out a gasp ash his long blonde mane catches the torchlight.

"Dost I slumber still?" The incredibly handsome stallion says in a rich deep baritone voice. "Surely I must. How else would such a vision of loveliness be standing before me? Pray tell beauteous creature, dost thou have a name by which I might address thee?" the stallion says, falling to one knee before her.

"R-Rarity..." she stammers in return, her blush deepening. "And... and whom is it I have the pleasure of addressing in return?" She asks, her breath nearly rasping as her eyes drink in every well defined muscle on the being before her.

"Rarity. Truly no other name would suit thee. For thou are indeed the rarest of maidens. Truly not e'en the Valkyries themselves could rival thy beauty!" He says, taking her hoof in his though the bars, and brushing it lightly with his lips.

Rarity begins to fan her face frantically with her other hoof. "Oh my!" she says, beginning to titter.

He begins to rise as he speaks once more. "Know ye, oh fairest of creatures, that I am Thor-roughbred, Horse God of Thunder! Prince of Haysgard, and defender of the realm of Ponygard. And, as of this moment, thy humble servant," he says, bowing before her.

Rarity stumbles back several paces from the bars. Her head is spinning, her heart is pounding. She whirls to face Twilight who has been walking toward her ever since she had approached the cell door.

"Are you oka-"Twilight begins.

"Twilight! We... must... free... that... stallion... right... now!" Rarity says, grasping Twilight by the shoulders and shaking her as she speaks.

"Wor... king... on... it..." Twilight says, as best she can.

The others approach as well, drawn by Rarity's antics.

"Oh boy, I know what THAT look means." Rainbow Dash says, shaking her head.

"I reckon we all do." Applejack agrees. "Looks like Rarity has found a new fella."

They approach the bars to Thor-roughbred's cell.

"Thor-roughbred, Horse God of Thunder, universe 489. Very, very, powerful." Ego says. Then he leans in close to Rarity and whispers, "and very, very, single as well." Rarity's eyes fly wide open.

"Oh we absolutely MUST set this valiant stallion free. She says breathlessly.

"Ah, t'were it so easily done as spoken." Thor-roughbred replies. "But all these cells be bound by the mightiest of enchantments. None of us, heroes all, have been able to make our bid for freedom lo these thousands of years." he says sadly.

"There must be SOME way."Twilight says resolutely. "We just need to find it."

"If only I could reach mine hammer," Thor-roughbred says, pointing to a large battle hammer at the edge of the pile of weapons. One blow from Muleneer, and these bounds would shatter like glass. Alas, the same enchantment that be-spells the bars, also prevents me from summoning it to my hoof.

"Oh, um, well that's no problem. I mean, I can just bring it to you then." Fluttershy says, walking up the hammer and grasping it with her hooves.

"Nay fair lass, ti's not so easily done. Mine hammer doth bear an enchantment. Only he who is worthy may lift Muleneer. And he that doth, shall be given unto them the power of Thor-roughbred. None but I have eve-" but Thor-roughbred, is cut off mid-sentence, as Fluttershy effortlessly lifts the mighty war hammer aloft. A massive bolt of lightning strikes the hammer and the room is blinded by the flash, and deafened by the peal of thunder that follows it. When the others recover enough to see again, they all behold in wonder the figure of Fluttershy. Clad in a long flowing red cape, winged helm upon her head, and full bright battle armor, she turns to address her friends.

"SORCERY THINKS HE HAS US BEATEN, HE THINKS WE CANNOT WIN. BUT HEAR ME NOW, THY BRAZEN WORM! I... SAY... THEE... NEIGH!" And with those words, Fluttershy hurls Muleneer toward the bars of Thor-roughbred's cell. The front of the cage shatters as the hammer flies inside, and Thor-roughbred effortlessly catches it in his hoof, in passing.

"Well said fellow warrior!" Thor-roughbred shouts, emerging from the bars, as he beholds the transformed vision of Fluttershy before him. "Ne'er in all the nine realms would I have ever thought another could wield Muleneer! Truly thou must be the greatest of all warriors on thy home world." he says, clasping her on the shoulder.

With his back turned, he never notices Rarity's sudden surge of jealousy as Twilight says, "Well, some pony is about to be in for a shock..."

**Author's Note:** Okay, to avoid the potential of massive amounts of copy write infringements in upcoming events I decided at the last minute to ponify the hero's and villain's that will be in the next couple of chapters. I originally planned to use the actual characters, and have them had been viewed from Discord's viewer, but on the outside chance that this might be stepping over the line, I held off.

**Disclaimer:** Elric, Moonglum, Stormbringer, The Eternal Champion, are all property of Micheal Moorecock, one of the greatest living writers of fantasy alive today. Any similarity to any of his characters, by any of mine in this book, are done purely as a form of parody. 


	31. Part 31

Part 31

At War With Oneself

Thor-roughbred once freed, began making his way down the rows of cells freeing the others from their imprisonment. Many of these began to gather their weapons and assist him in his efforts. However several others had made their way over to Twilight's group to confer. Twilight didn't need an explanation to understand that these individuals were the planners and the strategists. There was an air about them all, they noticed everything around them and their movements were precise. When they spoke they wasted no time in making their points.

"It seems to me," Corporal Equestria, the super stallion of universe 714 said, as he leaned against his pastel rainbow striped shield, "that what were are looking at is the same as landing troops on the shore from a navel incursion. We have virtually no cover, and a long trek through a hostile rich environment to reach our objective. I highly recommend some form of air strike to soften them up before our land forces engage them in battle."

"I concur," says The Dark Knightmare, ebony clad pony of the shadows, from universe 4111. "Given the lack of cover, a night time assault would be optimal. Unfortunately there is no way of knowing if the fragment of memory containing that island even HAS a night time," he says in a dark and brooding voice.

A figure concealed entirely in malachite colored battle armor, known only as 'The Chief' leans forward. "We need some type of artillery support. Do we have many long range weapon specialists, or magic users?" he asks the others.

"I think we need to get a head count once every pony...err everyBODY is freed, so that we can get an idea of what we have to work with." Twilight suggests to the others.

"Good idea," Knightmare replies. "It'll save us time revising strategy if we can list all of our assets to begin with. I suggest that we three begin interviewing the former detainees, while Twilight confers with Ego on what he knows about the layout of the island. I understand he was their only briefly, but any information he can remember will be to our advantage." The others nod in agreement, and the meeting breaks up.

Twilight makes her way toward were Ego is speaking with the now transformed Fluttershy.

"I prithee canst I beg a boon?" Flutterthor asks a somewhat uncomfortable looking Ego.

"O-of course," he responds, somewhat put off by the now rather intimidating presence of his once shy and unassuming bride.

"I needs must give over the use of Muleneer to it's rightful bearer Thor-roughbred. But I would still stride froth into glorious battle alongside the others. Canst thou conjure for me a replacement? Since ti's all the stuff of dreams to begin with?" Flutterthor asks.

"Well, yes. But I should warn you, I am only a fragment of Cordial's mind. Anything I conjure won't be as powerful as it would be if I were complete." Ego focuses all his concentration, his form begins to flicker for a moment. Then, on the floor between them a new hammer appears. This one however has slight differences. The leather wrapping about the hilt is now a soft pink, as is the thong at the end, and both faces of the hammers ends are engraved with two perfect butterflies.

"Why ti's e'en better than the original!" Flutterthor exclaims happily, as she crushes Ego to her breastplate in a tight hug.

"Crushing... ribs..." he gasps weakly.

Flutterthor, heedless of his pleas releases him, and takes up her new hammer. "I shall call thee... Mamaragan!" She says, holding it aloft as a new bolt of pink tinged lightning strikes her form. As the glare diminishes, all can see that her vestments are also changed. Her cape is also a soft pink to match the leather on her hammer, and her battle armor has yellow accents, as well as butterfly clasps affixing her cape to her breastplate.

"Flutter.. thor is it?" Twilight asks, as she approaches her transformed friend. "It's more than just the power of Thor-roughbred, what's with the accent, and all the...um... alpha mare?"

"Ah Twilight, my best of friends. I liken it to the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'. Ti's still me, and yet this mode of speech and behavior seems most natural to me in this guise." Flutterthor explains. "But rejoice, for now I can aid thee in the coming battle! Much havoc will we raise mong'st the horrid foes that seek to bar our way. T'will be a glorious battle indeed! Now I must crave thy pardon, for a sudden urge cometh upon me. I would seek to uncover a keg or three of ale before we sally forth. S'truth, I dare say I could drink e'en Mustagg the Valiant under the table, such is mine thirst! Ho Thor-roughbred! If thou can'st evade the clutches of fair Rarity for a moment I have summat to ask of thee!" Flutterthor says ash she walks toward the stallion god.

Twilight Sparkle turns to face Ego. "So, no other pony in all the 'nine realms' whatever they are, could lift his hammer, but Fluttershy is able to?" She asks him with a glare.

"Twilight, she's my wife. The love of my life. In my mind she is worthy of anything. I can't help it, that's just the way my mind sees her." Ego says defensively.

Twilight let's out a long sigh, thinking of her husband and daughter. "It's okay, I do understand what you are saying. But listen, we can't let her go flying off to fight monsters. The seven of us need to make our way to where your super-ego is hidden so we can use the elements of harmony inside of us to free it."

"So wait... you are planning to use your entire army... this entire battle... as a distraction?!" Ego says in shock. "Twilight, that's very... devious of you." he says somewhat taken aback.

"I prefer the term clever, or strategically sound." Twilight replies. "Remember, these heroes and villains, they are all just fragments of memories. They aren't real. The thing we need to focus on is getting past them, preferably unnoticed."

"Well that makes sense." Ego admits. "If we can make sure that all of Sorcery's army is drawn into the battle, I should be strong enough to conjure a could for us to hide behind, then you, Flutter, um thor, and Rainbow Dash can carry the others all the way to the mountaintop."

"Good plan." Twilight admits. "I'll go round up the others and fill them in, then we can meet with our strategists and get everyone on the same page. I hope Fluttershy has some aspirin in your cottage back home,"she adds with a grin, "because we are about to give you and Sorcery one heck of a headache!"

"It figures," Ego says morosely, but then he brightens, "but if it gets rid of Sorcery once and for all it will be SO worth it."

The work of freeing the prisoners has begun to go considerably faster as more and more of the more powerful heroes are released to aid in the effort. It was long before several hundred thousand had begun to congregate most of them around the mane six.

"At last our time has come!" The Riderless Ghost of universe 213 says through the lip less mouth of his flaming pony skull, "vengeance shall be ours!"

"All those endless years of waiting, and the battle will be over before you know it," adds The Crash, Crimson speedster of universe 524.

"Be not in such a hurry to rush off to your Fate," Professor Destiny says from behind his golden mask, "it will come to you soon enough."

"You six have brought about this change," Ponyhawk says, speaking for them all, you led Ego to finally find us again, to remember us where Sorcery had made us all but forgotten. This chance you give us will not be wasted, we will fight for this mind that is our world!" He says raising high his mighty war glaive.

Off to himself, a lone knight, in armor of steel trimmed in gold sits alone. He seems lost in thought, absently fingering the hem of his crimson tabard, the heart upon its center glinting in the torchlight.

Twilight and several others make their way out into the hallway, and to the entrance to the memory of the island of chaos. They cautiously open the door, but the landscape remains the same. Off in the distance the gathering army can be seen milling about.

"Does anyone have a far seer?" Twilight asks.

Wordlessly The Chief hands her a pair of sophisticated binoculars.

"Ohh, that's a big one." Twilight says, handing the binoculars over to Ego.

"Aw, applesauce!" He replies. "SHE just HAD to be right up front. That's Pwnyxia the black dragon. And I can see that's she's already spawned hundreds of eggs around her. If you so much as get close to those eggs, the dragons inside will hatch. One or two wouldn't be a problem, but twenty or so can wipe the whole raid. She breaths fire... lots of fire. And for Zacherle's sake DON'T try to attack her from behind! she'll use her tail to knock you halfway across the beach. Someone will have to take her out, there's no way we can just fly over her, she'll fly up and burn our forces out of the sky." Ego begins to look further up the beach past the dragon, he zooms in the binoculars on the next series of threats.

"Venger wielding Blackrazor? That's not good," he mutters, "Poison, Dr. Disaster, Crimson Death, Rancor, Bloodscream, The Caustic Queen, Razortooth, Primal, Madame Macabre, Nukeleer, The Toxic Twins... wait a second, Nukeleer? Hey Twilight, come look at this," Ego says handing the binoculars back to her and pointing further down the beach. "You see that large green clad pony?"

"The one in the armor, with the riveted faceplate?" She asks.

"No, that's Dr. Disaster. Three beings back, and just to the right of the humanoid lady with the gravity defying... um... outfit."

"Oh, yeah, I see which one you mean... both of them... and there's the pony you must be talking about next to her. What about him?"

"That's Nukeleer. His atomic structure is VERY unstable. If Thor-roughbred, or some pony were to strike him hard enough, the resulting explosion would wipe out half the enemies on that half of the island." Ego says with a shudder. "That would certainly be distraction enough for us to slip away. But first we have to get past that dragon, and then find someone crazy enough to run straight through those other guys and strike him, knowing that if they do, they have virtually NO chance of survival."

The silent knight that had been sitting to himself earlier, had quietly made his way up behind them.

"Just find someone to distract the dragon for a few moments. Don't worry about the eggs or those others. If you can distract the dragon, I'll take care of the rest." he says enigmatically.

Ego looks him over. "I know you. I know I know you, but forgive me, I can't seem to recall your name."

"Don't worry, you will soon enough." The armor clad human says, clapping Ego on the shoulder.

It wasn't much longer before all the other captives had been freed. A rough strategy had been laid out before them all, and the various beings began to form orderly ranks leading out from the entrance of the door.

Ego begins addressing them concerning Pwnyxia. "OK guys, these eggs have given raids a lot of trouble in the past."

"Worry not my friends," Thor-roughbred says confidently. "What I shall do, is to first hurl Muleneer upon the great beast's head, then while she doth reel about in pain, I'll run in first, and gather up ALL of the eggs. The we canst blast them all down with AOE. If thou doth desire it, I will use mine intimidating shout to scatter them, so we don't have to fight the entire lot at once. We must needs of course, get them down fast, 'for we doth be bringing the army entire. Truly, wouldst we be in trouble, if we fail to take them down quick. So, I think this plan is a worthy one, we should be able to pulleth it off. Twilight, what thinkest thou? Can thy give us the numbers of our odds of success?

Twilight borrows one of Pinkie Pie's crayons and moves over to the nearby wall. "Uhhh.. yeah, gimme a sec... I'm coming up with thirty-two point three three uh, repeating of course, percentage, of success.

"Excellent odds! Ti's far better than I usually have! Now all that is left is-

But Thor-roughbred's words are cut off, as the formerly silent knight shoulders his way to the entrance of the doorway and says, "Alright chums, let's do this... LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" He shouts as he runs inside, and begins sprinting toward the dragon.

A moment of shocked silence occurs before everyone begins speaking at once.

"By Zacherle! He-he just ran in..." Twilight says incredulously.

"Save him!" Flutterthor says.

"Oh Celestia, stick to the plan!" Twilight shouts.

"Sweet Luna, let's go, let's go!" Rainbow Dash says, impatiently gesturing the others forward.

"Stick to the plan!" Twilight shouts again.

"Oh...oh APPLESAUCE!" Rarity says, trying to make her way forward.

Thor-roughbred! Give him some divine intervention! Hurry up." Twilight says, pushing the thunder god through the doorway.

"Shouting!" Thor-roughbred announces unnecessarily.

"I can't cast! I can't move, I'm lagging behind girls!" Rarity says from the press of the crowd.

"I can't move either sugar cube," Applejack says, as she too is pressed against the others who are trying to surge forward.

"I can't AE from back here!" one of the casters yells.

"By the gods," Twilight says facehoofing herself and shaking her head.

"Is he Soulstoned?" The caster asks. We do have a Soulstone up, don't we? I think [u][i]I[/i][/u] could use a Soulstone..." He says, as he finally gets a look at the forces arrayed against them.

"I don't think we have a warlock" the Dark Knightmare says, as he shoulders his way past the caster.

Inside the doorway, Leeroy had begun to sprint down the beach toward Pwnyxia. The dragon upon seeing him drew in a deep breath to incinerate the lone paladin. But before she could exhale, she was struck in her massive jaws by the hammer Muleneer. The mighty dragon was staggered as Leeroy, heedless of the eggs that had begun to hatch all around him, continued sprinting past the dragon and further up the beach.

"Have at thee vile worm!" Thor-roughbred cries as his hammer returns to his hoof. "Ill wager that 'She Deep Breaths no More!' " he says, flinging his hammer at her head once more.

Meanwhile Leeroy, with hundreds of whelps in hot pursuit continued to thunder his way up the path. Assorted villains scatted out of his way, none of them waiting to be the first to engage the horde of hungry young dragons chasing closely behind the paladin. It wasn't long before his goal came within sight. Nukleer, his back turned toward the onrushing Leeroy, had been unsuccessfully trying to chat up The Caustic Queen. Noticing her sudden look of wide eyed terror, he turns just in time to see Leeroy push the puerile poultry known as Fowl Play out of the way, raise his Blackhand Doomsaw and smite Nukeleer across the center of his chest.

The explosion rocked the entirety of Discord's mindscape.

Outside in the real world Discord let out a long moan. "Dang...it...Leeroy..." he mutters quietly.

Back inside as the glare of the small nuclear explosion clears, a lone paladin can be seen making his way back toward the doorway. All else save for a somewhat singed Thor-roughbred, had been reduced to ashes.

"Pally bubble," Ego explains to the others, who watch slack jawed as he calmly makes his way out into the hallway.

"That is so broken," Twilight says as he passes.

He turns his head toward her and waves a large drumstick in her direction, "at least I have chicken," he says as he walks by.

**Author's Notes:**

Pies in the oven? Check.

Give Fluttershy the power of Thor? Check.

Prep the duck fro roasting? Check.

Have Leeroy Jenkins destroy a mountain of bad guys with a nuclear explosion. Check.

Hmm, must be time to make that venison sausage stuffing then...

Happy Thanksgiving!


	32. Part 32

Part 32

Hearts and Minds

As Leeroy makes his way inside to form up ranks with the others, Twilight begins shouting orders.

"Alright everyone, this is our chance!" She says motioning toward the doorway. "Before the next wave of bad guys make it down the beach, we need everybody to get into position. Speedsters get a perimeter established, fliers get airborne and take down any advanced scouts, casters and long range attackers get in there and start taking out as many as you can as the descend from the cliffs. The rest of you get to the beach perimeter and dig in. The goal here is to get them to commit all of their forces. We need them all to be fully occupied while we seven fly up to achieve our objective." Twilight takes a moment to look at all of those assembled. "Any questions?" she asks. None of the assembled respond.

Twilight draws a deep breath. "Alright. But one last thing. I know I haven't know you long. Many of you I haven't even spoken to personally. But I do know this. This mind that we fight for. Cordial, Discord, whatever name you know him as. He considers you all heroes. Every last one of you have inspired him at one time or another. Inspired him to be more than he is, to be better than average. To always strive toward an ideal. And I believe, in my heart, that he owes his reformation in part to all of you, and what you stand for. So when you go out there and face all those evil dark thoughts, those nightmares and wicked shards of memory, I want you to remember who it is you are fighting for. This is not just the mind of a pony, not just the mind of a lord of chaos, this is you HOME. In his thoughts you are alive and free. Now I ask you all, as his friend, will you fight to protect it?"

A thundering response of 'aye!' and 'yes!' and 'yea!' greet her words, as the assembled heroes begin their assault.

"Twilight," Flutterthor says, "thy speech was incredibly inspiring!" And the demi-god pony crushes her to her armor plated chest.

"Th-thank you... too strong... blacking out..." Twilight says weakly, just as Flutterthor releases her.

"Fear not sister, never would the pony princess of Haysguard ever cause thee harm!" Flutterthor says, lightly patting her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her off her hooves..

"Riiight,"Twilight replies, rubbing her shoulder vigorously, trying to restore feeling.

"It looks like the heroes have established a perimeter, time for us to get going." Ego says, his binoculars trained on the far end of the beach.

"Alright, Flutterthor, you Ego and Rainbow Dash, carry Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and myself up to the top of the mountain, while Ego camouflages us as a cloud." Twilight stops speaking as the rest of her friends look at her. "What?" she asks. "Ego should be able to hide us if we all fly together as a group."

"That's not it darlin,"Applejack says.

"Yeah, what we wanna know is, why you aren't wanting to fly up yourself." Rainbow Dash demands.

"Oh, um, well, my shoulder is really really sore where Flutterthor squeezed me just now. I um, just figured that it would slow us down for me to try and fly on my own. I mean, she's a pony god of thunder, she can fly me way faster than I could myself." Twilight says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Verily ti's true! None save Thor-roughbred himself could match me in speed. twas well thought out indeed my sister!" Flutterthor replies heartily.

"We'll just see about that, miss demi-god pony!" Rainbow Dash says gathering up Applejack in her arms. AJ I hope you're feeling the need."

"The need, for SPEED!" the both say in unison, as they light off from the ground.

"Ego, if thou wouldst carry the fair Pinkie, I shall bear aloft beauteous Rarity and Twilight." Flutterthor says, as she effortlessly hoists both ponies under either fore hoof.

"Thank goodness Fancy Pants isn't here to see this," Rarity says at the indignity of being held like a sack of potatoes under Flutterthor's right arm.

"Or Thor-roughbred," Twilight adds mischievously, causing Rarity to blush crimson.

"Less talking, more flying!" Rainbow Dash says, as Ego begins to cast a cloud around them all.

"Alright girls, this is it. Today we get Cordial back, and get rid of Sorcery once and for all!" Twilight says as they ascend toward the peak of the mountain.

As they rose above the battlefield, they gazed down as the two armies met in battle below them. War cries rang out from both sides, as bolts of energy flew out in all directions. Ponies, humanoids, and monsters begin to fall on both sides as the battle intensified.

The seven turned away from the carnage below them as they rose high enough to pierce the clouds. Despite the fact that this entire island was no more than a mental construct, their senses were accepting their surroundings as reality. Unlike the surrealistic world outside if the door, everything inside seemed both vivid and normal. There was a salty taste in the air, as they rose above the clouds, the wind blew through their manes and tails. The sun high above warmed them. If this room was indeed a memory, it was and incredibly detailed one.

Before long the mountain peak they had sought came into view. As they made their approach, Ego let out a sigh of relief as his gaze traveled over the area where his mother had previously been trapped. The earth was clean and undisturbed. After scouting the area for enemies, and finding none, the seven descended to the entrance of Sorcery's cave.

The rough and craggy surface around the outside was broken only by a well worn footpath, leading out from the entrance of the cave to wander down the mountainside. Wordlessly the seven moved forward into the blackened abyss of the caves entrance. The air inside smelled dank and fetid. The smell of rot. The seven made their way down a long and narrow passage. The faint light from the opening behind them gave way to a flickering light from somewhere up ahead.

"Torchlight?" Ego whispers to Twilight Sparkle.

"Must be," Twilight whispers back, "I don't hear the crackle of a fire."

"Do you think they left it burning when they departed? Or did they leave a guard?" Ego asks, worry in his tone.

"Either way, we have no choice but to find out." Twilight whispers in reply. "Every pony be on your guard."

As they rounded the corner of the passageway, the source of the torchlight became apparent. Instead of the living quarters the seven expected to see, what met their gazes was a large cavernous room, torches lining the walls. In the center, was the rooms sole adornment. An alter of gold, over which was suspended what the ponies could only assume was Cordial's super-ego. His appearance was the same as that of Ego's, although his face was haggard and contorted in pain. He was held aloft, his forelegs spread wide in the talons of a huge golden statue of the dragon known as Sorcery.

At the sound of the ponies approach, he raised his head weakly. His eyes widened in alarm.

"G-go." He says, his voice barely above a whisper, "before it's too late." the effort involved in uttering these few simple words proves too much for the stricken super-ego, and he lapses into unconsciousness.

"Oh, it's already too late," another voice rings out, female, and very familiar. "it was too late the moment you set hoof into Cordial's poor shattered mind." The figure walks with a slow deliberate pace, as she emerges from behind the statue.

"Summergale." Twilight says, as if she had been expecting the Flutterpony all this time.

Ego lowers his head. His fragment of self lost in painful memories.

"Aye," the figure says, moving to stand between the seven, and Cordial's super-ego. The last living remnant of Summergale, in the flesh so ta speak." She says, executing a full courtly bow.

"Did you say 'living'?" Ego says, raising his head in surprise.

"Oh indeed, my fragment of a son. As ye blew yerself up, and me along with it, Sorcery had enough time to snag what was left of meself, and reconstruct me here inside what was later ta reform as your head."

"B-but why?" Ego asks in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here ta keep you from reuniting with him." She says pointing a hoof over her shoulder toward the still unconscious form of Cordial's super-ego.

"But why would YOU ever help Sorcery? You did everything you could to stop him." Ego protests.

"Aye, that I did. But son, he SAVED me. I was so close ta death, that I nearly shook the reaper's hoof. A death that was a direct result o' your actions I might add." She says, glaring at the fragment of her son. "But Sorcery saved me life, and made me whole. And after a few hundred years we came ta an understanding. An after a few more hundred years that led ta something more. And at this point he and I-"

"Horse feathers!" Twilight yells, interrupting Summergale's speech. "You're not Summergale. You're not even a real memory of Summergale. You're just a construct that Sorcery left here to keep Ego away."

"Belay yer daft ramblings. I AM Summergale. I remember every single thing that happened ta me ever since the explosion. I'm no construct, I'm alive!" Summergale says, a note of desperation in her voice.

Twilight's face softens. "Oh you poor, poor, thing. I didn't realize. You really do think you are Summergale. By the gods, Sorcery is far more cruel than I ever thought." Twilight says sadly, as she approaches the Flutterpony.

"But I am Summergale! Sorcery saved me and brought me here. I've been here fore thousands of years. "Yer just tryin ta trick me, what would the likes of you know about it?" She says, trying to strengthen her resolve.

Twilight calmly walks up beside Summergale, and whispers in her ear. The figure of Summergale freezes in place, her eyes widen, and suddenly she shatters like a broken mirror, the pieces fading before they hit the floor of the cavern.

"MOTHER!" Ego screams, as he tries to run forward only to be held in place by Flutterthor.

"No Ego, I was right. That wasn't your mother. Not even a fragment of her." Twilight says, facing him. "It was just what I said it was, a construct of Sorcery's put here to stop you.

"But how could you be so sure,"Applejack asks. "And what did you say to it to make it go all ta pieces?"

"I'll explain all that after we free the super-ego, and get rid of Sorcery." Twilight says. "It's something HE doesn't need to know." She says gesturing toward the statue.

"Twilight Sparkle, I LOVE you." A voice says, emanating from the still form of the statue.

"What?!" the other ponies say in unison.

"I'm taken." Twilight replies in an even tone.

"WHAT?!" the other ponies say again, only louder.

"Such a shame," the voice from the statue says. "When this is over I must see about killing him, or is it her?"

"Unlikely." Twilight replies. "Because when this is over, you won't exist. And the world will be a better place for it."

"Twilight, Twilight, you ARE a delight. A master strategist. Somehow you have managed with just a few days worth of conversation, to uncover and unravel a plan that I have been working on since almost the dawn of time. No other living being has ever offered me such a challenge. Sadly, as close as you were to winning, after coming so very far, I'm afraid you will still lose."

"Oh Sorcery, is THIS all that you are reduced to? Trying to TALK me into losing? We found out your plan, you are paralyzed and trapped in the real world, and as soon as we free Cordial's super-ego, he will unmake you. I'd imagine it's taking all of the concentration you have left, just to carry on this conversation."

Roused by Sorcery's voice, and his fading strength, Cordial's super-ego opens his eyes, and looks down on the seven. For the first time his expression becoming hopeful.

"Ah, Twilight, you are correct in all things, except one. Youuu willl stilll loooosse." Sorcery says, his voice fading away.

Twilight turns to face the others.

"You're taken?!" Rainbow Dash says, a hoof beat before the others, a note of heartbreak in her voice.

"Later," Twilight replies. "Right now we need to focus on freeing Cordial's super-ego."

"Alright, but this isn't over." Rainbow says, glaring at her friend.

They all approach the alter in unison. Cordial's super-ego gazes down at them. His expression eager, and hopeful. Wordlessly the six friends lower their heads, and close their eyes. A soft, yet dazzling glow begins to emit from the chest of each of Twilight's friends. After a few moments however, Applejack dares to open one of her eyes, and looks across at the others. Although Twilight has her head bowed with the rest of them, her chest remains dark.

"C'mon Twi-, you were the one who was in such a hurry." She says as her other friends open their eyes to look at her.

"S-sorry, just a bit out of practice." Twilight says. She screws her face up in concentration, willing the power of magic to come forth. Around her all her friends are filled with the power of their elements, yet Twilight remains the same.

Finally, all the others stop as well. The power of their elements still shine forth from inside them, but without the sixth they are unable to unleash them.

Twilight falls to her knees, and begins to sob uncontrollably. "No... I was so sure. So sure this would work. It was my last chance." She throws her head back and wails, "my last chance!" As if the last floodgate inside of her has broken, she begins to cry in earnest. Great wracking sobs. Her friends all surround her.

"Twi," what's wrong? What happened?" Rainbow Dash says in a surprisingly tender voice.

"It's all gone! All gone!" Twilight wails. Her tears falling like rain upon the cavern floor.

"Ya'll need to calm down, you're not making any sense. What's all gone." Applejack asks, her voice filled with concern.

"M-my magic. I-I can't do magic anymore!" She shrieks, her echo resounding through the cave.

"Oh Twi," Pinkie says, holding her best friend tightly. I-it's going to be okay."

"Okay? Okay? Pinkie, you don't understand," Rarity says. "This is... a unicorn thing. Magic isn't just something we do, it's a part of us, like a tail, or a hoof. Oh Twilight, however did this happen?" Rarity asks, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"It... it was when The Doctor and I went back in time to get that piece of Keil's statue." Twilight says between sobs. "I had been practicing slicing time with his Tardis, and I was r-really good at it." She says, her voice brightening for a moment. "A-anyway, we went back in time to the moment before the statue of Keil exploded. It was really hard to keep the Tardis steady in the proper moment. Huge amounts of chaos and order were swirling around the ethereal plane causing all kinds of time distortions. I-I was manning the controls, and The Doctor had just flung the door open to receive the statue piece as it exploded outward, when there was an accident." Twilight stops speaking for a moment to catch her breath. "There was a short in the system, as the damping grid overloaded from the force of the chaos lightning striking Keil's statue." Twilight says, her eyes looking far into the past, as the memories of that day take hold of her. "With the damping grid down, an arch of power from the Eye of Harmony shot right out of the control panel and grounded itself on my horn. I was unable to move, my body locked rigid as the power arched through me. The Doctor flung himself at me in a dive and broke the connection.

The next thing I remember was waking up in the medical bay, the Doctor and Par-, um the Doctor was looking down at me. I remember he seemed so sad. But I felt fine. I got up, and looked myself over, no worse for wear. But then he spoke."

"Twilight, we ran some tests. Physically you are fine. No worries there. But, we don't think that you'll be able to do magic anymore." He said, lowering his head.

"I was shocked. I didn't believe him." Twilight said, earnestly looking up into the faces of her friends. "This couldn't happen to ME. I was the ELEMENT of Magic. But he was right. Everything I tired, even the simplest spells no longer worked. Worse still, since my wings were magical alicorn wings, I could no longer fly."

"Oh Twilight," Flutterthor says, tears falling from her cheeks, "That was why thou wished me to carry thee."

"We spent years, going from Doctors to wizards from hundreds of worlds and times... but it was all useless." Twilight says, lowering her head once more.

"I-I did my best to get past it." Twilight says, continuing her story. "I used the Doctor's workshop to build my K.I.T.-E. It was based on his K-9 technology, and I added everything I could think of to compensate for my loss. And... and it worked. And I moved on. But I knew that soon we would have to come here. And I knew that we would need to use the Elements. But I always assumed that I could still do that!" She cries. "I mean, both Pinkie and Applejack are earth ponies, and they could use THEIR elements!"

"But darlin," Applejack says, trying to be gentle. "You're element IS magic."

"I know... I know. But I had thought, had hoped, that it would still work. I-I thought that it might... might..." Twilight collapses, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You though it might heal you." Rarity says softly, as she strokes Twilight's mane. "Oh, Twilight."

So... we lost." Ego says, looking up at his other self.

Cordial's super-ego looks down at the seven before him. Five of which are huddled around the sixth, as his Ego watches helplessly beside them. He looks toward Ego, who regards his stare. "It doesn't matter," his super-ego says.

"What?" Ego says, looking up at him.

"Please, call Twilight to me." The super-ego says.

Ego steps over to his friends. "Twilight, um, I know this isn't a good time, but um, my super-ego wants to speak with you." Ego says apologetically.

"O-of course." Twilight says. She rises slowly, brushing the tears from her face. "I-I must look a sight." She says to her friends, glancing at them in turn with red rimmed tear stained eyes.

"You look fine darling." Rarity says with a small smile.

Twilight makes her way to the alter, and slowly climbs on top of it so that she can come face to face with the super-ego.

"Twilight Sparkle. At last we meet." Cordial's super-ego says.

Twilight breaks down again. "I-I'm so sorry!" She wails. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! We were supposed to free you. And now... and now everything is over. We lost! Sorcery is going to eventually enslave the whole world! It's... it's all my fault."

"Twilight?" the super -ego asks.

"Yes," she says, wiping at her eyes again.

"It's okay." He says gently.

"W-what?" Twilight says, trying to regain her composure.

"It's okay." Cordial's super-ego says once more. "You did your best Twilight." He says, smiling at her. "You and your friends redeemed me, when no one else would've ever tried. You stood by me, and accepted me, and trusted me. You all gave me a home, and a pony to love, when I never thought I could feel love again. You and the Doctor and Harmony could've just found a way to destroy me, before Sorcery had any idea you knew he was there. But what did you do? You went across time and space, and risked your life, just to save me."

"But we failed!" Twilight protests.

"But you tried your best, and no pony could ask any more of you. Thank you Twilight Sparkle, you are... my best friend." Cordial's super-ego says, tears leaking out of his own eyes.

Twilight puts her fore legs around him and hugs him tight. "Thank you." she says, as her own tears begin to flow.

Suddenly, a glow envelops the form of Cordial's super-ego, a familiar purple glow, that resonates with Twilight's five other friends. The claws on the statue that were holding the super-ego's hooves, release him as if they had been burned, and he falls into the astonished hooves of Twilight. As he takes a step back from her, his eyes widen in surprise as the glow intensifies. A beam of violet light shines forth from him, to be met and joined by five others near the ceiling of the cave above them, the six dazzling beams of light swirl together into a rainbow, that spirals it's way down and envelops Twilight Sparkle.

The purple alicorn's eyes widen in surprise as she finds herself lifted off of the alter, the rainbow around her growing brighter and brighter, until with a sudden flash of light, it vanishes, leaving Twilight herself, hovering in midair.

"I-I'm cured?!" She asks incredulously. "I'm cured!" She cries, as she twists and turns in mid air, flying loop-d-loops before landing in front of her friends. They all embrace each other, laughing and crying at the same time.

Ego walks up to his stunned super-ego, now standing free upon the alter.

Cordial's super-ego is staring at his hooves in disbelief. "I-I did a magic," he says, his voice filled with childlike wonder.

"No. You did THE magic." His ego says, smiling broadly.

Twilight breaks away from the others and walks up before Cordial's super-ego. "Thank you... SO MUCH!" she says, flying up to embrace him.

"I-I don't know how that happened." Super-ego says, still in shock. "I'm not an element of harmony. How is this possible?"

"Friendship IS magic." Twilight says with a happy smile. "And friendship works both ways, not just from me to you." She gives him another hug. "I came all this way to save you. And you ended up saving me. I can never thank you enough."

"Well," Cordial's super-ego says, his face red with embarrassment, "that's what friends are for!"

"Well said!" the voice of Flutterthor booms out across the cave. "Now, what say we finally put an end to the foul beast that has vexed us all this day?"

"Agreed." Both Ego and Super-ego say in unison. Super-ego jumps down from the alter and turns to face it. Ego joins him and together they both lift the lid. Inside a young colt yawns and opens his eyes.

"Is it time to play?" he asks brightly, as his rises out of the alter.

"Yes, it's long past time that we all played together." Ego says, helping him over the edge.

"You're Id, aren't you?" Twilight says looking down at what appears to be a young version of Cordial.

"Uh, huh." The young colt replies. "You're a pretty lady. Will you be my friend?" Id asks, wide eyed.

"Yes I will." Twilight replies. "We will all be your friends," she says, gesturing at all the others assembled.

"Really!" the young colt squeals happily. "I haven't had any friends before! Just my brothers." He says, looking up at Ego and Super-ego. "D-Do you want to play?" He asks hesitantly, looking toward the others.

Pinkie Pie steps forward, and looks at the little colt solemnly. "Kid, there is nothing I would rather do." She says, giving him a tight hug. "Cupcake?" she asks, reaching behind her mane and pulling out a cupcake with rainbow swirled icing with extra sprinkles.

"Mmm-hmm!" Id says, taking the proffered sugar bomb and begins devouring it on the spot.

"We really need to get Pinkie out of our head," Ego says to his counter-part. "She's really bad for us."

"Where does she keep getting that stuff?" Twilight asks them both.

They both have the grace to look ashamed. "Um, I'm just guessing, but probably mental resonance." Ego says with an embarrassed grin.

"What's that mean?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It means that Pinkie Pie, and Discord think a lot alike." Twilight says rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well THAT makes sense." Rainbow says, watching the pink party pony play with the immature representation of Cordials mind.

"So, are you two ready?" Twilight asks, facing Ego and Super-ego.

"Long past ready." Ego replies. "Id? Time to play later. We need to get together for a bit. We are going to slay a dragon. Won't that be fun?"

Id breaks off his game and runs up to the other two. "Is it the scary red one?" he asks, "Cause I don't like him."

"Yes, it's the scary red one, and once we are done, he'll never ever bother us again." Ego says.

"Yay!" Id squeals. "Okay, let's do it."

The three link hooves, and a golden radiance begins to envelope them. Slowly, ever so slowly, the three parts of Cordials mind begin to reintegrate.

"Twilight," A voice echos in Twilight Sparkles mind. She looks all about her but can see no one.

"Twilight," the voice says again. This time Twilight recognizes the voice, it belongs to Sorcery. She looks toward the golden statue of the dragon. The statue that represents how the evil red dragon is still enmeshed inside the being of Cordial's mind.

"This really is it." She mutters to herself. "Right now you're still stuck in there, and in a few moments, they...HE will unmake you. You lose Sorcery." she says loud enough for the others to hear.

Her friends move up to join her, facing the radiant form of Cordial's mind, whole and complete for the first time in thousands of years. Flutterthor rushes forward and embraces him.

"Oh Twilight, you overlooked just one small detail." the voice whispers insistently in her mind. "You were right, the Summergale you fought was just a construct of mine. But what you didn't think about, was that I can see and hear everything it does." And with that, the sibilant voice vanishes from Twilight's mind.

The now complete Cordial faces the statue of Sorcery, with a thought the gold surrounding it's form shatters to reveal the dragon itself.

"What does that mean?" Twilight mutters to herself again, how can that help him?"

Enveloped in the mental magic of Cordial's mind Sorcery is forced to revert to his elemental form. The red gem that is the chaos lord pulses malevolently, trapped in Cordial's golden magic.

Twilight's eyes open in shock, as she suddenly deduces the meaning of Sorcery's words.

"Any last words, before you cease to exist, you foul blight on Equestria." Cordial asks the helpless chaos elemental."

"Just these." Sorcery replies, his words echoing in all the minds around him.

"No!" Screams Twilight Sparkle.

"SUMMERGALE IS ALIVE!" Sorcery yells.

The golden sphere containing the chaos lord shatters, as the entire mental realm around them reels in shock. All the ponies are thrown from their hooves as a massive mindquake distorts the entirety of the landscape around them.

As Twilight manages to regain her footing she sees the elemental known as Sorcery slowly drift his way up and out of Cordial's mind, the cavern around them ringing with the mocking laughter of his departure.


	33. Part 33

Part 33

Endings and Beginnings

The now fully reintegrated mind of Cordial turns and focuses it's gaze on Twilight Sparkle, as she watches the elemental form of Sorcery make it's escape.

"Was he telling the truth?" Cordial asks, his eyes wide and searching.

"He's getting away!" She says, pointing a hoof at he the ceiling of the cavern.

"Answer me!" he shouts, causing the entire mental realm to shake violently.

Twilight looks frantically from Cordial to the ceiling and back again. "Yes." She says finally. "I didn't tell you before because if Sorcery found out he could have found some way to use that knowledge against you. Yes, she's alive and safe, but that wont last if we don't get out of here and stop Sorcery."

"Fine." Cordial says, he angry gaze transfixing her, "but when this is over you and I need to have a talk," he says before his image vanishes.

"Every pony gather in close," Twilight says. As soon as the other five have gathered to her, her horn flairs bright. And as magics unused for decades begin to swirl about them she allows her self a small smile. "Still got it," She thinks to herself, as the six friends are teleported back to the real world.

Outside, while Chaos had not been Reigning exactly, it had definitely made it's presence known. Sorcery in his crystalline form had drifted out of the still comatose Discord, and attempted to make his escape, only to impact into the shield Harmony had erected.

"Foolish child, you think to stop ME?!" Sorcery roars. "You are not Zacherle, you are not Muenchinger. You only delay the inevitable." Sorcery floats back from the edge of the barrier and begins to hurl bolts of pure chaos against it.

"This... is... bad." Harmony says, as she strains to hold the barrier in place.

Suddenly Twilight and her friends appear. She looks up at Sorcery still restrained for the moment and thinks quickly.

"Cheshire, cease bombardment. Return to the Doctor, tell him plan A, has failed, we are attempting temporary containment." Twilight says to her small robotic feline.

"By your command mistress. Activating 'Mote of Harmony', engaging temporal drive." And with that the sleek silver robot vanishes into the time stream.

Twilight turns to address the gathered crowd. "Listen every pony, we succeeded in driving Sorcery out of Discord, but we failed to destroy him. We all need to work together to keep him from escaping. Please every pony that can do magic, focus your power to strengthen Harmony's shield. Every pony else link hooves and place them on Harmony and let her channel your strength into her. We have to keep Sorcery contained as long as possible. Harmony you can reduce the size of your containment shield to exclude Discord. He'll be okay as soon as the effects of Cheshire's beam wears off."

Harmony gives a small nod of acknowledgment as her shield bubble contracts to only slightly larger than the form of the chaos elemental.

"Twilight Sparkle," the voice of Sorcery says, emanating from the red crystalline form. "As I told you before, you came close, but you WILL lose. Surely you already realize that even combined, you don't have a chance of destroying me now. All you are doing is delaying your inevitable demise by a few more minutes. Well, I should say THIER inevitable demise. YOU I think I shall keep. You have proven to be a resourceful and intelligent being. Yes, yes indeed. I think you will make a nice pet. It will be interesting to see you plot and scheme as you are forced to watch me destroy this world and everything in it that you hold so dear. And when your spirit eventually breaks, I shall drink your tears, as aged wine."

"NOT going to happen." Twilight says, every pony, let's light it up!" Power nearly immeasurable begins to flow into the crystalline alicorn known as Harmony. Cadence, Luna, and Celestia channel all of their own alicorn magics, every unicorn present begin to channel all of their power as well. The rest all link hands with Zecora and she places her free hoof onto Harmony's shoulder as they channel all of their energies into her as well. Meanwhile Twilight and her friends have brought for the elements of Harmony from inside themselves once again, and a brilliant rainbow shines forth from the still forms of the six to join and combine with the power of her friends that all focus on Harmony herself.

Harmony raise her head. Her crystalline form radiant with power. The shield, which had only moments before been close to breaking, is now reformed. A fierce determination could be seen on her face as she continues to channel nearly godlike power into her horn.

"Very impressive." Sorcery says in a calm clear voice. But just how long can you keep this up? Hours? Days? certainly not months or years. Certainly not forever. No, you will tire, I will be set free, and this world will eventually all be mine. But to be honest. I find myself somewhat impatient after all this time. No, I don't think I shall wait another day to begin my conquest. Twilight Sparkle, you are a very bright little pony. Do you remember from your viewing of Discord's globe how powerful I was? I was a match for the five other remaining chaos elementals. And do you remember all of that chaotic ash Cordial spent so very long cleaning up? Now where do you suppose all that power went? And while you are at it, think back to where and when his body reformed. Remember the maelstrom? All that free chaos floating about? Oh Twilight, let me save you some time and calculations." And suddenly the form of Sorcery begins to glow. The shield containing him begins to push outward as cracks start to appear over it's surface.

"I'm... losing... it." Harmony says, her head bowed once again as she strains to keep the shield from breaking.

"Every pony, please give it everything you have." Twilight pleads desperately. All of the beings assembled redouble their efforts, and the cracks in the shield begin to diminish.

"By the gods, this IS fun." Sorcery says. "Dangle a little hope, then snatch it away. It's like playing with a cat. But all things must come to an end. And for you, that time is now." And Sorcery begins to glow again, the pressure on the shield increasing. Jagged cracks appear, and suddenly the shield shatters. "In moments, it will all be over." Sorcery says, gloating down at the exhausted ponies before him.

"YE GOT THAT RIGHT!" A voice shouts from behind him.

Sorcery turns to see the figure of Summergale and a pony he has never beheld fully before emerge from an upright blue box. The strange pony wears a long brown coat festooned with a rainbow scarf, a dark fedora and is holding a small metal wand of some kind. Wordlessly he unscrews a piece from the bottom of it, extending it to Summergale, as she takes it in her hoof, he can see it is still attached to the wand by a thin cable.

"So, Twilight spoke the truth, you ARE still alive." Sorcery says in surprised amusement.

"AYE, FIT AN WHOLE NO THANKS TO YOU. AN I BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME TA TELL YA JUST ONE THING."

"And that is?" Sorcery asks in contempt.

"Summergale raises the end of the device to her lips, and yells as loud as she can, "**I WIN!**" The light on the end of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver goes from green to red as he points it at the crystalline form of Sorcery. He turns on the device and is slammed back into the door of the Tardis as the power of Summergale's voice, amplified ten thousandfold by the Doctor's device, is unleashed at the chaos elemental.

The form of Sorcery begins to distort as the sonic waves impact his body. "What... is happening? What have you DONE!" he roars as his form vibrates in resonance with the Doctor's device. The Doctor changes a setting on his sonic screwdriver and the pitch and frequency of the sound waves are changed.

"No. NOOO!" Sorcery cries, as his body distorts further. Suddenly it vanishes from reality.

"Now THAT'S what I call SONIC!" The Doctor says with a wide toothy grin.

"Is it over?" An exhausted Twilight asks, as her and her friends approach the Tardis.

"Yes, my dear. Finally after all this time, it really is." The Doctor says running his hands through her mane.

"What the heck just happened? Applejack asks. "Who in Equestria is this pony, and how is Summergale still alive?!"

"Oh a feisty one this one is." Summergale replies. "Is this me new daughter in law?" Summergale asks turning toward Twilight.

"Not, hardly." Applejack replies. "That would be her," she says pointing a hoof over her shoulder toward Fluttershy, who is helping a groggy Discord to his feet.

"Ooh, a great beauty she is. Looks like my son has done well for himself. Not bad considering he looks like a painting made while the painter was on a drinkin binge." Summergale says, eying Fluttershy thoughtfully.

"Bwahahaa." Rainbow Dash laughs out loud. "Oh I can tell, you and I are going to be GREAT friends.

"Twilight, ya still ain't answered my questions. Applejack says, as Fluttershy and an unsteady Discord make their way toward them.

Well, to start with," Twilight says. This is the Doctor. He's a time traveler."

"Nice to finally meet you all in person. Jelly pony?" he says proffering a bag of sweets, which Pinkie pie eagerly accepts a sample from.  
"Wow, these are great!" Pinkie says smiling contently.

"As to what happened to Sorcery," He begins. "I used the power of Summergale's voice and amplified it with my sonic screwdriver. Then once Sorcery's crystal form was resonating with it, I changed the vibrational frequency of it, and by extension him, and phased him out of this space/time reality entirely."

"Wait, so he's still out there somewhere, in some other time and place? You just sent him to reign havoc down on another realty?" Harmony asks.

"It's all relative my dear." The Doctor replies with a smile. "ideally we wanted to unmake him, which would have return his essence back to Zacherle and Muenchinger. But since that plan failed, we did the next best thing, we sent him back to the world they originally came from. His amount of chaos won't even be noticed in THAT world. But just to be sure," The Doctor pulls a pad from the pocket of his coat, and checks the data. "Ah, here we go, July 1st 2012, Meadowlands Expo Center, in a place called Seacaucus, New Jersey. It seemed he was able to start a small electrical fire that was quickly taken care of, and mocked loudly by that reality's version of Discord. Seems fitting." The Doctor says with another toothy smile.

Twilight lifts her wings, and hugs him tightly, "I've really missed that smile." she says.

"Oh, looks like somepony's got her magic back." The Doctor says, ruffling her mane.

"Did you KNOW that would happen?" She asks, poking him in the chest with a hoof.

"I'll never tell," he says kissing her horn lightly.

"You two seem awfully chummy for just traveling companions." Rainbow Dash says accusingly.

"Well," Twilight begins shyly. "I'm not so much a traveling companion, as I am a partner... See, he's kinda.. sorta... my husband.

"**WHAT!" **the collective shout goes up from eleven voices all at once. Suddenly a young filly bolts from out of the Tardis, nearly knocking Twilight over.

"Mommie!" the young alicorn says, clinging to Twilight. "You did it! You saved the whole future! I just got done checking. And you got your magic back!" she says excitedly holding Twilight in a tight hug.

"Did... did she just call you... mommie?" Rainbow Dash asks, he eye twitching.

Twilight turns to face all those assembled. "Every pony, I'd like you all to meet my daughter, this is Paradox Sparkle."

"**WHAT!" **the cry goes up in unison again from eleven voices in shock.

"Now I know this is a bit sudden, but-" Twilight begins, but is cut off as a roaring sound occurs and next to them another Tardis appears.

Time Turner emerges with Derpy and Vinyl Scratch, the latter pushing her enormous bass cannon. Twilight looks up at the Doctor. "Backup, backup plan." He says, smiling down at her. Twilight merely rolls her eyes. Suddenly, the grinding sound starts again, as another Tardis appears on the other side of the Doctor's.

From it emerge a pony with a close cropped mane in a black leather jacket, with a vaguely familiar alicorn, and a young white earth pony with a mane similar in color to Vinyl's sporting delta-v shades. "Backup, backup, backup plan," Time Turner says from the other Tardis.

"Okay, now you are just showing off," Derpy says from beside him.

The young pony makes his way out of the Tardis, two sleek silvery orbs follow him, one above each shoulder. "Whoa, ancient Ponyville! He looks over and catches sight of Vinyl Scratch. He raises his shades and looks at her in shock. "Callibraic!" He says, trotting over to her. "Wow, younger mom, you totally scan well. And scan this retro bass cannon. Metallic!" he says happily.

"Alright, Double Bass, ex-neigh, about the uture-frey" the pony in the leather jacket says.

"Wait, what?" Vinyl says in shock. "Mom? What did he mean, 'Mom', I'm a-"

"Sorry hot version of mom, 'spoilers', but at least tell other mom I said hello. Oh, and since like babies can't talk, let me clue you two in. No creamed spinach! That stuff is straight nasty.

"Alright, just for that, back in you go, and quit trying to alter history!" The pony in leather says, as he ushers the young pony back into the Tardis. The alicorn that traveled with him takes a moment to look at all those assembled. Twilight eyes light up as she realizes where she has seen her before.

"Charity?" she asks in awe. Upon hearing this all present fall to their knees, except for the three Doctors.

"Yes Twilight, it's me." She says smiling. "And before you ask, no, I'm not from the past. I didn't die back then, we alicorn's are immortal, I should know, I was the first. It was merely time for me to pass the baton onto the younger generation, just as someday you two will do the same," she says smiling at Luna and Celestia. "Now please rise up, there should never need to be bowing before others, especially family. And after all, we are all family, here. Why don't the rest of you come out now, I think the time for secrets is well past."

After a moment Tardis doors all open, and the others who had remained hidden up until now emerge. Keil who Harmony had restored emerges from Twilight's Doctor's Tardis. Justice emerges from Charity's, They all look toward Time Turners, but no one has come forth. "I think," he says somewhat sheepishly, "that my passengers, wish to remain anonymous for now."

"As they will." Charity says. "Now I'm sure you all have questions, I'll address the most obvious, if I may?" She says, turning toward the three Doctors, who nod to her in unison.

"As you all know," Charity begins, addressing all those present, "The Doctor had tasked himself with trying to undo the damage that Zacherle and Muenchinger set into motion at the dawn of time. This task has consumed much of his time, throughout many of his lives. Without going into too much detail, he arrived at a solution. It was a one in infinity shot, everything had to happen a certain way, at a certain time for the desired outcome to occur. I HAD to step down from the throne and fake my own death. Justice HAD to disappear when he did. Summergale HAD to go to the island. Cordial HAD to become Discord. You six HAD to become friends and acquire the elements of Harmony." She says indicating Twilight and her friends. "But there were other things that didn't have to happen. Summergale didn't HAVE to actually die, just seem like it. So Twilight and the Doctor were able to slice time and save her the instant of the explosion. Twilight didn't HAVE to fall in love, but these things just sort of happen." She says looking into the eyes of her husband and smiling, as Twilight looked up into the eyes of hers, warmly.

Derpy and Time Turner looked at each other briefly, before quickly looking away, a blush spreading noticeably upon both of their cheeks. Twilight caught Charity's eye and raised a questioning eyebrow. Charity broadens her smile and nods 'yes' in return.

"So wait a minute," Rainbow Dash says, looking back and forth between Twilight and Charity. "You're telling me, that all three of these ponies are the Doctor... the same guy?" Charity and Twilight both nod yes. "But... you are BOTH married to him?!"

"Well, 'both' at the moment," Charity says with an amused expression, glancing over at an uncomfortable Time Turner and Derpy.

"It's a little... complicated," Twilight says. "They aren't really the same pony... well, they sort of are, but... let's just leave it at complicated."

Twilight," Fluttershy says from between Discord, Harmony, and Summergale, who had been having a tearful reunion with Justice. "What I want to know is, how could you get married without telling us? Didn't you want us there? Why were we left out?" She says in a hurt tone, her expression mirroring that of her other friends.

"But you ARE invited Fluttershy!" Twilight says, tears brimming in her eyes. All of you, everyone here is invited."

Please explain sugar cube, my head is getting a little sore, from trying ta keep up."

"Well, The Doctor travels in time. And well, we decided a long time ago, that we wanted our wedding to be on a special day. The day that Sorcery was finally defeated. When we were all finally safe. So, with your permission, we'd like to have it today." She looks over at the Doctor, who checks one of his many watches, and mouths, a number. "In about ten minutes." Twilight finishes.

"**WHAT!" **emerges yet again from most of those assembled. But this time it's Discord who rises to the challenge.

"Oh I think I understand what is going on... finally." He says looking down at all those assembled. "And I must say Twilight, it's so wonderfully chaotic. You'll definitely be getting a suitably impressive wedding gift from me. All right every pony, it's simple enough. In about nine minutes Twilight from the past is going to show up here to be married. I think in that time we need to be suitably prepared." He says snapping his claws. The breakfast buffet vanishes to be replaced by a beautiful and elegant wedding archway, surrounded by columns. "Future Twilight, front and center."

"Actually it's 'present' Twilight." She says walking up.

"Don't confuse me anymore than your little robo-kitty already has." Discord says chidingly.

"Sorry about that." Twilight says rubbing the back of her head.

"Forgiven, forgotten, and filed away." Discord says absently. "But quickly, I need two things from you, and you know what they are because you already went through this in your past."

'Right,' Twilight says. "Here's the gift registry list." She says, flourishing a long and detailed list of possible goodies for her and her husband to be/has been/will be. Discord looks it over and snaps his claws. "All right every pony, quickly pick out a gift for our soon to arrive, happy couple," Discord says holding up copies of the list that fly out to every being present. "Don't worry about cost or other such nonsense, this in on me." he says waving a claw dismissively. Twilight's friends began scanning their lists eagerly, caught up in the building excitement. "Alright Twilight, the next thing is wedding theme. Better make it quick, we are down to five minutes." Twilight quickly fires off ideas and instructions, and Discord obligingly alters reality with his magic, with two minutes to spare, all the guests are attired, and the garden of Discord's castle had been transformed into a fairytale wonderland.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for this Discord!" Twilight says, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh please Twilight, after what you and your friends have done for me, this is the very least I can do." he says, as his mother and sister all hug him tightly while his father claps him on the shoulder in approval.

Twilight runs to the door of the Tardis. All right everyone, I'll be back for the reception. Save me a piece of cake. Oh, and DON'T tell my past self ANYTHING about what is going to happen to her. Otherwise it might not happen."

'But if it didn't happen, then how could we all be here to-" Spike begins,

"**DON'T ASK!**" Three Doctor's say all at once.

"Okay, okay, fine," Spike says, settling into his chair and fidgeting with his bow tie.

"Taken care of Twilight," Discord says with a snap of his claw. A brief sparkle of magic occurs around everyone's mouth. "No one here will have any accidental slip of the tongues. Now scoot before you show up." Discord says with a smile.

Twilight closes the door, and the Tardis they were in quickly disappears. Seconds later the Tardis reappears in the exact same spot. The doors open, and a hesitant Twilight Sparkle emerges, followed by her parents, who seem oddly calm about their mode of transportation. And then the now familiar face of her Doctor. Instead of the trench coat and fedora, he now sports and extremely elegant tuxedo, with a black silk top hat. Twilight takes a few steps out of the Tardis, and looks around in wonder at all those assembled.

"Justice, Summergale, Keil, Harmony? And... Charity?" But how? How is this possible?" She asks, looking at all of her friends, each wearing a beautiful dress or suit.

Discord, in his full blue suit and top hat, casually removes his monocle, and addresses the confused but delighted alicorn. "Tut, tut, princess. I'm sure you have been traveling with your friend long enough to realize that we can't give you any information about your OWN future." Discord says chidingly.

"Well, yes, but-" Twilight begins, but Discord puts a claw on her lips, and silences her.

"Now, now. All you need to know for today, is that this is sometime in your future, and all of us are her to celebrate your wedding day. Anything else you will figure out in the fullness of time. Good enough?" he asks.

Twilight looks into all the smiling faces of all those gathered around her. "Yes, it's absolutely wonderful! she says. Discord gestures with his claw, and Now Twilight is adorned in a beautiful wedding gown. "This is...my mothers gown!" Twilight says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well I thought it would be appropriate." Discord says as Twilight's mother gives him a hug.

"Thank you so much," she says.

"Now when did my son become such a gentlepony?" Summergale asks her husband.

"Seems he did some growing up while we were away." Justice replies.

"Aye, that he did. They both did," she says looking at Harmony as she and Keil talk with their daughters. "Seems like we are grandparents." She says absently.

"Now you know how I feel," Charity says sneaking up behind them, with her Doctor in tow. Justice crushes them in a tight hug.

"Now son, no need to hug so tight. We won't be going anywhere you can't reach us ever again." The Doctor says, hugging him back.

"So um, you are me new mother in law..." Summergale says hesitantly. "It truly be an honor ta meet ye at last, um, yer highness... ma'am." Summergale says, ans she starts to bow before the first of all alicorn's.

"Oh knock it off!" Charity says, tapping Summergale on the forehead. I knew you seafarers better than you knew us earth ponies, from back before you were born. I used to sneak down to the docks all the time when it was time to sell off the harvest back on the farm. I'll have no daughter of mine trying to paint me as soft or spoiled." Charity's horn goes bright for a moment and two chairs and a table appear before them. "C'mon, right now! Set em up!" She says sitting down, and placing her forearm on the table.

"Ye... ye want ta arm wrestle with me?" Summergale asks in confusion.

"Well I DID, "Charity replies in mock consternation. "But since you seem to lack any confidence, perhaps I will have better luck with my granddaughter in law. "Hey Fluttershy! Come over here and see if you are more of a challenge than your mother in law eh?" Fluttershy looks their way like a deer caught in the lights of a cart at night.

"Now what just a minute, maw in law...ma'am. Ye just came perilously close ta callin me yella. And no pony calls Captain Summergale yella! Yer on!" She says, slamming her forearm onto the table.

Rainbow Dash alerted to the commotion comes over to watch as the two winged contestants strain mightily against each other. "I got the winner!" she shouts in enthusiasm. Discord and Harmony, with Keil at their side walk up and join them.

"Who should we be pulling for here?" Harmony asks her brother.

"Beats me sis. I don't want to get on the bad side of either one of them." Discord replies.

The two seem deadlocked, until Summergale glaces up at the growing crowd and sees the pony beside Harmony. "Keil!" she shouts, and losing her focus for a moment, Charity slams her hoof to the table.

"YES! She shouts triumphantly. If nothing else, I'm still Queen of the table!"

"Oh we'll just see about that your highness," Rainbow Dash says, as she quickly takes Summergale's place at the table.

Summergale meanwhile had ignored all this. She rose to her feet and approached Keil.

"I knew from that Doctor fella, that you had survived. But it's good ta see that you are whole and hale with me own eyes. She says, embracing Keil in a crushing hug.

"Ah, well, he almost wasn't," Discord says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now none of that me lad." Summergale says chucking him on the chin. "The Doctor told me all about THAT as well. In the first place, that wasn't you at the time, it were that worm Sorcery's doing. And in the second place, that course o' events had ta occur, in order for what happened after ta happen. Or so I been told anyways. An considerin the source, I can't help but ta trust it." She says nodding back toward the three Doctors.

"What she said," Keil says, throwing a hoof around his best friends shoulder. "I'm just glad we can finally hang out again. I mean dude, I was a statue for like, forever, you can't imagine what that's like." Suddenly Discord and Harmony double over with laughter.

"What?" Keil asks. "What did I say?" he asks again watching the two siblings roll on the ground, tears leaking from their eyes as the struggle in vain to regain control of themselves.

Finally Discord catches his breath long enough to say, "oh, I might know a LITTLE something about it." he says, trying to stifle a new way of laughter.

"That's a stone cold fact, brother." Harmony says, setting them both off again.

Keil looks over at Summergale. "Don't ask me." She says."I'm startin ta wonder if they have some kinda long term chaos/order damage." She says looking back and forth between the draconicus and the crystal alicorn.

"Whew... I'm okay, I'm okay." Harmony says, rising to her hooves. "It's an inside joke mother, that's all. I'll tell you all about it. See-" Suddenly the open bars of the wedding march can be heard across the garden. All heads turn toward the archway, which had been adorn in beautiful spring flowers. Vinyl Scratch and Double Bass, each on either sides of the dais, begin to pump out a wonderfully blended up tempo wedding march, as ponies find their way to their seats. As the last pony sits down, the march changes to it's more serious form as the groom and the Minister, in this case Zacora, enter form the right. As soon as they have taken their places, the groomsponies begin escorting the bridesmaids down the isle. Shining Armor, Spike, Keil, Justice, and the other two Doctors, escort Cadence, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy down the isle. The boys looking resplendent in their tuxedos, and the girls all in matching lavender gowns, which all sparkle with glittering gemstones. As the others take their places, Spike quickly leaves the group to get ready to perform his second duty. Next the matron of honor enters, Celestia looking radiant, her flowing mane and tail shining gloriously. She is being escorted by the best pony, or in this case, the best draconicus, as Discord keeps pace beside her.

Next the flower pony and ring bearer enter. Luna causing a cascade of violet pedals to rain down upon the walkway, as Spike proudly keeps pace beside her. As they take their places, Zecora speaks.

"In love and friendship, we abide, now please let us rise, for the coming bride," she says smiling warmly.

Finally the bride makes her entrance. Twilight Sparkle, looking terribly nervous, is holding the arm of her father Night Light, who is murmuring words of reassurance. As they pass her mother, Twilight Velvet bursts into tears of joy, and is comforted by Charity and Summergale.

Unseen by all assembled, a young alicorn filly winks into existence at the back of the room. Unseen by all, except that is, for Discord. From the stage where he is dutifully standing he surreptitiously places a claw behind his back and snaps it. Then from the potted plant beside where the young alicorn is hiding a flower bud begins to grow. Once it has reached full size, it opens and a voice speaks from over her shoulder.

"My, someone is being rather chaotic," the voice says.

The young alicorn whirls about to see the head of Discord emerging from the center of a gigantic violet.

"Oh, um hi. I guess you saw me." She says, a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh don't be so disappointed." Discord says in reply. "Inside my domain, nothing comes and goes without my notice. So my young... Paradox, was it?" She nods, smiling. "I suppose you just had to sneak off to she your parents get married."

"Well... yeah. I mean, it's one of the most important days in their life. I just HAD to see it for myself." She says defensively.

"So you took your father's time machine without permission and flew it back here? Won't he notice it's gone?" Discord asks.

"Oh no MR. Discord." Paradox says earnestly. "I would NEVER do that. Poppa and Momma need that to get around in."

"But you... don't?" Discord asks in disbelief.

"Nope, not me Mr. Discord. Watch!" Suddenly Paradox fades from view. A moment later she reappears. Then another, then another, than another. "See, it's all me, from different points in time." they all say proudly in unison.

"But how can you all be in the same place at the same time without the universe kerpolding?!" Discord asks worriedly.

"I dunno Mr. Discord, it's just something I could always do." One Paradox says, as the others fade away. "Mom says it's time magic, and since it's magic, it avoids the rules."

"WOW! Just...wow!" You are a really special pony!" Discord says in awe.

Paradox giggles. "That's what THEY keep saying." She says pointing a hoof toward Time Turner's Tardis.

Discord's eyes follow the path of Paradox's hoof. The barest flicker of distortion in the air in front of the open doors of the Tardis can be seen. Flower Discord disappears, and a regular Discord silently materializes, leaning against the Tardis door frame. Paradox arrives only a moment behind him.

"Lovely ceremony, don't you think?" Discord remarks casually.

"Oh yes, very tastefully done," a masculine voice replies out of thin air.

A moment later a smacking sound occurs. It sounds vaguely reminiscent of one all powerful godlike being smacking ANOTHER all powerful godlike being upside the back of the head.

"OW! What was that... oh." the masculine voice says, before falling silent.

"You might as well drop it," Discord says. "I know you are there Zacherle and Muenchinger." He says facing toward where the voice had been emanating from.

Suddenly the air before Discord ripples, and the forms of the two gods appear before him. With one unexpected addition.

"Stonewall?" Discord says in surprise. "And you're now an ALICORN as well? Wow. Seems like every pony is turning into an alicorn nowadays."

"Well," Zacherle says sheepishly. "I couldn't just let him die. We barely got to know each other." She says, wrapping an uncomfortable Stonewall in her embrace. Muenchinger looks back and forth between the Discord beside him, and the one on the dais, Standing next to the nervous couple.

"That's a pretty good trick," he remarks.

"Thanks," Discord replies. "A little something I picked up from Sorcery at the end there. That's the real me on stage. I'm just an avatar, but he can see and hear anything I can. I get the feeling I can get a lot of use out of this in the future." Discord remarks.

"No doubt." Muenchinger replies. "Look I'm sorry we didn't come out earlier. But we decided that there may be some lingering resentment from some of your friends on how we handled all of this. A lot of ponies went through a lot of hardship before the Doctor made right our mistake."

"Ah, don't worry about it so much." Discord says, as he begins to smile. "After all, you are only... human. Right?"

"Touche," Zacherle responds. "In any event, we'd like to offer you something for your efforts. Both you and your sister, and your mother as well. After all, it was she who ultimately defeated Sorcery."

Muenchinger holds forth a small wooden box. As Discord looks on, he lifts the lid to reveal two matching rings. Take one Cordial, and give the other to your sister. With these you and she can revert to your natural forms any time you want to. We were simple going to return you to normal ourselves. But the Doctor convinced us that being able to revert to your Chaos Lord and Order Mistress forms will be advantageous in your future."

Discord, takes the rings, and looks at them thoughtfully. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "This is something I had long given up on. I look forward to surprising my bride very soon." He says with a grin.

"And as for your mother." Zacherle says. "I have something that I think will be to her liking." Zacherle hands Discord several scroll cases. Opening one, Discord removes the rolled up page from inside and examines it.

"A sea chart. But... no, really? After all this time?" He says in wonder.

"Indeed," Zacherle responds with a smile. "These are all current, and up to date charts, detailing the exact location of the 'Pony's Pride'."

"My mother has been searching for that wreck her whole life. She raised me on tales of it's sunken treasure. So it really does exist?"

"That's right Cordial. Before you were born there was an Earth pony unlike any other. The bravest and greatest pirate of them all. He plundered the seas of Equestria, and eventually earned the title of 'King of the Pirates'. He kept all his amassed loot on a mighty treasure galleon, 'The Pony's Pride'. But one day a great storm arose out at sea, and the Pony's Pride, weighed down with the accumulated treasure of decades, sank to the ocean floor, the location lost to all, save the Pirate King himself. Legend has it that he laughed as all his treasure sank in the waves before him. He hosted a massive party for his crew, and claimed loudly that he felt as if a great burden had been lifted from him that day. He sailed away to parts unknown, but left one last cryptic message for all that might come after. "If you seek my fortune, it is yours for the taking. I left it all, in one place."

"Wow," Discord says absently. "That story sounds strangely familiar for some reason. It seems like I saw something remarkably similar to that on my viewing orb once..."

Zacherle looks away in embarrassment. "Oh look, they're getting to the good part." She says pointing toward the dais.

Discord and Paradox turn their attention back to the ceremony.

"Now since the two before me have not fled, then with these rings, say 'I thee wed'." Zecora instructs the two before them.  
The two slip rings over each of the others hooves, and say in unison, "I thee wed!"

"My prayer for you is a long and happy life, so I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" Zecora says, closing her book before her. "Oh, and these final words, I bid you abide, Doctor you may now kiss... your bride." All those assembled watch as Twilight Sparkle receives her first kiss from her new husband. All except for Paradox, who doesn't want to see the 'mushy stuff'. Instead she looks up to the sky to avoid having to see her parents kiss. What she sees makes her eyes go wide.

Her very special eyes take in a sight that no pony else seems to be able to see. In the sky above, ten other Tardis's float in the air, slightly out of phase with time. Their doors are open, and from the open doors can be seen ten other Doctors, some with companions, some alone. All silently watching the wedding that unfolds before them. As Paradox looks from one to the other she notices something at the edge of her sight. She looks really hard, and can just make out another, far larger ring of Tardis's farther back in the sky. Some look like her father's some are totally different. All hang in the sky with their doors open, and all have occupants all looking down at the wedding. "Wow," she says to herself absently. She turns back to the procession just as the cheer goes up, and the happy couple come running down the isle in a hail of thrown rice. They leap into the Tardis, and before it disappears, the wedding bouquet flies out the door, to be caught in amazed surprise by Derpy Hooves. As her friends shout their encouragement, the Tardis fades from sight.

"Well, I guess I'd better go Mr. Discord. But I'll be back real soon," Paradox says, smiling up at him. Discord waves a claw in goodbye as Paradox fades from sight.

"This is our cue as well," Muenchinger says, as the trio vanishes from before him. A moment later the Discord avatar snaps his claw and returns to nonexistence, as the real one makes his way down from the dais.

Moments later the Tardis returns, and Twilight and the Doctor emerge, with Paradox trotting happily by their side.

"All right, just to be clear, WHEN are YOU from?" Applejack asks the trio.

"Oh Applejack," Twilight says giggling. "I'm the one that left just before past Twilight arrived for her wedding. I've been waiting a really long time for this reception. And so has my daughter."

"That's right Miss Applejack ma'am. She's been telling me about it for years. I hope it lives up to all our expectations," she says in earnest innocence.

"This is all so very, very, strange," Rarity comments.

"Aw who cares." Pinkie Pie says, taking Paradox by the arm. "Stick with me kid, you're about to experience the greatest party of your life!"

Twilight gives Discord a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks again for this," she says smiling warmly, before taking her husband by the arm, and making her way into the crowd.

Fluttershy moves up beside him as he surveys all the chaos, as the largest, craziest, happiest, party in the history of Equestria begins to kick into high gear. "This is nice," he says, putting his arm around his bride. Improbable, insane, potentially dangerous to both the space/time continuum, and the cosmic balance... but nice."

"And just think," Fluttershy adds. "It was only a few years ago you were all alone and turned to stone, now look at them all. All of them are your FAMILY now."

"You're right. They are." Discord says, with wonder in his voice. "You knew my dear, I think we should do this EVERY year. Get all of us together, and celebrate our friendship and family ties. We can make it into a regular family reunion."

Fluttershy starts to giggle, and soon her giggles turn into gales of laughter.

"What?" Discord says, "what's so funny?"

"Oh sweetheart," Fluttershy says, as she pulls him in for a kiss. "THIS family is anything but 'regular', she says giggling again.

Discord turns to face the crowd once more. Rainbow Dash has just been thrown to the ground by Charity, who has clearly won their arm wrestling match. Summergale is regaling any pony within the sound of her voice, with an unedited version of the 'Sailor's Speech', causing Luna, Cadence and Velvet Sparkle to blush furiously, while Celestia merely nods occasionally. Twilight is taking turns dancing with all three Doctors. Night Light is watching Pinkie Pie show off her juggling skills by juggling four versions of Paradox at the same time. A very tipsy Rarity has convinced Spike to dance with her, with soon to be disastrous results in the form of a very jealous, and fast approaching Applejack. Derpy is sitting by herself, sipping fruit punch and looking thoughtfully back and forth between Time Turner, and the bouquet she had caught earlier. Vinyl Scratch is having an 'Epic Rap Battle' with her as yet, unborn son Double Bass. Octavia has shown up, after presumably being called by Vinyl. She just sits in the background looking back and forth between Vinyl and Double Bass, her eyes wide, and her mouth open in shock. Justice, Keil, and Shining Armor are standing next to the punch bowl with Zecora. Whatever she has just told them has caused them all three to become red faced and spew punch in all directions. The only word Discord could make out was 'Nantucket'.

"I see your point my dear," Discord says, looking down at his wife. Sweet Fluttershy. An island of sanity in a sea of chaos. He smiles to himself for a moment before speaking again. "Dear," he says snapping his claw, causing a familiar looking object to appear on the ground before them. "Want to go play with your hammer?" he asks. Fluttershy's eyes go wide, as a happy, joyous, smile blossoms upon her face. She reaches forth her hoof to the leather wrapped haft of a large war hammer, engraved with butterflies on either striking face. As she raises it aloft, the ground shakes with the sound of thunder, as lightning snakes down from the sky, transforming Fluttershy into a form only familiar to her closest friends.

"REJOICE EQUESTRIA! THE PONY PRINCESS OF HAYSGUARD HAS RETURNED!" Flutterthor shouts, before flying aloft and begins to summon jagged bolts of lightning that arch across the sky in time to the beats of Vinyl and Double Bass.

"Nice voice..." Summergale says, in surprised awe. interrupting her own diatribe. "GOOD ON YA FLUTTERS! SHOW 'EM WHAT THE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW O' CAPTAIN SUMMERGALE BE MADE OF!"

Discord summons a cheap aluminum folding chair, and clothes himself in an incredibly tacky Haywiian shirt, complete with a lei made of Venus Flytrap blossoms, and a pair of sunglasses festooned with rhinestones and feathers. He sips an elaborately made drink containing four different types of fruit, three tiny umbrellas, and a sippy straw that looks like an infinity symbol had made love to a gordian knot. He sits back, satisfied merely to bask in the wonderful chaos of friendship. "Ahhh," he says, letting out a long, contented sigh, "life, is good..."

**The End**

Discord raises his sunglasses, and cocks an eyebrow, as he causally looks above him at the floating black letters which hang above his head like the sword of Damocles. "Oh please Quix," he says contemptuously. "We BOTH know it isn't over. You just want to take a break and work on that silly Steampunk Pony Noir story. You'll be back soon enough. And honestly... Johnny One Note? You REALLY need to get out more. Why don't you try getting back on the dating scene? I hear that Shaye is quite the artist. And I KNOW how found you are of... art... wink, wink, nudge, nudge..."

"**DIIIIISSSSSSCCCCCOOOOOOOORRRRRRDDDDDDD!"**

**Author's Notes:**

And so end's my first completed novel. First off I want to dedicate this story to Disneyfanatic2364. I consider this my gift to her. It sounds cliche to say that she changed my life, but she did. Ever since I came across her audio drama Bride of Discord, I knew I was a brony, and I knew I had to write again. I had tried many times to write a novel before, but always gave up before completion. Inspiration would give out, and I would just stop trying. But not this time. And there are so many more stories I want to tell. I honestly expected the critics to rip me apart. I was green, new, and had no business writing about something that everyone else had been immersed in for years. But to date, I haven't had one really negative review. And the support from my friends has been awesome. Writing this story has made me really happy. And happiness was something in very short supply in my life before I started.

Also I want to thank everyone who has liked, followed, and watched my story. multiroit1, pyroshark319, Dark Africa, Born-From-Black-Lightning, Paul McKinnon, inuyasha666hiei, a. , Andonexus KotD, Ella Thropp, willowfall77534, Generalhyna, , Darkserpent86, bookbird1104, Aspie, alex the bordercollie, Fire Mega Storm, MakorraCrazyFan7, Rose Spooks, Marethyu123, ponymaster18, , TheXGeneral, Dragonlover71491, 9tailedokami16x, kravihunter680, avid-hp-fanfic-reader, kittykat9628, Guan Luar-ke, ChocolateBar2013, animemitress1, gameGIRL14, and Discord Phoenix (who was the first to follow my story on this site).

Yes, I really did keep up with everyone, just so I could thank you all in the final chapter.

As Discord's suggested at the end, it isn't really over. Summergale will soon set sail for her treasure. Twilight and the Doctor have the adventure of parenthood ahead. And what will the gods be up to next? Only time will tell. I hope to see you all then.

Thank you for reading!

Quixotic Enigma


	34. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

Everything Old is New Once Again

Less than twenty-four hours had passed since the dragon Sorcery had been defeated, and the Gods had returned to Equestria. High above the churning maelstrom that spiraled endlessly where once had existed the Island of Chaos, the two Gods of Equestria floated in mid air, along side a recently transformed Stonewall. Finally Muenchinger broke the silence.

"Are you that THIS of all places, is where you two want to retire?" he asked the two alicorns hovering by his side.

"It seems fitting," Zacherle replied. "And once we reestablish our wards it will be as unapproachable as it ever was. Besides, I can think of worse places to retire than an island paradise."

"Very well," Muenchinger says in resignation. He waves a hoof and the waters cease to churn. With another wave the island is restored. He spends a few minutes adding some geographical perks, a lagoon with a view of the setting sun, another for when it rises. A few lakes, a river, fruit trees of every sort, and so on. "Well," he says at last, "That seems like a good start, if you'll look over to the east you can see a clearing, which, in my opinion, is prime real estate for whatever we all decide to live in."

"Where do you mean?" Zacherle asks, shielding her eyes with her hoof, as she pretends to look for the empty clearing her companion spoke of. "Is it before or after the one with the blue box sitting on the edge of it?" She asks, a wry smile on her muzzle.

"No!... It can't be!... We just MADE this place!" Muenchinger says in growing horror, knowing full well who the box must belong to.

The three quickly descend to face the front of the box, just as the door begins to open.

A now familiar looking pony walks out. "Hello neighbors!" He says cheerfully, as he raises his hat in their direction, before walking past them to place a small box onto the ground in the center of the clearing. Before the two can speak, Twilight and her daughter Paradox emerge from the box.

"Oh, hello Muenchinger, Zacherle, and Stonewall isn't it?." Twilight says, a bit less exuberantly than her husband. Are you here for the house warming?"

"House... warming?" Muenchinger says in confusion. "Um, pardon me Twilight, I just need to have a quick word with your husband." And with that he walks away, leaving Twilight and her daughter facing a laughing Zacherle and her consort.

"He didn't seem very... happy." Twilight says to the goddess.

"Oh, he's just getting old Twilight." Zacherle says with a smile. "It takes him longer to get used to new ideas. So, you three are planning to move here?" She asks as she conjures an ice cream cone for Paradox. The young alicorn makes a happy squeal, before flying off with her treat.

"Well, not exactly 'move' here. But we did want to have a place of our own. The Doctor said he'll rig my closet door in the castle to open in our place here. That way I can come and go whenever I like. And being time travelers I'll never need to worry about them not being here when I do."

"How very clever of him," Zacherle said, looking over toward the pony in question as he spoke calmly to an increasingly flustered Muenchinger. Finally Muenchinger threw up both his fore hooves and began stomping back toward Twilight and Zacherle, an extremely irate look upon his face.

"I think it best that we go." He told Zacherle in clipped tones.

"Go where?" She asked innocently in return.

"The other side of the island, and I'm raising a mountain range across it. A really tall one." He said as he became airborne.

"I'll wait a bit to remind him that a mountain range really isn't an obstacle for you three," Zacherle whispers to Twilight, as they both share a smile. A moment later Zacherle and Stonewall, join the other God, as they fly toward the horizon. Twilight walks over to join her husband.

"What did you say?" Twilight asks her husband in a tone that implied he had been up to no good.

"Who, me?" The Doctor replies, with a familiar toothy grin. "Nothing much. I just mentioned that a small tract of land would be small compensation for my efforts in ridding the world of THEIR mistake."

"Your efforts?" Twilight said narrowing her gaze in mock irritation.

"Ah, of course I meant 'our' efforts. Including of course, all of your wonderful friends." He says, backpedaling quickly.

"Better," Twilight says simply, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So are you ready to show me this surprise of yours?" She asks.

"Indeed I am," The Doctor replies bending down to open the box before him. "Paradox, we are getting ready to start." The Doctor says, letting his voice carry to the edge of the clearing where Paradox hovers upside down letting ice cream melt down into her mouth as she watches a very perplexed monkey attempting to eat a banana the same way.

"Coming Dad!" she says, teleporting to his side.

Without another word the Doctor opens the box before him, and a river of shiny gray metal flows outward into the clearing before them. The air fairly vibrates with energy as the metal wave begins to flow upward from the ground shaping itself into a complex pattern.

"Nanobots?" Twilight asks.

"Indeed," The Doctor replies. "A primitive technology, but one that will do the job just fine. No need to over do things after all." He says as they watch the progress.

Before the three ponies eyes, the nanobots finish outlining the shape of the structure they are creating. Then they begin to transform air and sand particles on a subatomic level, and with a flash of light they expire leaving the finished structure before them.

The Doctor raises he sonic screwdriver and quickly takes a reading. "Ah, perfect down to the last detail, both inside and out. Well," The Doctor says proudly, "what do you think?"

"It's... it's... I-I have no words!" Twilight says, her voice filled with awe.

"Ooooh, Mommy's never been like THAT before!" Paradox says, as her mother playfully swats her horn.

"Quiet you," Twilight says in mock severity, before turning to her husband. "All this time and you STILL keep finding ways to surprise me. Thank you!" She says, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Come on Twilight," he says, putting his hooves around her and his daughter and giving them both a tight hug. "Let's go home." And with that, Twilight Sparkle, along with her daughter and husband, make their way to the front door of the Golden Oaks Library.

Almost one year later.

"Oh Twilight, thank you so much for inviting us to have our Family Reunion in your new home. It really means a lot to Discord and me." Fluttershy says, blushing slightly.

"Well, after all you have been through lately, the least I could do was take the burden of playing host off of your shoulders." Twilight says as the two emerge from the portal at the head of the library stairs.

"Well, we REALLY appreciate it. At the very least allow Discord to help get everything ready before every pony else shows up tomorrow. I actually expected him to be here by now." Fluttershy adds thoughtfully.

"Oh, he's around back. He's letting Paradox finish up her baseball game before turning the backyard into 'party central' as he calls it.

"Baseball game?" Fluttershy asks in confusion. "There are other ponies her age on the island? I thought it was just the three of you?"

"Well, we do have a couple of distant neighbors," Twilight says evasively. "But no, no ponies her age."

"Then who is she playing with?" Fluttershy inquires.

"Easier for you to see for yourself," Twilight says with a smile, as they make their way into the back yard.

The first thing they see is a small row of bleachers in front of a regulation size baseball field. Discord and the Doctor are sitting midways up in the center, both are munching on bags of popcorn. Down and to the right of the bleachers, is an overturned packing crate, on it sits and old style microphone which is currently being yelled into by Paradox who is wearing her father's fedora. This is the most normal thing to be seen by Fluttershy as she approaches.

"And it's a high fly ball to right field, 'Next Tuesday' is fading back, she leaps high into the air, oh, and comes up short as the ball just misses the tip of her glove. 'Three weeks from Friday' is rounding first, she's heading to second, 'Next Tuesday' retrieves the ball, and fires off a cannon of a shot to a 'Month from Thursday'. It's going to be close." Paradox says jumping up, and shielding her eyes with her dad's fedora.

"Yer OUT!" The umpire yells.

"Oh, and 'Three weeks from Friday' is NOT happy with the call. Paradox announces as the pony in question kicks dirt on the umpire's hooves. A moment later she is ejected from the game.

Fluttershy and Twilight join their respective husbands on the bleachers, as the two teams trade places for the end of the ninth inning.

Um, Twilight... how many Paradoxes am I seeing here?" Fluttershy asks looking at every member of both teams in confusion.

"Well, counting both teams, the coaches, the umpires, and the announcer, oh and the scorekeeper, I'd say... Twenty-six." Twilight says, quickly doing the math.

"And what the announcer Paradox was saying, are they really from 'Three weeks from Friday', and 'Next Tuesday?'" Fluttershy asks, trying to wrap her mind around what she is seeing.

"Oh no. Not at all. If any of them knew when the other Paradox's were from, it would give them an unfair advantage. No, every time they have a game Paradoxs will show up from different periods of time. They all agree on the same rules. No flying, no magic, and no one knows when anyone is from. Apparently they are all within the same year though, so they don't give anything away by looking older. Every one of her puts their name in a hat, mixes it up and draws out a name that they will go by for the rest of the game. Except of course, for the oldest who is always the referee since she knows the outcome of the game and every call ahead of time, and the youngest, or current Paradox from today. She is always the announcer, since she hasn't seen any of this before, therefore she adds the most excitement to each call she makes."

Fluttershy looks back and forth between the Doctor, Discord, and Twilight, as the end of the last inning begins. "None of you have any problem following any of this?" She asks, a mild headache beginning to form.

All three of them look at each other for a moment and shrug their shoulders.

"The 'Wednesday Mornings' are up by three going into the bottom of the ninth, and the 'Monday Afternooners' have just one more at bat. Personally though, all my bits are all on Paradox. She really comes though in a pinch," Discord says.

Twilight nods her head in agreement.

Fluttershy let's our a small sigh, as she rubs her temples. "Just pass me the popcorn dear," she says looking up at her husband.

"That's the pony I fell in love with!" Discord says, passing her the bag as he wraps his arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder, as the afternoon sun sinks toward the tops of the trees. She snuggles into his shoulder, munching contently and trying really hard NOT to try to make sense of what is going on before her. Instead she focuses on the trees and sky, letting the voice of Paradox do all the work for her.

"And it's a high fly ball to center field! 'Next Sunday' really got a piece of that one! 'Four Sundays from now' is rounding second, 'Two Sundays from next' is rounding third, and 'This Sunday' is making her way to second, as 'Next Sunday' almost catches up with her on her way to first. 'Next Wednesday' has faded back to the fence... she jumps, trying to make a desperate catch, but falls short. That ball is OUTTA HERE! It's a home run! A home run! The 'Monday Afternooners' win it, with a month of Sundays batted in!" The Paradox announcer says, yelling herself hoarse, as she waves her father's fedora in the air excitedly.

"That's my girl," Twilight says proudly, As Paradox looks on in disgust as Paradox rounds third to the wild cheers of her team of Paradox who all rush out to home plate to congratulate her on the winning run, meanwhile Paradox runs up from the announcers table.

"Paradox, just a quick word. How does it feel to score the game winning run, and snatch victory for your team, from the jaws of defeat?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Paradox says happily, as she pulls the fedora off of Paradox's head and throws it into the bleachers to be deftly caught by the Doctor who replaces it onto his head in one smooth, fluid move.

"We knew you'd do that daddy!" Twenty-five voices say in unison.

"All right everyone, time to scoot," The Doctor says in reply, grinning hugely at the army of daughters before him. "Discord needs to get ready for the reunion. We'll do it all again next week."

"Okay daddy," the reply comes again in unison as twenty-five Paradox's vanish leaving the twenty-six behind.

"That was the best game ever!" The lone Paradox says excitedly.

Discord floats down from the bleachers to stand before her. "Oh if you think THAT was fun, just wait until tomorrow!" He says with a mischievous grin, before snapping his claws.


	35. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

Other Reunions

It was a beautiful fall afternoon, the shadows of the autumn leaves lengthened as the evening twilight heralded the coming of night.

Chrysalis, former queen of the changelings, and current house guest of Twilight Sparkle was lying in her canopy bed attempting to read the latest volume of the 'Daring Do' series, that Twilight had let her borrow. Her efforts were meeting with the usual mixed results due in no small part to Twilight's other house guests.

"ARHHHH! What were you THINKING?! You can't toast a peanut butter and banana sandwich! I've told you a hundred times, you have to FRY it!" The disgruntled shouts of Chryssi's human friend boom throughout the Castle of Friendship, only to be followed by.

"Pbbbbbt. Pbbt. Pbbbbbbbbbbt."

"I can SEE that the toaster is on fire! No! Don't throw water on it!" the human shouts, as the lights begin to flicker.

"Pbbbt? Pbbbbttttt!"

"Because even if it is magic, it BEHAVES like electricity! Look, just hoof me that screwdriver, I'll try to fix it."

"Pbbbbbbbt. Pbbt."

"What do you mean I forgot to un- YAHHHHH! TOASTERS!"

"And tonight's vendetta has been selected!" Chrysalis declaims to herself, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps now I can finally finish this chapter."

Suddenly a soft tap can be heard at her window. A few moments later a louder tap occurs. Finally a rock comes crashing through and lands on her bed.

"By the Sky stallion! Can I get not even five minutes of peace!" Chrysalis says in irritation as she rises up, and flings the doors of her balcony open with her magic.

"Whoever is out there had better have a 'fate of Equestria' level reason for disturbing me! Well? Who's there!" She yells into the darkness.

"Quiet down," a voice hisses from below. "You don't need to stir up half of Ponyville."

"Who is it? Who's there? And why are you throwing rocks at me? Didn't you get the memo? I'm reformed. I have the official pardon from both Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle right over my dresser."

"So I've heard," the figure of a unicorn says, as he steps from the shadows. "I must say, I couldn't hardly believe it though."

Peering downward, Chrysalis can clearly make out the identity of the pony as he steps out into the dying light of day.

"Brother? Is it really you? I thought you were dead."

"As did all of those foolish ponies back in the Empire. But Sombra is not so easily slain! Come sister, I would have words with you." The former King of the Crystal Empire says, as he beckons to his erstwhile sister.

Darting a quick glance over her shoulder, the former queen of the changelings quickly descends to the soft grass. Wordlessly the two move into a nearby copse of trees. Once hidden by the shadows, Chrysalis speaks.

"You shouldn't be here brother. If anypony catches sight of you, the alicorns will be down on you in a hot minute."

"Oh I don't plan to be here long. I still have business in the empire. Business that concerns YOU as well, Snowblossom."

"Don't call me that! Never call me that again! Cordial renamed me after my betrayal, and a pony never deserved a more fitting punishment than I did. I am Chrysalis, dear brother. Now and forever." Chryssi says bitterly.

"Ah yes, Chrysalis... formerly Queen Chrysalis. Your changeling hive was a force to be feared all across Equestria, or so I heard. But all that ended after your last defeat. You gave up. You quit! And now you just mooch off of the victor's table. You beg for scraps like the runt of a diamond dog litter. Have you no shame! Have you no dignity! Where is the proud queen who would rule over all? Where has my SISTER gone?" Sombra says, sneering in contempt.

"The sister YOU seek no longer exists." Chrysalis snaps back. "But the one who stands before you is more like the pony whom Snowblossom was, than she has been in thousands of years."

"Oh really? The Snowblossom that tricked Cordial into loving her, just so she could break his heart and steal his power?" Sombra mocks.

"No brother," Chrysalis replies calmly. "the Snowblossom BEFORE that. The good and decent pony who cared for her friends, her family. The one who loved without malice, who gave without greed.

I doubt you will ever understand, your mind was always so warped and twisted, long before you stole Discord's power. But the ponies forgave me, gave me a chance to atone. Gave me a place to stay, and the love I now need to survive. And in doing so, gave me a chance to recover some of who I was, so very long ago."

"By the gods! Your mewling makes me want to retch! I came here to offer you a chance to reclaim your former glory! To stand beside me as co-ruler of the Crystal Empire, just like we had planned in the beginning. But now I wonder why I even bothered. It seems my sister is no longer here." Sombra says, turning away from Chrysalis in disgust.

"Rule the empire? Really? And how did you hope to accomplish that?" Chrysalis says, her curiosity piqued. "You were all but destroyed the last time you tried."

"That was only due to them finding and restoring the Crystal Heart at the last moment. Were it not for that god's cursed artifact I would be secure in my rule even now. But there IS still a way. If you my sister will return with me, you can impersonate one of those foolish ponies, and simply trot inside and take the heart right from under their muzzles. The guards are few, and they have grown lax, confident that my darkness cannot pass through their shield. But as you keep reminding me, you are 'reformed'. You are recognized as a 'good pony' now." Sombra says, pacing back and forth before her. "Do this for me sister! We can seize the empire, and rule it as we were always meant to, together!" Sombra says, in a hungry, predatory manner. His manner shifts abruptly as he begins to entreat to his sibling.

"Think about it sister, it is but a simple bit of theft, you need not even hurt any pony. Why should you? They will be YOUR subjects afterwords. You'll be a queen again, on a much grander throne. Think about it, no more skulking in your cage, no more looks of pity and scorn. They will love you, they will fear you, they will obey your every whim." Sombra rants, his eyes going wide, as spittle escapes his muzzle.

'No more small yet cozy room,' she thinks, looking up at her balcony. 'No more pink fuzzball leaping upon me every day. No more angry human rant's and vendetta's at all hours of the day and night. No more looking down from the balcony, and watching Twilight and her friends prepare to head off and save Equestria at least once a week, while I stay behind and clean up after everyone.'

"Queen of the Empire?" She says in a questioning manner as she gazes sidelong at her brother.

"Just like we planned from the beginning." Sombra replies eagerly.

"Very well. But there are some artifacts of great power hidden in the castle that we should take with us to help secure our rule." Chrysalis says, as a wicked smile, long absent, plays across her muzzle. "Twilight and her friends are planning to leave tomorrow morning to travel to some far distant town. Meet me at the main doors, just after the ponies leave, and I will deliver to you a power greater than you could hope to imagine."

"Agreed sister." Sombra says with an evil chuckle. "I knew that the real 'you' was still lurking about. Even buried as it was, there is no hiding from your destiny. You were MEANT to do this! Together we shall conquer an empire, and eventually all of Equestria!" He says, embracing his sibling as the two prepare to depart.

"Until tomorrow, brother," Chrysalis says, as she flies back up to her room.

She watches for a moment as her brother fades back into the shadows.

"Ah, how quickly things can change." she says to herself absently. "From pony, to monster, to queen, and eventually back again. Queen Chrysalis once more. No. Queen Snowblossom perhaps? Heh, certainly sounds better." She says as she draws the curtains on the approaching evening.

The following morning, the sun shone brightly, and the chill of a crisp autumn wind flew through the air.

Sombra had waited impatiently since dawn broke through the clouds, and finally was rewarded by the sight of twilight and her five friends, hastily departing the castle. He waited several minutes more, until he was satisfied that they would not be returning, then he quickly made his way to the unguarded caste doors.

"Chrysalis? Are you there? It's me." He rasps.

"Indeed brother," the muffled voice of his sister intones, please, come inside."

'Oh my foolish little sister, so easily swayed to my cause.' Sombra thinks to himself, chuckling evilly. 'I may even decide to let you live once this is over. Providing of course that you remain of use.' And with an evil smile, Sombra, former king of the Crystal Empire, opens the doors of the castle of friendship, preparing to lay siege to it's treasures... Only to freeze in his tracks, a look of horror on his face.

A flash goes off, and an all too familiar voice exclaims. "Well, THAT one is going into the scrapbook." The Lord of Chaos takes a few more pictures before setting aside his camera. "Oh the look on your face! Priceless!" Look girls, remember Sombra? Ex sailor? Ex snazzy dresser? Ex minor threat to the empire? Now everypony wave!"

"Hi Sombra," six ponies, a dragon, and a human, all chorus together. While a pink ball of fur adds her own 'Pbt Pbbbbt!"

The former king remains frozen, speechless.

"Your offer of an empire was lacking." Chrysalis says to the confused ex monarch. "A true ruler cares for his subjects, and they in turn care for him."The ponies here accept me as I am, they care for me, and give me their love, and I do the same in return. In THIS castle I AM still treated like a queen. And my first and only command is for you to BEGONE!" she finishes in the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'.

Sombra begins to recover from his shock. "I should never have given you this chance. You've gone soft sister. Weak and soft! Just like all of your friends."

"Oh Sombra?" Discord says calmly, gaining the former kings attention. "How soft is this?"

And for the second time today, Sombra's eyes go wide in terror, as Discord rears back his claw. A claw seething with all of the unimaginable power of pure chaos pulsing inside it. Then, just as before, so many years ago, Discord unleashes it all in a devastating punch, the force of which bends a trough through reality itself as a triple rainboom of reds and blacks follow in the wake of Sombra's rapidly departing form.

"Oh now, that's just showing off!" Rainbow Dash says, crossing her hooves in front of her.

"Hah, look who's talking!" Applejack replies.

"Pbbbbt PBBBT!" their pink furred companion says excitedly.

"'Falcon Punch' indeed," Dan adds.

"Wow! That was MUCH more impressive seeing it in person." Spike says to Discord, who is absently stroking his wife's mane.

"Tell me about it," Chryssi adds. "And that's the second time I've seen it up close."

Discord walks over to the former queen. "That could not have been easy for you. Turning in you own brother. Giving up a chance to rule again."

"It wasn't as hard as you might think. Sombra never tried to be any better than he was. He blamed you for all of his misfortune, but even after we tricked you and stole your powers, he was just the same.

After he conquered the Crystal Empire, he had a chance to prove his worth, to help all those unfortunates that he used to claim he represented. But all he did was to terrorize those he ruled. He was a brutal and merciless dictator. I could never help him rise to power again."

She looks upwards into the face of Discord, her voice dropping to a near whisper. "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now. I- I'm sorry Cordial. For hurting you so deeply. For betraying your trust, and for all that me and my brother have done." Chryssi lowers her head. "I-I know you can never forgive me, bu-"

"Oh hush." Discord says, raising her head with a claw to face him. "That is the most appropriate use of the term 'ancient history' I have ever heard. Of course I forgive you."

"You do?" Chryssi says incredulously.

"Silly Chryssi," Pinkie Pie says, bouncing up to her. "If Discord still held a grudge, he could've gotten his revenge a hundred times over by now." Pinkie stops bouncing and starts counting, "He could have dropped a boulder on you, or put bug spray in your soup, or a giant spider in your room, or a giant magnifying gla-"

"We GET the idea, Pinkie." Twilight says, noticing Chryssi getting paler and paler with each suggestion.

Twilight turns and faces the chaos lord. "But as impressive as that was just now, wouldn't it have been smarter to capture Sombra instead of just punching him halfway across Equestria?"

"Oh, don't worry Twilight, my aim has gotten much better than it used to be." He says enigmatically.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Things have certainly been quiet lately," Luna remarks to her sister, as they and Justice share an early brunch.

"Well," Celestia responds, "between Twilight's record of successes, and all the additional alicorns, an enemy would have to be suicidally insane to try to attac-" Suddenly a loud explosion rocks the castle, rattling the cups in their saucers, and causing Luna to drop her toast, strawberry jelly side down, onto her chest.

"We are NOT amused!" she says, futilely trying to wipe the sticky preserves out of her coat.

Moments later one of Celestia's royal guard frantically begs an audience.

"Speak quickly captain, are we under attack?" Celestia asks, as she rises.

"Uh, no your highness... um, not exactly." the guard responds nervously.

Celestia studies the guard in confusion. "Well, if we aren't under an attack, then what in the name of Zacherle just happened?"

"Well, uh, you majesty. It um, appears that the unconscious form of Sombra just crashed through the outside wall of one of our dungeon cells."

"But those cells are three stories below ground." Celestia replies.

"Ah, yes... that's true your highness, nevertheless he made a nice large hole. The head gardener is quite upset. I'm sure he will be sending up his report on the damages soon."

"So let me see if I'm understanding you correctly," Luna says, moving to face the guard. "One of the deadliest menaces in all of Equestria, whom, up until this time, we all presumed was dead, just shot though our foundation like a cannonball, and is unconscious in one of our cells. Could you offer any sort of explanation as to why this occurred?" she says in the tones of one who is still quite angry about her jam encrusted coat.

"W-well," the guard stammers, "there was a note on him when he landed..." He says, passing over a scroll to Luna.

She snatches it from his hooves peevishly, and begins to read aloud.

'Dear Niece,

Even though it's a little early, I've decided to go ahead and give you your birthday present.

Forgive the lack of wrapping paper, but I fear it would have burned off upon re-entry anyway.

Hugs, and kisses,

Discord, Lord of Chaos.

P.S. Strawberry looks good on you Luna, you should talk to Rarity about a few dresses.'

"DISSSSSSCOOOOOORRRRD!"


	36. Epilogue 3

Epilogue 3- Discord vs Real Estate

"Discord dear," Fluttershy says, as her husband attempts to sneak into bed well past their bedtimes. "This is the third time this week you've tried to sneak in at all hours of the morning. I don't want to think it, but you haven't been... haven't been..."

"What?! No! Never! Don't even think such a thing dearest. I've just been indulging in a new hobby is all. A completely legal and above the board hobby. A completely unfunny, non- chaotic, sensible hobby." Discord says, laying it on as thick as he dared.

"A hobby? Wait, a non-chaotic hobby?" Fluttershy sits up in bed and cuts on the lamp. "You? Okay mister, time to come clean. What have you been up to?"

"Well, if you simply MUST know. I've been dabbling in real estate." Discord says, climbing into bed beside his wife.

"Real estate? But... but that's so... ordinary. It's like the opposite of chaos. I really can't imagine it would be something that you would be into. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well the other day I was talking with Chrysalis's friend from the human world. You know, the one that calls himself Dan? Oh, I like him sweetie. He's just a raging little ball of chaos. He's just so angry about every little thing from his old world. Well, I was listening to him rant about the nation he lived in and everything that was wrong with it, and believe me, it was quite a lot. But then he told me about something called the national debt."

"A national debt?" You mean the entire nation owed somepony something?" Fluttershy asks surprised.

"Well, not just one pony, er, person. See apparently the government seems to spend more money than it makes for some reason. So what they do is just borrow money from other countries. But since they keep spending more than they make, they have to keep borrowing more and more. The current national debt is $19,105,360,000,000.00 in their version of bits."

"Oh my gosh, that's more bits than every pony in Equestria has," Fluttershy says in astonishment.

"I know right? A very chaotic amount of money." Discord says mischievously.

"Discord. What did you do?" Fluttershy says, narrowing her eyes.

"Well... I may have done a little fact checking. It seems that the land value of their entire country minus the islands, and that one bit hanging off of Canada is only worth $22,980,000,000,000.00. And if you subtract the state known as California which is worth $3.9 trillion, you have roughly the same amount as their national debt."

"California. Isn't that where Dan used to live?" His wife asks, beginning to see where this was all headed.

"Exactly my dear!" Discord says with a smile. " So what I did was to take a little trip and buy up all of the various I.O.U.'s that America owed all the various places it had borrowed money from."

"I thought the money tree in the back yard was looking a little bare, and the currency a little different." Fluttershy said thoughtfully.

"All in the fertilizer my dear. You'd be amazed. Well, anyway after I bought up all of the debt. I just went to see the president, and I called them all due."

"You met the leader of a foreign country on another planet? What was he like?"

"Nice guy. Nice guy. Gave me a copy of something called 'Healthcare Reform'. It went down great with a little hollandaise sauce. We shot hoops out behind his house afterwords. He plays a mean game of horse, let me tell you."

"That sounds like fun. So what happened with the debt?" She asked.

"Oh that. Well he knew I had him dead to rights, so he had no choice but to give me the deed to the continental United States. Minus California of course. Congratulations my dear, we now own America."

"America. Hmm, nice name, but could we call it Amareica instead?" Fluttershy says getting into the spirit of things.

"Well, I was thinking of calling it 'Hairless Ape Happy Fun Land', or maybe 'Irving', but whatever you think is best dear.

"Hmm. 'Happy Fun Land' is kind of nice, but it sounds more like a Pinkie Pie name. But honey, are you sure that we want the responsibility of ruling an alien nation on another world?"

"Wouldn't be the first time dearest. But actually I was thinking we would play around with it for six more months. I was planning to give it to Dan for his Birthday. After all he's had to say about the place, I really think it would make him happy."

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy said, somewhat dejectedly. "I suppose he would make a better ruler, since he's a native and all."

"Oh now Flutters, don't be like that. Tell you what, let's play with the place until his birthday, if you end up really liking it, then I'll buy you the one next door. Trust me, Canada is much more to your liking. Lots of forest, plenty of animals, and everyone is just so polite."

"Well, that DOES sound like my kind of place. But do you think the ruler would sell it to you?"

Discord snaps his claw and a white stuffed animal appears in it. "Oh I think he'd be willing to trade…"

**Author's Notes:**

The facts about the US national debt and value of the landmasses were accurate as of 11:38pm 3/7/16.

The stuffed animal that Discord made appear is 'Snoopy'. He was Justin Trudaeu's first stuffed animal given to him by Pat Nixon, wife of then President of the USA, Richard Nixon, when he was born. Justin Trudaeu is the current Prime Minister of Canada.


End file.
